Deliver Me COMPLETE
by Lyra Aphrodite Moon
Summary: SUMMARY: SS/HG, Dr/GW, RW/BZ in this story Blaise is a GIRL tangled in a web of lust & loathe, romance is bittersweet - love & could there ever be trust? COMPLETED/EDITED/EPILOGUE ADDED – A/U
1. Prologue

**Summary:** _Severus Snape/Hermione Granger_

_**SUMMARY: **__SS/HG, Dr/GW, RW/BZ (in this story Blaise is a GIRL) tangled in a web of lust & loathe, romance is bittersweet - love & could there ever be trust? __**WARNINGS**__ (I don't write disturbing things, but it's better to warn you anyway, just in case): Mental/emotional torture, one attempted rape and some medium violence. __**COMPLETED/EDITED/EPILOGUE ADDED – A/U **__– started after the release of GoF, contains some OotP, most everything after is disregarded in order to preserve the ongoing story. _

**Prologue**

* * *

"Let's Go! Will you hurry it up?" Harry Potter shouted at Hermione Granger from the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was a cold, snowy night in mid winter, but that didn't seem to matter. Harry, Hermione and Ronald Weasley were all ready for a night on the town in Hogsmeade. A new nightclub had opened called Mystic Mayhem and the 7th year weekend curfew of 2 a.m. couldn't be more happily received.

It was 8:30pm, they were running an hour late for dinner and Harry was going to strangle her if she didn't hurry up. The three of them had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nothing romantic even happened between them, they were like siblings, or soul mates for that matter, their bonds were tight and as smooth as ice. They would do anything for one another, no matter what. Ron and Hermione had a small fling in their 6th year, but it didn't last long, and didn't end badly, they both knew they were destined to just remain friends.

"I swear, Hermione if you don't get down here in two minutes I'm going to go up there and get you, dressed or not! Hermione!" Harry yelled, affronted at Ron's immense laughter.

"And what are you laughing about?"

"She'll be coming down soon, keep your pants on! You know she had good reason for getting dressed late. Besides you know how girls are," Ron said.

"She should have been here sooner. No one asked her to spend an extra hour in the library trying to get ahead in Potions," Harry muttered.

"True, Snape wouldn't give a damn. He never did, but you know how she is...obsessed!"

"You said it," Harry said, on his way to the girl's hallway, "Hermione, I'm coming in, you better have clothes on!"

Just as he was about to open her door, she opened it for him, and the sweet smell of her perfume snaked into his nostrils.

"It's about time," he grunted.

"Time for what?" she asked ever so sweetly, grinning at him.

"You're late."

"I thought I was early," she joked.

"Ron's waiting, let's go," and with that they left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Walking in, Mystic Mayhem was just like any other nightclub in Hogsmeade. Loud music, excessive smoke, strobe lights weren't in shortage. Between the black lights, the diverse crowd and the amazing drinks selection, Ron was very happy.

"This place is fantastic!" Ron shouted.

They danced because it felt good just to let loose and feel the world drift away. Getting lost in the beats, the partial darkness, and loosing themselves to the music was a nice vacation from the war that was being waged outside. Not to mention fall semester exams were fast approaching.

An hour before curfew, the trio left Mystic Mayhem and decided to take a small walk through the village before using the public Floo Network back to the castle.

Stopping for a drink in an open café, Hermione paused. "I'm glad we went out tonight."

"Yea, I agree…this weather sucks though, terrible for quidditch," Ron agreed.

"Is that all you ever think about?" she laughed.

He grinned sheepishly at her before turning around to face Harry.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione shouted, hitting him in the face with a snowball.

"I'll get you!" he balled up some snow in his fists and threw it back at her, only it didn't hit her, rather it was Ron.

"Ugh! Harry!" said Ron tossing snow at whoever was nearest too him starting a friendly snowball fight.

By the time they got back to the castle, which was warm, they were soaking wet and laughing a little too loud.

"Shhhh, you'll wake everyone up," Harry hissed, trying to maintain some kind of composure before bursting out with laughter again. They had had such a good night together, he didn't want it to end.

"What do we have here?" an icy voice said, catching their attention.

Standing in front of them, arms crossed was a glaring Professor Severus Snape.

"Pro-Professor Snape, we were just going to our common room," Ron stuttered, choking on a laugh.

"It's a bit late isn't it?" Snape said dryly glaring at Ron, "and why are the three of you soaking wet?"

"Wet sir? Snow and... just umm- Curfew, sir, we still have 30 minutes!" Harry spit out before wishing he didn't.

"I was not addressing you Mr. Potter; speak when you are spoken too." He eyed them harshly, not before Hermione attempted to muffle a giggle.

"Miss Granger," he drawled icily.

"Yes sir?" Hermione asked fidgeting under his glare.

"Would you care to share your joke with the rest of us?"

"Umm, no, Professor, its just it's so late, already, and I think the nighttime is making me a bit foolish."

He raised his eyebrows to that, 'What a ridiculous excuse,' he thought to himself.

"Dismissed."

They scurried away, and when they knew they were out of hearing, the three of them busted out with laughter.

"What was that!" laughed Ron.

"Seriously, and you missy couldn't keep your damn mouth shut!" Harry teased.

"I couldn't help it, blame it on Ron he was the one making me laugh," Hermione said.

"Me? I was not. That man makes me uneasy," Ron shuddered.

"Don't we all," Harry noted, as they walked through the portrait hole.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back in her room, Hermione took off her clothes and headed for the shower. As much as she enjoyed Mystic Mayhem she didn't need her hair to smell like it.

Turning the water on, it was warm, and softly cascaded down her back. She preferred showers to baths because of the endless run of water which she thought was more soothing. Closing her eyes she let the warmth encase her.

Hermione put on her pajamas and her night robe and went back into the common room with a textbook, sat in front the fire and started to read. She couldn't sleep and the only problem was she couldn't read either. Her night has been too much fun and was having a very difficult time concentrating. Her thoughts kept rolling over the evening's events. She knew time with her best friends was scarce; particularly in light of the war.

To calm her nerves she decided to make herself a cup of tea. It normally made her feel better and was an old remedy to all problems she inherited from her mother.

She walked over the mini-kitchette area of the commonroom, to find the tea box empty. She sighed assuming Neville had another breakdown, used the last one and forgot to replace it.

Knowing Madame Pomfrey never minded anyone taking tea bags, coffee and coco from the Hospital Wing, Hermione decided to get some.

The hospital wing was empty strangely enough. No major incidents and an empty hospital wing made for a larger selection of nighttime snack to steal from. Hermione was having a hard time trying to figure out which type she wanted. Chai, Lemon, Green, Earl Grey -- they were all so enticing, so she decided to take one of each, stuff them in the pockets of her robes.

As she approached the common room entrance she noticed the Bloody Baron and Sir Nicholas, two of the many Hogwarts ghosts, were roaming around just before she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady to enter the Gryffindor common room.

"Ah Miss Granger, out a little late aren't we?" the Baron said upon seeing her.

"Yes, just went for some tea. I couldn't sleep."

"Tea...tea... I remember when I could have drank tea," he over dramatized.

"I love Chinese...charming," Nicholas stated and the Baron added, "Simply."

"Miss Granger?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes?"

"Boo!" The bloody baron screamed, before twirling himself around her and passing through her, with Sir Nicholas making ghosts sounds and trying to knock her off balance until she was so dizzy, she saw herself double over to the floor.

Two strong arms caught her and she held on to them...tightly.

Hermione let out a sigh as the voice of the warm body held her and hissed to the Baron and Nicholas to, "Move away from here now!"

The dizziness hasn't subsided as the strong arms holding her hauled her back into a standing position. She didn't trust herself to stand on her own and held on a little longer.

"Miss Granger, would you kindly let go of me."

"I-I-I'm sorry," she started letting go and turning around before gasping, "Professor Snape!" She promptly let go of him, only to stumble backwards into the wall.

"Yes, miss Granger, now that you have regained some balance, do tell me what you are doing out of bed. It's almost 3am," he asked.

Severus let his eyes glance over her body. He was particularly amused by her pink fuzzy slippers. Typical adolescent female, he thought.

"I, couldn't sleep, so I went to get some tea from the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey always has extras of everything, and let us take our share, and then I was coming back but and Sir Nicholas and that blasted stupid err The Baron he-"

"That's enough Miss Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor for missing the curfew, another ten for not looking where you were going, and falling unceremoniously in the hallways. Now if you are done gallivanting through the halls, good night!" he snapped.

"But Professor-"

"Would you like to make it another 20?" he sneered, "I said good night Miss Granger."

"Good night, sir."

xxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxx

_A/N -- I started writing this story a very long time ago, and at some point around Chpt. 21 I stopped writing and never updated. A few people kept encouraging me to finish the story, and I eventually did. It's not the epic ending I was originally planning on writing, nor it is drawn out into a larger epic story, as I was originally planning. Somewhere in the middle of my writing, my plans changed and I just decided to keep the story focused on SS & HG; that's how I ended it too. The writing style changed over the course of the story too, and this is mostly due to the fact that I matured as a writer, and a story I started five years ago in one distinct style, turned into another. I hope you have enjoyed what you have read, and are happy with the outcome. _

_Also, I recently decided to go back to the very beginning of the story and try to make everything flow more, by editing and BETA-ing a whole lot more.  
_

_Thank you for the lovely reviews, and encouragement to finish the story._

_  
xx._


	2. Chapter I Unfinished Business

**Chapter I – Unfinished Business Chapter I – Unfinished Business**

* * *

"Can you believe him? One week until mid exams and he taught something new!" Ron complained as they left Potions and were heading for lunch.

"Unbelievable! And he always complains that were never learn anything, what can he expect he always teaches us new lessons never giving us the opportunity to catch on," Harry added taking a seat in the Great Hall.

"Oh hush up you two," Hermione told them, adding some pasta into her plate, "If you'd spend enough time studying rather than playing Quidditch and fooling around, then maybe you could stand a chance."

"Of course, the great Hermione never complains," Ron teased.

"And you know you'll spend every waking hour tutoring us until we get it right," smiled Harry tickling her at her waist, until she giggled loudly.

"Ha-h-Harry stop!" she squealed.

"Mister Potter and Miss Granger that is not appropriate behavior," said a voice behind them.

Immediately knowing who it was, Harry straightening up, "Sorry, sir."

"Five point from Gryffindor," he hissed. "Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione smoothing out her skirt trying to avoid his gaze.

"See me this afternoon, we have some things to discuss," he said curtly.

"Sir, I have to tutor Neville in Transfiguration this afternoon," she muttered. "Professor McGonagall said –"

"It will be your grade or Neville's Miss Granger, your choice - this afternoon at 3:30pm."

"Yes, sir," she complied turning her face to avoid his gaze again.

He raised his eyebrow clearly amused, and stalked off to the head table, robes billowing behind him.

"Ohmymerlin, ohmymerlin, ohmymerlin-" Hermione cried.

"Hermie, get a grip!" Ron said grabbing her should to steady her, "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"What if I'm failing, I can't fail the test! The test! What if, oh my no! I can't-"

Ron tightened his grip on her shoulders trying to shake some sense into her, "Relax!"

Harry poured her some pumpkin juice and nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 3:00pm; another half hour before she had to meet Snape and Hermione's stomach was in knots. She hated the man. Absolutely hated him, and the fact that he made her so nervous sometimes, she couldn't think straight made her hate him even more. Deciding to take a very quick shower to calm her nerves, she stepped into her bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

3:45pm, she was fifteen minutes late, she knew that he'd have a fit. But her shower was worth it.

Hermione walked down to the dungeons sulking, she was in between fearing he might be telling her she was failing and numb that he just wanted to emotional torture her more.

She raised her hand to knock on his door, finding it slightly ajar.

"Professor?" she called.

No one answered.

"Professor?" she called again stepping slowly into classroom.

No one was in his classroom either. She saw his office door open to the right of the classroom and presumed he was in there.

Approaching the door, Hermione hesitated. What if he wasn't there? Stupid man brought her down for a wasted trip when she could have been helping Neville.

"Professor Snape? It's Hermione," she knocked on the door.

When no one answered yet again, she opened it slowly and peeked inside.

The room was not small or square, but triangular, a large ebony desk in the center, surrounded by tall shelves of books and bottles with various liquids.

His desk was amazing. She has never seen anything like it, except in museums and given that he was nowhere to be seen she took the opportunity with incredible, amazing intricate details on the legs and borders. Her finger slowly touched and traced their way along the engravings without noticing two very black eyes boring holes into her back.

She sighed. It was such a lovely piece of art. And the ebony wood, that fit him perfectly, she thought to herself, dark as the wood is the man.

Deciding it would be better to wait for him inside of the classroom rather than his office, she turned.

"You're late Miss Granger, 30 points from Gryffindor, for how many minutes you kept me waiting."

She squeaked and jumped backwards completely taken aback. Catching herself she could feel her anger rising, hateful man, she wasn't 30 minutes late, she was only 15 minutes late.

Severus let his eyes wander up and down her frame once again. He enjoyed looking people up and down in front of them. Letting them clearly know he was judging them. He gained a small pleasure in seeing them squirm under his gaze. It made those around him know, especially those who were thorns in his side that he didn't care for them or their opinions and was above the politeness exuberated by some.

Her hair was slightly damp and ruffled and she wasn't wearing her uniform under her robe. Her robe was loosely fastened giving him a clear view of her very low, black jeans and solid white tee. He noticed the curve of her hips and how rounded her breasts were looking. For a moment, he thought she looked tolerable, even attractive.

The last thought made him angry. Glaring at her he snarled, "You are inappropriately dressed Miss Granger."

Noticing her robes were undone she quickly fastened them back together.

"Have a seat," Snape said motioning to the two large chairs in front his desk.

Hermione walked over to the chairs, but didn't sit rather; she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get any words out before he shouted, "I said sit!" he barked.

She quietly sat down and looked at him, not meeting those eyes that scared her.

"Look at me. Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up, barely meeting his blank stare.

"Now Miss Granger, your test. Care to explain?" he handed her back her paper.

She breezed over it, and to her amazement found nothing wrong. That puzzled her, maybe she left out something? But she studied extra hard for that test. Everything seemed in order. Hermione handed him back the paper.

"Professor Snape, sir, I don't understand. I don't see anything wrong with my paper."

"Exactly my point Miss Granger. Nothing is wrong. Which book did you cheat out of?"

Hermione shot out of her seat screaming, "Cheat?! I didn't cheat! I wouldn't cheat!"

"Sit down, Miss Granger."

"Sit down? Sit down? You want to sit down?" she was exasperated.

"Yes, you daft girl, sit!" he barked back at her again.

"No!" and before she realized it, two weeks worth of pent up aggression towards him came flying out of her mouth before she could have stopped it.

"Do you dare defy me? How dare you-"

She continued ranting, "How dare me?! How dare you! Seven years Professor Snape, seven, and I've tried to be the best student! How could you accuse me of cheating! I would never-"

"Miss Granger," he tried to get a word in, holding his temper. The girl was insufferable, and he was in his right mind to hex her and cast a Silencing Charm over her.

"-cheat! I work too hard and too long, just for you! But no, it never pays off does it, a perfect paper and I get accused of cheating-"

"Miss Granger."

"-and I can't believe you! Of course not, His great highness Snape would never permit a Gryffindor, much less a Muggle to do well in his class, oh no, he has to be-"

"Are you quiet finished?" his voice changed, almost like a knife ready to slice through air.

"-so unfair! No I'm not quite fin-"

"Yes, you are! Sit down Miss Granger! Now!!"

With that sudden burst of anger, she jumped back. Her heart was beating fast when she took her seat, angry and panting. Slowly realizing what had just occurred, wide-eyed her hands rose to her mouth. She was not only surprised by what she had just done, but she was surprised she wasn't en route to the hospital wing at the moment from him hexing her.

She watched him in silence, waiting for him to say something first.

Snape just sat there and watched her; he was rather surprised by her little outburst. It seems Granger had finally gained some backbone. He smirked inwardly at the thought.

"Now Miss Granger, do you think you can have some respect and speak to me properly?"

Hermione remained silent. She was still angry, yes, but she didn't trust herself to speak. And the anger slowly turned into a small amount of fear. This man infuriated her, brought out things in her, that no one else could, not even Draco Malfoy. But this, this accusation, it hit hard. She had been a Prefect, and was Head Girl, how on earth, how even imaginable could he accuse her of cheating? Hateful, man.

"Miss Granger I am giving you an opportunity to speak, I may not be so kind again."

"You aren't kind period," she mumbled under hear breath, before realizing her inner thoughts came out of her mouth accidentally.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

His glare intensified; if that was possible, and he raised an eyebrow. He wasn't amused any longer.

"One hour Miss Granger, that is all I am giving you," he handed her a blank roll of parchment and pointed to the classroom.

He was letting her retake it. Oh Merlin! He was letting her retake it. Of course, he had given them two and a half full hours to complete the task yesterday in class, but still she could prove she didn't cheat.

"Than-"

"Do not thank me yet, Miss Granger, we have yet to see what results you produce."

That got her blood boiling all over again; she took the parchment and walked into the classroom, grabbed a seat, took out a cauldron and started working.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

One Hour...and she was done.

Hermione let out a sign of relief. Thank the gods she was finished.

Snape had locked himself in his office after cruelly dismissing her when she turned in her work. And of course, her work was perfect. Maybe he would take off a few points for a few misplaced commas. He smirked at the thought and let the red ink on his quill start marking.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter!"

The door opened and Headmaster Dumbledore walked in, "Ah Severus, good to see you in such a pleasant mood."

"Good evening, Albus."

"Ah yes, it is evening isn't it. Lovely. Will we be seeing you at dinner?" Snape had missed dinner with the faculty for the past three nights straight.

He had been called out every night, by the Ministry of Magic to assist them in figuring out a set of potions an old witch has brewed before she died...it turned her green, and apparently was induced by a set of her neighbors, which in turn turned all them green.

"I believe so Albus. I finished my work with the Ministry before Miss Granger arrived."

"Yes, Miss Granger, mumbling something about a ridiculous test, as she flew up the stairs."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Yes, she was retaking a test I had given previously."

Dumbledore smiled, "Don't over work her Severus, she hasn't been well."

"I saw her this morning at lunch; she seemed perfectly fine to me, especially when she insulted my teaching methods not too long ago."

"Severus, did you know that Miss Granger took food on to her plate at lunch time, but did not eat it. The same thing happened with breakfast. She has been spending the majority of this week in library working on her 7th year thesis."

"I beg your pardon Albus, but is there a point to this story?"

"Did Miss Granger happen to tell you that her 7th year thesis was a cross section between a Defense Against the Dark Arts through Potions?"

That was a shock. Or was it an explanation? That must have been why she was raving on and on to him, like a mad woman. Screaming at the top of her lungs, preaching to him how much she studied.

"No, I did not know that."

"I have a copy of her proposal right here. Professor Lupin thought it would have been a wise idea for you to teach her rather than him."

Snape did not look impressed. He was not interested in teaching Hermione Granger anything. Required classes were one thing, on the side education was another. She caused him more trouble with her know-it-all-smart-mouth answers in one class period than Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy combined on a good week! Unbelievable.

"So Severus, I suggest you look over it, contact Miss Granger, and work out a schedule."

"Albus, I cannot teach her," he said flatly, "let Lupin have her, he has more patience that I - especially when it comes to Miss Granger."

"Shall I tell Minerva to keep your seat warm at the table tonight?" That was Albus Dumbledore for you, sweetly and diplomatically giving an order.

Exhaling deeply, he nodded his head and Dumbledore took his leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you! Potions! Do you really want to spend the next six weeks in the dungeons with Snape?" Ron asked Hermione. They were discussing their proposals, which had been turned in early that morning to Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts through Potions is an excellent project idea!" Hermione defended.

"Who cares if it's a brilliant idea, you'll be with Snape, for more time than you have too!" Ron was trying to explain.

The hole in the wall of the common room shifted and Harry popped in.

"Harry! Thank Merlin, someone who makes sense; please tell her she's mad. Bloomin' mad!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hermione you are bloomin' mad..." Harry regurgitated, "why is that?" he asked.

"Well your project isn't that enriching!" Hermione said, facing Ron, ignoring Harry's question.

"Projects?" Harry inquired, still trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"It is too! 'How Transfiguration and Divination meet' is a very enriching project if I do say so myself!" Ron conjured at her.

"'How Transfiguration and Divination meet' Ron, there isn't anything to it!" She told him, "What would you say? What are you observing? Besides you hate Divination as much as I do."

"Mine is 'Defense Against the Dark Arts Through the Ages: Would Yesterday's Spell Live Up to Today's?'" Harry butted in.

Still ignoring him, Ron and Hermione continued to bicker.

"At least I'm going to be spending my nights with McGonagall or something, and Harry with Lupin-" Ron started.

"Oh you did hear me," Harry said, before realizing he was again, shot out of the conversation by the two.

"But Snape-"

"Snape!" Harry overheard disbelieving.

"That's what I said!" Ron said throwing his hands in the air.

"Have you flippin' lost you mind? Snape? You willing are going to spend the next six weeks with Snape? Are you mad?!"

"Harry, I don't care about Snape, well I do, if he doesn't bring me to insanity or murder, by the end of the course, then I would have walked away with a fascinating final product," Hermione defended.

"Oh gwadddd Hermione, but Snape?" Harry cringed.

"Yes, I know his name," Hermione sighed, considering every sentence that came out of their mouths, contained his name, and their utter belief that what she was doing was plain out wrong.

Just then the portrait hole opened again and Neville came running through, "Hermie! Hermie! I got it. It didn't blow up! Or disintegrate! Or catch fire!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione starred at him in puzzlement.

"I passed my Transfiguration test. My block of wood turned into a chair!" He said barely breathed outwards long enough to make himself clear.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione said.

"Yea Nevs, Congrats!" Ron patted him on the shoulder.

"I have to go owl Grams, she'll be so proud!" Neville shouted, running up to the boy's hallway of dormitories.

After Neville left, Harry's stomach made a sound, "Gosh, I'm starving; dinner's in ten minutes, let's head out."

"No you guys go ahead, I think I want to go to the library, do a bit more studying," Hermione stated picking up a few books.

"You haven't eaten a thing all day; you've just been spending all your time in that blasted room you know," Harry told her.

"Harry's right Hermione, you shouldn't be taking on all this stress, its bad for you, this time you could really get sick, especially if you don't eat," Ron stated.

"Listen, I'll be fine," she started, but their disbelieving faces made her continue, "why don't we do this, I'll go the library and just return these, then I'll meet you for dinner, and go back again afterwards?"

"Fine," the boys said in agreement. "But don't be too long," Harry added.

Hermione went to the library to deposit her books and went to join her friends for dinner, just like she promised. Only she didn't stay, she grabbed a sandwich, and ran right back out again...back to the library.

"Oooh Hermione Granger is back? Hermione Granger is back?" a little elf by the name of Muffy said as Hermione walked right back in.

"Shh I bought something for you," she said, Hermione tossed Muffy the sandwich, and continued walking to her little corner in the Potions section. She had too many other things on her mind, more important things, than food.

I'm fine, she told herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, where is Miss Granger tonight?" Professor Snape inquired as he walked into the great hall for dinner.

"Why?" asked Ron, who was still beamingly angry that Hermione was going to be subjected to Snape's utter cruelty.

"Do you question me, Mister Weasley?"

Before Ron could answer, Harry jumped in, "No, sir, Hermione is in the library...again."

"Library, again, you say?"

They nodded.

"Doing what, pray tell."

"What else would she be doing-" Ron mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Studying Professor. Hermione is studying," Harry assisted.

"Five points from Gryffindor for lack of cooperation. Say another word Mister Weasley and I'll make it ten," Snape clicked his heels and walked off to join the other teachers.

Once out of hearing Ron got defensive on Hermione to Harry, "Don't get me wrong Harry, I want the best for her, but I don't think she needs to subject herself to him. It's not fair."

"No, Ron, it's not fair, but it's what she wants."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour for dinner, turned into endless hours. It was almost midnight, and the library was empty, with the exception of Hermione and the night staff. Even Madame Pince had given up on Hermione, and retired for the evening.

Even the little elves were beginning to think she was mad. She had read almost half of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Section already, and quarter of the Potions, all within the past couple of weeks. She never stopped. She would walk in early in the morning, show up between breaks, and stay late into the night.

"Hermione Granger would like milk, yes?" asked a little house elf name Susu. Susu was a sweet little elf; she had been almost Hermione's guard during the late hours of the night. Susu, would bring Hermione milk, cake, cookies, sometimes and fruits, to energize her and help her stay awake.

"No thank you Susu, I'm not very hungry," Hermione answered.

"Not right Hermione Granger, Susu knows, Hermione had no food today. Susu says bad," the little elf told her.

"Susu, really I'm fine."

Susu, nodded, but left the glass of milk on the table anyways.

Hermione smiled and put her head back down into her books, when she noticed a shadow had fallen over it.

"Drat, the light must be out," she thought out loud, "Susu-"

"Susu isn't here," a voice said from behind her.

Hermione jumped up, turned around, got tangled in the legs of the chair and almost fell over, when Professor Snape caught her.

"Miss Granger," he said, "we have some unfinished business."


	3. Chapter II Dust in the Wind

**Chapter II – Dust in the Wind**

* * *

"Professor," she was breathless, "Snape." Hermione could barely get the words out of her mouth.

He was still holding her up, his arms above her waist; her hands were gripping his arms for support and balance. She was starting to feel a little dizzy, and soon realized who was holding her, touching her, she blinked and attempted to stand her self up. He let go of her but never took his gaze off her, frightening her.

It was past midnight and she was in an empty library with Professor Snape.

"You are up late Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir, I was studying."

"I see that," his eyes glancing momentarily at the stack of books on the table. "You were not at dinner Miss Granger."

"I wasn't hungry."

He raised an eyebrow to that, "You silly girl, do you really expect to feed your mind, if you don't feed your body? I won't have you wasting my time."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione said puzzled. She was beginning to feel dizzy again, and very tired, it was getting hard to concentrate…on everything.

"Your proposal Miss Granger, I will not have you wasting my time."

"Proposal? Professor, what are you speaking about?"

"Do not play games with me. You will find I am a tough opponent."

"Professor, I really haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about, and if you are quite finished with your riddles, I have things to do."

"I am not finish, and don't you dare ever insult me again-"

"That wasn't an insult-"

"Don't speak unless you are spoken to-"

"But you are speaking to me-"

"Keeping talking back to me Miss Granger, and you've just earned yourself a detention."

"Detention?"

"Miss Granger-"

I simply can't figure you out. And I'm sure-"

"Five points from Gryffindor-"

"No, wait I'm positive, that you went over both my tests again and realized they were perfect-"

It was late, she was tired and didn't care, he didn't hex her earlier, so she assumed a second round was worth it. Granted, she was scared senseless, she used a little bit of Gryffindor courage and continued.

"If you keep up this way, it'll be 50," he hissed.

"Not even perfect more than perfect-"

"Miss Granger," Snape's voice was raising, his patience was beginning to wear thin, "You-"

He stopped in mid-sentence, one of her hands was on the table, and the other was on her chest which was heaving. He wasn't quite sure what he was witnessing.

Snape didn't move, "Miss Granger?"

She didn't answer; she tried to move and knocked over the glass of milk that Susu left for her.

Then she collapsed.

He didn't catch her this time. He wasn't expecting her to fall, but as soon as she did, he was on the floor beside her, holding her body up. Her eyes were barely open and soon they completely closed.

He apparated to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey was waiting.

"Severus I'll take it from here," she told him.

"No, I will wait."

"She's dehydrated and weak, it may take some time."

"I'll wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione awoke with barely anything visible to her eyes, the very next afternoon.

"Harry? Ron?" she barely whispered.

"They aren't here," someone said.

Hermione tried to open her eyes and saw two very black ones looking at her. She tired to get up but couldn't, before she drifted off to sleep again.

A few hours later, she awoke again, feeling more rejuvenated. She sat up and looked around her. She was in the hospital wing. On the nightstand there was a note with her name on it. She opened it and it read to her aloud the voices of Harry and Ron,

_We Love You,_

_We Miss You,_

_Get Well,_

_And_

_We TOLD YOU SO!_

She laughed at that, closed it, and decided to get up and stretch. She was wearing her nightdress. Not seeing her slippers on either side of the bed, she got up anyway and gasped when her feet hit the cold floor. She walked over the window where an empty chair was sitting with someone's robe over it.

"You are awake Miss Granger."

Hermione jumped to see Professor Snape glaring at her from the shadows.

"Professor, wh-what are you doing here?"

"Seeing that you get better. I cannot have you fainting on me during our lessons, we would never get anything done, if you spent the majority of our time in the hospital wing."

"Sir?"

He took a deep breath realizing she really didn't have absolutely any idea what he was talking about, "Miss Granger, I have read your proposal for your 7th year thesis and are informing you that I will be your instructor. You are officially in my care."

"You stayed by me just to tell me that?" her smart mouth was coming back, a sign that she was recovering.

His eyes narrowed, "Why would you presume that I would spend any unnecessary time with you?"

"I didn't, I just felt a presence next to me, and since you are here now, I assumed it was you. Process of elimination, Professor. Besides, I am officially in your care, aren't I?"

"Has anyone ever told you Miss Granger that you talk too much?"

She did not answer him, but rather looked out the window, "It's snowing."

"Yes, we _are_ in the middle of winter," he remarked sarcastically. She flinched, but didn't look at him.

"It's beautiful."

"I suggest you move from the window Miss Granger, you might catch a cold, and considering your feet are bare, it would be wise for you to get back into bed. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't mind keeping you here an extra few days, but I certainly would."

"They sparkle," she said ignoring his words, "the snowflakes, so light, and free."

She turned to him, "When I was a little girl, I wanted to live in a snowflake, and fly wherever the wind took me or fall the ground and –"

"Be stepped on?"

"No, fall to ground, only to be reborn and live in a magical, enchanted dream."

He arched an eyebrow to that, not fully understanding. Probably the stupid little fantasy of a stupid little girl. What nonsense she was talking of snowflakes and living in them. It was something out of a children's book. Yet again, she was proving to him just how young and idealistic she really was.

"That was what I wished for before I came here, before I knew magic really existed."

"What, pray tell, Miss Granger, do you wish for now?"

"For happiness."

Her answer left him speechless. He didn't know what to say to that. She walked over to the bed and slid in.

"Professor," Hermione said with her eyes closed.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape answered.

"Is there a potion for happiness?"

Before he could answer, she was asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Madame Pomfrey let Hermione out of the hospital, but not before she gave her strict instructions to eat, all three meals a day, that is, and walk around with an endless bottle of water, pumped with glucose.

The week she was fully back in school, was the week that all 7th years started their thesis projects. Ron and Harry still thought she was crazy, but they had their own work to worry about and let it slide, but not before promising her that if Snape did anything to her, they'd march right down into the dungeons and hex him. The 7th years scheduled changed for the six weeks it would take for them to complete their assignments. They would take a different class each morning, followed by lunch and a 2 hours break before heading to their assigned mentor. Some professors had more than one anxious student, Professor Lupin, seemed to be the most popular with 15 students under him. McGonagall had about eight and even the old Transfiguration professor, now headmaster, Dumbledore, had a few too. But Professor Snape, only had one, and it was not a mutual agreement. Of course the thesis project was not only limited to Hogwarts Professors, no, Cornelius Fudge had about three students deeply interested in Politics and Neville Longbottom was sent over to Honeydukes, how hard could it be for Neville to make candy?

Hermione walked into the dungeons for her first session to find herself in an empty classroom.

He had left her a note:

'Dear Miss Granger,

Here is some reading material.

Sincerely,

Professor Snape.'

A man of few words, she thought.

There was a stack of books on his desk, probably from the restricted section. It was only two in the afternoon and the library was going to be filled with people so she decided to stay in the dungeons. In the very corner of the room, behind his desk was a small black leather sofa with a coffee table in front of it. She grabbed the books, all 10 of them, dropped them on the table, put her water next to it, took out her notebook and started to read and take notes.

'Potions: The first 2,000 Years' by Merriamabel Barnes, was the first book at the top of the pile, it looked the most interesting…but gruesome. It was not a wonder why it was in the restricted section to begin with, considering, it was graphic…very graphic, for that matter - containing pictures and in detailed descriptions of potions gone wrong and potions that went right, but did very horrid things.

About three hours later, she had finished the first book and decided to start on the second, it was teatime, and Harry and Ron would probably be looking for her, but she assumed they would understand, and picked up the second book. Eventually, teatime turned into dinnertime, and she hadn't budged a muscle. Hermione just kept reading and reading, actually, she had forgotten it was dinnertime. Dinnertime turned into bedtime, and she was still reading. Professor Snape had not returned yet, and she had completely forgotten about him too, she was too drenched in her reading. Ron and Harry always said, she was one of the few people they knew, who started a book, and while they were reading the world around them seemed to cease in time.

It was about midnight when Professor Snape returned, cranky.

Damn Ministry of Magic, the biggest load of idiots, he thought to himself.

They had kept him away for the whole day almost, and he was tired and exhausted, fully not expecting to see a sleeping Hermione Granger, in his office.

"What in the name of Merlin…" He said out loud.

She didn't stir. He walked over to her and realized she had read four of the 10 books he had left for her and was starting the 5th when she dozed off. Her self-refilling notebook had punched to over a hundred pages and her quill was still in her hand.

"Miss Granger?" Professor Snape said softly.

Absolutely ridiculous. Silly, stupid girl. He thought to himself, while he gently took the quill out of her hand, put the books on the coffee table and covered her with a black fur blanket. The dungeons made very cold at night, and he was not going to be the responsible for her stupidity. And a sleeping Hermione Granger, was much better than a Hermione Granger who just read four books and would have liked to discuss them with him. A sleeping Hermione Granger was quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find herself not in her bed or in her tower either; she was still in the dungeons covered with a blanket. Who covered her? No one was in sight. She thought Professor Snape had not returned and that there would be a substitute teacher for today's Potions class. She neatly, folded the blanket, put her books neatly to the side, grabbed her things and ran to the Gryffindor Tower for a shower.

"Hermione, where have you been?" asked Harry as she headed to the bathroom. He was fully dressed and ready go to the Great Hall.

"I fell asleep last night, in the dungeons, while I was reading the books Snape left me," she answered.

"He wasn't there?"

"No."

"That's good."

"And by the way, tell Ron thanks for the blanket Harry."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Blanket?"

"Yeah thanks for checking up on me last night."

"Hermione, Ron and I were playing wizard's chess last night. He didn't cover you."

"Hmm, then who?"

"Maybe it was Susu, or Ginny, it could be anyone, the two of them were talking over a apple tart yesterday about how deep you've been into your studies."

"Could be."

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, after a shower."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

During breakfast, which she did happen to eat, a howler was dropped in front of her, when the mail arrived.

"Who sent you that?" asked Ron stuffing the last bit of a pancake into his mouth.

"No idea," she answered.

Hermione opened to hear Madame Pomfrey yelling at her for not eating dinner.

That caused a laugh at the Gryffindor table.

"So, Potions, Ravenclaw and us today, eh?" Said Harry.

"I don't think he'll be there," she told him, "I mean he wasn't there for my lesson last night."

"That's still a good thing," Ron added, while she gave him a gesture that he had strawberry sauce at the side of his mouth from his pancakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the dungeons, very surprised Gryffindors, found Professor Snape glaring at them.

They each took their seats and the lesson began. They were supposed to brew a potion that would turn a frog from its original form into a fish.

"Mister Longbottom, purple, I said the potion is supposed to be purple!" Professor Snape stormed.

Everyone knew that Neville's biggest fear was Professor Snape, ever since the Boggart in the closet incident in their 3rd year.

"If your potion works wrong Mister Longbottom, your frog shall blow up and turn into a poisonous acid. If it works, it shall be perfectly healthy and alive. Let us try yours before the end of the class."

Hermione who was sitting next to him, started, quietly giving him instructions.

"Do not help him, Miss Granger."

She looked up, didn't say a word and continued on her own potion. When she was sure he wasn't looking, she whispered instructions to Neville in through the corner of her mouth.

At the end of the period, Professor Snape took a spoonful of the potion and put it into the frog's mouth. The entire class held their breaths, hoping for the better expecting the worst. Seamus covered his face in the anticipation of what would be the results.

Within seconds a multicolored fish was wiggling in Snape's hands, multicolored and terribly ugly, but a fish nonetheless. The Gryffindors cheered.

"15 points from Gryffindor, I told you, Miss Granger, not to help him. 10 more points from Gryffindor, Mister Longbottom, you need to listen more carefully."

And with that class was over. Everyone headed off to lunch and in 3 hours Hermione would have to face Snape…again, for her thesis project.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She ate lunch this time deciding it was better to face the feared Potions Master on a full stomach rather than an empty one, and on her way down to the dungeons, she stopped by the library to give the house elves some cookies she'd sneaked away. The library house elves, didn't have the heart to tell her, that they didn't care for her cookies – because they helped to make them. Bu it made her smile, and they enjoyed that.

All of them were so terribly cute and sweet to her. She loved their company…most of the time. And after the incident with Harry and Dobby in their 2nd year, Dobby had a job in the library too. Rather, he was still walking around saying things like, "Harry Potter is kind, Dobby's loves Harry Potter…Hermione Granger is nice too, Ronald Weasley has red hair, Harry Potter is kind to Dobby."

Getting down into the dungeons, there was no Professor Snape, for the second time. He didn't bother to leave her note this time either, only he took back the four books she had read and replaced them with four different ones. The fur blanket was folded right where she left it. Hermione sat down and began to work.


	4. Chapter III Sadness

**Chapter III – Sadness **

* * *

All the 7th Years hurried into the Great Hall for a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall a week later; no one had any idea why.

"Good evening everyone. We have a special announcement to make about your thesis projects," Dumbledore started, "and to explain in further detail, Professor McGonagall will speak to you."

"This can't be good," Ron whispered to Harry.

"What did he say?" Hermione whispered to Harry who was in the middle of the two.

"That this can't be good," Harry whispered back.

"Oh," she nodded her head.

"Well as you already know, you have a six week program for your projects," McGonagall began, "However, due to common debate over the past few months and careful consideration, each of you, in addition to your thesis papers, must also acquire a experiment that either supports or proves your thesis wrong. No experiment is ever wrong, unless, you do not do it."

Neville raised his hand.

"Yes Mister Longbottom?"

"Professor, but we only have six weeks," he said turning red and getting anxious.

"Yes, Mister Longbottom, I was getting to that. In addition to the six weeks already scheduled for your projects, an extra four will be added for you to write a complete report and log your experiment."

Gasps, No's, Oh My Merlin's and Gods, swept the room.

"She's got to be kidding," said Ron completely in disbelief.

"I can't believe she just said that," Hermione said.

"Worst for you, that's an extra month with Snape," Harry added.

She looked disdained, almost ready to reconsider her final project. It had only been the end of the first week, and she hadn't seen him, she could request a change based on not seeing her mentor at all. That might work, or just say she lost interest in Potions and would much rather work with Hagrid on Care of Magical Creatures or something. That might work too. She wrote a note to Headmaster Dumbledore before joining Ron and Harry back at the Gryffindor common room.

"I sent a note to Dumbledore." She said walking up to them.

"Saying what?" asked Ron.

"To transfer into another project."

"Good for you," shouted Harry

"Yea, its about time," added Ron.

Just as they were getting ready for bed, Professor McGonagall walked in and requested Hermione to join her in the Headmaster's office.

Professor McGonagall escorted her inside and stood behind Hermione's chair.

"Now Miss Granger, I have received your note," Dumbledore said slowly.

"Yes, sir."

"Would you like to tell me why you have decided to change your thesis?"

"Well you see, sir, I think I've lost an interest in Potions. I think Care of Magical Creatures or Divination would be a much more interesting topic."

"Since when, Miss Granger, if I am not mistaken, my dear, you have always expressed an interest in all the magical areas, especially Potions, next to your Muggle Studies class. Divination Miss Granger, I believe you walked out of in your third year with us," the headmaster recalled.

"True, but I have changed my mind," she remarked trying to sound convincing.

"She just doesn't want to do the work!" a voice hissed from the darkness by Fawkes' stand.

For the first time in days her eyes rested upon him. He looked stressed, pale and very angry.

"That's not true!" she defended.

"Albus, isn't it obvious, she doesn't want to do the work, she wants to take it easy," he said icily.

"I do not! I work extra hard, not that you would know! I haven't seen you in a week!"

"Albus-"

"You leave me books to read! That's all, nothing else, I haven't seen a bottle or you in a whole bloomin' week!"

"Albus you are not going to let her carry on like this-"

"If I haven't been your freezing dungeon, I've been in the library, studying! All for you! But where were you? Nowhere! So don't-"

"Hermione, _please_," Professor McGonagall said touching her shoulders; Hermione was getting all worked up and red in the face.

Snape just stood there, dark and motionless, looking at her. "Well, Albus, it could just be that Miss Granger is too immature to take on a real project at the moment," he stated dryly. "Best put her in a program with Hagrid, I'm sure she could much better use of her skills there. It must be a false hand of fate to think she could handle an sophisticated project, with me."

He glanced over at her, "Don't gape Miss Granger, it's impolite."

"Well then, I think we have gotten to the root of the problem, wouldn't you say Severus?" Dumbledore said sweetly, "Hermione," he continued, "I think you should stay with your original thesis, and I'm sure Professor Snape will be with you every step of the way."

Hermione was still fuming mad, when they dismissed her. It was late, she was tired and no more than having taken five steps out of Dumbledore's office, did two very strong hands, grab her shoulders and spin her around.

"What do you want?" she said dryly to Professor Snape.

"Mark my words, young lady-"

"What? What are you going to do?" she started, for some reason she never let him finish a complete sentence.

"Listen to me-"

"And why should I do that, I never see you-" His hands were gripping her tighter, she felt like her back would crack down the middle.

"Don't anger me more than-"

"You already are? That's a good-"

"Miss Granger," he started, increasing the pressure on her arms.

"You're hurting me!" she said raising her voice.

"If you cross me, a lot more than your shoulders will hurt!" he said before releasing her.

"Animal!" she muttered under her breath.

If she wasn't completely worked up and angry, she would have noticed a very angry Professor Snape holding his temper. If she thought, she had seen him angry, she had not seen anything yet.

He took a deep breath, before saying, "Miss Granger, I may not have been walking you like a toddler this past week and holding your hand like a child, but I have reviewed your work."

"How could you, I never saw-"

"As you have said, more than once this evening, you have never seen me, but I have seen you and your work."

"But how?"

"That is none of your concern."

She didn't say anything to that, she just stared at him.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your insolence Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't bother to comment on that, she just turned around and started walking away, when she heard his voice go deadly serious, "Don't walk away from me, I am not through with you yet."

She didn't turn around, and kept right on walking, she was in no mood to deal with Severus Snape anymore tonight.

"Yes, you are," she said quietly.

Before she finished her sentence, she was backed up against the wall, with his body pressed firmly against her, making sure she didn't move. He held her that way for a few moments that seemed to pass very slowly.

He suddenly grabbed her chin with his hand and forced it to face him, "First, Miss Granger, learn to keep your mouth shut. And second," he paused enjoying how uncomfortable he made her, "I always win."

She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his and a sudden wave of emotion swept over her. Something didn't feel the same way, it just had. She felt a raw splurge of emotions…good emotions…strange emotions…intense emotions.

"Open your eyes," his voice grew darker, "look at me."

When she opened them, she didn't say a word but just looked at him, not in anger, but in curiosity and calamity for the feelings that were taking her over. She felt like something was flying around in her stomach and up her throat. The last time she felt like this was when she had first meet Jean Khel from Beauxbatons, who she dated for a month.

The look in her eyes had changed, and he noticed it. She wasn't fuming at him anymore; she was looking at him in…in…awe.

"Professor," she said very softly. He didn't say anything.

"Professor," she said even softer almost below a whisper, "Thank you," her eyes never left his.

"Miss Granger, you are dismissed," he said harshly and he let her go. Her body fell clumsily against the wall.

Hermione didn't move after that, and watch as he walked away briskly, she blinked and when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next evening, as timely as she had done before, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons. Except this time, she fully expected to see Professor Snape. He was probably going to be in a foul mood, and rough her up yet again.

That wasn't something she didn't quite understand. He scared her, he made her nervous, and at some points when his body was hauled up against hers, she liked it. What a disturbing thought it was, indeed.

Entering his classroom, she noted that he wasn't, in fact there at all. Deciding he was in his office, she opened the door to find that it too, was empty, save a few more books he left her.

She ran her fingers along their spines. These weren't just any Defense Against the Dark Arts books, she had never seen them before. Furthermore, they were brand new. She loved the smell of new books, they gave her a sense of nostalgic comfort.

The dungeons were freezing, and deciding to make her way up to the library or the common room instead of staying in her spot on the couch in his office, she gathered up the books she intended to read, and headed back out towards his classroom.

Just as she was leaving his office, walking through the classroom, she saw him coming down the stairs.

"Where do you think you are going, Miss Granger?" he said silkily.

"You're here?" she asked, half-shocked, wishing the words hadn't left her lips.

"And where else would I be?"

Hermione did have an answer to that but by no means was going to voice it, she just nodded and headed right back into his office.

"Miss Granger, pray tell, what are you doing?" he asked her coldly.

"I'm going into the office to read, as I do every night," she told him matter-of-factly.

He raised an eyebrow to that and his lips seemed to thin in frustration.

"I do not know since when you thought it was acceptable to use that tone of voice with a adult Miss Granger, but I telling you only once that it is not acceptable."

She didn't answer him again, but rather sat down on the sofa, opened one of the books, her notebook and began to read.

"Miss Granger, today we are doing a practical lesson." He was looking at her from the doorway.

Her eyes slowly removed themselves from viewing the book and looked at him.

"Miss Granger I do not have all day."

She put down her things, and went to join him in the classroom.

"Professor?" Hermione said softly before he started.

"Must you always have something to say? What is it?" he barked.

"It's a bit chilly, do you think you can light a fire or something?" No sooner had the words left her mouth, than she received a glare from him.

He look his wand and lit the fire place before turning to her, "Can we being now?" She nodded.

There were various bottles in front of her, a cauldron and a few plates with fine powders in them.

She had no idea what she was suppose to be making, he just stood in front of her and dictated directions. She never looked up at him once but knew if she had, and looks could kill, she would be dead at the moment.

Nearly two hours later he told her she was finished, he turned and headed back into his office dismissing her.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Umm, sir what did we just make?" He didn't bother to turn around and look at her, but rather, went and sat down at his desk and immersed himself in a few papers.

"That, Miss Granger, you will find out soon enough," he said without looking at her.

"Could I know now, perhaps, what we will be making?"

He put his quill down and raised his head to stare at her, "And why should I tell you that? If you had paid attention to your reading, you would have figured it out, and I should not have the cause to tell you."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't meant to be fair."

He smirked and she left.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner came soon enough, and rather than going, she was too aggravated that she let Severus Snape get the better of her so she went back to the library to study. Madame Pomfrey had given up spying on her about her meals, and it was only skipping one, no big deal.

Before she knew it, night had fallen and it was getting very late, she didn't care though, she continued working, reading and researching. Going over things, two and three times, to make sure she knew them. Susu stopped by, as usual, leaving her milk and cakes, but Hermione didn't touch them, she didn't notice that they were there.

She was missed at dinner, however, Professor Snape and her friends noticed, but neither commented or acknowledged the fact, each for their own reasons.

Harry and Ron suspected she had a long day and went to bed early, and Snape suspected she decided to take her meal in her room, so she could study at the same time. Both parties of course were wrong.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione skipped breakfast the next morning too; she had a cup of tea in her room, after only two hours of sleep and went straight to the library before heading to Astronomy. After Astronomy, she skipped lunch, grabbed an apple and headed back to the library. That didn't work, the house elves ganged up on her, the kicked her out, and told her she was studying much too hard. Dobby kept threatening to call 'Harry Potter who is kind' and 'Ronald Weasley who has red hair' which made Hermione laugh. She decided maybe she did need a break. It was Friday after a few hours wouldn't kill her. On her way out, she received an owl from her mother so she decided to walk the grounds and read it, since it wasn't night just yet she was allowed to. She put on her coat and walked over to the lake, found a nice spot on a rock by a tree and began to read.

'Dearest Hermione,

Lucy isn't doing any better. Her sickness in the coma has overcome her ever more so than the doctors expected. I do not think any medicine Muggle or magical can save her now. We are trying to be realistic, but it's very hard. Your aunt Lucinda and uncle Luke are trying to make a decision on whether to take her off the life support or not. We want you to be there went it happens, I will write you soon again, on any changes or decisions,

Love,

Mummy'

Hermione folded the letter, stuffed it into her pocket and started to cry. It was all her fault, she should have told Snape the real reason why she did her thesis on Potions. Defense Against the Dark Arts included sickness; she wanted a Potion to save Lucy, her little cousin, who was like a sister to her.

Her little break of an hour, turned into more than a few, it was almost nightfall, and she couldn't break herself away from her spot. She hadn't stopped crying either and even if she wanted to she couldn't move she was too upset and too cold.

xxxxxxxxxx

Where is the insufferable girl, Professor Snape wondered to himself, when three of his least favorite students came hauling into the dungeons.

"Hermione?!" Ron called, followed by Harry and Ginny Weasley.

"She is not here Mister Weasley, perhaps you would like to tell me where she is?"

A look of panic took their faces.

"We don't know sir, we haven't seen her since Astronomy this morning. She wasn't at lunch, and we just check the library and the elves said they sent her away to lunch. We assumed she'd be here…with you."

"Do you mean to tell me that no one has seen Miss Granger in over eight hours?"

"Yes."

He sent them back to their dormitory and told them to wait there, just in case she returned. He went to inform the headmaster and Professor McGonagall and no sooner was there a group of teachers searching Hogwarts for the missing Hermione Granger.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nighttime had fallen, she was part awake, part asleep and partly still crying. Hermione leaned her back against the rocks and stared out onto the lake under the moon's reflection.

"Stupid girl," Severus muttered to himself and he sweeped the grounds by the lake. He remembered a spot, near the one of the larger willow trees, with large rocks beside it. Even in his day, students used to love to sit over there. It was spacious and offered excellent shade, not to mention a spectacular look at the lake. He decided to check if she might have been there.

A few moments, after arriving, Professor Snape found a very cold, very sick, very blue Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger?" he said touching her, his voice with no emotion. Her eyes were barely open and all she saw was his very blurry face.

He picked up her in his arms, her head in the crook of his neck, and walked back to the castle.

"We have alerted Madame Pomfrey and your chambers are closest Severus, so she set up in there," Dumbledore told him when he reached the entrance to the castle.

Snape rested her on the bed, his bed, and stepped outside to join Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"She is in an awful state."

McGonagall nodded, but Snape didn't say a word.

"I think I should go inform Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, they would want to know," said McGonagall.

"Minerva," started Dumbledore as she walked away, "remind them no visitors."

When Professor McGonagall walked away, Madame Pomfrey appeared with a crumpled note in her hand.

"I found this in her pocket. It might be the explanation to what's been going on her head."

Dumbledore read it, before handing it to Snape.

He read it and handed it back to the headmaster.

"What do you think we should do Severus?"

"Whatever you wish, Albus," he answered.

xxxxxxxxxx

"She's doing better, but there is a good chance she could get hypothermia and I do not think it is wise to move her. Severus," Madame Pomfrey said coming out of his room, "make sure she eats when she wakes up, give her this tonic and monitor her temperature, if it goes out of the ordinary send for me at once."

He did not like that idea. "Poppy, does he have to stay here? Maybe move her to one of the spare bedrooms in my quarters. She is after all on my bed."

"I'm going to owl her mother," she added, "You should have thought of that before placing her on it. We can't very well move her now."

Severus glared at the mediwitch but didn't say a word.

"Actually, don't owl her parents. I think I will take a visit to the Granger household tomorrow. And Severus, I would like you to join me?" Albus asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Severus remarked, clearly unhappy. The little witch was taking over his life.


	5. Chapter IV Free Me

Chapter IV – Free Me Chapter IV – Free Me

Professor Snape didn't say a word, as they left him. He walked back inside and glanced at the thoughtless girl in his bed. The color was coming back into her face but she was very still. He went over to her and sat beside her sleeping body just looking at her. He stroked her hair and ran his fingers down her cheek without realizing what he was doing. She looked angelic, innocent and beautiful. The moment his finger touched her lips she stirred and he pulled back immediately.

He hadn't even realized what had come over him. She was a torn in his side, that was for sure, but his attitude toward her was softening towards her. He didn't like it.

She gave out a soft moan and he realized she was shivering. He found another quilt and slid it on top of her. He was rather confused, what had he just been doing? What the hell was wrong with him? He decided to take a cold shower and sit down by the fire with the newspaper but he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to the sleeping angel on his bed.

"No…No…No! Stop! Draco I'll kill you!" Her head was tossing and turning, she was having a nightmare.

He ran over to her and tired to wake her. She was cold sweating and screaming. He touched her face and realized she was crying in her sleep. Whatever she was dreaming must be terrible.

"Oh! Stop it! You're killing him!" she screamed

"Hermione," Snape said softly shaking her. He went from barely hovering over her to covering the top of her body with his trying to control her movements as she thrashed around the bed.

She let out a scream heaving her chest upwards before she lay still just crying.

"Hermione?" he said softly again.

"Harry?" she let out a ragged whisper.

"No."

"Ron?" she said opening her eyes barely to see two black gems staring back at her. She opened her mouth to speak but his thumb stopped her, "Shhhh," he said in the kindest voice she had ever heard him use, "it was just a dream, they are fine."

The look on her face made him think she didn't believed him. "Mister Potter and Mister Weasley are up to their normal foolish selves in the Gryffindor common room."

"Where am I?" she asked under his thumb, which slowly moved aside as her lips moved against it.

"In my chambers Miss Granger. We found you outside in the snow," he said.

Memories started coming back to her and she struggled from under him, "Lucy, I have to owl my mu-"

"It's all been taken care of, your cousin Lucy will be fine," the look in his eyes convinced her this time, but troubled her as well, there was something different in them, something unreadable that she had never seen before. It was like his eyes weren't just two dark marbles anymore; they looked softer.

"How did you know?" she asked, it was getting harder for her to stay awake.

"Your letter, the headmaster and I have read it and are assessing the situation."

She closed her eyes then and he got up to leave.

"Professor," she whispered as she felt him slip away, "please stay, it's so terribly cold."

After stirring awake, she was greeted by a warm body next to hers, that gave her some comfort.

"I feel more comfortable when you're near," she said softly. "Please?"

He looked at her, and he didn't know why, but he gave in. He sat atop the covers, propped by a few black silk pillows, and cradled her upper body against his chest.

Severus was almost asleep when he heard her screaming again, "You'll kill him! Harry! Ron no! Draco leave them alone! Tom! I'll go, just don't. Just don't…don't…" She was crying again.

"It's ok," he whispered to her holding her tighter, trying to move to her head to face his, so that she could see she was safe.

She must have realized where she was, because she put her arm around his chest and cried herself to sleep with her face buried in his neck. He held the hand she placed on his chest, because she kept moving it trying to get closer to him, while the other firmly held her waist.

Hermione was cold again, and he noticed it, he mumbled something and another blanket appeared this time over the two of them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape had senses like a hawk or better, because the moment Albus Dumbledore walked into his chambers his eye flipped open.

"She was very cold I see," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Or was it the nightmares?"

"You know about the nightmares?" Snape asked.

"I've heard, from Misss Patel and Miss Brown. She often wakes up screaming, sweating and crying. Though, lately to my understanding they had subsided," the headmaster answered. "Odd, though, that they have returned."

Severus nodded, not quite sure what was going on with Miss Granger.

"Severus, get ready. It's time to visit her parents."

Snape eased himself away from her, said a cleansing spell and walked out with Dumbledore into the Muggle World.

xxxxxxxxxx

Around half past six that evening, Severus Snape walked back into his chambers after spending the entire day with Muggles and attending a very boring dinner meeting with the staff. He found the house elf Susu reading to a sleeping Hermione Granger.

"She cannot hear you," he said deprecatingly.

"Susu knows, but Susu also knows Hermione Granger has a favorite book. Susu wants Hermione Granger to get better," the little elf said.

"You are relieved of your duty. Leave," Severus remarked dryly. He was exhausted, and highly irritated. The last thing he needed was a cheerful houself dressed in a pastel pink, ruffled with frills dress, to annoy him further.

Susu dropped the book on the table, ran over to the bed, kissed Hermione on her cheek and scurried away from a seemingly annoyed Potions Master.

When she left he put a ward on the room.

_Pride and Prejudice,_ he read the title. What muggle nonsense, the thought throwing it on the dresser.

He changed into his nightclothes, black silk pants, he always slept shirtless, and his night robe of a deep velvet green with silver trimmings. After adding more heat to the fire, nights were always colder, he sat at the other end of his room and finished reading _The Daily Prophet_.

Around seven o'clock Madame Pomfrey apparated a bowl of soup into the chambers instructing Hermione to take it once she awakened.

He threw the note in the fire and walked over to the bed to wake her. She looked peaceful, no more bad dreams. That was a good sign.

"Hermione," he said delicately touching her shoulders.

Her eyes slowly opened and a small smile crept from her lips.

"What time is it?" If he didn't have keen hearing, he wouldn't have heard her.

"Almost half past seven…at night. Madame Pomfrey sent you some food, and I am to make sure that you consume it," he said gaining back his parched toned at the end of his sentence.

He placed the bed tray in front of her and watched her sip her soup slowly. The silver spoon caressing her lips as she slowly finished her meal. The second she did, the entire tray disappeared and she started to get up from the bed.

"Where do you think you are going, Miss Granger?"

"Can I walk around-"

"No."

"I can't go back to sleep so can you at least let me-"

"No."

"-stretch… Can you stay up and talk to me?"

His eyes narrowed and he took a seat on a long couch at the other end of the room.

"This…is yours?" she asked referring to his room.

Severus didn't answer, he only nodded.

"It's nice…"

"You do not need to flatter me Miss Granger, I can do without patronizing."

That hurt her, she was trying to be nice and civil to him. He had given up his bed for her, and carried her out of the snow. He had stayed with her and held her.

"No, I mean it. I like it. It's a bit dark, but it's lovely."

He remained expressionless.

"That blanket…the black one, the fur, is that yours?"

"Yes."

"You covered me that first ni-"

"Yes," his answers were all short and clipped.

If she didn't know any better she would have assumed his didn't wish to speak with her. And her assumptions were probably right, but she continued speaking to him anyway.

"Thank you. It was kind of you."

"I wasn't going to have you falling ill under my care Miss Granger, although it seems your carelessness eventually leads to the inevitable."

"I'm sorry," she said meekly. Hermione was embarrassed he had seen her so vulnerable, for he was the last person, save Draco Malfoy, she ever wanted to see her that way.

He didn't answer her.

"Your desk, in your office, where did you find it?"

"It was a gift."

"Oh, it's beautiful."

"I know," he continued with this clipping remarks.

"Do you know who made it?"

"Yes."

"Professor?" Hermione asked. She felt as if she was beginning to have a conversation with herself.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Where will you sleep tonight?"

"I was going to sleep here Miss Granger, since my bed is being occupied at the moment." His tone was callous and sarcastic.

"Can you sleep with me?"

"I beg your pardon?" he spit out the words clearly taken aback.

Even she realized what she meant to say came out the wrong way.

"No, wait. I don't mean 'sleep' with me. I mean 'sleep' with me. Platonically, of course, like I do with Harry or Ron when we need a shoulder to lean on," that was too much information, but it was too late to take it back, his eyes narrowed after that.

She started explaining to him what she really meant, "Not 'sleeping with me' it's more like just staying with me…please…I feel safer when you're near…my dreams…they have been…" her voice trailed off and she looked down at her hands.

"Yes, I know," he said more calmly.

"How-"

"I've heard your screams."

"Oh," her cheeks burned, she was embarrassed again. How much more information did he know, much less what other stupid things would come out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Miss Granger, Draco Malfoy is a large waste of time, becoming less Slytherin daily. He has nothing on you, so I would hope that that would help you detain yourself from having anymore dreams of Mister Malfoy murdering your friends." He got up began walking towards her with a small vile in his hand.

"Did I say that much?"

"Yes."

He didn't ask for an explanation, but she was going to give him one, she felt she owed it to him, "He harasses me…suggestively. I ignore him of course, but sometimes, when I feel really stressed, he takes advantage and he tell me things or calls me names, and I suppose subconsciously he haunts me."

"Well, Miss Granger, drink this and I promise you that Mister Malfoy won't be haunting your dreams tonight." He handed her the vial that contained a neon pink liquid, almost like the one she brewed the other day with him.

"What is it?"

"You do not recognize your own potion, Miss Granger? That is pathetic."

"This is not-"

"Yes it is."

"What does it do?"

"Relaxes the nerves, clears the mind and calms the body. It's a Calming but Dreamless Draught," he answered the question before he knew she was going to ask it.

"How did you know, about me then-"

"I didn't."

"Thank you," she drank it and lay the empty vile on the nightstand.

She scooted over on the bed and looked at him.

"What happens in this room, Miss Granger, never should leave," he didn't take off his robe, rather he just sat up, propping himself with pillows and lightly put his arm around her.

For some reason, it didn't feel right address him as 'Professor' after all; they were 'in bed together'.

"Severus?" she asked, wondering what his reaction might be to her addressing him by his first name. "Can call you Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked with his eyes closed. "And yes, you may, since we are in my bedroom at the moment. But be aware, that these casual tendencies shall cease outside of these rooms.

"Look at me…please," she lifted her head so that her face was just inches from his.

"If I open my eyes will you sleep? Or will you continue to talk until the sun rises and deprive us both of some much needed rest?" he drawled out harshly.

"I promise," she answered.

Opening his eyes, he found her small face to close for his liking. Her warm brown eyes looked at his softly and curiously.

"I know that, well you, you know?" she started. He gave her a curious look.

"No, I mean, well you know? I know you don't get along with a lot of people," her words were going all wrong.

"Miss Granger, is there a point to this?" He went back to calling her 'Miss Granger.'

"I just wanted to thank you again. It means a lot to me," she said ever so sweetly and she kissed him lightly on the lips, lay her head back on his shoulder and feel asleep.

He sat there stunned, with an expressionless look on his face. She had just kissed him. He doubted she knew what she was doing, for in her right senses she wouldn't have done so, much less cuddled beside him, holding on to his robes with a death grip.

xxxxxxxxxx

Somehow throughout the night Severus' robe loosened in the front and Hermione ended up on top of him, her head on his bare chest, her body between his thighs and her arms around his waist.

When morning arrived, Severus was too exhausted to get him, and having awakened first, noticed just how their bodies had tangled. The feelings he was getting from being near her and touching her was not professional and he was not ready to deal with them.

He tried to move, but she held on to him, "Not yet," Hermione whispered. She slid her hand up his chest to his shoulders; he didn't move.

"No more bad dreams?" he asked dryly, anything to take his mind off of the fact that he was half naked and the Gryffindor princess from hell was holding on to him, and neatly positioned between his legs.

"No," she said sleepily.

Hermione slid her hand back down his chest and began to trace a single scar he had across him. She heard him make a sharp intake of breath before seizing her hand in its place.

"Don't do that," he said raggedly.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"Because I said so," he said firmly, wondering how naïve she really was.

"That mark, did it pain you?"

"All cuts are painful when first inflicted."

"What is it from?" she continued.

"A knife. Must you talk this much in the morning too?" he asked, wondering if that mouth of hers ever took a rest. That pretty little mouth of her, he could think of a few things he would like to do with it. Those thoughts made him uncomfortable as quickly as he had conjured them in his brain. The little witch was beginning to unnerve him.

"Does it still hurt?" she prodded, touching the scar again.

"Don't be silly Miss Granger, scars don't hurt."

"But you're dark mark-"

"That is none of your business," he growled. She felt the remark resonate through his body and jerked slightly.

His chin was resting upon her head, while he stroked her hair. She didn't want to say anything to make him angry at her, but she was curious as to how long she had to remain in his rooms.

"Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he drawled out in a tone letting her know he was tired.

"When do you think I can get back to my studies?" He let out a deep sigh and came back to a very harsh reality.

"Whenever, Madame Pomfrey feels like releasing the two of us from her strictly-in-bed-watched-at-all-times instructions. Moreso, you than I, be assured of that."

Hermione laughed.

"Is something funny Miss Granger?"

"I've never heard you speak like that, that's all…its nice."

"Do not get use to it, I can assure you that you will not be hearing anything similar to it anytime soon," he got out of bed after that and didn't turn back to look at her.

No less than five minutes later did Madame Pomfrey send Susu down to keep Hermione's company and watch over her.

"Susu has an owl for Hermione Granger," the little elf said handing an envelop to Hermione.

"Thank you, Susu," Hermione said, tearing the top of the envelop off.

'Dearest Hermione,

I cannot begin to tell you how relieved I am to hear that you are better. Your father and I have been beside ourselves with worry.

A professor from Hogwarts came to see us a few days ago with your headmaster and someone from the Ministry of Magic, although I cannot remember what department. It all happened so fast. They expressed a keen interest in Lucy's condition, although I cannot imagine how they even knew.

Darling, I just wanted to inform you that whatever they gave her, Lucy is recovering fast, and soon she should be back home and life should be getting back to normal again. When Spring break comes, we promised that you would visit.

Please thank those men on our behalf, your uncle Luke and aunt Lucinda cannot even begin to sum their praises in words, but I hope that this can.

As soon as Lucy is feeling better, we shall take a portrait of her using that camera you left with us, the one where the pictures move once they are developed.

Much Love,

Mummy'

An immense amount of relief swept over her and she couldn't wait to see Severus again. He did that, he saved Lucy, he knew and he saved her.

Hermione was still very sick, Madame Pomfrey had come to see her and said she could leave within the week, but to take it easy. She was in no mood to talk to Susu for the entire day and somehow convinced the little elf that she was extremely tired and would have preferred to be alone. After Susu was gone, Hermione got off the bed and went looking for Snape's bathroom.

It was so masculine and darkly sensual. The walls resembled stone, the sink looked like it was made from jade and the shower curtain was forest green velvet. Not to mention the bathroom was huge. She had no idea, he was so thoughtful in his décor. Though it made perfect sense, considering the sheer size of his bedroom, the large ebony wooded, four-poster kind size bed.

Hermione stood under the showerhead and let the water just bask her in this warmth. She stepped out of the shower and did a spell putting another pair of pajamas on, it was a pair of deep red pants and a matching spaghetti tank top with tiny gold linings at the edges, her Gryffindor colors.

She walked out of the shower anxious to see Severus, she wanted to thank him for taking care of Lucy, it meant so much to her. Even though Lucy was eight years younger than Hermione, from the moment Lucy was born, she relied on Hermione for everything, even though Hermione was miles and miles away. Lucy would owl her often sending her drawing of little things and writing her notes complaining about primary school and how terrible the boys were. Then last year, Lucy fell ill, very ill, with something very rare and very unknown to a lot of doctors. Hermione looked it up in some of her books at Hogwarts and found out that it was part of the Diseases in the Dark Arts, because often or not, Dark wizards would inflict it upon their victims as a slow way of dying because it would cause them a immensely terrible flu with the inflamed sinuses that led into a coma or rather sudden death. There weren't many ways to cure it. One was a potion and the other way much too complicated for Hermione to even dream about.

Sometime around seven in the evening Susu reappeared again with Hermione's dinner. Once she finished, Susu left telling her that Professor Snape was back and should be joining her shortly, or rather, "Severus Snape who is Slytherin and mean is on his way."

Hermione could hardly contain herself, she so wanted to just tell him how relieved she was and how it was all due to him, so much so she began pacing the room.

She didn't hear when he came in and warded the room, as he usually did at night.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," he hissed.

Hermione turned around and saw him glaring at her in his night robe, she ran over to him, threw her arms around him and kissed his cheeks about ten times before he pulled her away exasperated.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing!" He grabbed her wrists and held her in front of him…at a distance.

"I know what you did," she said merrily.

He arched an eyebrow, "What did I do?"

"Lucy, thank you," she was smiling silly at him and he released her walking away from her briskly to avoid her touch.

"How did you find out?"

"My mum, she owled me today. Her and dad send their thanks too."

"No thanks needed," he reassured her.

He sat down on his bed breezing over the note her mother sent her; Hermione had left it lying there all day. She came over and sat next to him.

"I can remember it, as though it was yesterday you know," she said suddenly.

"Remember what, Miss Granger?"

"Remember the day Lucy got sick."

"You do not need to tell-"

"It's ok, I want you to know, so maybe you can understand just how much I love you right now…"

"Proceed," he said nonchalantly to her.

"It was last summer, three days before I was returning to Hogwarts. Lucy was nine, then, and she loved butterflies. My aunt and uncle have a flat in Manchester and a small forest in the back. I took her for a walk to look at nature and listen to her rant and rave about her last year in primary school. On our way back, no more than two feet out of the forest, she fell on the grass and she started coughing. I was with her the whole time, I swear I didn't see her touch anything poisonous or touch anything dangerous," Hermione began to cry, slow salty tears.

His heart broke for her then, he didn't show it, but all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss the pain away. He didn't know why he felt that way about her, and even so, he hated to see women crying. His mother cried a lot because of his father.

"She wouldn't stop coughing, and sooner than later she was coughing blood and couldn't move. They took her to the emergency room and no one knew what was wrong with her. They called in specialists from all across England, but no one helped. When I left for Hogwarts she was getting worse day by day, her consciousness was fading, and soon enough, that night, when Harry, Ron and I went to Hogsmeade and you caught us coming back, remember?"

He nodded.

"I was so stressed and so worried, I needed relief. That's why we went, before we left I had spent hours in the library researching potions because that morning I had gotten another letter from my mother, her coma was worse than before, and they had officially put her on life support. I needed to solution and I needed one soon, that's why…that's why I chose my project, I needed to help her, I had to help her…" Hermione's tears were flowing down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them, she grabbed his hands rather, held them to her heart and said, "And then there was you…you saved her… you saved me."

Her last words fully tore him apart, he grabbed her face and fervently kissed her tears away. His lips brushed hers and he stared into her eyes. She made the first move and barely grazed his lips before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, fully, long, deep, thrusting kisses.

Severus lay down on the bed holding Hermione atop him intensely ravaging her mouth, when she ran her fingers through his hair returning the kiss just as intensely a sharp point of reality hit him.

He unwillingly pulled away from her and forced her head to rest in the crook of his neck.

They remained that way for a long while, reflecting, panting for air and completely bemused with one another. Once he felt her heart rate slow down, he muttered a few spells, covered them with the sheets, dimmed the candles and kissed her on her forehead, holding her securely against him.

He didn't say anything after he tore his lips from hers and she thought the better of it by keeping her mouth shut, and simply allowing herself to feel the joy of him. To her, his body felt like hot steel, comforting and amazing hot steel.


	6. Chapter V Timeless

**Chapter V – Timeless**

* * *

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she found Severus sitting in a chair beside the bed, reading a book waiting for her to wake up.

"Hermione," he said, noticing she was gazing at him intently, "as soon as you are showered and dressed, I will take you back to you common room and you can start your classes tomorrow."

Hermione smiled but was falling apart inside. He left her. Severus left her. But that night, those kisses, where did he learn to kiss like that? Deciding to ignore the situation as he did, she kept her mouth shut, and guessed he was probably very happy she remained silent.

xxxxxxxxxx

She joined Harry and Ron at lunch that day and saw Professor Snape at the teacher's table. His look was cold when he glanced at her. But it was only a glance, nothing more.

"Feeling better?" Ron asked stuffing the last of his fourth taco in his mouth.

"Much."

"We heard about Lucy. I'm glad she's better," Harry said between chews on his quesadilla.

"How did you find out?"

"Mum owled Harry and I," he started, "and McGonagall told us everything," Ron gulped down the last of his lemonade and the glass instantly refilled itself.

"You better eat. Madame Pomfrey told us that we are to make sure that you do. Ron pass her the taco shells," Harry said.

"Yea, we also tried to visit you in the hospital wing, but Madame Pomfrey insisted on no visitors and no communication whatsoever," Ron mumbled between his fifth taco.

"If you keep eating like that, you'll gain fifty pounds," she smirked at Ron. "Don't you ever stop eating?"

"And if you don't eat, then you'll become air and we won't be able to find you," he laughed.

After lunch, Hermione went back to the common room and went searching for her Muggle cellular phone. She needed to talk to her mum. Hermione kept the phone up in her room because of what others might say. Besides, nothing major ever happened for her family to need to find her on an immediate basis.

"Hello," a woman's voice answered the phone.

"Mum!"

"Darling! How are you? Everything alright?"

"Yes mum, fine."

"Did you get my last owl? He wasn't looking so well, so I thought he might have dropped it off somewhere else."

"No, I got it. I'm glad she's better."

"Yes, yes it was all do to that Professor…oh dear, what was his name…"

"Snape."

"Snap-"

"Snape."

"Snoot-"

"Snape."

"Professor Snapper?"

"Professor Snape mum, Professor Snape."

"Ah yes! Professor Snape!"

"Yes mum," Hermione said.

"Him, and that wonderful headmaster of yours came visiting with some little bottle of green stuff. And we took them to Lucy, she force drank it, and within minutes she started coming back to us!"

"I can imagine."

"Darling, he's really a fantastically brilliant man, that professor of yours. What did you say his name was again? Professor Snappy?"

"Snape."

"Yes, well, Professor Snape - walks about ghastly staring at everyone like they're out to get him, but he's brilliant, give him our thanks again."

"I see." Hermione's conversation with her mother continued over the next hour before they hung up and her mother promised to call her again, if anything drastic happened. Just in case from then on, Hermione walked around with her cell phone, hidden in the pockets of her robe, on vibrate.

xxxxxxxxxx

Walking down to the dungeons Hermione wondered how she was going to face him. What was she going to say to him? Act like nothing happened?

Professor Snape was not in his classroom, so Hermione knocked on his office door, found it open and went inside to find no Professor Snape, but rather, new books and the blanket on the sofa.

So that's the way he wants to play it, she thought to herself, well, I can play it that way too.

She read the first three of the four books he left her, didn't bother to stay extra long, and went to dinner, just like she was supposed to. This routine continued over the course of the next three days, until once again, Potions in the morning had come again.

xxxxxxxxxx

He was at his desk at usual, glaring at them, as they entered, Gryffindors and Slytherins today, not fun. An as usual again, Neville, who was sitting next to Hermione, was the object of his bullying.

"Mister Longbottom, I hope that today we can conduct our class without any exploding jellybeans."

The Slytherins laughed, the Gryffindors were angry and Neville turned pink in the ears.

Towards the end of their class period, Professor Snape was observing the Slytherin side of the room, when Hermione felt something vibrate aside her. Her phone! She had completely forgotten about it. Looking around to make sure that Snape wasn't looking, she took it out and answered it,

"Hello?" she whispered.

Her mother was crying at the other end.

"Mum?" her voice choked.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, daring I'm sorry, Lucy…" more muffled words and crying.

"Mum, I can't hear you. Mum, I'm in the middle of class I can't-"

"Yes, Miss Granger, you most certainly cannot," the dark voice of Professor Snape walked over to her.

She looked up. He was glaring at his, intimidating poor Neville who was sitting next to her.

"Hermione…she's…" her mother started.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione went numb, between her mother crying about something on the phone, the entire class looking at her and Professor Snape cutting through her with his eyes, she didn't know what to do.

"Hermione? Hello?" her mother's voice, she was still on the phone.

Hermione got up, "I'm sorry." She held the phone on her ear and began to walk out; the entire classroom was stunned.

"Come back here!"

She didn't listen, but started to run with the phone to her ear.

The entire class was in shock, complete and utter shock. Harry was the first to get up and run after her, this was very un-Hermione behavior.

"One more step Mister Potter and that will be fifty points from Gryffindor."

"But professor, something's wrong with her she's-"

"Care to make it one hundred?"

Harry sat down. The last ten minutes of class were very severe, no one said anything, and once class was over everyone hurried out of the room.

Harry and Ron were picking up Hermione's belongings and were going to take them back to their tower when, "Leave them," Professor Snape growled.

"Why, she's going to need her things-"

"If she wants them, she'll have to come back to get them, Mister Potter."

"You can't do that!" Ron screeched.

"I can do whatever I bloody well please! Goodbye, Mister Weasley."

Angrily, Harry and Ron walked out.

No less than ten minutes after everyone left Professor Snape walked into in office.

And no less than a minute after he was in his office a very emotional Hermione Granger was wrestling him to the floor.

"You killed her!" she lunged at him.

He grabbed her wrists trying to hold her still, but she kept fighting him by trashing her body in all directions, trying to scratch his eyes out if she could.

"Miss Granger, what in the name of-"

"You killed her! You beast! You animal!" She got her hand low enough to his neck to leave her claw marks, one reason she was glad she didn't have time to file her nails.

"Stop it-"

"I'll kill you! You promised! And she's dead! You killed her!"

He got all the strength in his body and finally turned her onto her back pinning her to the cold stone floor.

"Ahh," she moaned as her back hit the cold stone very hard. He was stronger than she imagine, and the thurst of her body to the floor, knocked the wind out of her. Hermione tried to use her legs and push him off, but with his own legs he clamped hers shut.

Her chest was heaving and she kept trying to twist from underneath him.

"Miss Granger!" he yelled at her, trying to control her.

She closed her eyes, and scream, "You killed her! You bastard! She's dead," with that she lay there, giving up the fight and crying.

"Miss Granger, I assure you I have not killed anyone, stop this nonsense immediately."

"Nonsense. That's all she was, just nonsense to you!" her sobs became heavier.

"Yes, it is nonsense to me, unless you tell me what the name of Merlin you are talking about you stupid girl."

"You're a pig! Get off of me!" she groaned between breaths.

"Not until you can control yourself."

"She's dead…she's dead…" Hermione laid there, her voice staggering, choking on tears.

"Hermione, who is dead?" he asked her softer, but still coldly, trying to get to the bottom of the situation.

She looked up into his eyes, with contempt and grief, before saying, "Lucy…she's dead… and I hope you burn in hell."

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape did not know what to say.

The illness Miss Lucy Granger had was a very deadly one, yes, but not completely curable, there was always a small percentage that not everyone would recover. Potatusnidium was the name of it, deadly, usually those who didn't survive got well and then fell into sudden rapid relapse, but those who did recover…well…Miss Lucy Granger, was not one of them.

Dark wizards inflicted it usually to those close to their enemies, almost like a death kiss.

Hermione lay under him softly sobbing to herself. She stopped struggling and just lay there crying with her face turned away from him.

"Hermione I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't."

"I'm sorry," his voice softened and he found some emotion.

"You should be, you're the reason she'd dead," she spat back, avoiding his gaze with her head still turned away from him.

"You knew there was a chance of her not surviving-"

"-And you promised me she would."

"I never _you_ promised anything," he was growing angry.

"You told me she was going to be fine. That first night, in your bed."

"But I never promised anything."

His last few words echoed in her brain, and she remained silent mulling over everything. Her back was being to hurt, and she was sure she might have fractured her skull because she had a splitting pain in the back of her head, from being thrown on the ground when he stopped her attacking him.

"Get off me," Hermione whispered.

"Will you promise not to attack me?"

"No."

"Then I will not move."

"And what if someone walks in and finds you on top one of your students, imagine the scandal it would cause," she was baiting him, and he knew it.

"That never bothered you before when you were throwing yourself on me and sliding your tongue in my mouth."

Whatever rage, anger and sadness she had somehow calmed, evoked itself again and she started struggling against him in hopes of getting one of her body parts free, and arm or a leg, didn't matter.

"You pig!"

He laughed.

"I didn't slide my tongue down your throat-"

"Correction in my mouth."

"I don't give a damn! You're just awful, get away from me!"

"If I'm not mistaken you're exact words, were 'Can you sleep with me' feel free to correct me, Miss Granger."

"I was not myself," she muttered angrily. "And I think you just injured me, so if you would get off of me I can visit Madame Pomfrey."

"You caused it upon yourself," he moved his face closer to hers and she tried to bite him.

He laughed again, "Feisty aren't we."

"If I miss lunch, Madame Pomfrey will have your head."

"Your nurse does not intimidate me Miss Granger."

She closed her eyes, imagining her pain away. She didn't want to see him glaring at her, mocking her as he hovered over her, as his body molded against hers very inappropriately.

Hermione tried to control her anger, and by the time she did, she started crying again, silent soft whimpers to herself.

Severus rolled his eyes and got off her, leaving her on the floor, he smoothened his robes and just stared at her. He offered her his hand and she refused it, attempting to get up herself.

She staggered and rushed out of the dungeons, neglecting to pick up her things.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ran into the common room to find Ron and Harry waiting for her.

"We heard, just got an owl from my mum," Ron told her, "I'm sorry Hermione I'm really sorry." She ran into his arms and cried. Harry stroked her hair, said he would go get them lunch; they would stay with her and make arrangements to attend the funeral.

Professor Lupin and McGonagall excused Harry and Ron from their assignments that day and had the house elves send dinner to the three of them in the common room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ron lay awake in his bed that night, his heart aching for her. He loved her…as a sister…and whatever was bothering her, besides Lucy, she wasn't telling him, but he could see it was beginning to take its toll on her. He glanced over at Harry who was awake too.

"Harry, I'm worried."

"I know me too."

"She's still not acting normal, even for her. What do you think it is?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Did you see the state of her when she rushed in through the portrait hole?" Harry commented. "She looked like she was trampled by a Hippogriff."

"Yea, no kidding, she kept wincing when I was rubbing her back," Ron said. "I wish we could help her."

"But she's not letting us," Harry said. "I'm tired. Oliver woke me at five this morning to train for the international league he's prepping me for."

"You haven't told him you're not sure if you're interested have you?"

"No, but I think I might do it, and Defense Against the Dark Arts for the Ministry on the side."

"I suppose."

"Are you going to take the job, when we graduate, Ron?"

"With you in the Ministry? Of course, they expected us to work together."

"I know. Anyway, I'm going to bed, I need all the sleep I can get, I have this bad feeling that Oliver is going to show up again tomorrow morning before Care of Magical Creatures," he groaned and Ron laughed.

Not soon after, poor Harry was sound asleep and snoring. Ron was drifting off too, when he felt his bed covers move and a warm body next to him.

"Hermie?" he whispered.

"I can't sleep," she whispered snuggling up to him closing her eyes.

"Feeling better?" he had his hand around her waist and his chin on her head with his eyes closed.

"No."

"I know," and they slept, he made her forget her worries and she knew she was safe. With Harry snoring soundly on the other bed, Seamus and Neville in the room next door and her in bed with Ron, she knew, these boys, these men, her friends, her adopted family, would always be there for her and protect her from everything.


	7. Chapter VI Il Mio Cuore Va

**Chapter VI – Il Mio Cuore Va**

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning before any of the boys did, so she could sneak back into her room. She showered and dressed before leaving to join Harry and Ron in the common room and then heading out to breakfast.

It was Friday morning and her eyes had been red and sore from all the crying and screaming, her voice went hoarse too.

"Hermione, I'm real sorry," that was the line, from just about everyone who talked to her. Ron, Harry and herself were leaving for the Muggle world after lunch and the funeral was early Saturday morning, they would return on Sunday around lunchtime and life would go on as usual.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was snowing, and they buried Lucy next to Hermione's grandparents, she didn't cry.

"Hey Granger," said a familiar voice.

Hermione turned around to find Bryce Granger, Lucy's older brother, staring at her with wide blank eyes.

"Bryce, I'm so sorry," she started to say.

He put his hand up before she could continue, "She's in a better place."

He looked down at his feet, his brown short hair slightly ruffled and his cheeks red with the rush of blood from the coldness. "When are you going back?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," was all she said.

"You didn't think that you-"

"I know I didn't."

"I'm glad you know you didn't kill her."

She hugged him for a brief second before feeling awkward, "I better be going, Bryce?" she asked before leaving him.

"Yes?'

"What's Oxford like in January?"

"Cold."

"Feelingless?"

"Feelingless."

"Is it a good place to find solitude?"

"The best place for solitude."

She smiled then, "Good bye Bryce."

He didn't return the comment, but rather turned his back to her and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Before they left the train station, after Harry and Ron boarded, her mother handed her a note to give to Severus Snape, and if Hermione was interested in reading it, she could, but only after she was back at Hogwarts.

She did not tell Harry and Ron about the note, put it in her coat pocket and boarded as if nothing was wrong.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, a fresh layer of snow had fallen and the air was crisp. Hermione put her things down and told the boys she was going for a walk and that if she missed dinner, just send it to her room, she wanted to be alone.

Once outside, she went to her favorite place by the lake, the same place Severus, no Professor Snape carried her from.

She opened the letter and found that it was addressed to Severus, as she knew previously, but it was from Lucy!

'Dear Mister Snape,

Ever since I've awakened I've only heard good things about you, your brilliance and immense kindness.

I owe you my life. Thank you. Hermione, was right about you.

Sincerely,

Lucy Granger'

Whatever the feelings inside of her were, they weren't sadness, or pity or pain. Hermione was angry and frustrated. She wanted him to hurt, the way she hurt, she wanted him to be sorry, and she wanted him to feel something, anything.

She found him as his desk in his office grading papers. She didn't knock but rather walked right in.

"What do you want? Have you come to scratch the other side of my neck? Or was the first set of blood under your fingernails suffice," he looked up at here with narrow eyes and thin lips.

"I have something for you. You may find it interesting," she said calmly.

"And what could you have that would possibly interest me?"

Rather than fight and argue or even attempt to strangle him, she just went to his desk and placed the note on it.

"This isn't your handwriting," he said observing the front, "who is this from?"

"Just read it," she told him dryly and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked around the lake to cool off and eventually landed right back in her little spot.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime before nine that night, Harry and Ron went to the dungeons looking for her. Hermione hadn't returned to the commonroom and the last place they thought she would be was with Snape.

"What did you do with her!" Ron shouted finding Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape in the dungeons.

Snape raised an eyebrow, and pursed his lips.

"Mister Weasley, what are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Hermione," he answered, "we haven't seen her since we arrived back, and the last place she said she was going was here, to see him!" Ron's eyes glared at Professor Snape.

"Harry?" said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, Ron's right, I haven't seen her, no one has."

"I see, Severus?"

"Oh please Albus, why would I keep that daft girl down here anymore than I had too. Yes, she came to see me, and then stalked out of here as usual."

"What did you say to her!" Ron shouted, Harry grabbed him to settle him.

"Why does this feel like déjà vu," Professor Snape mumbled to himself aloud.

"Why don't the two of you head back to your common room's and we will look for her," Dumbledore said.

Harry and Ron were not pleased, but left anyways, because Dumbledore told them too and they respected him, which is much more than they could say about their opinion of Snape.

Making sure they were gone, Albus said, "Severus, do you know where she is?"

"No, but I have a good idea. Stupid girl is just asking for Hypothermia."

"Excellent, should I have Madame Pomfrey set up your chambers?" the headmaster asked.

"I beg your pardon? She is going to the hospital wing. I do not want anything to do with her."

"And while you are teaching, we will have Susu attend to Miss Granger."

"Albus have you not heard a word I've said."

"Severus, to be quite frank, I do not think you have heard a word I have said. Part of the girl's problem is you, and until you sort out whatever you said or did that has her going in circles and deliver her back into the world with the rest of us, then I'm sorry, she is and will remain your responsibility."

"But Minerva, a woman, can talk to her. I have not done anything to upset her, the girl is silly and too emotional."

"And maybe my boy, you are unemotional."

"Albus, please."

"I'm serious Severus, fix this problem. We are expecting a wonderful thesis from our head girl, and she cannot complete it unless she is well enough to start and finish it."

Severus didn't say a word.

"I shall see you in a few minutes then?" Dumbledore said and headed towards the hospital wing.

"Fine, set up on of the spare bedrooms, I would like to keep my own bed this time," he snapped before stalking out the doors.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Snape was tired. Between all the troubles Hermione Granger was causing him, his classes, the Ministry's stupidity constantly calling on him and letter from Lucy Granger that wouldn't set his mind free…Severus Snape was ready to break.

He found her where he knew she would be.

"Go away," She told him.

"At least you were smart enough to walk with a coat this time," he said icily.

"You tone matches the atmosphere. But at least the ice isn't cruel."

"Snow storms have killed people," he remarked egging on her anger purposely.

"Too bad I am not one, or you would be dead by now. I highly doubt anyone would miss you." For some reason, Hermione Granger, was the only student, yet alone woman or man for that matter, in his entire career that he ever tolerated that type of language from.

"You would."

"I would what?"

"Miss me," he got her to look up at him then.

She looked at him angrily before turning away again. "No, I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would."

"Go away," she waved her hand in the air and continued to face the darkness of the nightfall dismissing him.

"No one dismisses me, Miss Granger."

"I just did. Please just leave me alone. You've done enough damage to my life already."

"I saved your life Miss Granger."

"How? I'm not sick or I haven't fallen into anything Death Eater traps," That was a direct slap in the face to him. Her words were meant to taunt him and he knew it, therefore he ignored it.

"Miss Granger, have you wondered why I gave you that pink vial to drink, the other night?"

"You told me, it relaxes the nerves and calms the body and blah blah blah."

"But I didn't tell you that that was also the same cure I used on your cousin," he had her attention then.

"What do you mean? I was told Lucy drank a green elixir. Explain."

"Miss Granger, because of your immediate contact with the late Miss Lucy Granger, you in turn had a very mild case of Potatusnidium phase two. Thus, the colour was different," he explained to her. "But make no mistake, it was roughly the same potion."

She didn't say anything to that.

"Ever wonder, why you have been so tired? Why so moody? Why you were dreaming about things that could never happen? Why the littlest things, like Draco Malfoy's comments all of a sudden bothered you? Why you haven't had an appetite?" he sat down next to her. She didn't make room for him, but rather just sat there, he was so close to her now, she could feel his body heat.

"Stress. It can do that to you. Ever heard of a little muggle thing called anxiety?"

"Miss Granger, no amount of stress or anxiety can do that to you."

"So how come I'm not dead?"

"That is up to the Gods themselves, they did not wish you to die and Miss Granger?"

"Yes?" No matter how he said her name, it always sounded perfect.

"I would not wish for you to die either."

She threw herself into his arms and cried. He picked her up, and carried her back to his chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving in Snape's quarters Hermione found a note from Dumbledore stating that she was to remain there for the until or hopefully until her and Professor Snape could 'work out 'their' differences.'

He rested her on the bed in one of his guest bedrooms and pointed his wand at her, transforming her into her nightclothes.

"Tea?" he asked eyeing the tray the house elves sent down.

"In bed?"

"Why not?"

She nodded and he handed her a cup, his fingers never touching hers.

They sat in silence for a long while, before Hermione found the courage to speak up, "I know it's not your fault."

"What isn't?"

"Her death. I know that now."

"Things happen for reasons, Miss Granger," he remarked. "We may not understand why or when they happen, but they do, and there is always a purpose."

"Do you believe in faith?"

"I believed in a faith of choice."

"I beg your pardon?"

"A faith of choice, where if it is meant to happen it will, and we will have numerous choices to fulfill whatever we need to."

"Oh."

"And you?"

"I don't know what I believe anymore. Everything is happening so fast."

"How so?"

"School, this project, you, Lucy, the funeral, graduation, just everything."

"_That_ is partly due to your illness," he explained further. "It takes away your focus, amongst other things. However, I should point out that yours was less severe than the former Miss Granger, whose had escalated to take over her health – not just her mental health."

"No, it's much more. Harry and Ron were offered positions with the Ministry once they graduate, I think in Defense Against the Dark Arts, or something like that. Isn't that the Auror program?"

"Yes, it's an Auror training programs, named after the course taught here," he answered her. "And what do you wish to do when you graduate, Miss Granger?"

"I wish I knew."

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor?"

"You once asked me for a potion for happiness, is that…"

"What I want? Of course, everyone wants happiness."

"But you aren't everyone."

They feel into silence again. He continued to stare at her, and she looked around the room.

This time he broke the silence, "Miss Granger, did the Ministry offer you a job?"

"Actually they did, it's around Harry and Ron, but they are in the general portion of the sector, I'll be, well I'll be in the…potions sector."

"Potions, Miss Granger? As in remedies and liquid weapons?"

"Yes."

"Do you know I was offered that very same job before I left Hogwarts?"

"Were you really?"

"Yes, and I turned it down," he said. "I wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts here-"

"But they gave you Potions rather?"

"Yes, my specialty."

"Do you regret it?"

Hermione lay down upon the bed and looked up at him.

"Are you turning in Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I shall be over there if you need me."

"You don't have to you know," she said motioning to the empty space on the huge guest bed, "I promise I won't touch you."

But I can't promise that I won't touch you, he thought to himself.

She smiled weakly at him. "I feel better when you're near me."

He lay down beside her and the lights went out. Severus knew she wasn't sleeping, he was sure of it, but he didn't say a word, he couldn't sleep either, so he lay there with his eyes closed and his body fully awake.

Hermione turned over to his side of the bed, close enough for him to hear her whisper, and far enough so, she wouldn't touch him, if she had anything to do with it, she was going to keep her promise.

"Severus?" she whispered, "Are you sleeping?"

"No," his answer was flat.

"Good, can you light the fire? I'm freezing."

Without thinking he hauled her into his arms and muttered a spell for the fire to blaze lightly.

"Better?"

"Yes," she traced her fingers around his chest again, she did so absentmindedly, making shapes in her mind and spelling out words in cursive, she did it to Ron all the time, he said it tickled and he'd laughed hysterically. Harry was different though; Harry would grab her hand, and tell her not to move it, that it wasn't right for his best friend to do that to him. She wondered if Severus had fallen asleep because he wasn't moving.

She let out a sigh, and traced her fingers lower, reaching his belly button, when he grabbed her hand and propelled her upwards facing him.

Through the darkness she barely saw his face under the firelight that was at the other end of the room, "Do not do that."

He let go of her hand; she stayed in her position looking at him when one of her curls straggled into his face. He took his hand and gently moved it away, touching her face. She closed her eyes when he touched her, and his fingers brushed her lips, before he subtlety grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her towards him, his lips meeting hers.

His kisses were soft and slow and Hermione moaned lightly in ecstasy. His mouth became more demanding, as his tongue mated with hers. He turned her over, so that he was on top, just the way he liked it, and he put a trail of kisses down her neck, moving up to ear ears which he nibbled, and taking all the strength he had in him, whispered, "That's enough for one night."

He loved the feel of her under him and he knew if he didn't stop, something was going to happen that he was not ready for, not with her at least.

"No…don't stop," she said, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue.

He gave her one last, deep kiss before saying, "Yes, go to sleep."

He moved his body to the other side of her making sure he wasn't crushing her, he threw his leg over both of hers, locking her to him, while his other hand secured itself around her waist before they both feel asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione awoke the next morning in Severus' arms. He was still sleeping, and she thought he looked beautiful. So peaceful and calm, she had never seen him like that before, his hair was out of his face sprawling neatly around him, his lips were full, there was color in his face and his breathing was gradual. He looked heavenly, she was not doubting that he certainly was not as pretty was Gilderoy Lockhart, but he was certainly a god – who she was so fortunate to sleep next to, and wished to sleep next too, for the nights to come…all of them. And those thoughts disturbed her. She wasn't sure when it happened, but she developed a very large crush him.

She traced her fingers along his jaw-line and kissed his chin. Her fingers lightly caressed his face playing softly in his hair.

His eyes slowly opened, "Pray tell, what are you doing?" he said flatly with a hint of humor.

She smiled, "Attempting to awaken you."

He tilted his head beckoning her to continue stroking him, he loved the feel of her soft, small, warm hands against his face – it was nice to wake up too.

"Why would you want to do that?" his voice was silky and made a tingle go down her back.

"Because, dear Professor, it is almost seven, breakfast is at half past eight and I highly doubt it would look good, if I was seen leaving your bed chambers with my night clothes on." She was playing with him and he knew it.

"And why did you not leave, chains are not binding you to stay." She was running her thumb across his lips and he kissed it, trailing a small line of kisses down to her pulse. Hermione gulped, whatever he was doing, was making her loose her senses.

"You are," she barely got the words out of her mouth, the way he was looking at her and his tongue's movement from her pulse straight to her to the tip of her index finger which he lightly kissed, was taking her breath away.

"I am what?" he asked sweetly, her hand back beside his cheek, giving her a look like an innocent schoolboy.

"Binding me," she was completely confused; he moved his head closer to hers.

"Miss Granger?" he said smoothly just inches away from her.

"Mmm?" She was at a loss for words.

"That is not how you awaken someone," he took his finger and placed it under her chin moving her closer and closer to him, "This is," and he kissed her, soft, sensual, long kisses.

Hermione's head was swimming, emotions running wild within her. He was incredible, his lips, those kisses, it made her forget to breathe.

He slowly pulled away and looked very pleased with himself, she was looking down at him with a mystified look on her face, as though, she had no idea where she was, or who she was with, his kiss made her senseless.

xxxxxxxxxx

After much more snogging and debate Hermione Floo powered her way back to her room, took and shower, changed her clothes and waited for Harry and Ron in the common room to go down for breakfast.

"Where were you last night?" asked Ron.

"Well, I was sitting outside, when Professor Snape came and sent me back inside," Hermione answered.

"You know it's not safe after hours, with the war going on," Harry scolded, referring to Voldemort's thrust back into power.

"I know."

Their conversation was interrupted by loud screeching noises as hundreds of owls flew in with the morning mail.

A pink envelop plopped onto Ron's lap, reeking of perfume.

"Another letter from Fleur?" Hermione asked mischievously. Fleur from Beauxbatons Academy in France was Ron's girlfriend. She took a huge liking to him after their fourth year, when she found out how much older than herself Ron's brother Charlie was, who she had been eyeing. From casual conversation with Ron, with intents of getting closer to Charlie, common interests spewed and well, they ended up together.

"Who would have thought, old red head having a veela for a girlfriend!" Harry joked. He remembered when he went to the Quidditch World Cup a few years back and Ron was dumbstruck at the veela dancing on the field…well he was too.

"So what did she say?" asked Hermione putting bits of fruit on her pancakes.

"Nothing the usual, the I love you's, the I miss you's and the usual reports of her daily activities that she is extra keen on me knowing," Ron said faking a sigh of boredom.

"Shut up! You know you like it!" Harry said slapping him across the back, Hermione giggled.

"Charms today," Hermione said looking through her notes.

"Test next week, right?" asked Harry who was finished the last of his orange juice.

"Yep. We better go, don't want to be late," Ron motioned and they got up and left to class.

xxxxxxxxxx

After lunch, Hermione found herself excited to attend to her thesis tutoring. She walked into the dungeons briskly and Professor Snape was not in his classroom. She headed towards his office and found a note on his desk addressed to her.

'Miss Granger,

There is a worktable in the classroom with bottles and instructions, brew a dreamless sleep potion.

Professor Snape'

She was disappointed, she wanted to see him, feel him, kiss him…but she had work to do, so she sat in front the desk and began working.

Soon dinner approached and he hadn't shown his face. Hermione's potion was finished so she left it on the table for him and picked up her things and left.

However, Severus Snape was at dinner, deducting points as usual and glaring at everyone. He never glanced at her once however, and her heart sank. She decided she need a whiff her own potion, so after dinner, Hermione told her friends she was going to get a vile of her potion and not to wait up.

She made her way down to Potions and uncorked the small vial she had in her robe pocket, filled it and neatly tucked it away.

"Miss Granger, shouldn't you be in bed?" a voice said from behind her, she wasn't expecting anyone to be in the dungeons at this hour, not even Snape, she jumped and swiftly turned around.

He was standing there, his arms folded across his chest with an amused smirk on his face, staring at her.

"Good gods, you frightened me!" she said running her hands through her hair.

"What are you doing here?" his tone was flat and his face became expressionless.

"I came to retrieve part of my potion."

"Why? Are you certain it would work?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

Little Miss Confident, he thought to himself.

"Nothing is ever guaranteed, Miss Granger."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to stay here all night? If you are quite through, I bid you goodnight, I _do_ have things to do," he snarled.

"Goodnight Professor," she said walked hurriedly past him out of the dungeons, tears brimming on her eyes that she didn't want him to see.

He was angry and frustrated with himself after she left, he had wanted her to stay, even if he didn't admit it out loud. And the fact that he even wanted her to stay unnerved him. He was a dark man, with a dark past, and he could badly hurt her – physically and emotionally. Neither of which he wished to do.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione went back to her room, got ready for bed and didn't take her potion. She was feeling abandon and hurt, he dismissed her – just like that. She got out of bed, and quietly snuck her way to the boy's side of the tower.

She opened their door slightly, and found Seamus, Dean, Neville, Harry and Ron fast asleep. She moved Ron's covers and slide in beside him. Peeves found it funny to ward and destroy an entire set of rooms, so quite a few of the seventh year boys found themselves in magically enhanced room, to the larger, being shared with five to eight people.

"Couldn't sleep?" he whispered with his eyes closed moving his arm around her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

"I know."

"I know, too."

"Night Ron."

"Night sweets."

Ron knew something was bothering her, Harry knew something was bothering her, but neither knew what.

Sometime around midnight, Hermione felt someone beside her…and a magically larger bed, Ron was there, and someone else was too, on the other side of her…Harry.

He laid on his back his head turned to her, Ron was fast asleep and both Harry and Hermione's eyes were closed in the darkness.

"If someone were to walk in, this would look compromising," she whispered sleepily.

"But they won't. Besides I'm not even touching you. For all they know, I could just be laying here on my back looking at the ceiling," he whispered.

She let out a small giggle.

"Of course," she smiled in the darkness.

"You're like a schoolboy."

"I am still a schoolboy."

"Can I sleep?"

"I'm not stopping you."

"Night Harry."

"Night sweets."

_

* * *

_

_'Il Mio Cuore Va' – Italian – My Heart Will Go On – sounds so much better in Italian_


	8. Chapter VII The Other Side of Eden

**Chapter VII – The Other Side of Eden**

* * *

Like all the other times, she slept in the boys dorms, Hermione, made sure to wake up at least 15 minutes earlier than everyone else, so she would be able to sneak her way back into her own room, without being noticed.

As she was closing the door, "See you at breakfast Hermione, save me a apple tart, I need to owl Grams before I go," Neville said sleepily facing away from her waving his hand in the air.

"Yea me too," another voice said from the bed by the window, it was Dean, "I got to owl my parents too."

She looked up and muffled a laugh, the entire room probably knew she was there, but didn't say anything, or much less care for that matter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast went on as usual, History of Magic that morning and no one was looking forward to it. Professor Binns was as boring as Professors got and considering that he warned them that today was be a lecture on the latter results of the Goblin rebellions they had been studying, no one was ready.

They each sat up in class, trying to keep their eyes open, no amount of sugar or spice could keep them awake today. His voice was slow and dreary…after all he was dead. But even the other ghosts at Hogwarts, like the Bloody Baron and Peeves were livelier than this. It was ridiculous!

Everyone was pleased when class was over, and Lavender had to poke Dean with her wand to get him to wake up and stop drooling all over the desks while lunch approached soon after.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah, Seamus?"

"Are you going to be visiting us tonight?"

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if I should sleep with ear muffs. You people talk way to damn much."

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly swirling spaghetti around his plate.

"We didn't realize," Harry added to the apology.

Seamus laughed and handed Hermione a note.

"Who's this from?"

"Snape, the git passed me on my way here coming out of the lavatory, asked me if I was going to be seeing you. The nerve I tell ya, I mean he knows we're in the same flippin' house, and that means meals together. Anyway, that's for you."

"What's it about?"

"Like I have the nerve to ask him! For him to bit my 'ead off, I think not!"

Everyone laughed.

"Alright, thanks."

"What's that about?" asked Harry.

"Don't know," Hermione answered.

"Aye, I won't be at dinner," Ron started, "taking a small trip home to see Charlie, he had some information for me, on my thesis, I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Hermione and Harry nodded their heads, finished their conversation and they each headed out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Upon entering the dungeons, the air was foggy and she could hardly see.

"Professor? … Professor Snape? … You wanted to see me?" She swooshed her hand in the air trying to clear out some of the fog so she could see and hopefully not trip over anything.

Hermione eventually made her way into his office and he was sitting at his desk, doing what seemed to be like grading papers. She closed the door, hoping to escape the fog that seemed to be getting thicker.

"Open back the door, I'm monitoring a potion," he snapped.

She obliged, much to her discontent.

"You wished to see me."

"Obviously."

"About what?" His eyes never left his work.

"Did you potion work?"

"I wouldn't know."

"You did not try it?"

"No need."

"Why?"

"I found another way to sleep…dreamless."

He raised his head and glared at her suspiciously, "And how would that be?"

"None of your bloody business!" she snapped.

Hermione could barely see Severus now, the fog was getting rather thick and she was finding it ridiculous, because she had no idea what he was brewing, she couldn't see two feet in front of her, there was not way she could work on her thesis paper in here and she wasn't too sure if she could find herself out of the dungeons to the library.

"What was that?" he snarled.

"What was what?" she asked calming down, it was her business what she did out of class, what did he care?

Hermione swooshed her hands in front of her again, attempting to clear out the fog so that she could see. When she finally did get a clear view of where he was sitting, he was gone!

"Figures," she mumbled under her breath, turning around going to try to find a way out of there.

"What figures?" he was at the doorway and the fog was disappearing instantaneously when he snapped his fingers.

The room was clear again and he had a look of contempt on his face.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"What do you care?"

"It's sinful," he barked.

She laughed.

"Does something amuse you, Miss Granger?"

"No."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for you insolance."

She fell silent, ignoring him, waiting for him to say something else.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No, you weren't exactly specific. Besides, thesis project every afternoon, or have you forgotten?"

For everything he said, she had an answer for him, this girl was incredible.

"I do not forget anything Miss Granger."

"Whatever."

"Keep that tone, and I'll take more points."

"You would like to wouldn't you?"

"You smart mouth will not take you far."

"Neither will yours."

He walked over to his desk and handed her a piece of parchment.

"What's this?"

"Read it."

Hermione opened the parchment and read it to herself,

'Dear Miss Granger,

As Minister of the International Magical Regulations committee, I would like to offer you a position this summer, interning as a resident Potions expert, before you pursue any further endeavors with the Ministry.

Send an owl with your response.

Sincerely,

Percy Weasley

P.S

Ron and Harry, already replied and accepted.'

Hermione folded back the parchment and looked up at Professor Snape.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or would like to get some work done?" he snapped at her.

"Did you recomme-"

"No."

"Then how-"

"I would not know-"

"It is an opportunity-"

"Yes."

"And do you approv-"

"Would it matter?"

"I-"

"Yes?"

"-don't know."

There was a cold silence between them for sometime. Hermione stared at the floor, her shoes, the walls and him. Severus just stared at her.

"I – I need to go," Hermione said abruptly turning to dart out the door.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, he body firmly against his. The door closed and his eyes pierced into hers.

"You are not going anywhere," his voice was low and slick.

"I – I…" she was lost in his eyes.

Severus bent his head forward and cast his mouth upon hers. Slow…soft…deep… it was heaven.

She ran his fingers through his hair pulling herself closer to him. He never stopped plundering her mouth when he sat her atop his desk, standing himself between her legs, which locked around his robes.

He kissed her cheeks, moved to the bottom of her ears, then traced his tongue around moving down to her neck – she pulled away all of a sudden, and just rested her head upon his shoulder, her arms around his neck and she was breathing hard.

He sighed and held her unyieldingly when he felt something wet trickle from his shoulder to the base of his neck…she was crying. Severus looked down at her and brushed the tears off her eyes with one hand, while the other kept it's place holding her to him.

"I don't know what you do to me," he thought he heard her say.

He wasn't quite sure why she was crying, and didn't trust himself to speak, fearful that he might say something insulting and have her claw the other side of his neck…or take out his eyes.

He rocked her back and forth, attempting to sooth her. Hermione's whimpers slowly subsided and she opened her eyes to gaze upon her 'art work'…five staggerly, dried bloodied, scabbed lines – her attack on him. She gave out a slight laugh.

Women? Can they not make up their minds, on how they feel, he thought to himself.

"Pray tell, what is so amusing?"

"This," she said tracing the smallest mark with her tongue, before finding his mouth and lightly kissing him.

He looked up at her, "Why where you…"

"I don't know."

He looked like he didn't believe her.

She took a deep breath, "Sometimes, I can't stand you, and other times, I can't stand being away from you."

"I see," his tone was flat but caring.

"And when I'm with you," she caressed his cheeks with her hands and ran her fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes appreciatingly, "I don't know what comes over me, I feel so many things at once." He buried his face in her neck.

"You reek of Potter and Weasley."

She was taken aback and looked at him, "What?"

"Their scent is all over you." he said cutting off her train of thought. "Who were you with last night?"

"I beg you pardon?"

"Don't lie to me, who were you with last night?" his face turned cruel and armored, she had no idea what he was thinking.

"I spend all my time with them, just in case you can't remember that much, besides why do you want to know?"

He squeezed the back of her neck arching her towards his face, Hermione let out a feminine groan of pain, "You're hurting me!"

She tried to push away from him but she couldn't. He let go but held on to their position, "Tell me."

"What do you care?" she refused to give him a straight answer. He wasn't going to kiss her senseless one-minute and then treat her like some object or some thing the next.

He eased himself out of legs and walking away from her, he turned around, "Just remember you're mine," Severus said and he walked out the door.

Hermione sat there, stunned. What just happened?

"I belong to no one," she called after him. Hermione was angry, she got up and walked out the door expecting to find him doing something or glaring at her with a look of frustration and annoyance, but she didn't see him.

She kept walking until she reached the stairs, turned back, he was no where in sight, and she continued her way up the stairs tears beginning in her eyes.

Hermione never saw Severus in the shadows watching her stalk off in tears.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was walking and crying so furiously she wasn't watching where she was going, and she ran straight into Harry.

"Whoa, there," He said stopping her, "Oh, what's wrong?"

She threw her arms around him and cried.

"He's so terribly mean," she muffled through her sobs.

"Who?"

It was not the best scene in the world, students were walking past them, wondering what on earth was going on, and they were attracting attention. Harry walked her back to the tower and ordered dinner sent for the two of them there.

They ate in silence and finally sat in front of the fireplace on the long sofa. The fire blazed warmly, the Gryffindor colors, gold with deep red tips. Harry was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, one arm on the armrest the other around a laying down Hermione, who had a tear stained face.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Harry?" she answered his question with a question.

"Yes?"

"Would you ever tell a girl, she was 'yours'?"

"Of course, if I loved her."

"No I mean, tell her she belonged to you."

"You mean like a slave?"

"No nothing like that, more like a possession."

"No. I would tell her she's all mine, but never a belonging or like an object. That isn't right. Possession or obsession?"

"That's what I thought. Does it matter?"

"No, but who said that to you?" there was alarm in his voice, "I swear if they hurt you I'll-"

"It's ok."

"No it's not."

"I know."

"Who is he?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Don't think I would. But I know."

"Does Ron know?"

"He'd die if he found out, probably hex him."

Harry laughed, "Are you sure about him?"

"No. He's so awful sometimes, while other times, it's like heaven on earth."

"Does he know you feel this way?"

"I think so."

"And he still treats you-"

"Yes."

"You don't deserve that."

"What am I going to do?"

"Leave him."

"I was never actually with him."

"Even better."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Go to the restricted section and borrow, 'How to Control Lovesick Professors'!"

"How did you find out?"

"I didn't, I just felt it."

"Moody was right, you would make a great Auror."

"As would Ron."

"If he didn't hex-"

"or kill-"

"-him first. Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank You."

"Anytime sweets, anytime."

They stared at the fire and eventually drifted off to sleep right there. The other Gryffindors coming in from dinner, walked quietly to their rooms and left the fire burning, they didn't have the heart to wake them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Professor Severus Snape lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, cursing himself for being so cruel to her earlier.

Of course she would reek of those two idiots, he argued with himself, she does spend all her time with them…except when she's with you.

It wasn't right, it wasn't right at all. This girl was doing strange things to him. He had many girlfriends before, Slytherin power; it came with the territory, but never one that had this type of effect on him. Was she his girlfriend? No, she wasn't. A mistress? Most certainly not; then what was she?

He was always so careless with them, in the dark days he used them and they used him, it was a mutual agreement never spoken about.

His mother always said she wanted a nice girl to take over the Snape Manor, someone who would put him in his place – but this girl, Hermione Granger, this was something else. Severus felt like grabbing her, tossing her on the table and making love to her right there, letting her feel the passion he felt for her, he wasn't sure if he loved her or not, but he was certainly attracted to her, in more ways than one. She made him laugh, and challenged his every word, it wasn't so bad sparring words with her…that was unless of course, somewhere in their conversation, something got out of hand and he felt like throttling her, but that was a different story.

He looked over to the empty side of his bed…where she had once been; did he have to be so cruel to her? She deserved it, the little smart mouth, wonderful; know it all, gorgeous, irritating, sexy…

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione and Harry awoke the next morning to Ron busily making his way into the commonroom.

"Good Morning, waited up for me I see."

They yawned, "What time is it?" asked Hermione.

"Oh about ten past seven," he said rummaging through his bag.

"How was it last night?" Harry asked.

"Oh good, Charlie gave me a few things, and sent some books for you too Harry."

"For me?"

"Yea, for our internship with Percy."

"I got a letter about that," Hermione said, muttering a refreshing spell and changing yesterday's clothes into today's, uniform, body splash, etc. Harry had already done his and was watching Ron pull all sorts of things out of his bag.

"Are you going to reply?" Ron asked.

"Don't know," she answered.

"Why not?" Asked Harry, "We'll be there."

"Yea, Percy made that very clear in the owl."

They laughed.

"Think about it this way," Ron said looking up at her momentarily, "we'll all be together, doing something we are good at, and it will be fun."

"Better not let Percy hear you say that," Harry laughed, "He doesn't get along well with fun."

"I know," Ron smiled.

"Will you escort me to the owlery then? I'll send him a response now," said Hermione heading towards the exit.

Within minutes, Ron finished reorganizing his things, handed Harry some stuff from Charlie, went to the owlery with Hermione and Harry, and then took their seats at breakfast.

Just as Hermione finished her first cup of tea and the second was filling, Professor Snape walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, smug as usual and deducting points, his favorite victim this morning seemed to be poor Denis Creevy, a little fourth year who like his brother, Colin, idolized Harry and always had a cheerful face.

"I think he gets pleasure out of it," said Parvati who sitting between Dean and Seamus.

"I'm sure he does," Seamus said who had Lavender on his other side putting her bacon on his plate, "Oy, Hermione pass the toasts."

"Lavender pass the jam," Ron requested from the opposite end of the table.

"I know, he's just vicious, you'd think he get tired of-" Parvati was interrupted by the owls making their morning delivery.

Once again, Ron was graced with a pink envelope that lingered with Fleur's perfume.

Unexpectedly, Hermione received a letter.

"Who sent that?" asked Harry.

"No idea," she answered.

"Well go on, open it," Ron urged.

Hermione undid the envelope slowly and a shower of black smoke evoked the room above their heads.

Students screamed, and teachers scrambled to fix the chaos.

The cloud started shooting darts, and the entire student body were under tables clutching on to each other for their dear lives.

By the time Dumbledore ceased the cloud, fifteen people were sprawled on the floor with darts in them, some crying, some screaming, others completely passed out.

The envelope was burned to ashes on top the Gryffindor table.

"It's ok, everyone can come out now," Professor McGonagall shouted trying to be calm and calm everyone around her.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked still clutching on to Hermione who was clutching on to Harry who had Neville clutching on to him and Dean at his feet, sitting dumbstruck almost.

"No fucking clue," said Seamus, who was crushed between Lavender and Parvati, who were both squeezing him so hard he was turning blue in certain spots..

"Language Seamus! Your language," said Professor Sprout who was running over to aid a student.

"Sorry Professor," he said meekly, "Loosen up a little," he gestured towards Parvati and Lavender, "Keep that up and I'll loose circulation."

With all the commotion no one happened to notice the headmaster and Professor Snape at the Gryffindor table observing the ashes, besides eight completely bewildered Gryffindors staring at them.

"What does it look like to you Severus?"

"A Morbis."

"You think so?"

"I know so, look at it."

"What's a Morbis Hermione?" Neville asked finally letting go of Harry.

Snape's head snapped around, "A deadly weapon Mister Longbottom, have you not been paying attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"A Morbis, Neville," Professor Dumbledore said calmly, "is a deadly weapon used to kill or horribly injure persons. Similar to a curse, but rather physical; it is the mark that a dark wizard is at work."

Neville was pale and nodded his head.

"Who received one?" asked Snape irritably.

"I did," Hermione told him still clutching on to Harry, with Ron still clutching on to her.

What a sight. The unbreakable trio. Absurd, Professor Snape thought to himself.

"You may let go of one another, the danger is quite over," Snape snarled at them.

They didn't budge.

"Leave them alone Severus," Said McGonagall coming on to the scene.

"Who had been injured Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"Too many."

Dumbledore nodded his head and whispered something to Severus.

"Come now, all of you, you saw it, follow me to my office," said McGonagall leading Harry, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Neville and Dean to her office.


	9. Chapter VIII Come Back to Me

**Chapter VIII – Come back to me **

* * *

They all sat silently, each waiting for the other to say something.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Hermione, dear, what happened?"

"I don't know it was so quick. I received an owl, opened the letter and then, well you know what happened after that."

"Did the rest of you, see anything else?"

They all shook their heads "no".

"Very well then," she said, "I'll escort you back to your common room, make sure you stay there. Classes are canceled today. Especially you two," McGonagall added referring to Harry and Ron.

"We will," they answered in unison.

"Umm Professor?" asked Neville.

"Yes."

"Are thesis classes canceled too?"

"Yes."

A look of relief swept over Neville, "I'm glad, don't think I can handle anymore chocolate frogs attempting to bite me."

Everyone wanted to ask, but didn't bother.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back in the tower, most people were in their rooms; some were in the commonroom by the fire, while others were huddled at tables deep in discussion.

Lavender and Parvati went up to their rooms, followed by Dean and Seamus, they each decided to go back to bed, or rather, each others beds. Everyone knew of course, the four of them, good friends and more. Regardless of how much, they each denied it, it was obvious.

Neville, needing comfort decided to owl his grandmother and the trio found a cozy spot near the fireplace to sit down.

"What's wrong, you don't look well," Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know, its strange I guess, to tell you the truth, I haven't the foggiest idea why I would get a Morbis, who would send it to me? And why? Why me?" She had a faraway look in her eyes.

"There is a war going on outside these walls," Ron interjected.

"But who?" she asked.

"That is the ultimate question, now isn't it," replied Harry.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, classes resumed as usual, and in the afternoon Hermione made her way down into the dungeons.

She was in no mood to see Professor Snape, with everything going on around her, she felt frustrated and angry and very confused.

Either way, she entered the dungeons expecting him scowling at her, maybe inquiring about the note, or scolding her for opening something when she didn't know who sent it. That was classic Snape.

"You are late," he snarled.

"I'm on time," little by little, she was learning how to match him glare for glare, comment for comment. She wasn't sure how she was able to do, the thought never struck her that she could, but…him…just being around him…she either wanted to strangle him or melt away against him losing her senses.

She walked right past him into his office and took a seat on what she liked to fancy as her sofa – in his domain.

Hermione sat down opened a book and blatantly ignored him. Considering the way he treated her the last time they were together, she decided she did not want to go through that experience again…if it was possible.

"Miss Granger," his voice was like a knife sending chills down her spine, "I would like to discuss your thesis with you today, before we continue."

"Discuss what exactly?" Hermione asked aloud, she peered over her book, with a tone as icy as his.

"Put the book down Miss Granger," he leaned against his desk staring her down.

Hermione put down her book, lay back, crosses her legs and placed her arms over her chest.

He looked at her, not saying a word, testing how long she could stare at him in thick silence. She broke first, of course, and he knew that – after only a few minutes she sighed and conceded, "Well?"

He laughed at her.

"What's your problem? Really? I mean this is getting a bit tiresome," she started up on him; he raised an eyebrow and a smirk folded over his lips.

"Miss Granger, regardless of the fact that your relative is now dead, why are you still here?"

She glared at him, that hurt and it was cruel. Why did he have to bring up that again? She was moving past it. He talked about Lucy like she was an object, the same way he talked to her.

"Because," she told him flatly. That really wasn't an answer at all, but she didn't care. If he didn't want to explain himself to her, much less be civil, why should she?

"Because?"

"Yes, because."

"Because is not a reason, explain yourself."

"I just need to be here."

"No, dear girl, you don't."

"I want to," she continued aloud.

"Why?"

"It's my decision."

"And I am left as a part of it. Clearly Miss Granger I do not wish to have my time wasted."

"Then leave. I don't need you."

"Yes you do."

They both held some control over their voices, neither one resorted to yelling, screaming or throttling.

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't need you and I don't want anything to do with you. So if you wish to leave, Professor Snape, far be it for me to stop you."

That's it, she thought to herself, make him think you don't care, you don't give a damn, let him know how it feels to be on the other side.

"You need me and Miss Granger?" Snape stood up in front of her.

"What?" She was irritated.

"I know you want me too."

That did it, she shot up into the air and starting screaming.

"You insensitive brut!"

"I am neither," he said dryly completely unphased.

Hermione headed for the door, she didn't need to take this, "I'm leaving, I'll be in the library."

"I think not," his voice was sharp and stopped her dead in her tracks; she whirled around and stalked right back up to him.

"You don't own me. I'm not just something you pick up and play with whenever you feel like it!"

"You are in my charge," his answers were so short and sliced.

"Oh so now you are Mister Responsible? Since when?"

"Miss Granger-"

"Let's see, when were you responsible, was it the time you pulled me on top of you-"

"This is inappropriate-"

She was throwing his own methods back at him!

"Or what it the time, you had me propped on that table over there-"

"For the last time-"

"And you had your hands all over my body-"

"Don't you dare!" His voice rose. She didn't care.

"Dare what? Say what I feel? Why I hurt-"

"That's natural." He was emotionless again.

"Talking to you is like talking to air!" She was truly fed up this time and attempted to push past him when he grabbed her arm and swung her right back on the sofa. She landed with a small thud and tried to get back up again but he pushed her back down.

"Sit. We are not through."

Hermione closed her eyes, and started taking deep breaths, trying to get a hold on to her present situation.

"Don't touch me," her tone was low but vicious.

"I can do anything I bloody well please," Severus was still hovering over her. His glare intensified if that was humanly possible and she could see it in his face that he was attempting to control his temper.

Hermione took a deep breath and decided she would attempt to be the bigger person…again, and hold a courteous conversation with him.

"You know, I do like Potions, I think it's interesting."

"Plainly."

"You don't have to believe a word I say, but even without Lucy, I still want to learn."

"I have yet to see that."

"You wanted to know didn't you? You asked and I'm answering." Somehow or the other she had managed to slow her heart rate back to normal and get a hold on her nerves. It wasn't easy but she managed to anyway.

"Will you be seeing Mister Potter and Mister Weasley tonight?"

She looked up at him curiously; he was driving back at the same topic that made her so furious to begin with, "Yes."

Hermione wasn't sure whether it came out of her mouth as a question or an answer, but she knew it sounded rather meek.

Severus didn't say anything.

"They are in my house you know and they are like – well they are like family to me. You should know that."

He was silent again. She didn't like it. He was either scolding her or not talking to her at all! She decided to try her luck again, stand up and walk away. Her head was hurting, her heart was aching and she was frustrated with him.

He watched her gather her books so gently, "I do need to do some reading," Her voice was calm but questionable; she walked slowly out the door.

"Miss Granger?" Severus said deprecatingly gathering a seat at his desk, never looking up at her once.

"Yes?" She turned around slowly to look at him.

"Mister Potter's scent engulfs you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione felt like banging her head against the wall, or better yet his, yes his, that would be nice. She needed to release steam, but there was no time now, dinner was approaching and she was starving.

After dinner, the common room was packed, so she decided to venture off into the Transfiguration classroom.

McGonagall always let her stay there when she wished to be by herself and the library or the common room was not for her tasting.

Hermione loved music. Ever since she was a child, her parents, when they weren't talking about teeth and gums and oral surgery, they played music. Her mother taught her violin and her father piano. That was how her parents met, in Dentistry school they were in the orchestra. She always laughed when she thought about it, two uptight Dentists who played anything from jazz to classical to rock'n'roll.

She walked in and placed a book on the ground before stepping away, pointing her wand and transfiguring it into a grand piano – just for her.

Hermione smiled at herself, pleased with her accomplishment. She sat down and just started to play, no books in front of her no notes, just her memories of what music sheets looked like.

She could feel the smooth keys under her fingers and her power over the intense instrument – the keys sounding with every stroke, louder, softer, louder and softer again. Her foot on the pedal, making the sound last longer and deeper taking her with it. She closed her eyes and played Mozart's 'Sonata in C K.545', letting her mind drift into the music and feel it, know it, be it. She knew this instrument so well; with her eyes closed she could feel the keys, the sound, just how right it all was and where everything belonged.

Her senses ran free and her body loosened; this was pure ecstasy.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but she played every song she knew and kept playing until her fingers went numb and she couldn't feel anymore, it was the late hours of the night, but it was fantastic. Everyone was in bed, and she should be too, but it was too much she didn't want to leave it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Walking down the corridor finally turning in for the evening, Severus Snape heard music coming from McGonagall's room. McGonagall, he knew, was sleeping so someone must have broken in. The music was beautiful though, whoever that was certainly had a knack for what they were doing. Either way, it was late, and whoever was in there was disturbing the peace!

Opening the door, he was surprised to see Hermione Granger, playing a baby grand piano with her eyes closed, moving and bending to the sound as she played.

He was entranced, she was beautiful, she played beautiful. Severus walked over to her slowly, silently waiting for her to stop. He watched as her body moved with the hands up and down the scale intensifying and slowing down again, and when her song ended, he watched her never taking her hands on the keys, her eyes still closed and her heart beating out of her chest.

Softly he said, "Miss Granger."

Her eyes flipped open, she was still dazed and almost jumped out of the seat in fright, whipping her head around to see him looking at her.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" she said.

"I was unaware of the fact that you played," he said to her slowly. He motioned her over and sat down beside her, his own hands touching the keys.

"You never asked," she said.

He started to play something she never heard before, "How long have you been playing?" His eyes never left the keys.

"Since as far back as I can remember, I must have taken my first lesson when I was five. But my mother and father play."

"I did not ask about them, I asked about you."

"How long have you been playing?" She was in complete awe of him. She never imagined in a million years that the frightful Potions Master was a pianist.

"Every accomplished young man must learn a musical instrument, Miss Granger, young ladies too, in the wizarding world."

"When did you start playing?"

"I must have been very young, as well, four or five."

"What song are you playing?"

"Do you not know it?"

She shook her head and he stopped.

His face was expressionless as usual, but his eyes would beg to differ otherwise. They were gleaming in content and mystery.

"It is an old song, my mother use to play."

She had never heard him mention his family before, the thoughts never occurred to her.

"Can you teach it to me? It's lovely."

"Miss Granger it's quite late," he started to get up.

She tugged on his robes, pulling him back down beside her, "Please, it doesn't have the be the entire thing, just the beginning."

He didn't look like he wanted to, but sat down anyways and began to instruct her. He would play a few bars and she would watch and imitate. After about an hour he got up, "That is enough for tonight."

She looked up at him as he waited for her to re-transfigure the piano back into a book and he would escort her back to her commonroom.

The walked along in silence for some time, the tower was a ten minute walk in the other direction.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Thank You. That song was beautiful."

"You are welcome."

Severus Snape being polite, may the angels weep in delight!

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can finish teaching me the piece tomorrow night?"

"I do not approve of late night study sessions. The grounds are not safe."

"But we will be inside, and that song it is so…"

"Yes?"

She looked up at him and paused for a moment, "…I don't know. It's just gorgeous. I've never heard it before, but when you play it, I feel like I want to get go and just fly away into the sky."

"You are not a bird."

"Was that the first song you learned?"

"Yes, I was quite advanced for my age, I did not start of with simple silly songs."

She was getting a first hand glimpse into his life – something he rarely shared.

"That is interesting."

"No it is not. Very few child prodigies are on this earth, I grant you, but we are all highly uninteresting. We are the same as you or anyone else."

"It does not excite you when you think about it? You were so young and playing so masterfully."

"No, Miss Granger, it does not."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"That you feel that way."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"If I had the gift of music the same way you do, I would be excited."

"That is because you are young and impractical. Miss Granger once you grow up and enter reality, it will take a lot to amuse you and enthrall your senses."

"Like you?"

"We have reached your tower. Good night Miss Granger," he didn't answer her question, but rather dismissed her to bed.

"Good Night Professor," she walked into the portrait hole.

He let out a sigh and walked to his chambers. Once inside, he lay awake with his eyes closed, thinking of Hermione. She played beautifully, she was a natural…tomorrow was another day and the music would continue.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day was uneventful and boring. Harry and Ron were obsessed with Quidditch, Lavender and Parvati exchanged giggles and secrets for the entire day, Seamus and Dean attempted to make Neville feel better about dangerous chocolate frogs and Hermione was left to her own devices. She had lunch in silence, going over a few of her notes from Ancient Runes before heading down into the dungeons a bit early. She wanted to get a head start on making a potion she read about called Medioca, it was a medicine that was used to instantly heal bruises and cuts, but was also a pain reliever – she decided to brew up a batch because she had the biggest feeling that Harry and Ron were going to need it. They two of them were going to seeing Fred, George and Oliver for a scrimmage and prep for the international league tryouts.

Upon entering the dungeons, which where empty, Hermione took a few bottles off the shelves and began to work.

"What are you doing?"

She instantly knew who it was, Severus, he was stalked in quietly.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you are doing something that you are not suppose to be doing."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Medioca is brewed with sugar not salt."

She turned around to that with a look of surprise on her face.

"How did you-"

"I am a Potions Master, Miss Granger."

She nodded and put the salt back grasping the sugar and returning to her work.

"You do also realize, dear girl, that your potion will not be ready for the next few hours."

She nodded her head, never looking at him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Some hours later, the room was getting warm, she was heating the potion over a large fire and surprisingly the dungeons were making very warm. Hermione took off her robe and unbuttoned the top three buttons from her blouse leaving the very top of her breasts exposed. She found hair tie in her bag and knotted it atop her head messily. She continued stirring the potion until the changed color, from red to a very pale green, then she stopped and sat down. Another hour and her potion would be complete, then she could go back to her room and take a very long bath, piano lessons would have to wait until tomorrow, she was exhausted.

"You are still here Miss Granger," said Professor Snape walking from his office back into the classroom.

When she turned around to face him, he was surprised, but quickly covered his shock. Her top was clinging to her, accentuating her breasts, which were somewhat exposed, and she was sweating, giving her an erotically virgin look, he loved it!

"It's not finished yet," she sat down again and ran the back of her hand against her forehead.

He nodded.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering, my potion is almost done, do you think you can watch it for me, I just want to go back to the tower and take a shower. It's been a long day and-"

"Use mine."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Use mine, Miss Granger, I do not like repeating myself. I am in no mood to wait hours for you to dress your girly self up. Use my shower, and return soon. I am not doing your work for you."

"But I need my clothes."

"You are a witch, apparate them here."

"Towels?"

"I usually keep spare in the bathroom."

She had a look of bewilderment on her face as she followed him to his chambers, again.

"I trust you remember where everything is?"

He led her to the bathroom and promptly left.

Hermione undressed and made her way into the shower. The water was warm; she washed her hair and finished a lot quicker than she anticipated.

It was after school hours, and no one would be around, so she apparated one of her muggle outfits to put on - a spaghetti strap cotton pastel green dress that ended a good few inches above her knees. It was a bit revealing, she admitted, but who cared? It was late, no one was around and the dungeons were like a sweatbox.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Hermione walked back into the lab, he was taken aback; it could not have been legal, even in the Muggle world, for her to wear something like that! He looked up her and down, even noticing the matching thong-slippers on her feet.

"That is not dress-code Miss Granger," Severus barked.

"Oh come on, it's after hours, and besides it's boiling in here. Even you've taken off some clothes," she motioned to the chair behind him. He had discarded his robe, the sleeves of his black shirt were rolled up and half of it was unbuttoned exposing a good portion of his chest to her. But he was not sweating.

"It is not that warm Miss Granger, you should mind yourself to be a bit more decent and not parade around the castle half naked like a small time muggle whore."

Severus didn't mean it that way, well he did, but the last part came out very wrong.

"A whore?"

Yes, that did it, she was furious, "How dare you? I am not – in no such way – you are so – I cannot believe – for the life of me – who do you think you are?"

She hands moved to her hips and her faced hardened, she was ready to get the blood from the other side of his neck under her fingernails now.

"I am your Potions Professor-"

"Who just called me 'whore'!"

"I did not say you are a whore Miss Granger, I said you should not wear items that make you look so..."

"So what?"

"Enticing."

"Am I enticing to you?" She didn't ask it sultrily, but rather matter-of-factly.

"Your potion is almost complete. I shall be in my study, the room next to my chambers, come see me when you are finished," and he walked out.

Hermione screamed inside her head when he left. She could have slapped him for a remark like that, but kept reminding herself that she was the better person and let it go.

Twenty minutes later, a quarter to ten that night, Hermione walked over to Professor Snape's study only to find him laying across his couch, similar to the one she slept on in his office, but this one was much bigger and wider, he had showered too, because his hair was a little wet, he was wearing his robe, which was tied in the front, his usual silk trousers and, of course, in pure Severus fashion, he was shirtless.

It was colder in the study than the lab, by far. She couldn't understand how he wasn't sleeping without a blanket because it was freezing in there, and the little moments it took for her to open the door gave her a slight chill.

He was lying on his back and his arm was across his face, she assumed he was sleeping.

As Hermione turned close the door behind her a dark voice startled her, "Come here."

He hadn't looked up or removed his arm his from face.

Hermione walked over to him and stood above him, she knew he was exhausted, she knew he was very tired and hadn't gotten very much rest recently, that's why she didn't want to disturb him. No matter what he said or did to her, for some reason, she always had a soft spot for him.

"I don't want to disturb you, go back to sleep," she whispered.

He moved his arm slightly to look up at her, "Did you finish?"

His words were strong but low.

"Yes…really Professor, you should sleep, would you like me to get you a blanket?" She had absentmindedly sat down next to him and was stroking the hair out of his face, but she noticed he wasn't feeling well either. "Your hair is still damp. That isn't good you know, you can get a head cold. And you're cold sweating…let me get you a towel."

"When did you become a doctor?" his voice was bitter.

"It's common knowledge you know," with that she got up and went for a small hand towel from his bathroom, wet it, returned to him, began patting his forehead and made him drink a vial of her Medioca, she couldn't believe he trusted her and drank it though.

Within minutes, he was asleep, or so she thought, but she didn't move. She liked him better when he was sleeping; he kept his mouth shut, opinions to himself that made him…perfect.

Snap out of it Hermione, she told herself, but couldn't break away from him, it wasn't that she didn't want to this time, but his was tightly gripping her other hand with his own and she couldn't exactly break away.

Hermione delicately jumped to the other side of him, between his body and the backrest of his couch and half way laid down, her hand on his chest, but her head above his. If he was going to sleep, so would she, and whenever he let go of her hand she would leave, it was that simple. But until then, she somehow managed to spread a blanket over them, she was freezing, and he was knocked out cold, so he couldn't complain, better for her anyway, and she slept.

During the night however, she slipped down and she was no longer cradling him, he was cradling her against the backrest with one her legs falling between his thighs locking her to him. One of his hands was bolted around her waist and the other around her shoulders molding her against his body. While she had both arms around his neck, making her eye level with him, their foreheads were touching, highly doubtful that either knew the position they were in.


	10. Chapter IX Foolish Games

**Chapter IX – Foolish Games**

* * *

Hermione awakened the next morning to see two black gems gazing back at her, completely forgetting where she was and the preceding night's events, she let out a very ear-wrenching scream, only to be silenced by a powerful kiss that she fought against.

His lips were demanding, bruising and his tongue invading, she felt like she couldn't breath. She couldn't move because she was cornered against the backrest of the sofa, her legs were confined under his and her arms were useless – he pinned down her shoulders with his much larger frame.

She tasted copper. Blood. Who was bleeding? Probably her.

Finally he pulled away, still padlocking her to him.

"That shut you up," Severus said menacingly. She stared at him in wonder and fear. What the hell just happened? What was he doing on top of her? Why were his hips inappropriately rammed against hers?

He leaned in closer to her; she tried to move back and realized she could not move any further. His tongue peeked out of his mouth just inches away from hers, and she thought he was going to wreak havoc on her mouth again, but he didn't. He slid his tongue along the center of her bottom lip barely touching it – tasting her blood.

"Like a virgin sacrificed," he murmured looking down at her.

Hermione looked at him in horror. What was he talking about? Not even, what was he doing?

"You're sick."

"Running after older men, Miss Granger, am I the 'sick' one? I think not." He leaned in and she turned her face away.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Ah, but I'm already touching you," he sneered at her before crushing him mouth against hers again.

A million things were running through her head, she wanted to scream for him to get off her so she could run away and she wanted to pull him closer and let him devour her. He was so irritatingly alluring.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Severus had woken up to find this vision of perfection perfectly aligned with his body, he had instantly moved to disentangle himself because she was his student and he did have _some_ morals. But as he tried to move his leg away from between her soft warm thighs, she'd let out a primal moan in her sleep. Then she screamed really setting him off. How dare she move her body next to his, torture him, and then act like the damned victim. He had tried for too long to keep her at bay and now she was acting as if he had forced himself on her, instead of her invading his personal space. Well, damn her! He would show her exactly how personal space could be invaded!

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione could barely think. Severus had moved his hand up to her uncovered thigh, pressing her dress farther up, while at the same time moving his knee in the most erotic way between her legs. With barely a thought to what she was doing, Hermione rocked her hips against his firmness.

"Is this what you like?" his voice was sinister.

She wouldn't respond, unsure if she could or wanted too.

He slid his hand under her dress and ran his fingers around her belly getting lower and lower. Reaching the very top of her panties he pushed them downwards before pulling them off completely.

She gasped when the cool air hit her.

"My little virgin sacrifice," he was repeating himself tracing his fingers up and down her thigh, "but of course you're not a virgin, but you're certainly letting yourself lay here like a sacrifice ready to be taken."

Taken where? The thoughts swarmed in her brains.

He moved his fingers finally making contact with her core; he slipped them through her wetness once, before raising his index finger to his mouth and tasting her.

"Pure and delectable, just the way I like them," he gave a lustful growl rocking his hardness against her center.

Clutching his shoulders Hermione tried to lever her way up, "Severus… this isn't… I didn't mean for this to…"

"Tell me you want me," Severus said in a rough voice in her neck while kissing and biting her.

"I…" Hermione broke off as a wave of arousal washed over her, "don't…I don't… want," her breathing was ragged as she was trying to let out her plea.

Severus stopped. He'd done many awful things in his years and he could rape her, but he wouldn't – obviously not. Straining against his body's demands, he tried to lever himself off her only to find her legs wrapped around his waist. The little witch was saying one thing with her mouth and doing another with her body.

"Don't stop," she mumbled as her body moved to maintain contact with his.

And with that last word he pushed himself against her entrance, only the fabric of his pajamas separating them, he rocked into her over and over, building her desire to a fevered pitch.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Looking down at Hermione's stricken expression, Severus realized somebody was at the door, and they were knocking – loudly.

"Professor!"

Damn it! It was Potter!

"Professor!! It's important, are you in there?"

Without looking back he commanded her, "Sit up, pull your skirt down. In fact, go straighten up in the bathroom."

Severus straightened up and opened the door, presenting his usual dark stance.

"What is it? I do not find it amusing to be awoken by students rasping at my chamber doors, my private chamber doors Mister Potter."

Harry gave him a look of indifference, "Have you seen Hermione? She didn't come to bed last night, I waited up for her-"

Severus' blood was boiling. So she sleeps with Potter, that explains a lot, he thought to himself.

"Mister Potter, I do not know where Miss Granger is."

"She said she was going to work on her potion! Ron and I waited up for her until three this morning! We fell asleep and by the time we awoke everyone was heading out for breakfast, Ron had to go see Charlie and she's still not back."

"Did you check the library? Your other half of my headache seems to spend a lot of time there."

"She specifically said Potions! And I know since today is a Professor Planning Day with no classes, she was planning on staying up late last night and working on her project, so she could sleep in today and it wouldn't matter!"

His voice grew darker, "And I said Mister Potter that I have not seen her, she is not here, and if you do not wish to have points taken from your house I suggest you leave me alone!"

Harry crossed his arms across his chest in anger, "Are you sure you did not see her at all? Her things are in your classroom."

"Perhaps she was there, but I have no time to follow Miss Granger around the castle like her keeper."

"Then where is she?"

"That Mister Potter is for you to figure out. Good Day Mister Potter." And with that Severus shut the door.

Muttering curses to himself, Severus stalked into his bathroom expecting to see Hermione there, she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back in the Gryffindor common room, fully dressed in her school robes, and fresh out of the shower, Hermione sat in front of the fire crying her eyes out. The common room was empty, most people were outside chatting away with their friends, studying in the library, or doing something else, so she could basically wallow in all her agony as much as she wanted.

How did it happen? Why did it happen? When was she in her right mind and let it happen? Did she really want it? How could she? Was she mad? Was he mad? He touched her. She wanted it. He wanted it. He thought she wasn't a virgin? Was he daft? Like hell she still was. He was like a water faucet, hot? Or cold? Could there be a medium? He made her senses fly haywire, up, down and around in circles, she had no control.

"Oh in the name of Morgana! Hermione where have you been?" a very worried Harry Potter came rushing into the common room to find his very best friend sobbing uncontrollably.

He grabbed her and held her tight, "Shhh," he said reassuringly, "Ron and I were so worried. But whatever it is, we'll get through it."

She sobbed even louder.

Harry's heart broke in a million pieces for her, he hated seeing her like this, "It's ok, oh Hermie, please don't cry," Her hands gripped his arms through his robes ready to cut of circulation.

He led up her up to his room and let her slump into his bed. He made her a cup of tea and watched as she drank it.

"It's him isn't it?" Harry asked.

She looked up her puffy eyes, "Who?"

"That guy. The one who keeps making you cry."

She didn't say anything.

"It's not right you know, you shouldn't keep letting him do that to you."

"How do you know? I mean you have no idea who he is-"

"Hermione I'm not stupid. I know exactly who he is, you know that," Harry's voice was calm but his green eyes stern.

"How do you…"

"Hermione, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Even if you weren't doing your thesis with him, I could see it coming."

"You really could? Because I would have liked prior warning, myself," being with Harry made her feel lighter and she let out a little laugh.

"It's not really funny, but I wouldn't say I completely expected it, but I had some idea, and well you're project, well I didn't think it was a good idea…"

"I know."

"And that's basically why I sided with Ron on it." Harry took the empty teacup from her hand, "Hermione he'll break your heart a thousand times over before he's finished with you."

"Does Ron know?"

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't be having this conversation if he did. Ron would have hexed Slytherin into the next eon if he knew."

"But you wouldn't?"

"I trust you, not saying that Ron doesn't, but you know Ron's very protective of you and he'd die before letting anything or anyone, for that matter, hurt you."

"I know."

"And I would too," with his last words, Harry made her break into sobs again and he rolled his eyes upwards. 'This was going to take awhile,' he thought to himself.

Harry went over and sat down next to her and took her into his arms, he stroked her hair and let her cry it all out.

"We don't have to go to lunch you know, if you want you can stay here as long as you'd like. It's a day off and I'm pretty sure Seamus and Dean are spending the entire day - and night - with Lavender and Parvati. Neville can bunk across the hall, he wouldn't mind."

She let out a little laugh, "Where's Ron?" her voice was shaking.

"Oh he had to go see Charlie again, something about orders from Percy and the restrictions on some type of sanity issues nonsense."

"I don't get it."

"No one ever gets Percy."

"He'll be back before dinner though."

"I don't want to go to lunch, Harry I can't look at him."

"And you won't have to. I'll tell Dobby to send up some food and we can just wait around for Ron."

"Would you mind if I slept? I don't feel too good."

"Mi casa, su casa. You know that."

She smiled and put her head on his pillow, Harry came up behind her and he cuddled with her, just until he was sure she was asleep. The he pulled up a chair beside her and read a Quidditch book, while he waited for Ron.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry didn't have the heart to wake her for lunch, so he decided he'd wake her for tea, Ron would be back by then, and maybe then they could help her solve her little dilemma.

Around a quarter to four in the afternoon, Ron came tiredly into his room, to find Hermione fast asleep and Harry reading by the bedside.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to Harry.

"I'll give you one guess," Harry whispered back.

Ron nodded his head, immediately knowing what the problem was, just not knowing with whom.

"Oh that," he answered.

Hermione stirred in her sleep moving her arms around before turning herself onto her stomach and dozing off again.

"I'll make tea, you wake her," Harry told him getting up and putting his book down.

"Hermie," Ron said softly stroking her cheek.

"Mmm," she murmured in her sleep throwing her hand in the air almost smacking him.

"Hermie, it's time to wake up…" he said softly again moving his head out of smacking distance.

"No," and she threw her hands miscellaneously in the air again.

"Hermione there is a Runes test in five minutes."

That did it. She bolted up with a look of complete panic on her face and attempted to scramble off the bed before she realized it was a day off.

"Ronald Weasley! Scaring me half to death-in the name of - good goddesses -"

Ron laughed, Harry brought her a cup of tea and they talked.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Damn, dinner's in a few minutes. Let's go or we'll be late," Harry said a few hours later.

They got up and headed into the Great Hall, Ron walked in first and Harry - whose hand was around her waist protectively, escorted in Hermione.

"You know," she whispered to Harry, "It's not like we are going to be attacked by wolves, you can loosen you grip just a little, you fingers are digging into my ribcage."

Harry gave a small smile, he felt very uncomfortable if he let go of her, as if he wasn't protecting her.

They sat down and Hermione was sandwiched between Ron and Harry with Neville, Dean, Seamus opposite, Lavender and Parvati at their sides.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus watched them as she entered the Great Hall with that brat Potter clutching her around the waist - she looked quite pleased.

He was completely expecting her to stay with him, in his chambers, so he could move her to his bed and have his way with her.

He remembered her legs around his waist, her hips cuddled against his, those moans she made, her eyes rolling to back of her head in delight and her tongue riding his mouth. Remembering it all, his fists were clenched on the table, as he attempted to regain his composure, Severus wanted to march right over there, grab her and take her away, perhaps chain her to his bed or better yet around his waist.

"Severus, are you quite alright?" asked Minerva looking at him unknowingly, "You seem troubled."

"I'm perfectly fine," he snarled, cursing himself as the tightening of his pants started to get uncomfortable, making him even furious.

She shot him a nasty look, one her -if-you-bite-my-head-off-I-will-bite-even-harder.

He bit his tongue wanting to say something to her, but rather stalked off before saying, "I'm just tired."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You brat!" giggled Parvati fending off Dean who kept poking at her waist to tickle her, if he wasn't trying to nuzzle her neck in public.

"Merlin and Morgana, I feel like I'm in a porn movie and I can't get out, whenever the four of you are around," whined Ron, referring to Dean and Parvati along with Lavender and Seamus, all of whom could never keep their hands the other.

Lavender shot him a nasty look, "Just because Fleur isn't giving you any Ron, doesn't mean we have to be sour along with you."

"What makes you think I'm not getting any?" he shot back at her, pushing her buttons.

Hermione almost choked on pumpkin juice, "I didn't need to know that."

The boys laughed.

"A gentlemen does not kiss and tell," Ron started, "Besides your foursome is getting boring."

"So don't watch - wait a minute! We don't have foursomes!" Lavender snapped at him again, falling into another one of his word traps. She in fact, telling the truth and was offended that he thought did partook in them.

"Hun, ignore him," Seamus told her, stifling a laugh as he stuffed a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Ahem," said someone behind them cutting through the fun.

"20 points from Gryffindor for indiscreet behavior, each, Miss Brown and Mister Thomas," Snape barked.

"Sorry Professor," Seamus said straightening up.

"Miss Granger, my office at 8 o'clock tonight," and before they knew it he was gone.

"What a prick!" Ron murmured under his breath.

"Yeah, damn Hermione, why do you put up with that shit?" asked Seamus reaching for the cookies in front of her.

"And what would you propose that I do? He is my mentor," She asked.

"He needs to get laid," Lavender said off handedly, "I think a good fuck would do him well."

This time Hermione did choke on her pumpkin juice.

"That's your solution for everything! You're like a bloody rabbit! Just without babies!" Ron snapped at her.

Harry was patting Hermione's back trying to get the air circulating in her lungs again.

"Well better a rabbit than a nancy boy," she threw back at him.

"Are you implying that I'm a nancy boy?"

"I don't care, she's my rabbit," Seamus said giving her a light hug as she rested he head on his shoulder.

"You act like one."

"Maybe he's just Fleur's personal incubus, a pretty little toy with red hair," Parvati said, attempting to rescue the Ron and Lavender from a very out of hand conversation.

"I give up! Damn it, Lavender, you could give a succubus a run for her money," Ron said throwing his hands up in the air, "It's all about sex!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked into Snape's office at ten minutes to eight that night, sat down and waited for him.

Dinner had not yet been over and he summoned her, so she grabbed two large cookies and a glass of milk.

His office was dark and almost bleak, as usual, but it always had a sensual, sexy ring to it. Maybe it was the intricate furniture, the exquisite craftsmanship on every object in there, the mixes of silver, black and forest green with ebony wood, the scent - oh the scent of his office - it was him, all him, outdoors, peppermint, sandalwood, freshness, crispness, masculinity.

She took a bite of her first cookie and stared at the ceiling while she waited. Amazing. She never looked at his office ceiling before; it was of a night sky with swirls of sparkling green dust falling from it, never touching the ground.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus stared at her for a long time, how she ate those blasted cookies, he wished he were a cookie. Well no, not really, he just wished he were touching her mouth rather than some bloody morsel. He liked how her eyes wandered, looking around the room, then at the ceiling. She was entranced by it probably. That was one of the things he enjoyed about her: the simple fact that she appreciated everything.

"Miss Granger, my office is not a dining hall," he said coming out of the shadows.

"Well, you did rush me out of dinner," she told him flatly, her eyes never leaving the synthetic sky, his eyes never leaving her.

"You are eating now."

"Then why are you complaining?" she snapped.

"I do not complain."

"Who are you vouching your actions too?"

"No one."

"I thought it was me."

"Why would I do that?"

"You want to."

"I would not."

"But you should."

"But I will not."

"Fine."

"Must you argue with everything I say," he was baiting her.

"Must you criticize everything I do." She bait him right back.

"I'm your professor."

"And frien-"

"No."

"Why?"

"This morning you left."

"I couldn't stay."

"And if I had made you?"

"You wouldn't."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Should you have stayed?"

"Perhaps."

"Did you want to?"

"I'm not sure."

"Carnal."

"Very."

"That was a statement not a question." He had an emotionless voice.

"I know."

"But you don't care."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's you."

"Because you wish to care?"

"Because I wish not too."

"Do I care?"

"You should." She sounded unflustered.

"And if I don't."

"Then you don't."

"But you wish me too."

"Maybe."

"And?"

"It's you," she said matter-of-factly.

"You wish it not to be?"

"No."

"If I told you I cared?"

"You wouldn't."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Then you do not know me as well as you thought, now did you Miss Granger?"

"I suppose so, Professor Snape."

"If I had asked, would you stay?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't ask."

"You think you know the answers."

"I know you wouldn't ask. It would be beneath you."

"Pray tell."

"I don't feel like it," she was unfeeling in tone.

"That is unacceptable."

"To you, everything is."

"Are you always this quick to judge?"

"Aren't you."

"We are not discussing me."

"I want to."

"No."

"Are you always this irrational?"

"Aren't you."

"Yes."

"A terrible flaw."

"That you will regret."

"Your flaws are not my concern, but your own."

"You made them."

"I did no such thing," he matched her oblivious tone, every step of the way, with short, flat responses.

"Then why am I here?"

"Because you want to be."

"Maybe. So what? You drive me crazy."

"Not that you were not already."

"Quick responses with little thought in them," she loved verbal sparring with him; he could hold ground with her, not too many other people could, or wished too.

"Sharp tongue, dull wit."

"I left because I needed too. If I stayed…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"There is something."

"No."

"And Potter?"

"What about him?" she grabbed the last of the two large cookies she had brought along with her.

"One cannot satisfy you? Must you have two?" There was anger in his voice.

"Of course, two fills you up more." There was nonchalance in hers.

He was talking about lovers, she was talking about cookies.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You bitch!" His voice like a whispered knife.

Her head whipped around, "What?"

"Filthy snake."

She flinched, "What are you talking about?"

"I tire of your games. Push me farther and I will end them."

"You're going to stop me from eating? You're the one who lectured me, twice in fact on not eating-" she raised her voice and the laid-back preceding tones had vanished from both their voices.

"Bloody hell-"

"-And now you want me to stop?"

"In the name of Salazar himself-"

"Make up your mind, because quite frankly-"

"-You were speaking of food-"

"-I couldn't care less either way. I do think I need to loose a few pounds-"

"-I will not let you starve yourself-"

"-I look like a poof-"

"-You look fine-"

"-Do you think so-"

"-I know so."

And there was silence.

xxxxxxxxxx

She was getting to him, really getting to him. If she wasn't leeching on to him, she was always around, if she wasn't challenging him every step of the way every single day, she was admiring him silly, stupid, beautiful, daft, ridiculous…

He was driving her insane, completely turning her head to mush. If he wasn't barking at her, he was making the madness disappear, if he wasn't boring holes into her body with his eyes, he was making her come alive, pig-headed, egotistical, breathtaking, wicked, intimidating…

The air in the room had gotten psychologically thicker, and neither moved, they just gazed at one another, bewitched.

It was hard to tell who moved first, but their lips met; her arms around this neck, his arms encircling her; her feet off the floor, his feet ready to give way; the only thing separating them was their clothes.

"Take me," her voice barely audible, she could feel his lip grazing her neck, Hermione ran her fingers through his hair as she felt his lips at the base of her throat, "to you."

Severus found a wall, and backed her up against it, leaning on it for the strength to remain standing. Her legs found themselves around his waist once again as she reached for his lips with hers.

She felt his tongue descending through her, her arms pulling him closer to her, her legs tightening their grip; she didn't want to let him go. He was sucking her bottom lip and grinding her against the wall. Hermione let out a small whimper of delight. Severus smiled against her mouth fully please with himself.

He rested his forehead against hers breathing hard, his eyes downcast.

"You're beautiful," she told him looking his him, feeling his exhaled breath falling below her chin.

Hermione stroked him hair and kissed the bridge of his nose. She knew he must have hated the feelings he was getting, she could tell by the look on his face, he wanted her, but she knew he would fight it as much as he could.

"I'm not a garment, I highly doubt 'beautiful' is a proper term," he let out a ragged whisper trying to maintain his persona.

She let out a small giggle and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, the same as he had once done to her, trying to get him heated up again.

Severus pulled away, "Stop," and he pushed her harder against the wall, flinching.

Hermione let out a gasp - that hurt, she felt like she had the wind knocked out of her.

"Wha-"

"Hermione we cannot do this-"

"You're damn right!" a voice said from the doorway.

Severus backed off letting Hermione almost fall completely to the floor.

She turned her face upwards to see a very angry, red and dangerous looking Ronald Weasley.


	11. Chapter X End of Innocence Jenseits Vo...

Chapter X – End of Innocence / Jenseits Von Liebe

**Chapter X – End of Innocence / Jenseits Von Liebe**

* * *

"Get your bloody hands off her!" Ron shouted pointing his wand in Snape's direction.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed.

They both ignored her and were gripping their wands turning their knuckles white.

"It is impolite to snoop, Mister Weasley," Snape snarled

"Impolite my arse! It's bloody impolite to take advantage of a-"

"Silencea!"

Hermione stared at them in horror, this was not good.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Touching her like that-"

"I touched her in places you can only dream about-"

"I don't want to 'dream' about them! Keep your filthy hands off her-"

"What are you going to do? Silly little boy-"

"You can't touch her-"

"I already did."

"She's not yours."

"She's not yours either."

"Hermione is mine," Ron didn't know where the last words he said came from, but he meant them in a protective way, although he wasn't sure they came out right, "Keep away from her you hear!"

"Don't order me around you little fool."

"Blasted Slytherin!"

A bright red light came out of Ron's wand and a green one came out of Severus' – Hermione screamed.

Her scream cut through the hostility and they both turned to see her horror stricken face.

Ron moved towards her and she backed away, she looked like she was going to cry, or scream, or both.

They scared her, and before they knew it she was running up the stairs into the rainy night.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Look what you've done," Ron said cursing Snape getting ready to go run after her.

"Stay where you are! Fifty points from Gryffindor if you don't get back to your tower…now!"

"I'll take the chance you bloody pervert," and he started to walk away.

"I'll make it a hundred," Snape said with his usual Potions Master snarl.

"Go ahead and try you-"

"Gentlemen," a quiet voice said.

"Headmaster-"

"Albus-" they said in unison.

The old wizard gave a nod, "Mister Weasley, I believe you have some explaining to do to our dear friend Mister Potter, I suggest you venture there now."

Ron was fuming but nodded.

He turned to Severus, "And Professor, there is a delicate girl wandering the grounds of Hogwarts after hours, I suggest you find her before her death is placed on your hands."

"Oh and Mister Weasley," Albus stated as Ron headed up the stairs, "not a word to anyone but Mister Potter, do I make myself clear?" Ron nodded and left the dungeons.

xxxxxxxxxx

The rain was like ice, hard, cold and striking as she ran through it. What was happening? Her world was turning upside down. Severus…oh Severus…he made her happy, he made her whole, all the stress, all the school work, the war, just everything, being with him made the madness disappear.

Someone was trying to kill her to get to Harry, she heard the news before they had gone down to dinner, that's why they were being extra careful, that's why Ron threw a fit. McGonagall finally had a break through with the Morbis, it was meant to kill them, Harry's mail was censored, it could never get to him unless…Then the death of Lucy, he took her away from the sadness and the grief, she couldn't stay mad at him. But back there, she wouldn't be surprised if her shoulders were black and blue from the impact when he shoved her against the wall.

Her tears were falling as hard as it was raining, the warm tears and cold rain didn't make a comforting pack on her face. Her heart felt like it had been wrenched out of her body and she felt sick.

Hermione rested her hand against a tree and vomited. Her cries grew stronger and she started to run. She didn't know where, but when she reached the edge of the forbidden forest she stopped, dropped to her knees, her hands fell to her sides and grabbed the wet grass, she wrenched it out of the ground in frustration and agony. What was going on? What was happening to her? If this was love, if she thought she was beginning to fall in love, if this was love it was awful. But, was it really love? No. It could not be love. She was going mad. Was she? Was it just Severus or was it everything? She had never been this sensitive before; it was odd.

She let herself fall backwards onto the moist ground, it was beginning to rain harder, she kicked off her shoes and curled up on to herself letting the rain drench her and wash away the burning, digging her feet into the cold grass she had high hopes of gaining oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus found her lying on the ground, half way conscious, almost frozen and very stiff. How could he let this happen? What went wrong? Where when and how did it all spin out of control? He scared her, that's why she ran. She ran into a thunderous rainstorm and lay down, uncaring if she was struck down or not…it was awful.

"Hermione," he whispered, she barely opened her eyes, her body was so cold, so very cold, chills ran through him as he touched her. He didn't like feeling like this, weak, helpless, sad, uncertain, worried. He had been able to deal with death, pain, suffering, even madness, but nothing quite like this – this girl, she was his undoing.

He picked her up, wrapped his robe and hurried back to the castle. The continuous rain was not making it better, and as soon as he reached inside the door he was able to apparate to his chambers, into his shower, he ran hot water and held her under it. It was the only immediate way he could of in order to get the chill out of her.

He slipped off her school robes, threw her shirt aside and held her under the showerhead. She slowly began to stir, moving her hands slowly against his arms, opening her eyes and looking at him.

She had never seen him look like that. It was a look of worry and uncertainty. She closed her eyes again and let the water bask her, she tugged him closer to her, she didn't have to do much, he felt it and obliged taking her fully into his arms. She rested her head against his neck with her lips parted.

He rocked her back and fourth, his mouth resting against the top of her head. She looked up at him, then, and his mouth descended upon hers.

xxxxxxxxxx

Looking back later, he realized it was at that moment that he gave in. She was standing under the hot water, wearing only her bra top and school skirt, looking at him with something which he'd never seen in any woman's eyes before - love. Or was it? Plunging his tongue into her mouth, he thrust her against the wall again, this time knowing exactly who she was, and having no intention of stopping.

"Hermione," Severus whispered again her lips. Running his hands down her sides until he came to the waist of her skirt, he slipped one finger on either side under the waistband, between kisses, "My Hermione…I want to… If you don't want this… tell me…now...before…gone too far…" He was already too far-gone and could feel her need with every twitch of her body, every thrust of her hips.

"Please, I want…" she didn't get any farther. He picked her up and crushed her against the tile wall.

"You shall receive," he groaned against her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His was straining as he ground himself against her.

"Off," was the only thing she could manage to get out as she tugged at the fabric. He was touching her everywhere. His fingers roamed across her shoulders, down her arms, up her ribs, and teased the sides of her breasts. His mouth started moving down her throat lower and lower.

She tried pulling at the buttons on the front of his robe, but the wet material made for difficult removal.

"Severus – take – off," she murmured, her hand snaking up his chest, making his breathing hitch slightly.

Severus muttered a spell, and was instantly defrocked.

He kneeled down in front of her and peeled off her skirt. Looking up at her he started pulling it down over her shapely hips, Hermione Granger was standing before him wearing only a matching red lace bra and panties. The swirling lace cupped her breasts, and as her chest moved with her breathing, Severus could see gold thread glittering in the material.

"Always a Gryffindor, eh?" Severus teased her as he reached around her back to undo the bra. It fell away and he pulled her tight against his body, feeling her nude skin touch his.

"Hermione," he murmured as he ran his hands over her nude back and sucked gently on her bottom lip, he lifted her up until her legs were wrapped tightly about his waist.

It must have been the same for Severus, because his grip on her waist kept increasing, she didn't know it was possible to hold on to something so stringent.

A small cry escaped from her mouth as he disentangled her legs from around him,

she was overwhelmed with desire.

Severus took her hands in his as he kneeled before her, she smiled at him and Severus pulled the fabric down past her hips. He watched the wet lace bunch up as he slid down her toned thighs. Lifting one foot and then the other he soon tossed the last of their clothing in the corner of the shower.

She was expecting him to do something with his fingers, like she'd heard Lavender describe. Hermione almost passed out when he bent his head forward and took her in his mouth. The swirling of his tongue and the gentle sucking sent made her weak in the knees. He was doing the most incredible things to her body, and all she could do was hold on for her dear life.

"Ah – ah – uh," was all she could softly squeak before the final wave broke over her. Her head was spinning, her belly was clenching and her hips were rocking. Suddenly as the wave broke, it retreated again, leaving her a quivering mass of satiated woman.

"That was…" Hermione couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Her head was resting against the tile wall, the water was beating down in spurs of hot steamy liquid and Severus was softy smiling at her.

"What?" he prodded her for an answer.

"Incredible," that's all she said.

"Seven years of higher education and all you can come up with is 'incredible'? Tisk tisk darling, we will have to do something about that," he told her in usual Snape tone with added amusement when his eyes caught a mark on her body he had never seen before.

"Severus?"

"Hermione, where did you get that?"

"What?"

"This," he said kissing a little brown spot above the left side of her hip.

"Oh, when I went to Lucy's funeral, when we were there, I had to remove my coat inside the church, I accidentally walked into an ornament on a table, it was poking out, I didn't see it, and it stabbed me, there was no blood, and it just left a mark, but it won't go away. Does it bother you?" She looked worried.

"Oh course not," he kissed it again – more closely the mark was the shaped as the serpents tongue – before adding, "A exotic mark, makes me want you more."

Teasing her belly button with his tongue for a few seconds, he swiftly trailed more kisses up her rib cage, eventually to the base of her throat.

"Tell me you want me," Severus demanded in a hoarse whisper against her ear and a shiver ran up her body.

He let his tongue slide from her chin to the beginning of her ear, arching her back so she could press herself against him fully she moaned, "I…I want… you." The throatiness in her voice pushed him over the line. As much as he wanted her, he was still willing to stop if this wasn't what she wanted.

He braced himself – one arm wrapped firmly around her the other against the tiled wall. The water was still hot and fluid around them, adding to their sensory pleasure.

"My 'little sacrifice'," he murmured against her throat between kisses. His breath flowed over her like hot honey. Everything he had just done to her was designed to turn her on. And it had. She was positive every few seconds that it couldn't get any better, and then he would prove her wrong. She could taste herself on his lips and their tongues danced as he started to enter her. He was only nudging his way toward her opening; she ran her tongue over his, savoring every stroke. Running her tongue along the outside of his lips, she noticed his small smile.

"You like it?" he asked her.

The blush spreading over her face as she nodded made him chuckle a little. "It's fine Hermione," he murmured. "It turns me on," he growled in her ear right before he gave a mighty thrust and tore into her body.

She had been prepared for this – the pain. She's read books and listened to the girls in the dorm talk about it. It hurt, but only for a second. But then, they had been with boys, not men. The whimper she let out was very small and she tried to swallow as much of it as she could, without noticing excess water trailing down her face from her eyes or the fact that Severus had stopped completely.

Those girls had told her about the pain, but never about the psychological feeling that went along with it. It felt like he was branding her, his name on her soul – forever.

"Hermione?" he asked his voice dangerously low, his eyes were peering into hers and he looked deadly.

xxxxxxxxxx

From the way she moved, the things she said and the things she did, no way, no how had Severus Snape ever expected Hermione Granger to be a virgin.

He assumed she had given it up to Potter or Weasley by now, maybe even that dunderhead Krum, who couldn't even pronounce her name properly. But no, she was pure and innocent, or at least she had been until…

She closed her eyes and didn't speak, her body was too shocked and far too into overdrive to have words come out.

"You are a virgin."

It was more like a statement than a question; his voice had gone back into that menacing tone he used to frighten the likes of Neville.

He was scaring her now, she didn't want to open her eyes because he had gone rigid.

"Look at me," Severus kept his voice low and taunting, he didn't wait, rather grabbed her face with his hand, making her senses force her eyes open.

He was expecting to see guilt and deceit in her eyes, carrying on like she was experienced and teasing him. He was not expecting to see innocence and fear in them at all.

Now he was the one being ripped apart by emotions, one side of him was ready to take her to his bed and make her first time exceptional and purely passionate, but the other side of him was ready to let her feel the pain anyway, she lied to him, the little witch lied to him –

"You never asked," her soft whisper cutting across his thoughts.

"What?"

"You never asked if I was a virgin, you just assumed I wasn't. Just brilliant professor, you are brilliant. Twenty points to Slytherin," her tone turned sarcastic and dark, the same as his had been earlier.

"I do not take cynics to my bed."

"Then that explains why you cannot get any, for you, dear professor, are as cynical as they come. Now kindly remove yourself from inside me and I'll leave," her feminine pain had not subsided yet, and she was using all her strength to attempt to mask her feelings and get out of there as quickly as she could. She wanted him, yes, but not like this, not now, not ever.

He whispered something inaudible, drying them, turning off the shower and his mouth found it's way roughly onto hers. She couldn't breath; he was plundering her lips.

Hermione attempted to push him away, but it didn't work, she was too weak. She attempted to scratch his back with her nails, but that only drove him further and didn't have much of its intended effect. Her arms were bolted under his, and whatever scratches or scorches she was intent on making, were all lost.

She didn't know how or when, but at some given point and time during his war on her mouth, she ended up under him, on his bed, himself still very much so inside her, moving ever so slowly; bittersweet torment.

He heard her cry out against his lips and he felt wetness on her face.

What was he doing? In the name of Salazar Slytherin himself, what was he doing? He was punishing this poor girl for his own conviction, she was crying and he caused it.

He rested his forehead against hers, stopped completely and sighed deeply. Severus was attempting to control his temper, he was frustrated, angry, confused and irritated. He closed his eyes and remembered that morning, when things were better, when he could have been with her, but Potter had to come knocking on the door. She felt so good, so warm, so soft, so sweet…

Severus looked at her and his tongue rather preceded to kiss the saline away and stroke her hair. He was caressing her, holding her until she stopped crying. He didn't like the fact that he made her cry, he was more angry at himself than at her, no he had no valid reason to be angry with her, it was all him. In a ragged whisper against her ears said, "Forgive me." He kissed her cheek and continued to gently stroke her hair. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against hers and cradled her.

Her heart changed at that moment. He went from a man to a beast to a man again. He wasn't ravaging her mouth anymore; he was being noble attempting to make up for all the discomfort. She didn't want to leave him, he made that pact the moment he embedded her, she was his, she wanted to be his, just like this. But not now, too much had gone wrong, too much had gone so terribly wrong. It was like mixing fire and ice and rather than steam, they got cracking water.

He began to pull away from her and she let him go.

"Just go, stay away from me Hermione, just stay away, you cannot be with me, you'll fall apart. I'm a dangerous man, and I could hurt you very badly – I've already hurt you, and I can't –" he had no power in his voice, no emotion, just beaten words, "Hermione, this has gone too far too wrong-"

"- for far too long," she finished his sentence for him.

He noticed how the expression on her face changed, no longer was she crying with fearful sad eyes, no, she had that love for him in her eyes again, that simple pure awe that he had seen in her eyes before.

But he would resist it, he was determined too, Severus got off his bed, "Floo powder in the jade bowl atop the fire place, the house elves will send you your clothes, here's a robe," he tossed her one of his without looking at her and he left.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Hermione floo back to her room, in Severus' black silk robe, she was very shocked to see Ron sitting on her bed and Harry sitting on the chair next to her window.

"You were with him weren't you?" Ron told her not looking at her.

"Ron I-"

"Save it, you're wearing his clothes. Why didn't you tell me? You told Harry-"

"Harry figured it out."

"I should have seen it, all the signs were there, now look at you."

She did look awful, her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy, she ached everywhere and she was positive about those blue and black marks she had a feeling she got earlier.

"Ron-"

"It had to be him Hermione? What the hell is wrong with you? Him? A Slytherin, maybe I couldn't care, but I do care, I do care because it's him."

"I'm sorry."

"Hermie, don't be," Harry interjected.

"She should be," said Ron.

"We can't choose who we love Ron," Harry defended.

"You love him?" Ron asked her finally looking at her.

"I think so."

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"We…I…He…and…I…" She was at a lost for words. How on earth was she going to tell her two best friends, let alone the fact that they were boys, that she just lost her virginity to their professor, who she loved, who turned her out after he hurt her…again?

"Forget what happened, why are you wearing his clothes?" Ron asked, still furious.

"The rain, you would know, if you hadn't stormed in there, you scared me. I ran, he found me and…took care of me," that was all she could rustle up.

"Took care of you? How?" Ron was really pushing it.

"Ron cool it," Harry said attempting to ease the situation.

"He just did."

"Like he did when I caught you, I was worried sick! And you where snogging him-"

"-Stop it!" she slapped him and cried. He hugged her, "Hermie I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean too, I would never, it's just you know, I want you to be safe, I want your happiness, I just want you to be ok."

"It hurts," she said in a muffle against his neck.

"What hurts?" he asked.

"My heart."

Harry watched and stoked her hair, while Ron looked like he was going to join her in the crying. They looked like two sad children, sobbing together. But something else, more than that was off, and Harry was going to find out.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to send Susu with some tea, and I have something I need to get. Stay here…both of you," and with that, Harry left the Head Girl's room.

"Ron, I'm sorry," Hermione said, controlling her crying a little more.

"Don't apologize, just promise me that you'll come to me, no matter what it is."

"I promise."

They walked over to her bed, laid down, and he hugged her still wearing Severus Snape's robe.

Her eyes eventually got tired watching the fire, Ron's hands were against her stomach and his head above hers, she couldn't see him because he was behind her, but she heard him snoring. Hermione smiled inside, he really was worried, silly Ron, no, loyal Ron, who worried himself senseless was tired just for her. No class tomorrow, just thesis sessions in the afternoon. She was already dreading tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry made his way to the headmaster's office and was about to say the password when the door opened revealing the headmaster himself, "Goodnight Harry, a little late isn't it? What can I do for you?"

Harry walked in and took a seat on Dumbledore's couch and sighed deeply.

"Well what can I do for you? I don't think it's usual of you to linger at night for no reason."

"Sir, I think I have a problem."

"Harry you think? My dear boy, it is either you do or you do not," Dumbledore gave a little laugh.

"Sir, it is important, and I suppose it is a problem. It's about Hermione and…" Harry looked up at the headmaster and wasn't sure if he should continue.

"Hermione and?"

"Hermione and Sna– her thesis project."

"Yes, she is doing excellent work, her Medioca was fabulous, gave some to Draco Malfoy, poor boy fell off his broom unexpectedly."

"What is bothering you about Hermione and her assignment?"

"I think…I think that…"

"Harry what is it?"

"Something is not right between her and Professor Snape!" He blurted that out, and he said it all wrong.

"Do you? Interesting, care for a lemon drop?" said the Headmaster unwrapping a candy.

"Umm no thanks. But back to Hermi-"

"Now, now Harry, relax. Maybe I should explain a few things to you."

Harry nodded his head.

"You are aware that there is a war plaguing our world right now Harry? And that Severus works two sides of the coin. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-"

"She is brilliant, isn't she? Just brilliant, the little girl, loves learning. Harry do you remember what Hermione's thesis topic is?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts through Potions – but that's only because Lucy was sick and-"

"It was induced, not natural," Dumbledore never lost him tranquil voice.

"But even so… sir?"

"Very good Harry. Everything happens for a reason. Our dear Miss Granger and Professor Snape are not together by chance, now are they, more along the lines of pre-selected choice."

"Pre-selected," Harry pondered the words out loud, "The Morbis – bloody hell – Professor there is no coincidence-" Harry shot out of his seat.

"There never is, I am sorry to say, and things are getting worse my boy."

Everything Harry had been through and everything right now, it was all beginning to make sense.

"On the grave of Godric himself," Harry said exasperated sitting back down, "She never got better did she? And Ron? Ron doesn't know, should I tell him? I must I have too -"

Before Dumbledore could answer Harry continued, "She doesn't know, but he – Professor Snape he knows, he's been lying to her-"

"To protect her, if she thinks nothing is wrong, nothing will be, mind over body. And yes you may tell Mister Weasley."

"The Potatusnidium was meant for her but didn't get her, so then…what did?"

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Notes: "Jenseits Von Liebe" means, "Hereafter would be love" in German. I find that music inspires me, and yes another song that I seem to have been listening too that seems to have that slow, sexy, powerful, dark feel to it, fire and ice make steam that burns…something to think about isn't it?_


	12. Chapter XI Misconceptions

**Chapter XI – Misconceptions Chapter XI – Misconceptions**

* * *

"Morning Ron," said Hermione the next morning, in her robes, showered, and ready to face the day.

Ron, however, was still sleeping in her bed, "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

"Woman, are you mad? That's too early, and there are no classes this morning, just lessons this afternoon."

"So?"

His eyes were still closed and he waved his hand in the air, "So, it's too damn early."

She threw a pillow at him, "Wake up. C'mon Ron wake up, it's a beautiful day."

"Bugger. No. I want to sleep. Stayed up with you half the night, least you can do is let me sleep."

"She's absolutely right, time to rise Ron," said Harry just opening Hermione's door.

"Ugh, two against one, I don't like these odds," Ron still didn't move, he turned in the opposite direction when, "Ah! Bloody hell – what – damn it Hermione – ice water!"

She used a spell and tossed freezing water over him so he'd get up.

"Stop giggling, I'm up, I'm up already," Ron complained running his hands through his wet hair very grumpily.

"We have lots to do before lunch," Harry told them.

"Yeah, like what? Haven't even had breakfast and you're talking about after lunch," muttered Ron, using a cleansing spell, and still sounding cranky.

"Like going to the library," he answered.

"Fantastic, I do have some reading to do for Hagrid-" Hermione started, and Ron finished, "-For what? I don't have any reading to do," then adding "We have something we need to look into?"

"Oh yea?" asked Hermione.

"Why are we going to the library?"

"It's important, and I'm not too sure, but once we research it, I'll know if it's life or death."

"Whose life and death, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm hungry! Can we go? Talk about this over breakfast?"

"Hermione what do you know about Jadelisk?" Harry asked ignoring Ron.

"Jad-a-who?" said Ron.

"Isn't that something that Voldemort use to use back in the old days, I mean when he first came into power?"

"I think so, what do you know about it?" Harry continued.

"I'm not sure. But I think he used it to control people, but not like the unforgivables. No. Umm…" she was thinking.

"Oh wait, you mean the one where it controlled a person, but not just any person, people with special powers, and he could will them, subconsciously to make and do stuff for him."

Harry and Hermione looked at him surprised.

"What? Don't look at me like that, I do happen to listen to Percy, occasionally, just don't let him know that."

"What else do you know about it?" Harry asked very much so interested.

"What kind of people with powers?" Hermione added.

"Well, according to Percy, like, certain witches and wizards have special powers, most times they don't know it, until they are faced with something and show signs of it."

"Like Harry?" she asked.

"Well, no, it's more natural, they are born with it. Like take McGonagall for instance, she's key at Transfiguration, right?"

"Yea, so?" said Harry.

"Well, if Voldemort used her, as a Jadelisk, then he could have her transfigure something, or someone, and will it, something he invented actually."

"But is it like a dark mark? How does he control the person to do the stuff for him?" asked Hermione.

"Kind of like what he did to Ginny and how it works with his Death Eaters, he marks them, or steals their 'self'."

"And a Jadelisk?" Harry inquired.

"I think he brands them, with part of the dark mark."

"I don't get it. What do you mean 'part of the dark mark'? You can't just have a piece of a mark, a mark is a mark after all," said Harry.

"Well, the dark mark only appears when he's calling for them, right? But with a Jadelisk, a portion of the dark mark, is inconspicuously on their body, and usually they don't know they have it."

"What? Ron that doesn't make sense, how can you not know you have something branded on to you so evil?" asked Hermione very confused.

"I don't know! Ask Percy - he's the genius, something about it's inflicted doing something normal and you get a bruise or something."

"Well Percy seems to know a lot about this kind of stuff now, doesn't he?" said Hermione.

"Well, yeah, they caught a Jadelisk about three months ago, some wizard who was specializing in Potions. Brilliant git, absolutely brilliant, he's under the Ministry's care right now, trying to regain his sanity."

"His sanity?" Harry gulped.

"Oh yea, after a while, a Jadelisk goes mad. If they're strong they'll fight it, go through mood swings, do irrational stuff, don't eat, can't sleep, it's terrible. They keep their emotions in tact though, it's just they feel like they've got no control of themselves or their lives anymore."

"That's awful," Hermione said, "how terrible, he's so evil. That's really awful."

"Is there anyway to counteract it?" asked Harry.

Ron raised and eyebrow, "Why are you so interested Harry? I don't know, you go and ask Percy yourself. All I know is that, it's a part of the an Auror's job, he's just mentioning it for the sake of mentioning, what we might have to face," he ran his hands through his hair, "Ugh, woke me up – asking too many questions before breakfast!"

Hermione laughed, "Fine, let's go."

They were almost out the door when Seamus stopped Ron while Harry took the opportunity to talk, "Hey Hermione,"

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"With what?"

"About last night, you and Snape."

"No."

"You want to stay back?"

"The best way to face a problem isn't to run, right? You said that."

"I know, but this is different."

"I'll be alright."

"He touched you didn't he?"

"He kissed me – no we kissed."

"That's what Ron said, but I want to hear what you have to say."

"Harry, I don't think…I mean you don't really want to know…I shouldn't tell you…"

"I see," he gave her a hug, "being a virgin is overrated."

Hermione almost jumped three feet into the air, "What?"

"You came back in his robes."

"It was raining."

"You looked like a mess."

"I was angry, Ron scared me-"

"-So then tell me you didn't."

She looked at him, "I can't."

"I promise you, if he ever comes near you again, and I mean it Hermione, run."

"Harry I-"

"I mean it, or I swear he'll regret the day he ever laid eyes on you."

"You can't-"

"I can and I will."

"You don't understand he's-"

"-what? Not who I think he is? Save it for someone who will believe it and give a damn."

"Harry, please, just don't…"

"I won't tell Ron, you will, when you're ready. But, mark my words Hermione, I don't care what he does or didn't do, keep it professional."

"I am."

"If you were, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

She nodded.

Harry kissed her cheek, "Look I know I didn't say it right, but I care about you, you're my family, and I don't want to see you hurt."

Hermione let out a small smile and she hugged him back, "You can always stick Fluffy on him."

Harry smiled.

"Stick Fluffy on who?" Ron asked coming up to them, "Let's go I'm hungry."

xxxxxxxxxx

The library was packed with Seventh years all researching for their thesis projects or studying.

Harry, Hermione and Ron joined Lavender and Seamus at a table at the far end near the Restricted Section.

"Will you two quit snogging, I would like to research my stuff with my breakfast still in my stomach," Ron snapped at them.

Hermione brought over a few large, dusty, leather back books and flopped them on the table, ignoring Lavender and Seamus' make-out session, "You look through these."

"And what am I looking for?" Ron asked curiously.

"Information on a Jadelisk in this one," Hermione said pointing to the large book with the green cover, "You're looking for mind control in that one."

He gave her a look of disdain, "And while I search through half the library, what are you going to do?"

"Look through these," She said bringing over, more books just as big as Ron's pile.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a half hour of reading and taking minor notes, Ron didn't turn his head up, but asked, "Where's Harry?"

Hermione was sitting next to him, books were spread all over the table, Lavender and Seamus were still snogging, and there was an empty chair next to them, left for Harry.

"Oh he's trying to get into the Restricted Section, he's looking up something on Tom Riddle."

Ron did look up this time, and turned to her, "Tom Riddle?"

She kept on writing, "Yes, after Voldemort's first fall, there was a book published by this woman Katie Ann Aiken, she was one of his girlfriends, or toys for that matter, and closest followers when he was at Hogwarts."

"What about her? Wait isn't she dead? He killed her…"

"Yes, and Hogwarts' has the last remaining copy of her book, 'Behind the Mask: Life with the Dark Lord', which by the way, describes in detail, his surveys, ideas and whatnots."

"And the Jadelisk-"

"Should be in there."

Ron nodded and they both when back to researching.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Please?" Harry begged.

"No Mister Potter," Madame Pince told him for the forty-fifth time; she was indeed counting, "I cannot let you into the Restricted Section without a note."

"But I told you, it's important, and I told you what's its about, I need to get I in there."

"Harry," she exhaled, "can't you find a note from someone? Anyone?"

"Hagrid's gone to look for Cornish pixies, gods only know why, McGonagall is teaching, she'd flip if I interrupted her, I can't find Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick is arguing with Professor Sprout and sparks are flying out of their wands, I'm not going near them, Madame Hooch is in the middle of a Slytherin - Ravenclaw practice session so that leaves no one!"

"What about Professor Binns?"

"He's dead, remember?"

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"She might think I killed someone."

"Severus Snape?"

"I'm not going to ask him for anything."

"Harry you know I cannot let you in without a pass, ask Professor Lupin."

"He's out with Sirius."

"Then your only option seems to be Professor Snape."

"C'mon please, anyone but him."

She smiled and pointed to the door. Harry huffed and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked down to the dungeons, wondering how on earth he was going to convince Snape to write him a pass to the Restricted Section and actually live to tell the tail without burn marks. The man was infuriating, irritating, cranky, and downright mean – to everyone.

"Professor?"

"What is it Mister Potter?" Severus said dryly, not looking away from his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I was wondering," Harry started, "I was wondering if you could write me a pass to get a book out of the Restricted Section."

"No. Goodbye Mister Potter," Snape's answer was short and deadly.

Harry didn't move.

Severus put down his paper, "Leave Mister Potter or I will deduct house points."

"Sir, it's important, I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't."

"Nothing you need Mister Potter is important to me, now kindly leave! I will not ask again."

"Sir, it's about…" Harry lost his words because Severus cut him off, "Well what is it?"

"It's about Aiken's book on Tom Riddle!"

Severus' eyes narrowed, his lips became thin and color ran into his face, "What do you want with that?" his voice dark and smooth.

Harry gulped, "I want... I need to look up a Jadelisk."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, Mister Potter, try not to be daft, why?" Snape said sardonically.

"It's for Hermione."

That did it that was his unwinding; Severus arched an eyebrow in defense.

"And why would Miss Granger need that particular book?"

"You know why," Harry's voice had gone low and dark as well. He was clenching his teeth in frustration, this man was impossible, what she saw in him, Harry did not understand.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked looking up from her books when Harry came over.

"I went to get a pass to get into the Restricted Section."

"From who?" asked Ron inquisitively.

"Doesn't matter," Harry said dodging the question.

"Well, did you get it?" Hermione was impatient.

"Madame Pince had to look for it, it's kind of under lock and key, if you get me."

"Oh," that's all she said before burying herself in the books again.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Finally," Harry said, twenty minutes later, dropping a heavy dusty old book on to the table. Lavender and Seamus had moved on to actually studying, and Neville had joined the group reading about plants, the only thing he seemed to be quite decent at.

"Wow, we are going to be here for awhile, unless-"

"No, we can't take it out of the library, Hermione. It has a lock spell on it. It won't leave more than twenty feet from the restricted section, and you can't use any magic on it, cleaning or otherwise, it's fully locked," Harry scolded at her audacity to even dream of taking the heavy thing to the tower.

Ron let out a small yawn, "I've been through at least three books so far, and I'm getting nowhere," he closed the last one he was reading, "when's lunch?"

"In twenty minutes," said Neville, not looking up from his Herbology books.

"So how's the reading coming along Nevs?" asked Ron.

"It's alright, Professor Sprout lent this to me, said it would help me," showing him the cover of 'Plants, Weeds, Shrubs, Flowers and How They Kill', "She said it would help the Ministry with some guy. And we all know, I'm not much good at lots of things, but Herbology seems to have a nitch for me."

"What about Honeydukes?" asked Hermione looking up from her books.

"Yea, well I've had enough exploding jelly beans to last me a few life times," he laughed.

"So Sprout's your new mentor?" asked Harry.

Neville nodded.

Ron groaned, "I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry," snapped Hermione.

"Can we take a break and go to the Great Hall?" he nagged.

"You can go, we'll stay here," Hermione said answering for herself and Harry.

Not wanting to hurt Hermione, feeling uncomfortable, Harry agreed, "Yeah, Ron, umm bring me back a sandwich will you."

Soon the entire library was empty leaving only Hermione, Harry and the books.

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

"I was thinking, this weekend, want to go back to Mystic Mayhem?"

"It's a Hogwarts weekend at Hogsmeade, the entire school is going to be there, you sure?"

"I think we need some fun."

"Am I hearing right? Hermione Granger lecturing Harry Potter on fun? Ron should hear this."

She laughed, "No seriously, let's go, Ron, you and I. It'll be fun."

"Let's see classes resume tomorrow. We have McGonagall in the morning, I doubt she'll give homework, and then thesis sessions; he's not giving you extra work is he?"

"Who?"

"Snape. Hermione, does he give you extra work?"

"Not usually, at least when he's not there, he usually leaves like a zillion books for me to read, but that's only sometimes."

"Neat, so we'll go Friday and Saturday night, make it a party weekend!"

She smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Ron returned alone, holding a tray in his hand that contained a few cookies and mini sandwiches.

"Listen to this," Hermione started, when Ron sat down, "'Da Capo', Latin term for 'back to the beginning' – As early as his second year at Hogwarts, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, gave the term a new meaning, Dalius Caponius Rectifus. The ability to give the inflicted a new beginning.' In other words," she stopped to grab a cookie, "Well, in other words, whoever he infects, well they don't exactly 'loose' their mind per say, but they just have two minds, and one takes over the other, like they can't function, and go mad, because their heads are telling them more than one thing."

"That's what I said earlier," Ron pointed out.

Hermione gave him a nasty look, "So what? The book just confirms it."

Ron opened his mouth to tell her something, but decided against it, and rather grabbed a cookie, in hopes of silencing himself.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Hermione said unusually bold, "Between what he makes them do, and what they are apt to do naturally, it's a conflict in their mind or minds, for that matter, therefore, they go insane. However, particular potions taken in succession and timely can counteract its effects, by creating an aura around the person through their body. I guess it's like invisibly sweating a protective garb."

Harry nodded, and Ron proceeded to chew the same mouthful for the twenty-second time.

Hermione smiled, quite pleased with herself, and went back to reading.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thesis sessions started and Hermione waltzed into the dungeons with a bizarre air about her.

Severus was sitting at his desk in his office, dreading the moment he would have to see her, unsure if whether she would show or not, whether she was still angry at him. She should be; she should be hurt - he hurt her, it was too emotional. Severus ended the thoughts plaguing his mind.

She walked past his office, gathered a few supplies from the shelf, never glancing through the doorframe, and walked right past him again.

Hermione sat down and started to brew, oblivious to anything around her.

"Miss Granger."

She didn't look up, "Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger, pray tell, what are you doing?"

"I'm brewing a potion, was does it look like?"

"And under whose permission did you devise such an task?"

"My own."

"You do not have the authority to make such a decision."

"But I did."

"Miss Granger, what are you making?"

"Den Svarte Ormens Krydder."

He swept his hand across the table knocking everything on the floor.

"What the hell – have you lost your bloody mind?!" he was screaming at her.

Hermione just sat there looking at the desk, "Why did you do that?" her voice was meek and unemotional.

"Hermione, what the hell did you think you were doing? Den Svarte Ormens Krydder!"

"Thomas wanted it."

"Thomas…? Oh Gods, Hermione," Severus said moving over to her and shaking her insistently, and if he had to, Severus was going to slap him out of her.

The moment he touched her, her head flew back, her eyes went dull, her mouth jarred gasping for air and her vision went black.

* * *

_"Den Svarte Ormens Krydder" means "The Black Serpent's Spice" in Norwegian, i.e.) the most dangerous dragons in Harry Potter come from Norway, interesting that the Black Serpent's Spice should be from there too._


	13. Chapter XII Ormens Svarte Hjerte

**Chapter XII – Ormens Svarte Hjerte Chapter XII – Ormens Svarte Hjerte**

* * *

Hermione woke up screaming, two sets of hands held her down to the bed, while another injected a little Dreamless Sleep Potion into her blood stream. Her eyes closed and she drifted away.

The potion did not work, however, she dreamed, oh yes did she dream. Yet what she dreamed, she did not understand, she was walking, she saw a house on a hill, in an old very post World War Two English neighborhood:

'_It was large, dark and seemingly abandoned. Hermione saw herself walking up the stairs to enter the house. She saw a snake, a flood of green light and in the snake's mouth was a letter, similarly to the one she received with the morbis inside. _

'_The snake handed her the letter and she opened it. Something was oozing onto her fingertips, she looked down, it was red, there was the strong stench of copper and iron, that gave her mouth a bland sick taste._

'_She looked further down, the blood was from her body, the left side of her body, above her hip, it was spilling on to her white dress. She was dressed in white. Why white? She was bare foot. Hermione looked up again, faced with a young man. He was about her same age, tall, built, handsome, red eyes, neat black hair; she had never seen him before._

'_He said nothing, just smiled. It was a dark, disturbing smile. She had the urge to touch him, his face, to feel if he was really there. Hermione lifted her hand and let her fingertips graze his cheeks leaving three small red blotches of blood, her blood._

'_Hermione saw herself falling backwards, his image getting smaller and darker, until there was nothing. She felt a surge of pain –'_

"Hermione?" the voice was vaguely familiar.

"Is she awake?" said another.

"Does it look like it?" someone else said, this voice deep with bitter sentiments.

"The poor child," that was another voice, sweet and sad with concern.

"Just asking," said the second voice.

"Well then don't!" said the third.

"She's in my house," said the second.

"She's in my care," said the third.

"Hush! The two of you," the first voice said, it was a woman.

The voices faded and she slept…dreamless.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione awoke sometime later and attempted to sit up in bed. But she couldn't something was restraining her, binding her hands to her sides. It was very strange, she couldn't remember anything, what happened, or how she got there, what day it was, wasn't there a Runes test coming up? Perhaps not.

She heard someone mumble something and she saw a blue flash encircle her wrists setting them free.

Out of the shadows stepped Professor McGonagall, the Headmaster and Professor Snape.

"My dear," Dumbledore said softly, "Do you know where you are?"

Hermione nodded, "How did I get here?"

"Professor Snape brought you here," the headmaster said warmly, "Do you remember?"

"No, I…I don't. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, yes child, everything is fine," he lied, "What do you remember?"

Hermione thought about the question for a moment.

"I remember…I remember being in the library with Ron, Harry and Neville. Then we left, I walked to the dormitory and then…and then…" She moved her eyes from Dumbledore and looked at Snape, "I don't remember, it's all black after that. Did something happen to me?"

"No, no my dear, nothing that cannot be fixed," he fibbed, "Just rest, spend the night here, just to make sure."

"Take this, sweet child," said McGonagall handing Hermione a glass to drink. She took it and swallowed.

"Rather than wasting your time playing with Weasley and Potter, do try to tend to your meals instead," muttered Professor Snape.

Hermione watched as McGonagall gave Snape an aggravated look, snapping her head around to pierce him with her eyes.

"What he means, my child," McGonagall untruthfully interjected, "Is that, you fainted because you did not eat. And as I recall, we did have a little chat about you and your meals. Hermione it is important that you nourish yourself."

Dumbledore remained quiet.

"But I don't remember and-" Hermione started before Snape cut across her words, "Of course you don't remember, if you ate like you were suppose to, we wouldn't be having this conversation, you would be in the dungeons reading up on the advanced stages of Polyjuice Potion and I could be doing something more useful that wallowing with you in the hospital, do I make myself clear Miss Granger?"

"Severus, let the girl alone, she needs rest, and should be well enough soon," Dumbledore told them.

McGonagall nodded, as Albus escorted her out the room, Severus stayed behind.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, though she was not sure what she was apologizing for.

"You should be."

"If you have the reading, I'll do it tomorrow, since I can't leave, it is something to do."

"The work I give you should not just be 'something to do' Miss Granger."

She nodded her head, and just waited for him to say something else. With his arms folded across his chest, he looked at her, unyielding and cold. Hermione brought her covers further up her body, she was beginning to feel very chilly, rested her head back against her pillow and let her eyes scurry around the room looking for a hearth, there was not one, at least not in the hospital wing.

"Are you cold?" His voice was icier than the room.

"Aren't you?" She was wondering how on earth he was still remaining so composed.

"I asked you a question, do try to answer it, rather than foolishly digressing otherwise."

"I was just asking about your welfare professor, forgive me if I upset you. And yes, I am cold."

"You should apologize when I hold you responsible for whatever nonsense flows off your tongue thoughtlessly. Until then, which should be soon again I gather, try not to be so naïve," he used his wand and a sudden rush of warmth filled her, "better?"

"Thank you," she made herself cozy under the blankets, "naïve professor?"

Severus sneered at the prone girl, "Yes, Miss Granger, naïve. Let's not pretend you didn't discover - at least in a small measure - exactly how naive you really are the other night."

"Professor, I...you...us...naïve?"

"Oh Miss Granger, spare me your incoherent babble. You thought you could lead me around and not have to deal with the fall out. The other night you discovered how vile men can really be," Severus spoke of the guilt overwhelming him at taking her virginity and being rough with her.

"Are you admitting that you are one of those vile men? A little late for nobility isn't it?"

"While I have known I was vile for the past twenty years, I will assume you just found out, hence your naivety Miss Granger. I never wrapped myself in the nobility of the Gryffindor house and I can see I am upsetting you, so I shall remove myself you're your sight and we can end this inane line of discussion."

"This discussion that you, as I might point out, brought up is insane? Well then isn't that interesting."

"Miss Granger," he warned her with a low growl, "do not tread in waters too deep for you swim."

"We are both in deep waters, dear professor, I highly doubt it can get any deeper without us both drowning."

"Then I should leave. While I have no doubt as to my ability to keep my head above water, you have repeatedly shown your inability to even notice you're in danger of getting pulled under."

"And you have? That's it then… Go ahead and leave, isn't that what you do best? Leave, push away and ignore. No wait, you are brave, aren't you? You fearlessly spy on Voldemort – but wait! That was only after you ran back to Dumbledore because in your moment of fear and weakness you branded yourself to the dark lord. Cheers to you."

"Miss Granger, I insist you calm yourself and do not speak of what you do not know of."

"I am calm. But if you feed the fire, you should be willing to take its flames. How can you be so downright egotistical. You really do drive me mad. There is no sense in attempting to hold a decent conversation with you… Just leave me alone."

Severus rolled his eyes, this was too much symbolism, "Decent? This conversation is far from decent, topic alone. Miss Granger, what exactly do you want to hear me say? I'm a complete and utter bastard."

"No! I don't want you to say that, seriously you are as brilliant and as daft as they come."

Severus began to walk towards the door when she called him back, "Don't go, I'm not finished with you yet."

Severus whipped around, "You are not finished with me yet? I beg your pardon? You just told me to leave."

"No, I want to have a decent conversation with you."

"Decent? I thought we went over that already, what is decent about what happened Hermione?"

"Everything and nothing at all."

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I thought you had…experience."

"I wanted you… yes… but not like that, it should have been different for us."

What could he say to that, it should have been different, but it was far from what either of them wanted. Severus nodded carefully, "Yes, it should have been different," was all he allowed himself to say, "it should have been different because it should not have happened at all."

"Do you really believe that? I mean can you really tell me that you believe that?" she was close to tears.

Distressed at the level of emotion she was working herself into Severus relented a small bit, "I mean, while I think you are a beautiful young woman," he paused, he had to get this just right, "this should not have happened at the present time."

Hermione stared at him, what could she tell him to make him understand, "I think I love you."

Oh, in the name of Salazar, Merlin, Morgana and Albus she did not just say that! Severus thought to himself before saying, "Hermione, I –"

"No wait don't say anything, please don't. I would rather not know. Things can't go back to the way they were before, I know that, but..."

"Hermione, I think you are confusing lust and love."

She looked down and took a deep breath before quieting saying, "If that's what you think, then go ahead and believe it," she look up at him then, "but I don't."

"How could you think you love me after... the way it ended Hermione. That wasn't making love."

"It wasn't that, not the sex, it was much more before that when I started feeling this way. I think my entire attitude about you changed that night in the corridors, silly isn't it?"

"I don't know what to say Hermione. I wasn't very kind to you – I regret my part in your current emotional upheaval."

"Don't regret anything. No regrets ever, what we do makes us who we are, I'll never regret it."

Severus fell silent.

Hermione looked away from him and diverted her eyes to the blackness of the back of her eyelids before falling fast asleep.

_'She heard a voice behind her, "My girl, you have returned."_

'_There he was, that man from her first dream. "Returned? Who are you?" she heard herself say. He laughed, "I am you." _

'_Hermione looked very puzzled, his hands were warm as he caressed her cheek and twirled his fingers in her hair._

'_There was a surge of pain and she crumpled to the floor, her abdomen was aching, she looked down, she was bleeding…'_

She woke in a cold sweat. Who was that? What was going on? Hermione pushed her feet into her slippers, hastily grabbed her robe and ran for the bathroom.

She found the mirror, raised her shirt and pulled her pants just below her belly where she thought she felt the burn. There was the mark Severus pointed out to her, it was no longer brown, it was red like a fresh cut, but it was dry. Damn it! She needed air, this was too much, that man and that dream, she remembered the first dream, was she suppose to?

xxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts was dangerous at night, this she knew, but still she didn't care, Hermione needed to get out, she needed to think, or at least try too. She found her way back to her favorite spot by the lake, pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head against a tree.

xxxxxxxxxx

Madame Pomfrey ushered towards Hermione's bed only to find her gone. She ran to find Albus, Severus and Minerva. Albus sat at his desk quietly watching Severus and Minerva argue, it was pointless to intervene because the two eventually worked everything out, but the road to getting there was a entirely different matter.

"She is gone?" asked Minerva.

"Don't you hear anything?" snapped Severus.

"What did you say to her after we left?" she demanded scolding Severus.

"Why does everything have to be my fault?" he was cranky.

"Because you never have anything good to say, every word that seems to come out of your mouth these days is completely contemptible, arrogant and-"

"So what? What kind of head of house are you? At least my Slytherins are in line. Miss Granger needs to be held responsible for whatever thoughtless statements come out her mouth."

"So it is your fault! And furthermore, more than half your Slytherins don't have half a brain to do anything near what she is capable of, intellectually, magically and otherwise!"

"For the love of Morgana woman, shut up! I have a idea where is she, and you better pray Minerva, that when I find her, that she's ill with hypothermia, because it just might gain her some sympathy, if not I intend to give it to her!"

"Don't you dare! Severus Snape, I'll hex you into next week if you harm her-" and he was gone, "Albus you cannot let him carry around like that-"

"No my dear, he does know what he is doing, and strange enough, seems to be the only one she opens up too. Miss Granger is a smart girl she wouldn't wander around Hogwarts for no apparent reason."

"It is dangerous and Albus she is ill."

"Yes, true, but I do not believe that her illness is controlling her mind tonight. No, I think our Hermione is in her right state of mind, but running circles around it."

"What do you mean?"

"Lemon drop, Minerva? It has been such a long night."

xxxxxxxxxx

The one and only usual place he knew she would be, how predictable, he looked at her, finding it amusing that she wasn't laying atop the rock she favored so much, no, she was resting against a tree staring blankly out onto the lake.

"If the Hogwarts lake were home to a serpent rather than a giant squid, you, Miss Granger might not be alive at the moment to tell the tale, rather, you do seem to enjoy gallivanting into highly dangerous areas at all hours of the night," he was being sarcastic, usual tricks, just brilliant.

"But Professor it is not, and therefore I am not. Besides you seem enjoy it as well, for you always find me," short, sweet and simple, that was her reply.

"I do my job, that is all," they were getting back into their old verbal sparring sessions.

"You know what's wrong with me, don't you, tell me," she never looked at him, her eyes remained locked on the vast moonlight body of water before her.

"The only thing wrong with you is your incessant irrational behavior that would lead some to believe that you are attempting to kill yourself by some elaborate plan of a planned accident."

She ignored him, "So you do know. How long have you known?"

"If you were dying Miss Granger, and I do reiterate the word 'if', what would be your last wish as a being here on this earth?"

"Am I dying?"

"Answer the question," he was being icy tonight.

"Truthfully?"

"Try not to be dense for once by answering questions with questions, I do tire of it."

"I would want to die happy, free from the anxiety and endless sorrow, I would want to fill the void inside of me that seems to appear and take me over…the edge."

He was baffled by her admission, but remained silent.

"Does that satisfy you? Are you pleased now? Or is my truth too intense for you?"

He watched her as she got up from leaning against the tree, brushed herself off and began to walk away from him in the opposite direction of the castle towards the lake.

"Where are you going?" he didn't follow her, but waited for a response.

Sarcastically she answered, "To make friends with the squid and drown myself willingly, want to watch?"

She felt him grab her and haul her up against the tree bark so forcefully, the air momentarily stopped flowing through her, she could feel the jagged edges of the bark digging into her back and she let out a scream.

"Do not ever let me hear you speak of such things again," he growled into her ears, his face so close.

"My back – I can't – You're hurting me!"

He pushed harder, "Promise right now, you'll never speak of such things ever again – Do it!"

Hermione winced the pain away, she could feel tears stinging her eyes, "Promise me!" he roared at her.

"I…I pro…promise," it came out in a ragged whisper and he released her feeling her fall into him.

Severus felt her body slump against his leaving him to support her.

She didn't cry, or hold on to him, she was just there. He moved his arms around her and cradled her sinking slowly onto the ground.

"Don't let me go," she whispered.

"I could never," he answered

"Is that an admission that you care?" her voice was low and muffled because her face was buried in his neck.

"No."

She sighed and her arms found their way to slump atop his.

"I bled."

"How much?"

"Too much."

He was silent and rocked them forward and back subconsciously.

She shifted slightly and moved her face to the front of his, "You do know, I know you do. Please, Severus I'm asking you again, tell me what's going on, who is that man in my dreams, what's happening?"

"You are to address me as 'Professor, Miss Granger," he said softly.

She didn't like that answer and she moved to get away from him, but let out an unexpected moan of pain that caught his immediate attention. Hermione's hands gripped his shoulders, "I hate you, you hurt me, every time I'm near you, you hurt me, _Professor_."

Of course she was right, her entire back was scratched, red and raw from his musings.

Without a word, he stood up, taking her with him, before swinging her across his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me? I'm not a sack of potatoes!"

He didn't answer her.

"Put me down!"

He continued to hold her.

"Are you going to answer me?"

She knew they had made their way into the hospital wing.

"I'll scream – what are you doing – if Madame Pomfrey finds you doing this – " she gasped at his threw her across her hospital bed face down, before preceding to rip the back of her shirt off. "What are you doing? Get off me!" she yelled.

His hand covered her mouth to silence her; she was fidgeting as his legs pinned her down.

Hermione attempted to thrash her body around some more, but it didn't work and she felt something cold and pasty touch or bare skin followed but his fingers.

The healing paste was cold and smelled sour.

She was sitting on the hospital bed, under her covers, watching him watch her in a chair by the window, "Why did you ask me what I wanted? Are you capable of fulfilling such requests?" Her voice was meek and low.

"I can capable of many things Miss Granger, many of which you cannot begin to imagine."

"Is that a threat?"

He exhaled in agitation, "Can you never take words for what they are, rather than trying to see something in them that is not even there?"

She didn't have an answer for that.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" he asked after long moments of silence between them.

"Do what?"

"Cause yourself immense discomfort and pain for no apparent reason. It is not in your character."

"You don't know anything about me. So don't pretend like you care, or that you ever cared."

"Do you truly believe that Miss Granger?"

Hermione shifted around the bed uncomfortably, "What are you asking me? Of course I do. You know talking to you is like talking to a bloody troll, though I do think they have higher attention spans."

Why was she suddenly being very difficult?

"Furthermore," she continued, without letting him get in any words, "it's all your fault. Everytime, I'm near you I get hurt, I get bruised, I nearly get killed, I get verbally assaulted or I end up naked and scared. Take your pick which you would like to bestow upon me this evening?"

He dodged her questions and asked one of his own, "After we started to have – after that night of the thunderstorm, did I scare you when I stopped?"

"What do you think?"

"I know what I think Hermione, but what do you think?"

"It's _Miss Granger_, professor, we must keep it professional, don't you think?"

He was becoming very aggravated and frustrated, she was surely being obtuse and daft on purpose.

"So tell me what was it like?" she asked interrupting this thoughts.

"What was what like?"

"Working for Voldemort? What was it like when he called you and your arm, the burning…"

"I do not know what you are speaking about Miss Granger. Kindly leave what does not concern you alone."

"But it does concern me!" she screeched.

He raised an eyebrow, "Calm yourself and pray tell, how?"

"I think he's calling me."

Severus laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous, lack of food, that's what it is, you're brain is becoming full of nonsense like your silly little friends."

She did not look convinced.

"Put out your arms, both of them, and look, no skulls and snakes. Satisfied?"

Hermione slumped her arms down in defeat and uncertainty. She was smart enough to know when something was wrong, especially with herself, she remembered her dreams, she saw the blood and something wasn't falling into to place, but what she did not know.

"You are the king of beasts and I do believe I hate you," her voice was low and she deterred her eyes to the window.

"Hate is such a strong word," he knew she wanted him to leave, but he had no intention of being dismissed by a mere child, "besides it gladdens me to hear it."

She looked up at him in fury, reached for the vase of flowers next to her bed, grabbed them, let out a piercing scream and threw the glass vase at him.

_

* * *

_

_"Ormens Svarte Hjerte" means "The Black Heart of the Serpent" in Norwegian.._


	14. Chapter XIII Drowning in You

**Chapter XIII – Drowning in You**

* * *

"Damn you!" she shouted. The vase missed its intended target and crashed against the stonewall. "No darling, you cannot _damn_ me anymore than I am already," his arms were folded across his chest, he was scowling and his eyes were glaring at her. "Get out!" she shrieked "Get out! Get out! Get the bloody hell out of my room!" Severus just stood there, looking entirely unflustered with a changeless expression. "The more you act like a child, the more you shall be treated as one," was his simple answer to none of the questions that had been burning in her mind.

"You're a bastard, a bloody bastard! Get out!" she started to work herself up into a crying-fest, "Please, just get out! Leave me alone!"

"I shall not recoil myself at your whim, Miss Granger, you are a child who needs to learn how to respect those above herself. Don't confirm the depictions about yourself that portray you as a insufferable, exasperating little girl."

Hermione was about to say something, when her body convulsed, her eyes closed, something was taking her over – right in front of him. She fell flat against the bed and dug her hands into the bed sheets, her mouth was gradually opening fighting for air. He ran over to her and tried to awaken the possessed girl as her back arched a good few inches off the bed, her eyes flew open and he thought she was going to pass out. In an instant it was over as soon as it started and she was half hung over the bed, coughing and crying.

He grabbed her and held her against him as she cried endless against his neck, "Shhh it's ok. This time it's okay," were his only words of comfort.

She held on to him tighter, almost like she felt he was going to leave her if she let go, "He spoke to me, I remember it, Severus, he spoke to me."

He began to let go so he could talk to her face to face, but she dug her fingernails into his back, "Don't leave me, he's coming back, I know it, please don't leave me."

Severus kissed her forehead and gently lay her back down on her bed still clinging to him. His upper body was on top of hers, "What did Voldemort say?" he got some leeway and propped himself up on his elbows looking down at her and her tear stricken face. "I know that if he wished too, he could have taken you over fully, but he didn't, he was just exercising his power over you, so tell me, what did he say?" He continued as his thumb brushed away another tear.

She looked too frightened to speak – he had never seen her like this.

"Stay with me," her voice was meek and barely audible. She closed her eyes as she felt him lay the rest of his body aside her, almost guarding her from harm.

Once she felt him against her, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling with dead eyes. Severus, who was laying half way on his side and over her, just looked at her emotionless face and waited for her to speak. She didn't need him to pressure her into talking, she didn't need him to run and get Dumbledore, she didn't need him to summon Harry or Ron, all she needed was him, right there and then, right next to her, holding her and waiting for her.

Severus warded her part of the hospital wing and was falling asleep when she finally spoke again. Her eyes were still diverted at the ceiling and her voice was barely audible, "Why do I have to be so intelligent?"

He was a little stunned, because he wasn't sure what she was asking.

"I mean," she continued, "if I wasn't this smart he wouldn't want me would he? He wouldn't send me images of Draco killing Harry and Ron in my dreams, he wouldn't make me do things and he wouldn't threaten to kill me in my own thoughts if I didn't comply with him."

Rather than saying something, for the first time Severus was silent and just let her talk.

"Is Ormens Svarte Hjerte an easy potion to make? Or is it actually difficult for a reason? Did he choose me for a reason? Does he ever have a reason?" and a single tear fell out of the corner of her eye – _almost unnoticeable_.

"When you were reading Aiken's book, did you by chance read the chapter entitled _Snake's Breath_?"

She turned to him then, "No, I cannot recall, I barely even remember reading the book at all."

He nodded, sighed and said, "Aiken describes something called the _Snake's Breath_ which is, in all actuality, Nagini's unique, but poisonous venom, mixed with the extract of a rare flower, found in the mountains of Switzerland in the pure virgin snow, called the White Lotus."

"What is it?"

"The two have to be heated over a small but concentrated fire, where the vapors can be inhaled, sent into the blood stream and literally, burn off, in a sense of the meaning, the Jadelisk mark off its inhabitant. Or there is another means of brewing a set of potions, a complex series, so to speak, that burn it off as well."

"Why can't the person drink the potion directly? The Snake's Breath I mean."

"Because it is too strong, the slightest miss at the precise brew, can kill. The virgin extract and the dark venom cancel the other, thus neutralizing whatever they come in contact with. The series of potions, takes longer to burn off the effects, but it's safer. Inhaling too much, can be just as poisonous as sipping it directly. Do you understand?"

She nodded, "But there is something I do not understand?"

"Yes?"

"What does this have to do with me?" her eyes were innocent and curious, "I mean, does he want me to brew it for him? Does he want to neutralize one of his Jadelisk? Or kill them?"

"Neither and none," He kissed the drained girl's forehead, put her under his chin and told her she needed to sleep.

"Then what is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"I can't."

"Surely you can."

"And if he comes back to me?"

"I won't leave you and he shall not return – not tonight."

She exhaled and buried herself on his shoulder, "I still… do not understand…explain to me…pl…ea...se…" she yawned and he stroked her shoulders, it was making her more drowsy.

"Tomorrow is another day, my love."

But by the time he uttered the endearment, she was already in too deep of a sleep to hear him and realize the sun was rising outside the castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

When she woke up, he was still with her, holding her in the same position as the night before. She assumed he was still asleep, she did have him up for most of the night. As slowly and carefully as she could, rotated her neck to glance the clock on the wall – 'tis the time between tea and sleep – the magical clock read. Hermione thought about that for a second…good goddesses! It was twelve hours later, she slept through the entire day!

"I was waiting for you to awaken."

He startled her, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I do not require as much rest as you may think. To rest ones eyes is to ease the mind and go no further is suffice…real sleep, deep sleep…I have not had in years."

"Seriously?" she asked, "What about that night in your office? When you wouldn't let go of my hand."

He gave a light laugh, "I rest my eyes, my mind, my body – but I am always awake."

"That means, you meant it – that was intentional – that was – I can't believe you did – you made me stay with you!"

Severus moved to look down upon her, "I did not make you do anything, I tend to believe that you do everything you wish too at your own urge."

"My own urge?" he was playing games with her again, "You are beyond impossible."

He laughed.

She passed her hands through his hair and he tried everything in his power not to show any emotion to her touch.

"You know," she started, "I still think I love you.'

He said nothing and she wasn't expecting him to.

"I love the way I feel when I'm around you," the admission continued, "I love the feel of your skin on mine," she let out a laugh, "and I think I even love your cross constitution."

The hard structure of his mouth softened by her last statement as she leaned him to brush her lips along his cheek.

Severus momentarily closed his eyes to bask in her touch, before removing himself from her and simply leaving, thinking of her last statement as his sign to leave, without realizing her true meaning.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ate dinner with the other Gryffindors, she was feeling better and decided she needed to get a straight head on, stop the crying, the madness and the soppy emotional fits she thought were becoming too much of her.

Was kissing his cheek adding an admission to closure? She was not sure, and did not actually want to know.

She never looked at him once at dinner rather she occupied herself with that of her fellow house members, talking about ridiculous stories and desires.

"I've always wanted to do it in water," claimed Parvati.

"Do what?" asked Ron.

"Does that veela of yours teach you nothing?" Dean questioned full heartedly laughing.

"Gods I'm so hungry," started Hermione, "I feel like I haven't eaten in days. And that's sex Ronald."

Ron threw her a look of confusion and agitation – for calling him Ronald.

"Sex in water?" He asked.

"You can be so daft sometimes," stated Lavender, "please pass the apples."

"Wait so under water? Or just in water? But if its underwater how do you breathe?" another question from Ron.

"Does it matter?" Seamus inquired.

Ron raised a confused eyebrow, before Harry said, "Gillyweed."

"Gillyweed?" Ron repeated.

"Enables you to breathe underwater, got some from Dobby for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Remember?"

"Oh yea." Ron said flatly.

"Anyway, I think it would be incredible to do it in water. Under or in, doesn't matter, point being water has got to be there," Parvati restated her initial statement.

"Seriously, I swear, if anyone ever passed by during one of our conversations, they would swear we were a group of sexed up juvenile delinquents," Harry told them.

"Amazingly the new words of wisdom," Said Dean, "what's up Granger, no slick tongue thoughts for us tonight, letting Potter replace you?"

"Actually, Dean darling, I hardly doubt Harry could ever take my place because I will always have an opinion on you … and your …what did you call it again? … oh yes, magical viagra?" Hermione threw at him sweetly.

"What's viagra?" asked Ron.

"You don't need viagra do you?" asked Harry very well knowing the non-magical drug, daring not to ask what was so special about the magical version, rather the homemade magical version, he would rather not know at all.

"Sex stimulant," said Lavender.

"You don't actually use it?" asked Harry.

"Nah, I never tried it," he said shamelessly.

"I don't think he needs it," smirked Parvati, "believe me I don't think I does at all."

Hermione and Lavender threw her looks of outraged surprise with laughter.

"Morgana, ugh, another conversation based on sex…it's always about sex. I'm telling you we need to expand our converses to other subject areas," mumbled Ron.

"Regardless, after we do it in water, let's try it underwater hun," Parvati said ignoring Ron and continuing with her original train of thought.

"Déja vu," Ron muttered. "It's like I'm in a porn and I can't get out."

xxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed like hours in the common room with after dinner chit chatting, they each went their separate ways supposedly to bed.

Hermione shrugged off her school clothes and was going to put on her nightgown, when she thought the better of it. She rummaged through her trunk, found muggle extra low-rise jeans, her favorite cotton tee and her black ankle boots. Sure, she was pretty simple – in the magical world – but she was a softy for muggle fashion. Hermione found her black coat, white scarf, black tote bag, and her emergency broom, a nimbus 2000 – a gift from her parents who thought a decently good broom would help their daughter relish even further into magical world and its habits – of course she was decently good, but was rather scared she might fly into an airplane, flock of birds or simply just fall off for no good reason.

With broom in hand and tote bag on shoulder, she quietly left the dormitory and headed for the boat entrance to the castle.

Once outside, the sky looked in excellent flying conditions. She mounted her broom, flew of the ground and no sooner was leaving the castle.

Hermione didn't fly home, she thought about it once or twice, but decided to fly to Oxford and see her cousin Bryce – Lucy's older brother.

She placed a shrinking spell on her broom, tucked it neatly into her purse and apparated to his room.

He sensed her appear behind him, and without turning away from his papers monotonously spoke to her, "Aren't you suppose to be at that castle of yours?"

"So I can't visit you when I please, well that is welcoming," she stated.

"Hermione it's almost four in the morning," he didn't turn around and his voice was still unchanging.

"Where's your roommate? Dear old Patrick?" she asked changing the subject.

"Patrick," Bryce started, "is off for the semester in Rome on some art project, and thus I a loner for the next couple of months."

"Must be nice," she said placing her bag at the side of Patrick's bed, before walking to Bryce's side hoping he'd acknowledge her presence.

"How long will you be staying this time?" he asked.

"You're acting like I'm here all the time.'

"You were here a grand total of seven times last year. Hermione this is the first time I'm seeing you since the funeral."

"I'm sorry."

"You should never apologize for things that you need not be sorry for."

"I want to apologize to you."

"I don't want you too."

"Bryce I'm sorry."

"And how long will your stay be this time?"

"You sound like you don't want me here," she said in the monotonous voice he was using.

"You know better than that," there was a hint of emotion when he spoke this time and he did not turn around.

"Do I remind you of her?" she asked abruptly.

"You know that you do," was his simple answer.

"Is that reason enough to estrange yourself from me, damn it Bryce look at me!" her sudden outburst took him by surprise, he flinched but didn't turn his head.

She was so angry it was so unlike her to get that worked up, she grabbed his shoulder and made him face her. His eyes were red and full of sorrow. It broke her heart to see him like that. He couldn't deal with it, with her. She felt his estrangement. I wished she could estrange the entire world around her too. But Bryce had one this to his advantage that she didn't – he wasn't loosing his mind – and therefore, could estrange himself to gain closure.

"I…" and words failed her. She pulled him to her chest and stoked his hair as he let a few strands of water escape his eyes, before pushing her away and regaining his composure.

She couldn't remember him crying at the funeral. She hardly noticed him at the funeral at all, almost like he wasn't there. She could have sworn he was made of stone, no emotion, no communication – yet somehow she had the urge that she needed to see him and confront her feelings, her life – just everything. She was under the impression that he could help her. Actually she knew he could.

Bryce lay in his bed staring at the ceiling as she sat across from him on Patrick's bed.

"I didn't like that professor of yours," he admitted after long minutes of silence.

"Your mother as well as my own seem to beg to differ," she told him.

"He's too proud. He's dark too dark, he reeks of evil and hallows blackness. Almost like he's been down to hell and has come back," another monotonous comment.

"I think he has," said Hermione, "Bryce?"

"What?"

"I miss her too."

"So are you going to tell me why you are here, in the middle of the week, before the break of dawn?" he asked ignoring her comments once again.

"I wanted to get away."

"From what?"

"I deserve a break. Can I not take one?"

"A break from who?"

"I never said it was a person."

"I know you well enough to know the difference between a break from studies – which isn't likely for you, situations – which you ignore rather than deal with, and people – which for some reason unknown to the rest of the world, have this emotional effect on you that cause you to turn into a bloody mess."

"Thanks for the rush of confidence," she told him.

"You're welcome," he said before adding, "So who is it?"

"Bryce, I have dreams."

"We all have dreams, what does that have to do with me and you're being here?"

"Bryce, I dream that I'm bleeding without any wounds, I wake up and the blood is real, and a strange man appears in my dreams, he's evil, and I think he's using me as…" she stopped her explanation.

"As a what?" he asked

"I don't know," she told him, "but the thing is, he makes me do things, make potions that are so deadly the thought of them haunt people, he seeps into my thoughts and my head feels like it's splitting, I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I can barely eat – Bryce I think I'm going mad."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Do you remember what I told you was happening to Harry in our fifth year?"

"Visions?"

"Yes."

"So you are having visions, and?"

"Well I think I'm not exactly have visions, but he's using me as a puppet, an element, something, rather someone, he can use to get inside."

"Hogwarts?" questioned Bryce.

"Yes."

"So you figured out what is happening to you, cheers, you have some sort of reason for the occurrence, cheers, but yet, you fail to tell me what this has to do with me and why you are here. Although, the other brilliant Granger in the family can surely guess without any admission from you."

"We are too much alike," was all she said.

"Indeed we are, I know why you're here, but I want you to tell it to me. I understand your pain, but rather emotionlessly get past it. Oh yes, Hermione, we are very much alike. However, I sense a change in you."

"Can I stay tonight?"

"You're already here. I don't see the point in you're leaving when daylight is breaking within the hour."

"Do you have class tomorrow? Rather today?"

"No."

"Can we talk in the latter?"

"I don't see anything stopping us love," he told her as he turned off the lamp by his bedside, leaving her in the darkness at the other end of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Daylight broke; they slept, awoke around lunch, left the campus, found a restaurant and amused themselves.

"I can't believe you slept with him! That's just … well I don't know… it's just…" Bryce was at a loss for words at Hermione's admission to her somewhat of an affair with Severus.

"A little early to be chugging a Carlsberg, eh?" Hermione asked watching him down the entire second half.

"Who could resist after a story like that," he shrugged off the beer, "So is this the part where you tell me what I'm suppose to do and why you're here?"

She looked crossly at him, "Fine."

"Well?"

"I don't want to go back. I go crazy when I'm there, Bryce I can't stay away from him; I want to stay away from him. I think I love him but-"

"You what?"

"- I don't want to love him-"

"I would hope not."

"- I just don't want too. I think if I get away from that place, I can breathe normally again. Let me stay with you."

"For how long? It isn't going look normal if the dean see a girl living in my room, much less my cousin – that would look scandalous for lack of a more appropriate term."

She pulled her hands through her hair, "I'm a witch, and no one will know I'm there, I can make myself invisible or I can walk through the halls as you or something."

"And to shower Hermione? How are you going to pull that off? How are you going to pull off the bathroom situation?"

"The other half of your floor are girls, are they not? Well I'll just do my stuff over there. So can I stay?"

"I suppose so."

She smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey Neville, what's up?"

"Hermione was suppose to meet me over an hour ago to go over some Herbology notes, its not like her to be late, I was wondering if you've seen her?'

"No, Neville I'm sorry. I'm sure it just slipped her mind, she's been pretty preoccupied lately."

Walking into the common room Harry left Neville to slouch next to Ron on the couch by the fire, "You seen Hermione lately?"

"Yea."

"Oh, she missed a study group with Neville."

"I know."

"So where was she?"

"Not here," Ron said as he discreetly passed Harry a small parchment, "Read and burn it."

'_Went to stay with Bryce. I never wrote this. Will be in touch. H.G'_

Harry threw the parchment in the fire, "She couldn't deal."

"So it would seem."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Of course not. I'm not that daft, it was under my wand when I woke up this morning. I almost tossed it, she made it look like a piece of scrap."

"How are we suppose to cover for her then? She has thesis classes you know," Harry told him.

"I was thinking about that. Harry we know her well enough to know, why she left, so I was thinking, we should have it all organized, a different plan for each scenario. So if he asks the first time she's sick – can't leave her room…"

"And?"

"Well that's all I can come up with so far that's believable."

"She has to get better sometime, then what? We don't even know how long she's going to be gone. Ron, she doesn't want to be found, we have to make sure that she isn't."

"The Jadelisk can always be found Harry."

"I know, Ron, I know."

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus noticed her absence at breakfast, at lunch and at dinner. This was odd indeed, skipping meals again, that wasn't good. The girl was definitely one for the books.

"Mister Potter, I do believe I have not seen Miss Granger at any of the meals today, pray tell, where is she?" Snape said upon the conclusion of dinner, as Harry and Ron were getting up.

"She's sick sir, came down with a muggle bug," Harry lied.

"Bug? Mister Potter?" asked Snape.

"Muggle virus sir, very contagious," Harry continued.

Snape arched and eyebrow and gave a look of sharp ice, "And why did Miss Granger not go to the hospital wing?"

"The only cure for the virus is time sir, time, rest and muggle medicines," said Harry.

"Magic can cure almost everything Mister Potter. Miss Granger should know that. And do tell, what are her symptoms?" Snape prodded.

Ron threw Harry a look of panic.

"She's throwing up sir, can't keep anything down. It's a stomach virus, must have been something she ate yesterday. Her mother sent her a box of chocolates, on the carrier, they must have spoiled. You know how owls can be."

"Indeed. I suspect she will not be attending thesis lessons this evening," Snape stated in what seemed to be more of a question than a statement.

Harry nodded.

"If this 'virus' as you so put it, is so contagious Mister Potter, then why have you and Mister Weasley not yet caught it?" Snape continued to dig for answers.

"Well, I…sir…you see…growing up with muggles, I have some knowledge of how to put myself out of harms way."

"Pity you do not have any knowledge whatsoever of doing that in the magical world Mister Potter," and he walked away.

A wave of relief swept over Harry after he left.

"Do you think he believed you?" asked Ron.

"I certainly hope so."

_

* * *

_

_Before you read chapter 14, I seriously recommend that you find yourself a copy of "After All" performed by Cher and Peter Cetera – I promise it's worth it for the next read!! I'm excited, I think what I planned is so cute! lol_


	15. Chapter XIV After All

**Chapter XIV – After All **

* * *

Hermione made herself comfortable in Bryce's room – she apparated some of her muggle clothes from home, spending most of her days, watching television, Bryce's "Coupling" DVDs, reading Dan Brown novels, browsing the internet off his laptop and going shopping.

She hadn't been there more than a week, but it felt like so much less.

She was polishing her nails when he came from class. She realized being away from Hogwarts that she was more of a girl; she took more heed in herself when she was away. She couldn't explain it, but didn't question it.

"I hate the smell of nail lacquer," Bryce said entering his room.

She said nothing, but rather blinked and a sandwich and a cup of tea appeared on his desk.

"I could get use to this," he said sitting down.

It was becoming habit – he would come in from class, and she would put her magic to use – she wasn't underage anymore, and therefore there was nothing the Ministry of Magic could do about it. She thought it was the least she could do for him, she was invading his space.

"Any thoughts?"

She looked up then, "I don't want to go back."

"What are you going to do when the semester ends? Go home with me?"

"No, I'm going to my own bloody house," she snapped.

Hermione lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling listening to the rhythms of Bryce's breathing.

She was slowly drifting off into slumber herself when the visions came rushing back to her all over again.

'_Tom stood there looking at her beckoning her to him. She slowly made her way towards him and he touched her cheeks. She closed her eyes to him in disgust, and his hands went from soft feather touches to deep stinging shots crumbling her to the ground. He was angry; she wasn't at Hogwarts like he wanted her to be. His hand flicked in her direction on the floor and she felt a new pain ring through her. 'Stop, stop, I'll do whatever you want, just please stop…' she could barely get the words out. 'Good,' he said, 'get me Harry Potter's wand and we shall see how Dumbledore's prize handles himself without it.' She nodded and he laughed that sadistic mad laugh he was so good at._

Hermione woke up sweating, she was drench and her chest hurt. She ran to the bathroom and started running the sink's water over her head. The pain in her chest grew and she started coughing…blood.

xxxxxxxxxx

She didn't tell Bryce about the dream until he came back from class the next day over beers at one of the local pubs.

He had nothing to say; he didn't know what to say.

"You must think something," Hermione prodded him.

"Don't get angry, but if he could find you here, and he could do that to you last night, maybe you should reconsider going back."

"No!" she slammed the bottle down on the table, "I left because not only was I going mad, but I can't be around him anymore."

"Severus?"

"Oh heavens, Bryce, I love him so much its hurts to the point where I hate him for it. He makes me crazy and every single time I'm around him something happens. I want the madness to stop. I hate feeling like I'm depending on it, on him. I'm like a child next to him. He's always doing something over me, I can't bloody stand it anymore!"

"But love, Hermione, isn't love always worth it?"

"He doesn't love me. He could never love me, it's beneath him and if he did," she was twirling the bottle cap in circles making an indentation into the table she paused to look up at him, "and if he did, mark my words it would be against everything he was ever taught and believed in. So much so that I promise you he would fight it!"

"Is that the real reason you left then?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes."

"So did you leave for save him from himself or to save you from saving him?" he took the bottle cap away from her, "Either way you look at it Hermione, you left because of him."

She let out a sigh, called the waitress over and ordered a cup of tea with Bourbon in it.

Bryce raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

She took a sip and continued, "Before I left, I told him this was the end. Do you realize that I have spent more time in the hospital wing, more times away from my friends and my own life this year than I have ever done in the past six years?"

"Does it bother you that much?"

"Yes," another sip, "Bryce, he makes everything better sometimes, and other times, because he's there I feel worst," she paused to think for a second, "I never knew anyone could hurt as much as I did, cry as much as I did, where the saline came from I don't even know, and furthermore the only reason that I am even in the place that I'm in is because of Lucy, and Bryce she's not here anymore. I don't see the point of this … this … thing with him. Whatever it may be."

"You feel that strongly about it?" he asked her.

She finished the tea and asked for the check.

"Well," he asked, "Do you really feel that strongly about it?"

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was showered and dressed on Wednesday morning before Bryce was even out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked her sleepily from him bed as she went to the door.

"I'm going to take little trip to London, I apparated my car here from home last night."

"When will you be back?"

"Soon, go back to bed."

He didn't wait to her to ask again, he was snoring as she left.

As she was driving, she pulled out her cellular and called Harry - one of the only other Muggles in Hogwarts who had one. Merlin only knows why, he aunt and uncle decided to be civil to him in the last couple of year, but it worked out. Petunia eventually got her oats in order and put her foot down.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry felt a vibration in his pants pocket.

"What on earth…" his voice trailed off as he saw who was calling.

It was just after breakfast began in the Great Hall. Harry picked up the call and walked quickly into the hallway outside.

"Are you mad? I was in breakfast. I probably look even strange running out of there with some muggle artifact on my ear."

"Meet me in London today."

"I have class today."

"You have a thesis class today, tell Lupin you're sick. Come alone."

"Alright, where?"

"The coffee shop on the corner of Browns and Fifth, and then we'll go to Diagon Alley. You know the coffee shop right Harry?"

"Yes of course."

"All right see you then."

"See you," he said and the phone clicked she was gone.

Harry stuck it back in his pocket and didn't notice when Professor Snape walked up behind him.

"Interesting device Mister Potter."

Harry whirled around, "I beg your pardon sir?"

"I recall Miss Granger using one such as that to call the Muggle world, and vice versa, my class was interrupted."

Harry wasn't sure how to answer that, "Umm yes sir, many muggle students have them, since their families are not familiar with owls and they wouldn't want to attract attention to their homes."

"Silly muggles, yes, indeed. I see. And do tell Mister Potter, how is Miss Granger doing?"

"She is feeling a little better sir, Neville's exploding frogs were disposed of yesterday, so the burns on her hands should heal very soon. She's keeping to her room and resting."

"Interesting thing Mister Potter, in the wizarding world, we are lucky to have rolls of parchment and enchanted pens that can do the writing for you."

"Yes, well umm…you know Hermione…she's a perfectionist … likes everything her own way."

"Indeed. Well Mister Potter I suggest you get back to breakfast."

Harry nodded and hurried back into the Great Hall.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry met her in a little shop called 'Kelly's Café'. It was a small quaint place with no more than ten two seating tables and a small counter.

Hermione was sitting at the back of the room with her sunglasses on, short corduroy skirt with matching jacket and a turtle neck sweater, if Harry didn't know any better she was trying to play it off as a Londoner hiding in the dodgy end of town.

She smiled as he neared her.

"Hello," he told her sheepishly sitting down in from of her, he had nothing to say.

"Are you enjoying your time away?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Harry I feel relaxed. I get the dreams but just being away from magic I feel better. I don't know. Bryce, being alone, be away from Severus, just being away from it all I feel like I can partly breathe again."

"Shall we walk?" he asked her.

Fifteen minutes from the café was a large garden, usually couples were found picnicking, athletes having their daily run or elderly persons reading and feeding pigeons, could seen on any given day.

"I thought you wanted go to Diagon Alley?" he asked her.

"I did, but I like this much better."

"Did you need something from there?"

"No."

"I see."

They walked for sometime before coming upon a small pond and nighttime was slowing approaching.

"It's dark so early at this time of year, how sad," she muttered.

"I know. So what's going on Hermione?" Harry finally asked.

"Well I, how should I put this, I want to spend another couple of days here, maybe visit my parents cottage in Ireland."

"He'll find you. You should know that."

"I don't care about the dreams anymore Harry for the first time in the past couple of months, dreams or not, I can breathe. I feel like my head is more clear than it ever was."

"What are we suppose to say to McGonagall? Snape? He's already pounced me and I rather not go through that again."

"Don't tell them anything. Say you don't know. Or tell them I went on an out of castle errand."

"A witch going on an out of castle errand? Hermione don't be ridiculous."

"It could happen … sort of."

"Harry it's so strange, I love the castle and I love magic. But I just had this urge to get away to be away. Like I needed time to think. Harry I swear I think I'm going mad."

"Mad?"

"Okay, sort of sleeping with Severus, crazy blood dreams and brewing obscene potions aside-"

He raised his eyebrows that those remarks.

"- Harry when I was at Hogwarts, I would be walking down the hall, and I would forget where I was going. I would walk to the dorms get inside and walk right back out for no reason. I would take a shower, dress; fill the bathtub and twenty minutes later soak in it forgetting that I just had a bath. Harry I'm going mad."

"It could just be little things, nothing major. I mean we all have absent minded days."

"Harry, I was in my bathroom holding a knife to my own wrists without realizing it."

"Don't joke about that."

"Harry I'm so serious. Last night Bryce went to sleep early. I remember going to bed about a half hour after him. Two hours later, I'm in the boy's lavatory facing the mirror over the sink with a knife in my right hand ready to slit my left wrist. I don't know how I got there, when I got there, of what I was doing in those two hours, but I was scared."

"Then you should come back then. Dumbledore can help you."

"No. Harry, I fear that I do return to Hogwarts, I might actually with the access to roots, herbs and just plain outright magic, do something I shouldn't."

"They can help you. You need to come back."

"One week, Harry, that's all I'm asking. Cover for me. I'm going to Ireland. I'll go to the cottage and just kind of be at one with myself for a little while. Then I'll come back I promise. But I don't think I can handle it now."

"Hermione I don't think you should. I think you should come back with me now. Firstly, I don't know how long we can keep up this charade I'm surprised no one had broken down your door looking for you and secondly, but most importantly, I don't think its right. I think for your own safety not harm, Hogwarts would be the best place for you."

She exhaled loudly and turned to him, "Maybe you are right. But one week. Harry please, one week. I'll come back. But I'm not ready to go back yet. I'm not ready to face him."

Harry passed his hands through his hair, "Which him are we referring to exactly?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mister Weasley," Professor Snape started at the end of Potions, "stay after class."

Ron shrugged his shoulders at Harry.

"Without Mister Potter," Snape interjected, as Harry didn't pick up his things.

The classroom emptied quickly and Ron was left alone with the Potions Master.

"So Mister Weasley, how is Miss Granger doing today?" He started, "Has she had anymore 'accidents' of late?"

Ron gulped, "She is doing fine sir."

"Good then I will expect to see her tonight at my thesis session."

"But it's Friday-" Ron started.

"And?"

"- She can't make it."

"Pray tell Mister Weasley, why is that?" Severus crossed his arms over his chest and gave Ron a look of pure murder.

"She…she…is…in…dispose."

"I beg your pardon? Tell Miss Granger that I do not care if she is growing a second head, she has blatantly missed my class for a full week, I have been patient enough and if she is not here by 7 o'clock to night, there will be hell to pay! Do I make myself clear Mister Weasley?"

Ron nodded.

"Oh and before I dismiss you Mister Weasley, tell Miss Granger, that when I find her, not even that dim cousin of hers, can stop what I'm going to do to her."

Ron looked like he had just seen Lord Voldemort and ran out of the dungeons as quickly as possible.

He knew she wasn't in the castle. He knew she had gone to Oxford. He didn't follow her because he knew she need space but this was getting absurd and if she did not show up tonight, he was going to find her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"And where are you going tonight?" Hermione asked Bryce who was suffocating her and the air in the room with his cologne.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"None of your damn business."

"Is she pretty?"

"I think so."

"Secretive aren't we."

"Shut it!"

Hermione laughed at her cousin when and owl came knocking at his window.

"That is so bloody strange," stated Bryce before ignoring the creature and getting back to him grooming.

It was a note from Ron.

Hermione gasped.

"What?" Bryce spun around.

"Oh goddesses, he's coming here!"

"Who?"

"Severus!" Hermione jumped off the bed and started grabbing her belongings.

"How did he find you?"

"I don't know. Bryce I have to go. I can't stay here. I don't want to see him. I need to get out of here."

She said a few quick spells and all of her stuff were shrunk, stuck into her tote bag and her broom was in her hand.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, but I have to get away from here," she kissed his cheek and rushed out the door and into the sky before he could say anything else.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione didn't know where she was going to go, but she didn't want to find him. She decided she would fly to Ireland. Her parents owned a summer cottage there. Not too many people knew about it. Not even Severus. She could hide as long as she wanted too there. The only question she forgot to ask herself was, 'why was she hiding?'

xxxxxxxxxx

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Bloody hell, Jess I told you I'll be ready in ten minutes, shut it already," Bryce called from his mirror.

The door opened.

Bryce spun around, "Don't you fucking listen?" and stopped dead in his tracks, before regaining himself, "She's not here."

"I see that," Severus Snape answered.

Bryce turned back around to finish grooming himself.

Severus said nothing but closed the door and entered the room with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes cutting into the back of Bryce's head.

"You don't scare me. She doesn't want to see you."

"You should be scared of me."

"You had your fun when she died, and now you play hero to Hermione. You seem like the kind to enjoy taking advantage of young girls."

"I will pretend I do not understand your meaning Mister Granger, but I beg to differ."

"Beg to differ all you want, she's not here, she doesn't want to see you, she's going mad because of you and she certainly left because of you, so do us all a favor and go away."

"I do not take orders from a narcissistic, ill-bred, little boy."

"Call me whatever the hell you want, but touch her and I'll bloody kill you."

"That is yet to be determined … foolish mud blood."

Bryce knew exactly what that meant, "Listen you old disgusting goat, I bloody don't care who the hell you might be over in that other world of yours, but over here, you're fucking nobody to me, get the hell out of my bedroom and stay the hell away from her. She doesn't want to be found. Especially not by the likes of you!"

Severus couldn't hold his anger much further and his hand found its way around Bryce's throat while his other one lay limp at his side.

The door swung open.

"Bloody 'a' - Bryce I forgot my-" Hermione stopped dead as she entered the room, "let him go!"

The look in Serverus' eyes terrified her, but she could not let him hurt Bryce – that would have been too much.

She took her wand, "I swear on the Grave of Godric himself if you don't let him go I'll bloody kill you myself!"

"Come with me," he said flatly, "or…" and his grip tightened.

Bryce was beginning to choke on the lack of air.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me Miss Granger, your obtuse excuse for a family member tried my patience far enough, tempt me further and you will see how much more vile the man you love really can become."

She lowered her wand and Severus let go of Bryce – he dropped to the floor gasping for air.

Hermione ran over to him and hovered on top of him.

"Bryce?"

He lay on his back slowly regaining his breath.

"Shall we go Miss Granger?"

"I can't just leave him," she snapped at Severus.

"He's a grown man, I'm sure he'll be fine on his own," Severus answered icily.

"I'm not leaving him like this," she snapped back at him, not even giving him her full attention as she stoked Bryce's forehead.

"Don't – with - him," Bryce whispered his eyes diverted to Severus and, "mud blood."

Hermione looked up at Severus with loathing in her eyes. He didn't say that, he couldn't say that, he wouldn't say that…would he?

"Are you alright?" she asked him helping him sit up as she accio-ed a glass of water for him, "If I leave you will you be okay?"

Bryce nodded and closed his eyes resting his head against the wall, "Call Jess and go."

She look at Severus, walked out the door, found a young man in the adjacent room and then he followed her outside into one of the courtyards. Hermione had just spent at week at this place; she knew a shortcut to the gardens. If she could only lead him far enough into the darkness she could loose him.

She picked up her pace not looking back to see if he was keeping up. She took faster and faster steps and at what she deemed the right moment, she took a sharp turn into the shadows and ran for dear life only to have him appear before her.

The minute she saw him she retreated in the other direction, at every turn he was there.

"Leave me alone," she screamed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he grabbed her and no sooner had he touched her than she was being apparated to the docks of the castle grounds.

Her both her hands locked in his tight grip against her chest with her back to him and his other hand clamed around her waist literally under her ribcage.

"Walk," he instructed and when she didn't, he pulled her toward him further.

He heard her give a sharp inhale of breath before stepping forward.

He led her to his chambers and when they reached his bedroom he tossed her on his bed and stared at her from the doorway.

The door closed effortlessly behind him, he pulled up a chair and sat at the edge of the bed, "Now tell me you silly little girl, what exactly did you think you were doing?"

He leaned back in the chair, with his palms on its arms and his legs crossed.

Hermione sank back down in his bed and said nothing. She knew better than to try and get away from him.

She had never seen that side of him. This man was really a Death Eater. The realization finally hit her for the first time. Severus knew the other side of the lightness; he knew the dark. He was really all the things they had been fighting against for so many years and would be really have killed Bryce? Surely not, but still choking him was bad enough.

"Come now Miss Granger, the sooner you talk the sooner I release you."

She said nothing.

"Oh darling, we can play this game for as long as you want, it's Friday and we have the entire weekend."

She took off her coat and shoes and tossed them on the floor, slid under his covers and went to sleep. It was her tactic for ignoring him.

Reflecting on the situation, watching her sleep, Severus was trying to remember how he ever lost his composure. It rarely happened. He called the boy a 'mud blood'. He didn't mean it, but it came out. Was this girl, this woman, so important to him that he became just as daft around her and she was around him? The absurdity of it all.

If you found yourself a copy of "After All" by Cher and Peter Cetera – start playing now  hope you like it!

Her screams interrupted his train of thought. Before he could get to her side she was awake, sitting up and sweating. Her eyes were blank, her mouth slightly open and she was shaking…

"Don't touch me," she told him, "I can't bare your touch," he stroked her cheek, "Please don't," she begged him.

'… _Here we are again  
I guess it must be fate  
_

"Why did you run?"

She removed his hand from her skin, "Leave me please."

'_We've tried it on our own  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight  
_

"I take orders from no one," he said.

"You could have killed him."

'_I still remember when  
_

"I would never have intentionally hurt him."

"He couldn't breathe," she didn't know if she believed him.

'_Your kiss was so brand new  
Every memory repeats  
Every step I take retreats  
Every journey always brings me back to you_

"He's living."

"You're so cold hearted."

'_After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
_

"Am I really?" his thumb traced her bottom lip.

'_And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all_

Her eyes closed. It was something about his touch, "I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't love you."

'_When love is truly right  
This time it's truly right  
_

"Do you truly love me?"

'_It lives from year to year  
_

She had no words for him when she faced him and nodded. Her defeat was always his undoing. She had no right to be defeated…

'_It changes as it grows  
And oh the way it grows  
But it never disappears_

"Don't cry," he told her gently, her eyes were ready to give way.

"I can't do this," she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

'_After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all_

"I needed to be away. I still need to be away -"

"He'll always find you."

"-from you."

'_Always just beyond my touch  
Though I needed you so much  
After all what else is living for_

The tears that were threatening to fall slowly cascaded down her cheeks. Her eyes remained closed, "Open your eyes for me."

'_After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
_

His mouth met hers for the first time all over again; he rode it slow and soft. He held her tightly as she broke their kiss resting her head in the crook of his neck.

'_And after all that we've been through _

_It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
__**After all' Cher & Peter Cetera**_

"Hush love," he whispered stroking her hair.

Hermione's whimpers slowed down and he laid them upright against the pillows at his headboard.

He could still feel the wetness on his neck, her tears slowed, but they certainly didn't stop, 'what was he doing?' He said he wouldn't crack this time. He was so angry at her little stunt…

She promised herself she wouldn't cry. She wanted to stop the tears. That was the point of leaving, to stop the tears. They both found her, and the tears came back. But with him she felt safe, completely safe…

xxxxxxxxxx

"Did this happen in Oxford?" Severus asked her later that night. He had held her until the tears stopped and she fell back into slumber. She awoke in the safety of his arms and didn't see herself fit, much less in the mood to move.

"He asked me for Harry's wand. I woke up sweating and I was coughing up blood," she told him flatly?

"And tonight?" he asked, "What dreams did he send you?"

"He called me to a Death Eater meeting, he tortured you in front of me before killing you. I had your blood on my hands and you died in my arms."

Severus thought about it for a few moments but said nothing, as she continued.

"I take it that is his sign of warning; warning me to do his tasks."

"You're his Jadelisk. When he's ready to take you over to get his tasks done he will. That was his warning sign not to fight him."

She snuggled closer, "I hate him," did Severus just realize he unintentionally just explained to her what was happening – she was Voldemort's Jadelisk – he was the one who had the morbis sent to her.

"I recall you telling me you once hated me too," he smirked.

"There is a fine line between love and hate," she said emotionlessly.

Minutes passed before he was ready to question her last statement, he realized she fell asleep and was left to ponder her words alone in his head.

_

* * *

_

_Okay, so it could be cheesy, but I found my little song thing adorable. The thing is I was listening to it as I wrote that part of the chapter and I was like oooh I can add it in, incorporate it, that would be neat. So love it, hate it, its there!_


	16. Chapter XV Black, Black Heart

**Chapter XV – Black, Black Heart**

* * *

Amazingly Severus didn't feel her move from beneath him during the night and when he finally did realized she was gone, for one of the few times in his life Severus Snape panicked.

He found her naked lounging in his tub with her eyes closed basking in the water.

"Cover your eyes or leave," he heard her say.

He wasn't sure whether to be angry, shocked at her shamelessness or apprehensive about seeing her nude … again.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, 'stupid question' he told himself.

"What does it look like?" She opened her eyes and met his.

"The next time you wish to trollop yourself in front a man Miss Granger choose someone who will either flatter you like a schoolboy or sweetly ravage you into oblivion, for I shall do neither," his words were so bold.

"I never asked you to do either," she told him as she was slowly getting out of the tub, "Turn around I'm going to get out."

"You show shame at the wrong time of the situation."

"Watch if it would make you happy," she has no emotion in her voice and he had never seen this side of her.

She was … naked… walking around … him … trying to induce him to sleep with her. What the hell was going on?

"Sevvy…" She said turning around to him pulling her hands through her hair closing her eyes in fake ecstasy, "Sevvy do you want to play… it's all bitter pleasure love."

'Sevvy' only one woman who ever dared to call him that in that particular tone, the only woman who was ever allowed to call him that – Bellatrix.

Hermione gave a mad ludicrous laugh, "Take me," she told him.

Severus knew exactly what was happening at that moment. The dark lord gave Bellatrix an opportunity to play with his new toy. But how did Bellatrix know she was with him? Furthermore, they didn't know he switched sides, what the hell was Bella trying to do?

"Belle, darling this isn't funny, you're playing a very dangerous game," he said flatly playing along.

He never called her 'Bella' or 'Bellatrix', it was always 'Belle' – she liked it. When they were younger, before Bellatrix became psychotic, became a death eater and married one, they were good friends at Hogwarts. In his dark days, together, they were a force to be reckoned with. She always had multiple sides to her that most didn't understand, including her husband; however, Severus did. She had the ability to be a sophisticated lady of stature, a sexual wild cat on the prowl, an intense scholar, and a cold killer with the stamina of a cheetah amongst many other things. Bellatrix Lestrange was definitely an interesting, if not, wicked woman, who was very dangerous. It was no wonder that she was the only female death eater in the inner circle … ever.

"I'm not Belle, I'm Hermione," the nude woman before him said edging towards him licking her lips, "Sevvy…"

"Bellatrix, you are not amusing me, I don't want to take the little brat, so don't even try to tempt me into it," he told her blankly. So there were many other things a Jadelisk could do, a new realization, Hermione could be completely taken over.

"Ooh Sevvy, you aren't fun anymore. Take her; you know you want to fuck her. Hasn't Dumbledore's musings made you curious? Take her, feel her, and taste her. She won't remember, and think of it as doing… me."

The thoughts were disgusting to him.

Bellatrix Lestrange had lost her mind since she came out of Azkaban. She was insane and morbid when she entered and became even more deluded and dark when she came out.

"I have some standards Bella and I would rather not 'fuck' her you as you so nicely put it. So tell me…"

"Yes?" she said putting her hands on his hips pouting her lips.

"How are you 'in' her?" he asked carefully, "Can you always do it?"

Her faced changed from sexually playful to serious and blank again.

"Well no," she said biting her bottom lip, "Only sometimes, when the mudblood forgets herself."

"Forgets herself?" he asked.

"Sevvy I wanna play…" she whined.

"Belle," he said silkily walking to her slipping his hands around her waist, "tell me."

"Aw Sevvy, you know I have a soft spot when you use that tone with me," she let out a low mad childish laugh.

"Are you going to tell me Bella darling," he asked as he placed soft kisses down her neck.

"When she looses herself in her own thoughts … ugh …right there … leaving her mind unprotected, I can become her."

He moved his mouth further down below her neck, Severus knew exactly how to make Bellatrix talk, his way, "Tell me more. Slitting her wrists Belle love?"

"I wasn't going to make her slit them, well maybe I was, but no deep enough…" she said tossing her head back.

"Can you stay 'in' her long?" he asked between his kisses.

"When her conscious wakes up," she told him moving down towards him.

"You're a dark twisted angel Belle," he said enunciating the last 'el' sound of her name for her, then he stopped cold, "Go back to Tom. Bellatrix, I'm not doing this with you."

The moment was broken and she hissed at him almost trying to bite his lips snapping her teeth at him.

He stood her up; "No, no, no," he said in a disconnected dangerous low voice, "What would Rudolph say?" using the shortened version of her husband's name.

"He could never say anything Sevvy, remember he broke the rules when took Narcissa first."

This woman was crazy. Pureblood Death Eaters were becoming more venomously sugared as time progressed – in more than one way.

"Bellatrix leave her," he told her in his sharp voice. She wiggled out of his grip.

"Sevvy Baby don't be mean, take me, take her she's a mudblood, so long since you've had one…the fun…remember those days" her voice trailed off and her body fell to the floor.

Bellatrix was gone.

Severus grabbed one of his silk sheets of his bed in one fluid motion as he scooped her up from the floor taking the opportunity to look at her hips again. The mark was definitely there, the Jadelisk mark was there, glowing blood red.

"Hermione?" he whispered stroking her head covering her up.

She moved around a little and opened her eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

He was holding her, in sheets, how did…she was naked…what in the world…

As if reading her mind seeing the alarm in her face, "He infiltrated your mind."

She had a blank look of unknowingness on her face.

"The Dark Lord gave Bellatrix the opportunity to become you, to see what she could make you do, to see what she could tempt me to do."

Hermione nodded then thought about it for a second, "Do I still tempt you?" her eyes innocent and trusting.

Severus decided to take this opportunity to be honest with her, "Always."

She grabbed his face and made her lips meet his, making his hands momentarily let go of the sheets letting them slip down her body slightly.

He pulled away from her, "This was very wrong – the last time."

"But what if I want …" she tried pulling him down to her again.

"You don't want this," Severus tried to convince her.

"But I do," she said pulling his down to her lips again.

He stopped her, "No."

Severus wrapped her back up again, placed her on his bed, snapped his fingers and she was clothed again, under his covers being propped up by pillows.

He was about to let go of her when she asked, "Hold me for a minute?"

He moved her over slightly on his bed, so that he could partly sit down.

She nudged closer to him, breathing his scent in. He knew she was doing it, he felt it and he let her.

Hermione watch as his breathing slowed down and she took one of hands and placed it on his heart. He looked down and watched as her hand moved in conjunction with his chest. He let her fingers slowly work their way up to his neck, behind his ear and to the back of his head.

She saw him close his eyes for a second when she reached behind his head tangling her fingers in his hair – straight, soft and smooth, not oily, silky.

She moved away from the pillows and faced him taking her other hand and letting her fingers brush his brows looking at them intently with her eyes.

He watched her watch him and he was about to speak when she cut him off in a sharp and raspy whisper "Is it enough not to use words. Must we always use words?"

He nodded and continued to gaze at her.

She didn't try to kiss him again. She didn't try to seduce him either. All she did was admire him.

He closed his eyes as his felt his finger roam over his face, her thumb grazing the line of his bottom lip, a butterfly kiss from her lips to his closed eyes – and then she stopped, and rested her arms heavily on his shoulders.

Severus opened his eyes to find her just staring at him with blank eyes. For one of the few times in a long time, he could not read her expression. He was puzzled and he was about to break their silence when she kissed him. Her eyes were open and her mouth sealed, just her lips barely touching his before pulling away completely.

Her eyes met his and then looked away.

Unsure of what to do with himself next, much less her, he slowly got up.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and before waiting for her to answer him, said a spell under his breath and food appeared on a floating try before her.

He took a seat on a chair next to his bed and just watched her eat, as he sipped a very hot cup of extremely strong brewed tea.

Where did his willpower come from he did not know, if this wasn't pure love he did not know what else if could possibly be.

xxxxxxxxxx

She finished her meal and the tray disappeared.

He continued to sip his tea watching her carefully.

"I grow quite tired of all your little tricks Miss Granger, it's not becoming of you and quite irritating," he told her flat as a hot, dangerous iron letting out hot air.

She could have whacked him for that comment. But she decided to remain silent.

"Do you not think that I do not know your every move?" and with that last comment of his, it was her turn to raise a brow and remained silent still.

"I knew the minute you left the ground to go and visit that twit relation of yours, and I knew that you were thinking of going to Ireland, what did you think? You'd be a martyr for yourself? That we would wonder where you were and think the highest of your sacrifice?"

She remained silent and just listened to him for a change, it was not too often that he spoke and she was the mute one. It was an interesting change.

He continued, "I decided to wait and see how long your little escapade would last, quite frankly I'm surprised you lasted this long without m-" he was about to say 'me' in reference to himself, but stopped himself before the words could come out of his mouth and perhaps cause her to haul herself onto him and attempt to kill him for another brilliant comment.

"Without what?" she finally spoke.

"Without magic, yes I know you are muggle born, nonetheless you're a witch regardless," he covered.

"I used magic," her statement was flat.

"I mean being around magic you silly little girl," he was getting angry. He never ranted like a schoolboy, and he didn't think he should ever have too – it was ridiculous.

"I'm not a silly little girl, thank you," she spat at him.

"Then don't bloody hell act like one, I'm in not mood for it," he replied.

"Then don't fucking deal with it, I didn't ask for you, I didn't want you to begin with, so if that's the way you feel then fucking leave me the hell alone and all the worries and little traumas going on in that selfish, arrogant, good for nothing head of yours will cease!" she shouted.

"Silence!" he bellowed.

"I'm sure you really didn't even know where I went to begin with, you must have read the note I left for Ron and Harry, or listened in on their conversations," she didn't back down.

"I know everything about you, when you eat, what you eat, when you sleep, who you sleep with-"

"I beg your pardon?" she lowered her voice, narrowed her eyes and her 'hands-on' approach of basic muggle instincts were ready to pounce and slap him right across the face for that one. She had no idea when she ever felt or was this violent, but this stupid man made her crazy!

"Wrong use of words," he corrected himself, but his voice never loosing it nasty undertone.

"Then correct it," she raised her head at him defiantly.

"I do not answer to you," he growled, low and raspy.

"And I, do not answer to you!" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him with much of the same anger he was looking at her with.

"And pray tell, who do you answer to?" he asked sarcastically, knowing very well what she was already going to say.

"No one besides myself, not now and not ever you. Your heart is blacker than ebony Severus Charles Alistair Winston Snape, and I was a fool to think that there could be some lightness in it enough to make me even want to include you in my life. I take it all back," she held her voice in such passion and vengeance that he was taken aback by her words before getting even more angry.

"You are a little fool," he spat out at her – she just used his full name acting like she was his mother, or wife for that matter.

She let out a frustrated, exhaled scream and attempted to get out of bed when his two hands shoved her back down.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"This discussion isn't over yet Miss Granger," he stated.

"I would hardly call this a discussion Professor Snape," said Hermione.

He let go of her and she remained sitting on the bed, "If my heart is black Hermione, yours isn't far away from it," he hissed.

"What does that mean?" she inquired, she was calming down, but still very much so angry.

"Think about it," was all he said.

"I'm not having this conversation," it was her way of putting an end to the absurdity that had just taken place between them. It wasn't even the verbal sparring that they use to do, now their conversations, if one would call them that, were degrading, low and hardly normal discussions at all.

"Then don't, run away from it, like you do everything else in your shallow little life," he hissed.

"I don't run away from things," she responded and was about to add another comment when he arched and eyebrow.

He was right and she had run away. It wasn't going to happen again.

As she sat bewilderment, he sat back down on his chair, summoned another strong cup of tea, signed loudly and glared at her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I was wondering," she lay back in the bed and look up at him.

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"If you already knew I was missing and where I was, why didn't you come looking for me – if it did bother you as much as you claim?" that question could not have been any more straightforward or blunt, even if she tried.

"Let us re-track Miss Granger, I do not, have not, will not and shall not ever answer to you, but under the circumstances perhaps I shall indulge you," he answered monotonously.

"Well if you're going to have that attitude all over again, I do believe I would rather not know," she told him before continuing, "Sometimes, when I speak to you, I really do wish that I never made the decision to study potions in the first place. Then I wouldn't be in this particular situation with the likes of you and your sarcastic, insufferable demeanor."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Are you finished?"

"For now," her answered was short and quick.

He exhaled loudly.

"Well maybe not then, I know you didn't ask, but I'm going to tell you anyways that the reason I left was because I can't stand what happens to me when I'm around you. I don't like it. Rather I hate it, I hate it greatly."

"You talk too much, it is not becoming of you," he slid in between her words.

"Furthermore, dear professor, I don't like the fact that every single bloody time I ask you a direct and simple question you challenge it with something else, something cynical and low. And that, my dear is certainly, not becoming of you and is getting to strike another nerve within me every single time it happens. Which quite frankly is too damn often!"

"Finish yet?" He asked, it was another one of those times where she was too caught up in her ranting to notice how dangerously angry he was getting. No one ever spoke to him this way…twice… much less once and lived to tell the tale in one solid healthy piece.

"No. You treat me like a goddamn toy that you can just play with and have your way with and treat however you like, whenever you like regardless of my feelings. I'm not some doll that you can just toss around and swing over your shoulder whenever you want to. I have feelings you know."

"I noticed," he hissed.

"Good."

"Finished?" he was trying to be polite.

"Why do you keep asking that? No! No! and No! again!" she was moving away from the backrest of pillows in her frustration edging closer to him.

He crossed his hands over his chest, still granting her the privilege of being on the only people ever given the opportunity to speak to him in that manner.

She groaned, "There you have that look on your face."

She scowled at him and he narrowed his eyes are her.

"Pray tell, love, what look is that?" he asked.

"That look of – wait a moment – you …" she was awestruck by something.

Hermione sat back down on the bed facing him with the look of utmost shock on her face, frowning.

"I what? Hermione?" he questioned at the edge of beginning to worry.

"Dear Merlin," she muttered, "you just called me 'love'."

He took a breath of relief; yes the girl was mad, definitely mad.

"I beg your pardon?" he spat as if he hasn't comprehended what she said.

"It's beneath you, you can't," she told him shaking her head, almost trying to convince him, and herself, that if he cared for her, even the smallest sense, that he wasn't suppose to. But wasn't that her goal all along? She wanted him to care for her.

"Miss Granger, I think I shall be the judge of what is beneath me or not," he sighed, "You are not me, and cannot make that decision, no matter how keen you may think you are to make it."

"I think I liked you better when you hated me. Then, we could would never been in these kind of situations, having these kinds of discussions."

"I never hated you," he muttered.

"Do you love me?" it was a simple, to the point, sweet question. It was all she wanted, much less, needed to know.

"I care," that was his answer, as simple, to the point and not as sweet as her question.


	17. Chapter XVI New Beginnings

**Chapter XVI – New Beginnings**

* * *

"All you can say, is you care? You care! You care?" it was an angry question to question his statement.

"Need I repeat myself?"

She was agitated, smacked him, got up and walked away. There was nowhere to go, so she locked herself in his bathroom.

Well he wasn't really expecting that.

Severus stayed stationed in his chair almost dumbfounded by what just happened. What the hell was the matter with her, he thought to himself.

He got up, magically undid the door's lock and blasted it open.

She was sitting at the edge of the bathtub looking at him clearly unamused at his elaborate entrance. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

She's turning into me now, he smiled inwardly.

He continued to glare at her rubbing his jaw, where her hands had made contact.

"Well aren't we violent," he said silkily, "Do tell, why whenever you are presumably angry, you resort to violence? If I'm not mistaken, you assaulted Mister Malfoy in your third year?"

"I punched him. There is a difference. He deserved it, and so did you," she disputed.

"It isn't very ladylike."

"Ladies are in company with gentlemen, as you see, there aren't any in my presence."

"I am not amused nor am I intimidated by you Hermione. At the most I'm greatly displeased."

"Just shut it," she groaned making her way out the door.

He grabbed her and hauled her up against the wall pressing his weight against her.

She inhaled sharply and winced, "You aren't any less violent, sir," she let out raggedly.

"I am a Death Eater, remember?" his words were like an icy knife cutting through her. His admission had its desired effect and she felt a shrill run through her body.

His arms were parallel at either side of her head and he moved his leg between her knees, she was stuck.

She never once broke her eye contact with him, "How could I forget, I'm sure you use to have girls, such as myself, all the time, any time, however you wanted them - down on their knees and your probably shared with Malfoy senior. Dear sir, I am in no way as naïve as you think I am, nor am I inapt to believing that you so much as 'care'. You choose your words quite well. I applaud you."

He moved his hips against her stomach increasing the pressure between her and the wall. Whatever the desired effect it was not sensual, more like painful.

"What do you want me to tell you? That I love you and can't live without you?" he asked menacingly.

"Contrary to your popular belief, no," she answered.

"Then, pray tell, what do you want?" his voice like hot velvet.

"If you bend in any closer, you'll probably exterminate any possibilities of any hopes of mine for procreation, I can barely breathe with you this close to me as it is."

"Deal with it. Answer my question."

"What do I want?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes in impatience, "Yes."

"Freedom from you," she hissed.

"We established that, anything else?" he asked sarcastically.

"I told you I want to get away from y-" she was cut off by his hand around her mouth.

"Stop playing games with me, no bullshit this time woman. You are not moving until you give me a straight answer," he said angrily.

She blinked and tried to nod her head in acceptance. Those black depths of his eyes, those ebony dark pools were beginning to make her uneasy.

"Do you want the truth?" her voice was beaten and her eyes soft.

"That is the point," he was sharp.

That angered her. The man seemed compassionless and obscenely rude!

The fire that slowed down in her eyes, sparked back up with his last comment and she tried to raise her hands up to push him away, possible hurt him in the process if she could.

"No you don't."

She was breathing quite hard and she narrowed her eyes at him. His hands were locked around her wrists that were pinned against the wall.

"Talk to me," there was softness in his voice, she was not expecting that, "I want to help you."

"You do?" she looked like she didn't believe him.

"Why else would I go through all this?"

"I don't know."

"I want to try, Hermione."

"Try what?" her voice was low and feeble.

"To help you."

She leaned her head towards him almost like she was going to kiss him, only she didn't. She diverted her head to the side and leaned in against his cheek.

He released her hands and she placed them around his waist as he cradled her shoulders.

"You give love, you get love. It's that easy. It all happens in the end. So no, I don't want you to tell me you love me and can't live without me. If you didn't mean it truly, then it wouldn't be worth saying. Some things are sacred and that's one of the things that I believe are," she whispered in his ear.

"You are very wise for your years, Hermione," he told her softly.

"Sometimes I think you are not wise enough," she replied and she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly when he said in a light, tender chuckle, "You have no idea how right you are."

He looked down at her.

She looked up at him, "Can you do something for me?"

He looked a bit apprehensive at her, "Yes?"

"Can you just hold me, please? Just this last time," she asked.

"Last time?" he inquired.

"Last time," she responded, though he thought she was surely joking.

He picked up her and took her over to the couch by his fireplace; he rested her down, sat beside her and motioned her into his arms.

She sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder looking at the flames. He cradled her like a babe and let his head lay gently on hers.

Hermione moved her hands over to his face and looked up at him, motioning him towards her, "Kiss me."

"No," and his lips were getting closer to hers.

"Kiss me."

"I told you 'no,'" and his lips met hers, slow, soft and long.

Her head was spinning in ecstasy from his kisses.

"I want you," she told him.

"Not yet," he replied.

"Yes," she retorted between kisses.

"No, dearest, the next time I have you, and I will, it will be just the right time."

She didn't like that, "I want you."

"I know."

"You're full of yourself."

"I know," he was sucking her bottom lip slowly.

"And you're self righteous," her hands where gliding through his hair, deepening his kisses manually.

"I know that too," he told her as he kissed the side of her lips moving down to her chin and grasping her mouth again.

She moaned and moved her lips to his cheek, "Stop saying you know everything."

He nipped her ear lobe and sexily hissed, "Oh but I do."

His nips ran down her neck and back up.

"Do you now?" she asked moving her head downwards trying to find his lips again.

"What do you think?" and he told her riding her mouth again.

"I think you have you're too arrogant for you own good."

"You like arrogant men."

"Malfoy arrogant and I'm not snogging him am I?

He let out a soft laugh against her lips.

He slowed down when he was sure she was intoxicated from his kisses and told her to close her eyes.

She snuggled into the crook of his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible.

Severus held her tightly and stroked her hair until they both dozed off in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm glad your back Hermie, I missed ya," Ron told her at Monday's lunch break.

She giggled, "I missed you too Mister Weasley."

"Oh, hey look at what Charlie sent me," he told her handing her a bracelet.

"It's a bracelet," she stated the obvious, "You're not turning queer are you?"

"Don't be silly, course not, it's made of dragon scales, quite manly I think," he told her.

"I'll bet you do," she laughed and he made a face at her, "Fine, it's manly," she retreated.

And a smile reached his face.

"Hey guess what?" Harry said coming over to their portion of the table.

"Snape's gone and a really hot veela is going to be our new potions mistress?" inquired Seamus listening in on their conversation.

Hermione shot him a dark look, Ron laughed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"No," Harry explained, "Mystic Mayhem is having a 'harem night' tonight at eleven for seventh years as a closing to winter and a kick off to spring and of course N.E.W.T.S."

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" Seamus shot.

"We have lessons!" Hermione protested.

"Umm, yea and they end at like eight. More than ample time for us to get ready and go out again," Ron conjured.

"But we need to study," she scowled.

"Oh, c'mon Hermione, get your knickers out of a knot, let's go, you haven't been out all semester," said Harry.

She frowned even more.

"It'll be fun, I'll harass Dean, Parvati and Lavender," Seamus pointed out.

"And I'll talk to Neville and Luna next period, we can make a mini event out of it, I'll find Roger and Padma too. It'll be loads of fun," Ron suggested.

"So it's settled, we're going to Harem Night!" Harry put the final words on it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked into the dungeons around seven in the evening for an hour-long follow-up session on research with Snape.

"Good Evening, Hermione," he said as she walked in, he was sitting at the edge of his desk watching her enter.

"Evening professor," she sat at one of the desks and took some of the parchments into her hands and began to read.

He watched her every moved intently and quite confusingly, she was separating herself from him.

"Professor, this makes no sense, I don't follow," she pointed to the parchment in her hand, "If you steam the bat wings with the Venus dew and then boil it with the skagger pus, how does that help heal a zmbora-jellyfish sting? Wouldn't it have no effect? When you boil skagger pus doesn't it evaporate into nothing?"

"Very good observation, Hermione," he was using her name, "but, because you are steaming the Venus dew, the consistency thickens, and when boiled with the skagger pus created a thicker non-evaporating substance."

She nodded in comprehension and continued to read the parchments as he continued to gaze at her.

When she didn't look back up at him for at least five minutes, he went over and stood in front of her.

She didn't look up.

He leaned in.

She continued reading.

He bent in further and put his hands on both sides of her hips on the table that she was sitting on top of.

She continued to read.

"Interesting isn't it?" he asked.

And when she did finally look up, the ebony eyes before her shocked her for their intense, close presence.

Hermione moved her head slightly back a little, trying to get him, the room and those eyes into focus.

"Yes, quite, interesting," she stammered.

He enjoyed the confusion on her face.

Severus leaned in to kiss her and she turned her head away. He growled out loud in dissatisfaction and grabbed a fistful of her hair and made her face him.

Her eyes were calm and he released his fist and just let his fingers swirl around her hair.

"If that's it, I think I should go," she told him.

He glanced at his watch, it was only seven-thirty, surely he could keep her…make her stay for another half hour.

What the hell was the matter with him? He was supposed to be the one showing no interest in the opposing party. She looked completely uninterested. She was supposed to be the one chasing him, why was he trying to make her stay? He couldn't care less, or did he?

"I think not," he hissed.

"What would you like for me to do next?" she asked him.

"What would you like to do?" he asked.

That confused her a little.

"I…"

"You?"

"I…"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I…"

"I know the meaning of the word 'I', what is it that you want?"

"Can I …"

"Can you what?"

"…leave early?"

He wasn't expecting that answer.

He peered at her, "Pray tell, why?"

"I wanted to rest, actually," she semi-lied. Going out with your friends and having fun, was resting, it just didn't involve a bed and sleep.

He actually bought that answer, "Very well, you may go."

As she got up to leave, he grabbed her and kissed her. His mouth unyielding and hard. Severus noticed she fought it at first not responding, and then she gave in … just a little. It struck him as odd.

"S…t…o…p…" she could barely get the words out of her mouth.

He didn't stop as he heard a moan of soft and low pleasure escape her lips and he smiled against her mouth.

Their bodies meshed closer and closer together, until she could feel the warmth of his body radiating through his clothes on to her.

He was about to pull away and she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him further towards her.

If the desk she was sitting on was any longer, he probably would have laid her down; rather he pulled her upwards making her put one of her legs around his waist to prevent herself from loosing balance.

"Just one?" he whispered to her picking her up completely off the table, making her put the other one around his waist just to stay close to him.

Then he stopped.

She looked at him very confused.

He licked her cheek in one stroke, "Go."

She was utterly breathless. She grabbed her bag and left.

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's about time you got here," Parvati exclaimed as Hermione reached the Tower.

"Sorry," she replied.

"Nah, its fine, Padma's in my room, we took out all of our Indian stuff, we might as well dress the part tonight," she explained and led Hermione to her room.

It was one of those amazing things about growing up, sporting a completely different look over the past couple of years, the Patil twins no longer looked like virginal, traditional Indian girls. Not to say that looked like whores, quite the opposite, on the contrary, neither one possessed long waist length hair anymore. Rather, Padma cut hers shoulder length and highlighted it in red. Parvati on the other hand, cut hers about the same length just a little shorter in various layers and possessed perfect dyed edges in an iridescent purple blue color. And just for those special occasions when they had to adorn their hair with wild flowers, sarees and gems, all they did was cast a hair spell that lasted a couple of hours. Oh yes, the Patil twins had become the resident fashion experts at Hogwarts. Who would have thought?

"This is too cute!" Lavender squealed looked at herself in the mirror. She had on tight black leather pants, which were complemented by Padma's two-toned, deep pink and orange, Indian silk, triangle halter-top. Lavender was definitely pleased with herself. She added glitter to her eyes and blew a kiss at her reflection.

The girls rolled their eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Let's Go! Will you hurry it up?" Harry shouted at Hermione, who was in her bedroom, still dressing.

It was 10:30pm and Harry was going to strangle her if she didn't hurry up.

"This is such déjà vu," Ron stated as they waited with their posse consisting of the Patil twins, Lavender, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Roger and Neville.

"I swear, Hermione if you don't get down here in two minutes I'm going to go up there and get you, dressed or not! Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Chill!" screamed Padma, "You're giving me a blasted headache!" He ignored her.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, on his way to the girl's hallway of Gryffindor, "Hermione I'm coming in, you better have clothes on!"

Just as he was about to open her door, she opened for him, and his jaw dropped.

Hermione was wearing slim fitting, low draw string capris that did more than just flaunt her figure, which looked extra extended by the mere fact that five inch stilettos were attached to her feet. She borrowed a very low V-neck, backless halter from Parvati, who nicked it her 'top of tantra' for its lack of material. It was again, another one of those two-toned, Indian silk numbers, in green and aqua that were just perfect for the nights. Parvati even put a cobra on her back lined in gems to add to the effect because her hair was up.

"You look…"

"Yes?"

"Amazing! Is that kajal?" Harry asked referring to the strong mascara marks around her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Lavender is fascinated by the stuff, she's been blabbing about it for the past twenty minutes and how she's never going back to regular eye liner ever again, and blah blah blah…"

She laughed, "and look!" she pointed at the aquamarine diamond like bindi Padma gave her for the middle of her forehead.

"I must say, Hermione, if I didn't think of you like a sister, I would offer to shag you based on tonight's ensemble alone."

"Harry Potter!" she laughed.

He turned the same embarrassing shade of red that Ron was famous for.

"Whatever, everyone's waiting, let's go," and with that they left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mystic Mayhem was totally redecorated for the night's festivities. Belly Dancers, Fire Blowers, Veelas lounging in filled and tall champagne glasses and multi-colored laser and strobe lights flashing everywhere.

"Oh I love this look!" exclaimed Parvati, "It reminds me of a watered down version of Club Sutra."

"Club Sutra?" asked Neville.

"It's this place in Mumbai. Padma and I visited family over there last summer, Club Sutra is … well… this is cleaner than Club Sutra."

Padma laughed.

"I don't get it?" asked Neville.

"You know Club Tantra in London?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Have you ever heard of Karma Sutra? Book of love amongst other things?" she asked.

"Of course," Dean answered.

"Yea? So?" asked Roger.

"Think of the book, no actual sex going on, and the looks of this place times about ten," Padma explained.

Seamus and Ron's jaws dropped in union.

"That is Club Sutra. Club Tantra is its sister club in England," Parvati said.

"You were like 16! They let you in?" exclaimed Roger.

"Like we said, there was no 'real' sex going on," Padma defended.

"So Harry when do you want to visit India?" asked Ron.

"Nah, I think I'm planning a trip to London," inferred Seamus.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, Hermione and Harry were sitting in a corner sipping their drinks talking amongst themselves watching everyone else dance.

"What time do we have to be back? What time is curfew tonight?" Hermione asked him poking the whipped cream atop his pina colada with her finger before tasting it.

"Um, it's at three," he told her. "Merlin, you make that look sexy." Watching the cream on her fingertips touch her lips.

She giggled, "Sorry, I didn't do it on purpose."

He grinned sheepishly. "So how what's up Hermione? I feel like I haven't had a conversation with you in ages."

She laughed, "Nothing much Harry, what's up with you?"

"Much of the same. But, Merlin, Hermione, you won't believe this, but Dudley got a girlfriend!"

She almost choked, "You're kidding!"

"Yea, I was just as surprised. Mrs. Figg told me! She owled me the other day, to make sure I was fine and gave me a little update on the Durseley's."

"That's hilarious."

"It gets better, guess her name?"

"Give me a hint."

"Think of Dudley's name and think of something that is just as ear wrenching as that?"

"Dudley and Derris?"

"No."

"Dudley and Della?"

"Think Dudley and something that rhymes with Nymphadora."

"Nothing rhymes with Nymphadora."

"Dampsadora rhymes with Nymphadora perfectly well."

"You're kidding! That's an awful name for a child, it's not even a real name!"

"To the Woodings it is."

"Dampsadora Wooding?"

Harry nodded.

"Good Heavens. Where did they come up with that one?"

"I'd be frightened to know."

"I can't picture you half wit-cousin being nice to anyone."

"Neither can I, but Mrs. Figg, said its' a sight to see. He's always giving her flowers, and chocolates, and he's inviting her over for tea almost everyday."

"What are you talking about?" Seamus said coming over.

"Harry's spoiled cousin," Hermione answered.

"Dudders?" he asked.

"Dudley," Harry corrected.

"Same difference, who names their kid that anymore anyway?" he grabbed a drink and sat down.

"Gods, I'm glad we went out tonight, this was awesome. We have to do this more often," Roger said coming over to the table.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked again.

"Five minutes past two," Harry smiled.

"Harry take me for a walk," she asked.

"Now?"

"Now. I think the smoke from the hookah's are bothering me."

"Okay, you want to go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yea that's fine."

"Okay, we'll met you guys over there in forty to floo back to the castle," Harry told Seamus walking out with Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Feel better?" he asked her once they were sitting in the Three Broomsticks.

"Yea."

"So…"

"So…"

She smiled.

"How are things with, umm, Snape?" he asked.

"They are there."

"Okay." He was expecting more of an answer, but was willing to take whatever it could get her to talk about.

"Well not really, I'm trying to distance myself from him."

"Why would you want to do that?"

She looked at him in total shock, "I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't, but he makes you happy, then why not? He does make you happy right?"

"Yes, of course, but I don't make him feel the same way."

"So?"

"Harry, I'm not going to waste my time pursuing someone who doesn't love me back, much less, someone who can't stand me or half the things that I do. I'd rather invest my time elsewhere. Finish my thesis project, get all I can from it, cut all ties and go."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere, that isn't near him."

"And where would that be?"

"Actually, and don't get mad Harry."

"I would never be mad at you."

"My other cousin, my uncle David's son, William, you remember William?"

"The one that lives in New York, yea I remember."

"Well after graduation, I was thinking of taking some time off and visiting him."

"For how long?"

"Indefinitely."


	18. Chapter XVII ToxicLie to Me

**Chapter XVII – Toxic/Lie to me**

* * *

"What do you mean indefinitely?" Harry screamed at her.

"Sit down! You're embarrassing me!" she scolded.

He sat back down and glared at her.

"What the hell do you mean indefinitely!" he wasn't the most pleasant person to be around at the moment.

"Well I mean I'm leaving, I'm educated enough to work outside the wizarding world, and I think it would be good for me. I could go to a Muggle university or get a job and be just fine."

"What about your life here?" he asked.

"You mean what about you?" she corrected.

"I'm not that selfish, Hermione."

"Ron already knows I told him before I went to see Bryce. He's okay with it. Not that I'm seeking permission from either one of you, but it's nice to have a little support."

"Ron loves you and so do I, but he's more passive than I am and he would never ask you to stay," Harry said.

"You wouldn't ask me to stay either," she added.

"What am I going to do without you?"

"Harry you'll be fine. I'll owl you all the time, I floo in ever so often, you can floo to see me. And let's not forget we can apparate, Harry it won't be that bad," she tried to console him.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only Dumbledore and McGonagall, I turned down my job with the Ministry and the Order," she explained.

"Heavens, I forgot about the Order," he looked up at her, "Hermione we could really use a mind like yours you know."

"I know Harry, but I wasn't born a witch and I don't plan on spending the rest of my life as one."

"But it's who you are!"

"It's only PART of who I am. Harry, I know I'm talented and intelligent, and I want to put all of that to use and experience the rest of my life in a place that's not making me crazy or deluded."

"And what did Ron think about all of this?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" she asked.

"I want you to tell me," he answered.

"Well Ron didn't ask as many questions as you and he promised to visit me at least once a week for a tea date in the village on Sunday evenings," she smiled.

"Three's Company, yes?"

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where have you two been?" asked Roger as Hermione and Harry walked back in to Mystic Mayhem.

"Three Broomsticks," Hermione answered.

"What's up?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, the usual. Oh and Fred and George are over there," he told them pointing to two extremely white boys, dressed in leather pants and open vests, with kajal on their eyes and two girls with them. The four of them looked audaciously ridiculous. It seemed as if they look to evening's theme to heart.

"Who is that? They? Who are they?" asked Harry referring to the girls with hair just as red as any of the other Weasley kin.

"That's their new girlfriends, twins alike, Galina and Felicity, Irish Quidditch team cheerleaders," he explained.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding?" asked Harry.

"Ha! I wish!"

"How did they, get girls like those?"

"According to Ron," explained Roger, "Charlie's new girlfriend, Christi, she plays with dragons for a living too, well those are her two younger sisters, twin sisters."

"Well, isn't that interesting," concluded Harry.

"Oh yea," added Hermione, very amused.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dance with me!" Ron called, running to Hermione and pulling on her arms.

"Ron, I don't feel like it," she said glumly.

"Dance with me!" he grabbed her and pulled her on to the dance floor with him. He placed his arm around her waist and twirled her around until she looked like she was having as much fun as he was.

"I love this song you know," she told him as a slower tune started, with her arms around his neck.

"I've never heard it," he told her.

They moved ghostly through the smoke from the hookah.

"It's called 'Beautiful'," she explained.

He raised a brow at her.

"It's by a muggle named Christina Aguilera," she added.

"Oh," Ron nodded in understanding, "Is she hot?"

"I wouldn't know Ron, I'm hetero, remember?"

"So, is she hot?"

"Why do you care?"

"So I can work my wizarding manly charms on her," he said sheepishly.

She giggled, "You too much!"

"Kiss me," he asked with the most serious look on his face.

"What?" she was almost appalled, had he lost his mind.

"Kiss me," he was stern, "Right here," he smiled and pointed to his cheek.

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Ronald Weasley, what would I do without you?" and she hugged him.

"Love, you'd probably be in a mental ward because I wouldn't have pulled you away into inescapable fun and excitement, as not keep you from going mad!" he said over dramatically and spun her around.

"Probably so darling," she giggled.

"And where is your delightful elderly lover this evening," he asked coyly.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "He's not elderly."

"Hermie anyone older than my bro Bill is considered elderly," he interjected, "So where is our most feared professor, eh?"

"Probably tormenting some unfortunate first year," she answered.

"Here, here, probably," he added, "Misery loves company."

"That's too true," Hermione nodded her head, "Hey Ron?"

"Yea?"

"Have you ever had fire whiskey?"

"Yes."

"Do they card here?"

"No."

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Get me a shot of fire whiskey."

"No."

"Why not?" she stopped dancing abruptly.

"Because you can't handle fire whiskey."

"How would you know that?"

"Hermione," he warned.

"I'll get it myself," and she stalked off.

He followed her in haste.

"One fire whiskey please," she asked the bartender.

"What kind?" he asked.

"What do you mean what kind?" Hermione snapped.

"We have regular, lìmon, silver, the Jane Daniels specialty and X," he answered.

"Oh, flavor X?" she asked.

"Don't know, it's a surprise!" he told her.

"One of each!" she proclaimed.

"Make that two," Ron added coming up behind her, "I can't let you drink on your own."

She smiled and they downed five different shots each.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't know you could dance this," Ron exclaimed as Hermione was shaking her tail feather on the dance floor to Britney Spear's 'Toxic'.

She was moving her hips and strolling her hands over her body.

"You haven't seen all my moves," she purred and he couldn't stop laughing.

She crooked her finger at him silently calling him to her.

"Baby, can't you see I'm calling, a guy like you, should wear a warning, it's dangerous I'm falling," she cooed at him.

"I don't know this song either," he screamed over the music.

"Britney Spears," Hermione answered spinning around.

"Is she hot?" he asked.

"Does she sound hot?" she answered.

"Don't know," he was slightly confused.

"Intoxicate me now, with your loving now, I'm ready now," she sang to herself.

"I think you're intoxicated already," he said below his breath pulling her towards him, and dancing them both towards Harry and the others to leave.

Hermione stopped walking and abruptly threw herself on Ron.

"Whoa," he was startled.

"Ron don't stop, let dance!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't stop, you did," he answered her, a little unnerved.

"C'mon let's dance," and she twirled herself around almost knocking him over.

He caught her and she kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Whoa there, Hermione," and she kissed him again.

"You asked to be kissed Mister Weasley, so I'm kissing you, but no tongue Ronnie baby," she babbled trying to kiss him a third time.

"No, I mean yes, I mean I was joking," he stammered, trying to get her to stop wobbling and stand straight with her lips to herself.

"You say 'live', I lived!" she threw her hands in the air,

"You say be 'happy', I'm happy!" she put her hands on her chest,

"You say 'kiss me', I kiss you! And now you stop!" She tried pointing her finger at him, "You are so confused! Confused! Confused! Confused!" and her pointed finger went in all directions possible trying desperately to pin point him.

"Stop," she was attempting to march back on to the dance floor, "Hermione c'mon stop," and he pulled her in the other direction.

"I'm toxic baby," she sang to herself before tumbling him to the ground this time directly at Harry and Parvati's feet.

"Oh--my--mer--lin," was all Parvati could muster to say at the sight before her, "I never thought I would see the day…"

"A little help here," Ron screeched as Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed his chin.

"You are too cute Ronald Weasley," she sighed in dreamy satisfaction, "Confused, but cute," and she pinched his cheek.

Harry pulled her up choking on a laugh, "C'mon Miss Toxic, I think we should get you back."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Can you walk straight?" Ron asked Hermione as they left Mystic Mayhem. Harry had his hand on her waist guiding her forwards.

"Ob course I caann," she murmured.

Ron, who was lucky to inherit a cast iron stomach when it came to liquor, as the rest of his family, was walking around perfectly fine. Hermione on the other hand, was not as lucky.

"Harry," she spoke like a scared five-year old girl.

"Yes, Hermione?" he answered.

"Harry do you love me?" she asked.

"Hermione, yes, I love you," he answered.

"Ron," she called for in the same voice.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Ronald Weasley, do you love me?"

"Yes, Hermie, I love you," he answered.

"Ron?" she asked her voice cracking.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Ron, I love you. Will you marry me in five years when I'm alone with a fulfilling career with no one to love me?"

He choked on a laugh, "Hermione you won't need me to marry you."

"I won't?" She looked up at him like he had just saved her from near death.

"No, sweets, you won't."

She smiled and sang to herself, "The taste of your lips I'm on ride, you're toxic I'm slipping under la do de da now."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione shut up!" Parvati shushed Hermione.

"Paarrrttyyy, I luub youu," Hermione exclaimed hugging Parvati.

"It's Parvati! And you're drunk! Shut up!" Parvati exhaled.

"I'm not dunk. I'm perfectly capably able to hab dis conversation," Hermione rebutted slowly.

Parvati rolled her eyes.

"Well, what do we have here?" an icy voice coming out from the shadows.

"Professor Snape," Lavender jerked.

Hermione started swaying and smiling silly.

"Does something amuse you Miss Granger?" he asked putting up his best front. She was gorgeous, and barely clothed. If he had his way she'd never have gone out half naked, no naked. She was literally naked, save the way too tight pants she was wearing. And was that a diamond snake on her back? A snake. Slytherin snakes. Was it legal to wear top that low? That V-neck was near her belly button, no that couldn't be legal, could it?

"I…" Hermione almost started laughing.

"Yes?" he asked, "I'm waiting."

"She's just really tired, sir, I think it's making her a bit delusional," Harry interjected.

"I do not believe I asked for your opinion Mister Potter," Snape snapped.

"Too high can't come down, it's in the air and it's all around, can you feel me now, with a taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slipping under," Hermione sang softly to herself with her eyes closed swaying to the music in her head.

Severus' eyes widened, "Miss Granger?"

"Hmm, yes, pro-fess-ooor?" she asked.

"Is something wrong, Miss Granger?" he was a bit confused.

"Sir, I think we should get her back to the common room, she's very tired, and I think she might be coming down with something," Ron tried to explain.

"10 points from Gryffindor EACH, get out of my sight," he snapped.

They all stood there in near stationary silence.

"Move!" he barked and they rushed into the portrait hole.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked Hermione tucking her into her bed.

"Yes, I'm suuree, Ronnie baby," she answered lying down.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now, alright Hermione?" he asked covering her and placing a glass of water next to her bed.

"Yep. Ron?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"We have to do this more often, I had so much fun tonight. Do you know you're a great dancer?" she asked sleepily.

"I had an idea of that, yes," he smiled.

"Ron," she called out to him before he left her side.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you."

"Sure sweets, anytime," and he tip toed out the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione awoke no less than an hour later to complete darkness, a pounding headache and nowhere near being un-intoxicated. She was still very much so drunk.

"I need meds," she thought to herself out loud as she made her way out of the tower to the hallway outside the portrait hole.

She couldn't walk straight and the world was looking way too gray.

"Miss Granger?" a voice said coming up behind her.

She kept walking, seemingly in the direction of the hospital wing, missing it completely in the process.

"Hermione?" it asked.

She continued to walk.

A hand touched her shoulder she jumped and fell backwards into strong arms.

"Severus?" she asked, she knew those arms and that scent so well.

"Hermione, are you – are you drunk?" he was surprised at himself asking the question, Hermione Granger drunk? Impossible.

"No, I'm not drunk," she managed to say, "Can you let go of me please?"

He did and she almost fell completely backwards, but he grabbed her again.

"Severus?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Make the room stop spinning."

Hermione Granger was indeed drunk.

He scooped her up into his arms and took her to his rooms.

xxxxxxxxxx

He laid her on his bed, took off her clothes and put one of his shirts on her, without even gazing once at her completely nude body, primary concern being her welfare.

"Drink this," he handed something to her and she swallowed instantly.

"I don't wanna," and she batted her eyes at him unintentionally.

"Hermione, drink it."

"Say, please," she spoke to him like he was a child asking for a cookie.

He rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, will you please drink this."

"What is it?" she looked at the liquid in interest and confusion.

"It's going to make you sleep soundly and hopefully reduce the effects of a hangover tomorrow."

"Speak English mate."

"Will you just drink it!"

"Don't yell at me," her lips trembled like she was going to cry.

"Hermione, please drink this," he asked her one last time.

"See it's not difficult to be polite," she smirked and took the potion from him.

As he was about to leave and she pulled him back to her in one strong tug, he nearly fell on top of her.

Severus looked at her unamused and tried to get up again when she tugged him back to her.

"Is there something you want?" he asked.

"Can you get me a cup of tea please?" she answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Isn't that what I asked for? Are you confused too? Ron's confused…" she said in her drunk-sing-song voice, shaking her finger at him.

Severus was back at her side within minutes with the strongest cup of tea she ever had, brewed so black that on the first sip she thought a couple of her brain cells popped on sheer contact.

"Is this how you drink your tea normally?" she asked twisting her mouth.

He nodded.

"It taste like tar," she told him bluntly.

He showed no emotion that he heard her and just continued to look at her with one of his blank stern gazes.

"Severus?" she called out to him, finishing the cup in another swallow and resting it down on the bed table beside her.

"Yes?"

"Severus, if you don't tell me you love me I'm going to leave you forever," she declared dramatically and abruptly in her drunken state.

"You won't," he answered.

"That was your signal to tell me you love me.

'I say, I will leave,

'You say, no don't leave because I love you.

'Say you love me. Or I'm leaving you! Now it's your turn," she looked up at him half expecting that he would go along with her. Almost as if they were acting a Shakespearian play on stage.

"It was you, was it not, who said if it's not meant from the heart it's not worth saying?" he uttered dryly.

She thought about it for a second letting her eyes dart heavenward in her drunken sleepy state, "True."

"Go to sleep."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Lie to me and tell me you love me, so I can leave you without feeling guilty."

"Without feeling guilty?"

"Of course you silly head," and she giggled like a little girl, "If you love me and I leave you, which I plan to do, it'll hurt you. Duuhhhh. I want you to hurt the way your make me hurt. Then you can understand how I feel," she spoke the words like they had no meaning. That they were just words and she had no idea was she was saying. She was intoxicated yes, but she knew, she definitely knew. The liquor just got rid of any reserves she had about telling him.

"Go to sleep, Hermione."

"Severus?"

"I'm turning out the lights Hermione," he said, exhaling and attempting ignore her

"Professor?"

He sighed, "Yes?"

"Lie to me."

"I do not love you Hermione, now go to bed."

And she was asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione awoke the next day with a pounding headache. She felt like throwing up and her head was spinning. There was no way she trusted herself to eat anything without seeing it again…well maybe tea…tea was always safe.

She awoke in her own bed, although she remembered falling asleep in Severus'. Perhaps he moved her there during the night. She didn't really remember their conversation though she didn't really remember a lot of things. She remembered the club, and the fire whiskey, heavens she kissed Ron…twice! Then she remembered Severus' tar tasting tea, and then that was it. She figured she probably just fell asleep.

She walked down to the common room to find Harry and Neville on the couch near the fireplace reading for Herbology.

"So how you feeling this morning?" Harry asked seeing her looking quite disoriented.

"Brilliant," she said, sarcasm dripping from her words, "What are you guys up to today?"

"Studying for the Herbology test on Tuesday," Neville answered.

She nodded and sat down beside Harry, "Where's Ron?"

"Breakfast, where else?" said Harry.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione found Ron at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, but failed to notice Severus sitting at the Head Table watching every move she made.

Ron was sipping a cup of tea and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hey," she said sheepishly coming up next to him.

He looked up and a smile crept to his lips, "What's up, Miss Toxic?"

She playfully hit him and sat down next to him, "Shut up, will I ever live last night down?"

"Probably not," and he took a sip of tea.

"Ron?" she asked with her eyes downcast.

"Yea?" he didn't look at her but continued to read the paper and when he noticed she didn't continue he looked at her, "What is it?"

"About last night… at the club…" she took a quick glance at him, embarrassed she kissed him twice.

"Hey, it's forgotten Hermie," he shrugged and gave her quick squeeze.

"Thanks," and she poured herself a cup of tea.

"No problem, sweets," and he went back to reading his paper.

"Anything interesting this morning?" she asked leaning over to him letting her shoulder touch his without reservation.

"Not particularly," he answered, "usual Voldemort-esq stuff. Another break-in at the ministry and such."

"It's funny you know," she told him, "We talk about break-ins like a normal occurrence these days, when they really shouldn't be."

"I suppose so," Ron exhaled putting the paper down he checked his watch, "Oh crap!" and he jumped out of his seat.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm suppose to meet Blaise and run to the ministry," he explained.

"Blaise Zabini? Slytherin Blaise? With the red hair, green eyes and 'bitch' written all over her?" Hermione was wide-eyed.

"Yea, go figure, the ice princess and I are doing the same thesis project," he explained further.

"You're kidding me? Never would have dubbed the Snake Queen to be into the all Seeing Eye," she commented.

"Seriously," he nodded, "but she hasn't been that bad."

"If you say so," she added, "you better go then, I'm going to head up to the common room before I have lessons with the His Grouchiness."

Ron laughed, grabbed an apple, kissed her cheek and left, "Later Hermie."

"Yea, bye."

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus watched her exchange with Weasley in confusion and irritation. They were all over each other last night, and now again at breakfast. Something wasn't quite right in his mind, she wasn't herself.

But had he ever taken the time to get to know the "real" her? Or had he just fallen for her, fought it and pushed her away to the point where she ended up in the arms of one of the amazing trio?

He had to talk to her. She didn't even glance to see if he was at the table like she usually did, she just walked in and went straight for the hotheaded red head.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked into the dungeons and began to brew the potion her syllabus specified. Snape wasn't anywhere to be found regardless, so what did it matter if she started before him.

"Hey, Hermione."

She looked up to find Ginny Weasley coming down the stone stairs towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, "If Snape finds you…"

"I know," Ginny told her, "But he's in the Great Hall talking to Dumbledore and Lupin, which is why I took the chance of coming to meet you."

"Well hurry up, what is it?" she questioned, "I don't want you to get caught."

"Right," Ginny answered, "Well Ron's in a foul mood, and I need you to talk to him for me."

Hermione twisted her head, "What do you mean? Isn't he supposed to be off with Blaise?"

"Well yea, only she never showed, and then he got an owl, and now he's in a foul mood and I need him on the Quidditch field to practice with me and he refuses too," she told her.

"I can't leave now, ask Harry," Hermione told her, "Besides, it's not life or death and you took a mighty chance coming down here."

Ginny passed her hands through her wavy red hair, "I know, but we have a game on Friday against Slytherin and Madame Hooch specifically asked me to get Ron out on to the pitch with me, but he's just being stupid!"

"Well, what time is it?" Hermione asked.

"I think a little past five," Ginny answered.

"I'm suppose to be here until six, so I'll see what I can do then," she answered.

"Thanks Hermione, you're a real pal, I'll catch you later!" Ginny waved running up the stone stairs in hopes of missing Snape all together.

"Thesis lessons aren't social scenes Miss Granger," Severus' voice slithered as soon as Ginny was out of sight.

"So you are here," she replied not looking up and continuing with her work.

"As you see," he answered.

And there was silence, she continued to work and he graded papers pretending not to notice her. Though the interesting thing was, she really wasn't noticing him.

Six o'clock came sooner than later, Hermione finished up her potion, bottled it, and left without a word to Severus.

Whatever plan of action he had to speak with her would just have to wait. Maybe until she did her Head Girl rounds that night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione found Ron in the common room, as she was making her way to her own room to drop off her things before dinner. He had a sour look on his face and only starred into the fire.

She was heading up the stairs to drop off her things, when his voice killed the silence of the empty space, "Fleur broke up with me."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

"Fleur owled me, it seems Charlie wasn't for her liking, he was too rough. And I'm too risky and soft for her liking, and get this?" he said monotonously.

Hermione put her things down on the table next to the stairs and walked over to him, "What?"

"She insists that Percy is more of a man than I am."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "You're kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" his eyes didn't move from the fire.

"Are you okay?"

"If your girlfriend, left you for your asshole brother, how would you be?"

"Ah ha."

"Ah ha," he repeated.

"Umm Ron?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean lately you didn't really seem into your relationship with her, so I'm kind of surprised that you're taking it this way…"

"Just because I wasn't feeling the relationship doesn't mean I okay with the principal behind it all."

"So you're angry at the principal then?"

"It's not right!"

"I know, but Ron, c'mon. It's Fleur – and Percy – what did you expect?"

"Ugh, I know."

"And Ron?"

"What?"

"Ginny's waiting for you on the Quidditch pitch."

"And?"

"She asked me to tell you to go out there."

"I'm in no mood for sports, I'd probably be more harm than good."

"If you think so," she added, "What are you going to tell Madame Hooch when she asks?"

"I'll figure that out when the time comes."

"As you wish Ron."

"You know what I wish Hermione?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the blazing fire once.

"What?" she asked and he finally turned to her.

"I wish for it all just to work out."

"It all?"

"You and His Snapper-ness, me, stupid Fleur and Percy, bloody Quidditch matches, Ginny breathing down my back and this way to long blasted war."

"Me too Ron, me too."

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione and Ron walked to dinner in the Great Hall together and found seats next to Harry and a muddy Ginny.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked Ron crossly.

"Why?" he answered.

"Ron, I waited for almost 45 minutes for you to show!" she scolded.

"Sorry," another short answer.

"Can we practice tonight?" she asked irritated.

"How about tomorrow, when I'm not in the mood to bash Percy's skull in?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh … that," she said calming down her voice.

"What do you mean 'oh that'. Did you know or something?" he asked.

"Would you be angry if I said yes?" she answered.

"If it'll make you feel better, I knew too," interjected Harry.

"Bloody hell, and no it doesn't make me feel better!" Ron shouted.

"Calm down and sit down!" Hermione whispered sternly tugging Ron down next to her, "You're bringing attention to yourself."

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus watched her enter another meal for the day with Weasley. And again she was sitting next to him. Was that unusual?

She was touching him and Severus didn't like that.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Fine," Ron exhaled and sat back down cranky.

"Oh chill Ron, it'll work out," Ginny told him, meaning for the better than the way the words came out of her mouth.

"Yea, it's Percy and Fleur. I mean, those two. They are screwed up enough to date each other and actually have it work out in the end," Harry added trying to be sympathetic.

"And may I ask how the two of you knew before I did?" Ron asked grumpily as he bit into a roll of bread.

"Well," Ginny started, "If you must know, I was the ministry visiting Percy last week, when I walked into his office unexpectedly to find the two of them … well mating with their clothes on."

"Mating with their clothes on?" Hermione asked.

"Mating with their clothes on. In other words, a sight I would have rather not witnessed," Ginny said making a face and sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Oh," Hermione answered.

"And well, I told Harry after that," Ginny continued.

"You told Harry, but not your own brother! And Fleur's boyfriend!" Ron exclaimed turning red.

"Calm down!" Harry prompted, "I happened to run into her after she them going at it, she just vented on me."

"And when were the two of your planning on telling me?" Ron asked.

"Umm … soon?" Ginny said trying to smile.

Ron crossed his arms together and exhaled loudly.

Hermione gave him a quick hug and rubbed his back slightly, "It's not the end of the world you know. Besides I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't."

"Then?"

"Then what?"

"Then come off it," she told him, "remember – live, be happy and kiss me," she smiled at him.

He couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head. It became their little inside joke. He thought the better of it, and bravely brushed his lips against hers for a moment. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and turned away from him grinning.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus saw him kiss her. Ronald Weasley kissing Hermione. His Hermione. Was she his? She was his. Had he told her that? In his own way, he did. What was going on? She was ignoring him.

Hermione wasn't even paying him the little attention she used to pay him, before their 'relationship' took course. She was showing him the same indifference she showed everyone else she couldn't care less about. The same indifference she showed Malfoy. Actually, she showed Malfoy more attention lately than she did him.

It had to stop.

It definitely had to stop.

And he would make sure of it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I can't," Hermione said.

"C'mon Hermione, you have to study too!" Harry told her.

"No, really I can't study for the Herbology test with you guys tonight," she tried to explain again.

"Why not?" asked Neville as they made their way back to the common room.

"I have Head Girl rounds to take care of tonight," she said.

"I thought yours were last night?" asked Harry as they climbed into the portrait hole.

"Nope, it's tonight, I'm going to head up to my room, take a nap for like an hour or so and then do my rounds. So maybe tomorrow then?" she asked.

"Yea sure that's cool," Neville answered.

She nodded and made her way to her room.

Once inside she undid her robes and school clothes, putting on a large t-shirt and fell onto her bed in one thud. She was asleep instantly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione awoke about and hour and a half later. She showered and changed into a comfortable pair of cotton pants with a matching tee. She put on her bedroom slippers, school robe and left.

The common room was pretty empty for the most part, save for Colin and Dennis who were chatting by the window and Parvati who was laying on her stomach by the fire reading for what looked like Transfiguration N.E.W.T.S.

She made her way out of the portrait hole and into the darkness of the hallways. Her wand was illuminated to light her way around as she passed the entrance to the Great Hall. It was always lit in there and amazing a couple of students were in it, some were reading, some were eating late night study snacks, while other fell asleep on themselves.

Hermione reached the end of hallway and turned left, heading towards the Ravenclaw Halls. The firelights seemed to have gone out and the hall was dark with only the light from the moon shining through the windows.

She muttered a spell, the fires were relit and she walked further down the halls when she heard a noise. She turned around only to be grabbed by two strong hands that pulled her into a corner.

When she looked up she saw him.

"Oh it's you," she said breathlessly, "Good heavens, I thought you were someone else."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Severus asked.

"No of course not," Hermione told him, "Don't be silly. Why would I expect someone to grab me in the middle of the night and huddle me into a corner?"

"I don't know, you tell me," he answered bitterly.

"Tell you what?" she asked, "Don't be ridiculous and take your hands off me, you're smothering me."

He pulled her towards him, "You use to like it when I had my hands all over you…touching you, every single inch of you."

Her eyes narrowed at him and she pushed him off again, "That was before."

He didn't let go and moved in closer to her, "Before what exactly?"

Hermione let her body relax, and when she felt him release his grip a little she shoved him off of her and stomped into the halls, "None of your damn business!"

She ran down the hall only to be too slow. He caught her in no time, hauled her against him and took her into another corner, "Damn right, it is my business."

She said nothing.

"Answer me!" he whispered darkly to her, she could feel his breath on her cheek - it was mint and cigar like.

"And I'm the violent one?" she spat at him.

He glared at her.

"You know," she started, "the more I know you, the more the Death Eater side comes out."

He said nothing.

"You fear not death nor pain, but you hold no reserves in inflicting it elsewhere."

He continued his silence.

"Tell me, do you drown in your dreams? Because I feel like you're drowning me."

"Since when did this conversation become about me?" he asked.

"Wasn't it always?"

"Forgive me, I was under the pretense I asked about you," he sneered.

She was silent for a moment with her eyes downcast.

He was about to say something when she cut him off, glaring at him, much the same as he was glaring at her, "You are as damned as you seem."


	19. Chapter XVIII Run

**Chapter XVIII – Run**

* * *

"The damned always have company, and believe me love, you are definitely not far behind," he said darkly.

"You are the most hysterical person I've ever met," she snapped at him.

"I highly doubt what I do would constitute as hysterical darling," Severus replied.

"The least you could do is show me some respect. You have some nerve."

"Indeed," he answered before hauling her further down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer. And when he said nothing, Hermione flung herself sideways and backwards, tumbling them near the Knight's Wing, lined with centuries' worth of armor and crests.

The wing was dark and more poorly lit than the rest of the castle at the midnight hour save the few torches the lined old stonewalls.

"Why are you always so difficult?" he inquired when she made a messy thud on top of him.

"You grab me in the middle of the night and drag me to who knows where! Tell me, do you know anyone else who would put up with something that vague?" she screamed trying to get up.

"You never questioned me before," he told her, standing up.

"As you said, it was before," she said as he extended his hand to help her up. She pushed it away and got up on her own.

"That seems to be your favorite word this evening. 'Before,' before what, Hermione?" he asked her again.

She gave him the silent treatment.

"You barely said two words to me today," he continued.

She lifted her chin in defiance.

"That's the way you want it then?" he asked her.

"You dug your own grave," she spat at him.

"I beg your pardon?" he questioned.

"You know what I mean," Hermione held.

"If I did, would we be having this conversation?" he informed her.

"What do you think?" she said crossly.

"Isn't this about what you think? We are talking in circles, do you not know what it is to give straight, blunt answers?" he queried.

"An art you know much too well," she twisted her face.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Nothing you can fix," she barked.

"Oh, but Mister Weasley seems to be able too," he refuted.

"What?" she narrowed her eyes at him, "You're being absurd."

"Don't think I didn't see you."

"What is there to see!" she screamed, "You're completely mad! You're daft-"

"I beg to differ."

"-and obtuse and-"

"No."

"-stubborn and resentful!"

"Are you quite finished?" he asked, loosing whatever patience he had left.

She was silent.

"Don't lie to me, I know something is going on, I'm not blind. I saw it with my own two eyes," he accused.

She thought about his words for a minute, then decided to feed the fire, "And what if something is?" she laughed and watched his eyes darken waiting for a reaction.

"Is there?" she was driving him mad; he chose his words carefully and sinisterly. He was hoping to intimidate her. Those days, however, were over.

She folded her arms and looked off to the side, "Well, you see, I don't know about that. There could be, and then there couldn't be."

"There either is or there isn't."

"You see it all depends," she continued.

"On what exactly Madame?" he questioned.

"If you don't know, then who am I to tell you," was her answer. She was being cheeky when she answered him, adding a tight smile to the end of her reply.

He rolled his eyes in frustration as she smirked.

"I never knew you were this difficult. Is this a recent development or have you always been a … what is the appropriate muggle term you would understand? Ah yes … a smart ass?" he asked.

"You seem to be full of answers this evening, I applaud you," and she clapped slowly; mockingly.

He slighted his neck upwards and looked down upon her with 'that look' of his. The look that used to make her cringe, turn Ron's ears pink and make Neville hyperventilate. Now 'that look' didn't make her want to fall inside of herself, no, it made her want to hit him upside the head and yell in his ears until his brains, and the words coming out of his mouth, began to make sense.

"I am not amused by you," he scoffed.

"I would not have you so," she said matter-of-factly.

He raised his brows, "Would not have me so?" he repeated.

"Are you getting denser with time? Or need I repeat everything to you?" she snapped.

And then a wicked smile crept to his lips; he looked arrogantly satisfied.

She was getting impatient waiting for him to say something. He didn't.

"What?" Hermione let out a loud sigh and narrowed her eyes at him, "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked monotonously.

"Do you have nothing to say? Say something!"

"You seem to have enough to say for the both of us, and at the moment, I am highly disinclined to acquiesce your request," he responded condescendingly

"Fine, don't answer then. But at least have the decency to tell me what you are thinking. That should require no intricate sentences on your part that substitute single words," she prodded angrily.

"If you must know," and he waited for a gesture from her.

When she didn't give one he continued very slowly, "I was just thinking that our children would probably end up in Slytherin, because you seem to be on the way there yourself. With the exception of your whole-hearted stupidity, often mistaken for bravery, of course, you seem to have obtained some very new, and might I add, snake-like traits."

His words were drone and elongated, she wanted to scream. Rather, her lips parted and her mouth dropped in a mixture of outrage and surprise.

"It is quite impolite to gape, Miss Granger, so unless I've grown a second head or a third eye, I would appreciate it if you didn't. It is not becoming of you," he said sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest.

She didn't realize her mouth was open, and closed it, but it couldn't hide the surprise in her eyes.

And when she failed to respond to him again, he spoke, "Now tell me, is there a reason you are disengaging yourself from me?"

Surprise soon turned to anger, and anger soon turned to resent; she said nothing and walked away. If she said what she really felt at that moment, he might strangle her for sheer pleasure.

She walked for about five minutes before stopping; she was outside the castle around the path to the Quidditch fields. It was part of her rounds to make sure no one was sneaking off to play a game or do more than just snog. Then again, she would have preferred not to walk in on anyone shagging senselessly in the grass.

She turned around, crossed her arms over her chest, and took a deep breath, "Is there a reason you insist in following me in silence?"

He had followed her, cat-like, and silent behind her, with his hands clasped behind his back, looking as if he was observing and evaluating her the whole time.

"Would you rather I followed you in conversation?" he asked drearily.

"I would have favored that you did not follow me at all," she answered softly, "I'm getting tired of this. First you ignore me. Then you harass me endlessly. Followed by, your habit of ignoring me some more, but that's not before you wounded me. Next, when it suited you, you almost killed me! And now you are pestering me. I honestly don't know what to do with you!"

And it started to rain.

"Now look what you've done," she scolded, with no emotion in her voice she looked up at the sky.

"Is it my fault it rains, then?" he asked.

"It's your fault it rains, then," was her reply, "Will you ever just leave me alone?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that and when the time comes, you'll come back to me," he left her standing there in the rain.

"You can't walk away from me! I'm not done speaking with you!" she called after him and he continued to walk.

She was so frustrated she wanted to cry, but she didn't.

It was his fault! Everything was his fault!

He pranced outside and around her as if nothing was wrong, then proceeded to make her out to be the bad one, and after that he left her!

Bloody bastard.

The rain was cold, but it didn't matter. She looked at her watch and her rounds were almost over. So she decided to take a walk and clear her head.

She did follow the path to the Quidditch pitch and walked in circles around it until she felt better.

Hermione was drenched and now she was tired.

The sun was going to rise soon, but she doubted she would see it, because it was still raining and the sun would be hidden behind the clouds.

She began to walk back towards the castle, and was at the end of the pitch, when she heard a noise.

"Who's there?" she called out and turned around sticking her wand in the air.

She saw no one.

Maybe I'm hearing things, she thought to herself making her way outside the pitch.

There it was again.

"Hello?" she called out.

No answer.

"This isn't funny, whoever is there, show yourself, or I'll deduct every house point you have!" she shouted.

She turned around when she heard breathing behind her and everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxx

"This is her," a voice said.

"So this is what she looks like," said another.

"Is it there?" asked a third.

"Open her blouse and look you fool," chewed out the second - the only woman present.

The third, a man, opened Hermione's blouse and darted his eyes towards her hips looking for something.

"Is it supposed to be large or small? Does it resemble the dark mark?" asked the third.

"Of course not, Master isn't daft," shouted the first man angrily, "move and let me look."

"There, it's there!" pointed out the woman, who then paused and twisted her head in curiosity.

"What is it?" questioned the first. He was impatient and ran his hand through this long silver blonde hair.

"The mark," responded the woman, "its fading."

"It can't be fading," stated the first man, "that's impossible."

"Well, my dear, it just became possible," the woman said sarcastically tossing her own blonde hair out of the way, "It seems she's been administered the beginning concentrations of _Snake's Breath_, though I cannot see how. The inner circle is very loyal."

"What are we going to do?" asked the third sheepishly.

"Oh shut up, it's not the end of the world. We do as we were told, and that's it! I shouldn't even be here, this is servant's work!" the woman pounced and her husband gave her a deadly look.

She retreated slightly, "Fine, but Bellatrix should be here, not me."

"She's busy, deal with it," answered the husband.

"Can we take her and play with her a little?" asked the third.

The first man and the woman gave the third a look of disgust with killjoy eyes.

"No," answered the woman in a voice of pure venom, "this is all we came for."

And they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh shut up Ron! I'm so sick and tired of hearing about Fleur and Percy," yelled Ginny, as Ron, Harry and she were heading to the Quidditch pitch for an early morning run.

"When was the last time I spoke about it?" Ron rebutted.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh, I don't know, only during dinner, study group time, before we went to bed, when we woke up this morning, and now. Bloody hell, Ron, it's raining and I'm not in the mood to hear it. I mean it's not like you were sleeping together or anything!"

"Well…" Ron started.

"You're kidding me?" she exclaimed.

"Way to go, Ron," shouted Harry, "shagging a veela!"

"Half-veela," Ginny corrected, "another image I didn't want in my brain."

"Used to shag," Ron added.

"I really don't want to hear this. If this conversation was about me, I'd be receiving hell and a half from the both of you," Ginny yelled some more.

"I better not hear this conversation about you, ever," shrugged Ron uneasily as his little sister gave him an angry look.

"Don't worry Ronald, I'm still a virgin," she cooed with sourness in her voice, "for now," and he didn't hear the last part.

"Good," he said in relief, "you're mood seems to reflect the weather," he added.

"Don't preach to me, unless you can join the choir," she snapped.

"So that's why you've been so cranky about this," inferred Harry, ignoring Ginny's whining, "You were sleeping with her."

Ron continued to look angry.

"So what was it like?" Harry continued, "Sleeping with a veela?"

"Oh Merlin, I don't want to listen to this," Ginny proclaimed again.

"Then don't listen," Harry shot at her, "You've been real testy lately!"

"You're both ridiculous," she shouted and pushed off the ground into the air.

No sooner was she up in the air, away from them, did they hear her screams. Ron and Harry looked up and saw her rushing to the ground, running towards something at the other end.

"Good heavens," she whispered dropping to her knees.

"Ginny, what is it?" Ron asked coming up to her with Harry on his heels.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Is she alive?" asked Ginny.

Ron dropped to his knees next to his sister and felt the pulse of the girl on the ground.

He closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Thank the gods," Harry murmured.

"Hermione?" Ron nudged.

She didn't move.

"Ginny, go get Madame Pomfrey," Harry ordered, "pick her up; let's go to the castle," he told Ron.

"Should we move her? Or wait?" he asked.

"Pick her up; we should get out of here. Who or what did that to her, might still be around. Besides, who knows how long she's been lying in the rain," Harry suggested, "for all we know, she could well be on her way to hypothermia."

"I wonder where her 'protector' is this morning," said Ron icily.

"He probably did this to her," Harry agreed angrily.

"So much for chivalry," Ron hinted.

xxxxxxxxxx

Most of the school was still sleeping, or just waking up, so there wasn't a sight to be seen in the halls.

As the two boys approached the entrance to the dungeons, and the corridor that led to the hospital, the head of Slytherin appeared and he did notice who was in Ron's arms.

"What did you do to her?" Severus asked with a voice like acid.

"I could ask you the same thing," Ron spat.

"And I could ask the both of you to hold off until we get to the infirmary," Harry clashed, leaving all politeness and manners aside, pushing Ron further down the halls.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?" asked Madame Pomfrey, once Ron laid Hermione upon a bed and took a seat next to her, with Harry next to him and Snape gazing at her from the edge.

"How did you find her, Mister Weasley?" asked Professor Dumbledore entering with Ginny and Professor McGonagall at his tail.

"Ginny should tell you, she saw her first," Ron responded.

"Miss Weasley?" asked the Headmaster.

"We were going out for practice before breakfast-"

Snape cut her off, "And why were you out so early, might I ask?"

Ginny looked uneasy, "Well, Ron didn't show up last night, before dinner for practice, so Madame Hooch let us on to the pitch early this morning to make-up time."

"Continue," urged Professor McGonagall, speaking for the first time.

"Well, Harry and Ron were talking. I was disinterested in their conversation so I flew up before them, and was warming up when I spotted what looked like a body at the other end of the pitch. Only when I hit ground did I see clearly who it was," Ginny explained.

"And when you found her, Miss Weasley?" pushed Severus.

"It had been raining, so she was soaked. Ron took her pulse and then Harry sent me to find you, that's all," she told them.

"She seems fine, just cold," Madame Pomfrey finally assessed, "but I would like to keep her here over night. Just to make sure, of course."

"Will she be okay?" asked Ron.

"I do believe so, Mister Weasley. It seems as if she was knocked unconscious, but that is it. She should come around soon with nothing more than an anvil headache," the nurse said.

"Can we wait with her?" asked Harry.

"I don't see why not. There is an extra chair over there, Miss Weasley, should you care to join them," Madame Pomfrey said as she lit the fireplace, and finished placing a second blanket upon Hermione.

"I think we would like to wait, too," interjected Professor McGonagall, referring to herself and Severus, who looked more displeased that usual, and uncommonly worried.

"Very well then," she said, "Get me when she wakes," and the nurse was gone.

Sensing hostilities in the air, as well as, her opportunity to get to the bottom of the situation, Ginny spoke up, "I think I should leave too, someone's waiting for me."

"Who?" asked Ron darkly.

She was surprised he asked, though she should have expected it, "Just a friend."

He seemed to accept that answer and she left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny hurried back outside to the Quidditch pitch to find the person she was hoping to run into.

As she approached him, he looked ready to pull her into his arms.

"Did you do it?" she asked angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about? No hello, hi, how are you?" he answered with his own question unnerved by her tone.

"Don't lie to me and don't change the subject! I saw Hermione here! I found her! She was on the grass, clothes tangled, unconscious and soaking wet!" Ginny put her finger to her lips and slowly calmed down, "I hope you didn't, but did you…" her voice trailed off, letting her worry show.

"Do you think I did?" he asked her harshly.

"This isn't about what I think, did you or didn't you?" her temper flared up again and when he didn't answer she began to walk away.

Mistake number one, and he knew it, "Ginny, wait!" he called after her.

She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and continued to walk away, "I thought I knew you, you said you changed! Changed my ass! I'm going inside and I'm going to tell them!"

"Will you wait a minute," he called after her grabbing her arm tightly.

"Let go of me or I'll hex you," she shouted.

"Ginny, I didn't do it," he finally told her.

She gave him a look of disbelief.

"I swear I didn't," he tried again, "I swear on Salazar's grave I didn't."

"But I gather you know who did?" Ginny asked.

He was silent.

"Well?" she prodded.

His eyes pierced her and her stomach dropped. She hadn't feared him until that moment. He looked deadly. The paleness of his skin and the narrowness of his face made her uneasy.

"I do," he answered softening his voice, darting his eyes into the cloudy, watered sky.

She paused and thought of her words carefully, "I'm sorry, I doubted you."

He didn't look at her.

"I can't change what I am, Ginerva, only who I am," he told her icily.

"Will you tell me?" Ginny asked.

"We're in way over our heads, if I tell you, the web we weave will only grow more tangled," he responded.

"What am I suppose to do?" she questioned.

He looked at her then, "Nothing. You can't do anything at all. We're not even supposed to be having this conversation. I'm not even supposed to be with you!"

She jumped back when he yelled, "Fine, I knew this was going to happen! You'll never change. You're just like the rest of them, no matter how much you say you aren't, you are! And just remember, you came to me first!"

He felt her hand strike his face and when he blinked she was already running back to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I think the two of you should join the other students at breakfast," Professor McGonagall told Harry and Ron about a half hour after Ginny left, "Let's go, Severus. Madame Pomfrey will notify us when she awakens."

And the old lady ushered three angry gentlemen out of the hospital wing, into the Great Hall.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Ron were talking when Ginny arrived in the Great Hall. She was clearly agitated, but neither one of them seemed to notice just how much.

"Did you go back outside?" Ron asked seeing that she was wetter.

"I thought I forgot something," she answered. Her eyes were red and her voice seemed hoarse.

"You okay?" Harry asked her.

"Why, do I seem like I'm not okay?" she snapped.

"Relax, I was just asking," he retorted.

"Did you find your friend?" Ron asked, buttering a piece of toast.

"I don't ask you about your life, so bloody hell stay out of mine!" she slammed her hand on the table and walked out of the hall.

"That went well," said Harry.

"Wonder what has her knickers in knots," contemplated Ron out loud.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione awoke in the hospital wing alone.

She sat up on the bed and immediately felt a throbbing pain lance through her head. Her head felt heavy and she had to blink a couple times to get things into focus.

"Glad to see you are up, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said, putting a tray on the bedside table.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" questioned the nurse.

Hermione thought about it for a second, "I was at the Quidditch Pitch finishing my rounds, and I heard a noise. I thought it was a couple of students fooling around, but then no one answered, so I thought I was hearing things, and then … and then …well," she looked up at the nurse, "that's it. I don't remember anymore."

"Well, you'll be okay dear, just a bump on the head. But you were out in the cold rain, longer than you should have been. So I would like to keep you here tonight, alright?" Madame Pomfrey told her.

Hermione nodded.

"Good girl, I brought you a sandwich, cookies, and a cup of tea. Eat up, and rest, I'll check up on you a little later."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Severus, she'll be fine," Professor McGonagall told Snape at the breakfast table.

He had just watched Ginny Weasley come in.; she was further soaked than he remembered, which struck him as odd; she threw a fit and stormed out.

Gryffindor tempers, Gryffindor women; they're all the same.

"You don't understand," his words were low and callous.

"What don't I understand exactly?" the old lady asked just as harshly.

He raised a brow, and relaxed a bit, "I'm sorry, Minerva, that was wrong of me."

She nodded.

"Minerva, I was with Hermione last night," he admitted.

"With her how?" she asked.

"For Merlin's sake, not like that! I ran into her while she was doing her rounds! We had a little argument and I left her standing at the pitch," Severus said, "its all my fault."

"Why didn't you insist that she come inside with you?" Minerva questioned.

"We had an argument; I wasn't thinking," there was a type of tenderness in his voice. Something she hasn't heard for sometime.

"Well, she is alright, Severus, no harm done," and the old lady turned to speak with Albus, leaving Severus to contemplate on his own.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, did I tell you what happened when I went to the ministry with Blaise?" Ron asked Harry a couple hours later as they headed towards Potions.

"Do I want to know?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, you do," he answered.

"Then do tell," Harry urged.

"We talked," Ron started.

"You talked?" Harry looked unamused.

"Well, we didn't just talk! Well, we did, but for a Slytherin, she's pretty neat," Ron defended.

"Are we talking about the same Blaise then?" asked Harry.

"As Hermione said, 'red hair, green eyes and bitch written all over,' yes," Ron told him.

"Don't you find replacements quickly," Harry smirked.

"What do you mean – oh no, not like that. Fleur broke my heart," he shielded.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm so sure she did. Your relationship with her was solely based on sex; I highly doubt she broke your heart. More like she broke your ego. Hermione was your last 'real' relationship."

Ron made a face as they entered the dungeons.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Potions Master was his usual blissful self and the session ended as torturous as it always began.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think we can see Hermione this afternoon?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron, when she ran into them after double Potions, on their way to the Great Hall to study before lunch.

"We just ran into McGonagall; she said Hermione's fine. We can see her tonight if we want too," Ron answered.

"Well, aren't you more cheery," Harry said cynically, referring to Ginny's mood, contrary to the morning.

"Shut it," she smiled a little.

As they passed the Slytherin table, Ginny noticed 'he' gave her a foul look.

"Fuck you," she spat at the entire table, aiming specifically for that one person, but it was lost in translation.

The Slytherins sat in surprise, while Harry and Ron couldn't hide the bewilderment from their faces.

Sweet Ginny wasn't being very sweet.

xxxxxxxxxx

They sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron reprimanded, another mood change, "You aren't PMS-ing are you?"

"Ron, gods no! What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? It's about time someone put them in their place," she barked.

"Yea Gin, I know, but there's a time and a place, and I hate to say it, but that was uncalled for," Ron continued.

"Just shut up Ron, I'm not in the mood for it," she said crossly and poured herself a cup of tea. No less than a couple seconds after she poured it, she got up, took her tea and left.

"It's official; something's up with her," Ron inferred, "I don't think its PMS though."

"You think?" Harry said sarcastically, "Hermione dates a Slytherin and Ginny's turning into one, it's a perfect world, no?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sat up in her bed and gazed out the window, it was beginning to get dark. Everyone was probably at dinner. Was Severus at dinner? She needed to speak with him. Even though she promised herself she's never go back. This wasn't going back; she did need to speak with him. It was truly important.

She looked around the room and saw her night robe lying on a chair; she picked it up and headed out the door.

Hermione reached the entrance to the dungeons and changed her mind. She didn't want to risk running into any Slytherins, so she ended up heading for her room.

Once inside, she took some floo powder in her hands and stepped into the fireplace.

She knew his password, and she could get into his chambers.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione tumbled into Severus' study to find it empty and lit by no more than five candles in various places around the room. They gave the room an illustrious glow about it, very magical.

She stood up and dusted herself off.

She looked around some more, making sure he wasn't hiding in the shadows somewhere, ready to jump out of nowhere and scare her half to death.

He wasn't there. He was probably at dinner and she knew it.

Hermione stepped into his hall and looked around. Everything looked the same as she remembered it. Even though it wasn't actually that long ago, it just felt like it.

She thought the better of herself and walked back into his study. She took a seat on his large chair behind his desk. Lined in, what looked like, tight black silk and leather, with a high back and two distinct arms, shaped like snakes. At the end of each arm were two emeralds and an illusive fire looking tongue. When she touched one of the tongues her fingers went right through it.

"Interesting," she thought aloud.

She never actually realized how large his chambers actually were. He had his bathroom in his bedroom, which was large on its own. The bedroom was larger if she included the bathroom, which she swore could fit at least ten people. And then there was his drawing room, which was almost like his study, just without books. What did he use his drawing room for anyhow? It wasn't like he ever entertained anyone. He also had a small kitchen. Compared to the Hogwarts kitchen it was small, but in reality it looked like the size of her kitchen at home; wide, airy and spacious. Lots of room for china, and a bar type table, with stools that connected to the countertops. Did he drink a lot? There were bottles and bottles of wine lined from the floor to the ceiling next to the china cabinet. Most of them were filled and half of them were more than four times her age. Did he collect wine? What a strange hobby. But that wasn't it, next to the wine bottles, was another shelf purely filled with harder liquors…and fire whiskey. Fire Whiskey. Never again, her and fire whiskey. And his fridge, how ridiculous, an old fashioned three door one, fully stocked.

Really, did the man actually have to go to the Great Hall three times a day? She didn't see the need for it.

The sky was getting darker outside, where was he? Hermione felt like she had been waiting for him for at least an hour.

She occupied herself by reading one of his books, but still, regardless of how interested she was in it, she was more interested in speaking with him.

Hermione soon grew tired of the book in her hand and moved over towards his shelves to choose another one.

She climbed up his ladder and set her eyes towards the ninth shelf to the top.

_The Colors of Magic,_ she read. Magic has colors, she wondered.

"Sounds fascinating," she said out loud and reached for it, stretching her arm out further than she should have.

Before she knew it, she lost balance, but didn't hit the ground.

"It's very fascinating," Severus said with his arms around her, "pray tell why aren't you in the hospital wing, where you very well should be?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ "...disinclined to acquiesce your request ..." – Pirates of the Caribbean – Curse of the Black Pearl, conversation between Elizabeth and Barbosa, I love old English. It always sounds tasteful. Complicated sentences meaning the simplest things! _


	20. Chapter XIX Origin, Where Will You Go?

**Chapter XIX – Origin, Where Will You Go**

* * *

"I…" she didn't know what to say.

"We established long ago, you and I both know the meaning of the word 'I'. Would you care to add a little more to your sentence?" Severus asked her.

Hermione moved her hands further around his neck as he set her down, she was sure she would have fallen over.

"Miss Granger," he motioned; she noticed he had set her down and let go of her, but she hadn't let go of him.

"Sorry, my apologies," she told him removing her arms and taking a step backwards towards the ladder. She stepped on it, rather than the ground, and almost fell over - again.

He caught her.

"You seem to be extremely skilled in falling," he mocked lifting her upwards.

"And you seem to be particularly skilled in picking me up," she added.

Before letting her go, he set her down almost in the middle of the room, away from anything she could trip on.

"Thank you," she told him in all politeness.

"You're welcome," he answered in the same politeness. He waited for her to speak.

"I…Professor…Severus…you…" she couldn't seem to get her sentences together.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Can I speak with you?" she asked.

"I assumed that was what you were doing," he said indifferently.

"Yes, I was, wasn't I?" she felt her head, "May I sit somewhere, please?"

"As you wish," and he led her to the large chair behind his desk she sat at initially.

She sat down and he took a seat on his desk opposite her.

He noticed that her eyes were transfixed to nowhere. Almost like she was looking at something, but she wasn't.

"Are you alright?" he asked curiously.

Hermione put her eyes on him then, "Yes, yes, I'm sorry, I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"I wasn't saying anything, I was waiting for you to speak to me, after all that is why you are here, is it not?" he inquired.

"Yes, it is. My mind must be slow this evening. I did want to speak to you," Hermione said.

"About what exactly?"

"This morning, last night I mean."

"What about it?" he asked.

"Did you come back after you left me?"

"No."

"Oh I see," and she noticed no change in his emotionless expression, "Well, that was it." She started to get up.

"Sit," he ordered, "explain yourself!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know that isn't the only reason you came down here. Go on, I know you well enough. What else did you wish to ask?" he was being extremely nice; it was strange.

They were both being overly decorous with each other. Hermione rubbed her eyes in frustration.

She looked up at him as if she didn't want to speak.

"Spit it out, we've been through enough to cut the formalities. What is it?" he asked harshly.

She took a deep breath and finally asked him what she had wanted to know all evening.

"What happened to me out there?" her voice was meek and open. Open for him to answer without worrying she was going to throw him down any hallways or bruise his neck tonight.

"Nothing happened to you," he answered straight and ceremonial.

"You don't have to talk to me like your student," she ushered.

"And how am I supposed to talk to you then? My inamorata, then?"

"A beloved … If you wish too."

"Really, Hermione, have you forgotten so quickly, then, you are still my student."

"I know that."

"Then why, in god's name, are you down here? Wasn't it you who said 'we can't do this?'"

"Don't turn this around on me, please."

He ran his fingers through his hair in agitation.

"Well, do you?" she asked.

"Do I what?"

"Do you know what happened to me outside?"

"I told you nothing happened. You're fine, dandy and as bothersome as usual."

She looked almost satisfied with that answer.

"Follow me," he ordered and to his disbelief, she did.

He led her out of the study and into his private lab.

It was a room she had never seen before. It was slightly smaller than the classroom, but definitely better equipped. The shelves were lined with bottles, upon bottles of fluids and other things that she couldn't figure out.

Then there was another cabinet with glass windows and a lock on its door. She figured that was for his dangerous and rare items. Further along, on a third set of shelving, she saw books. There must have been at least a hundred on the entire unit, and to her surprise, not all of them were about potions. Some titles led her to believe they were actually books for, and against, the dark arts – practice and all.

"Sit," he instructed her towards two chairs, identical to the one in the study, but next to a coffee table.

She sat down and watched him pour something into a clear glass.

He walked over to her.

"Drink it," he ordered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Must you ask questions about everything?" he responded in a beaten voice.

"I just want to know; it could be poison," she countered.

"Would I poison you?" he asked then thought the better of it, "Don't answer, just drink."

"You still haven't told me what it is," she said before she swallowed.

He waited a few moments before speaking to her again, "And as we see, you are not dead or any worse off, hence it is not poison."

When he noticed she expected him to say more, "It's a special dreamless sleep potion I mixed for you. I gave it to you the other night."

Dreamless sleeping potions were always neon pink, the potion he gave her to drink was almost clear, save a slight green tinge.

"Thank you," she told him, "umm, Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Which other night?"

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head and he smiled shortly.

"What? What's so amusing?" she asked, noticing the lightness in his face.

"Never mind," he assured her as he took the glass from her hands, his fingers barely touching hers.

He noticed she closed her eyes the moment their fingers touched, and she opened them quickly, hoping he wouldn't observe it, but he did.

Severus took the glass back to his large worktable and turned back around to face her slowly.

"I think you should leave before they begin to wonder where you are," he beckoned her out the door.

"But I want to talk to you some more," she pleaded, "telling me its fine doesn't do it. You should know that."

He rolled his eyes, "What more would you like to know?"

"If nothing happened, why were my clothes ripped open? I was out there until Ginny found me. What if she hadn't?" she asked.

"Death Eaters wanted to check your Jadelisk mark," he answered short and sharp.

"I don't understand…why?" she pushed further, "But they didn't do anything."

"You biggest fan wasn't present," another quick answer.

"Biggest fan?"

"Belle," the name rolled off his tongue like thick, hot honey. It frightened her; there was a mad look in his eyes when he said the name; passionate.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"There is only one."

"Then, who was there?"

"Death Eaters. Who they are, is none of your concern," he explained.

"But, I want to know…"

"You want to know why they didn't harm you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"They were told not to; it was just a quick check. See the mark and leave, make sure it was still there."

The look on her face changed to one of fright.

"What is it now?" he prodded.

"You didn't know before hand did you?" she asked meekly.

"If I knew before hand, would I have left you outside in the rain?" he was being harsh.

"I …"

"Don't even try an answer that question, you should know I wouldn't have," he barked.

He turned his face away from her and rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"I'm sorry," she whispered standing up.

He turned his attention to her then and did the most unexpected thing; he dropped to his knees and placed his hands around her waist resting his head against her stomach, "Forgive me," he whispered and his lips brushed against the soft material of her blouse.

She didn't know what to do, was she dreaming? Was there actual fear in him? Did he fear something? Severus feared nothing, or did he? Was he on his knees for her? He was. It was pure madness.

Hermione touched his hair and he didn't move. She slowly slid out of his grip and down to meet him on he floor on her knees.

He didn't look at her when she was eye level with him. Hermione placed her hands on his face turning him towards her and he finally met her eyes.

"You were so lucky tonight Hermione," his voice was soft, "if Belle had only been there…"

"I'm here," she comforted, "I'm fine, you said it yourself. See," and she placed his hands from her shoulders to her heart, "it is beating."

He bit his lower lip then and closed his eyes for a moment, before hoisting her off the ground so that she was standing, "You need to get back."

xxxxxxxxxx

He placed her in her bed in the hospital wing and pulled up a chair beside her.

"You don't have to stay with me," she lied.

"I want too," he stated firmly.

Hermione stuck her hand out and he grasped it with his own, intertwining their fingers. He moved closer to her, before finally situating his higher upper body against her chest.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny moved through the halls meaning to go back to her dorm, but never getting there. She wanted to scream and cry and talk to someone all at the same time. She knew this was going to happen. He would betray her. Something was bound to happen, and he would know, or take part and not tell her, and then they would end up right where they started. Fire and ice made cracks, not steam.

Ever since she made the Quidditch team in her fourth year she had found the sport her greatest means of relaxation; that was two years ago.

She walked further down to the Inter-house main locker room.

"Come in," called a voice after Ginny knocked.

Madame Hooch was sitting at her desk, in an office space at the far end of the room, which always smelled like lilies for some reason. She was a perfectionist and the locker room was always spotless and smelled way too clean.

"What can I do for you, Miss Weasley?" she asked upon seeing Ginny at the door.

"Can I get permission to fly tonight?" Ginny inquired.

"After what happened to Miss Granger, my dear, I do not advise it," the witch answered.

"But, I want to fly tonight," she pleaded.

"If you get at least one other person to fly with you, you are more than welcome to. Just make sure you see me before you go outside," Madame Hooch told her.

"Okay, thanks," and she left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room and found Ron and Harry playing wizard's chess by the fireplace.

Neville was watching the game, while Dean and Seamus were studying next to them.

"Does anyone want to go flying tonight?" she asked, walking up to the boys.

"No," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Neville?" she urged.

"Sorry Gin, I'm next after Harry looses to Ron…again," he answered.

"Dean? Seamus? It'll be fun…" she tried to make it sound good.

"Divination test tomorrow," Seamus said.

"Yea, the old witch's more loony than usual, we have to figure how Ron's going to die and have star charts to back it up. He's been sleeping in class lately, pisses the witch off, we're trying to make her glad, predicting his death and all," Dean added flipping through a start guide clearly frustrated.

Ron made a face, as Dean spoke about their reasons for targeting him, "Go on, speak about me like I'm not in the room."

"Where's Lavender and Parvati?" she asked ignoring him.

"You could ask Luna," Neville suggested and Ginny made a face.

"I'm not in the mood to hear about any foretellings the Quibbler has to offer this month," Ginny imparted.

"Then sorry, Gin, Lav and Parvati are gone; they're with Padma and some other Ravenclaws in the Great Hall," Seamus said.

She exhaled in frustration, "I want to go flying, and I can't go without another person."

"Ask Malfoy," Ron told her sarcastically, laughing with Harry.

"Idiots," she said under her breath and climbed out the portrait hole.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Severus knew Hermione was sleeping he left her and made his way back to his room. He had the third stage of pre-Snake's Breath to brew.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny went back to the inter-house locker room to find Madame Hooch gone.

"Bollocks," she thought out loud.

"Mine or yours?" a voice asked her.

She turned around, "What?"

"Mine or yours?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" she was impatient and really didn't want to talk to him.

"None of your business, Weasel-ette," he told her sweetly.

"Wanker," and she walked out.

He followed her down the corridor to the courtyard.

"Is there a reason you're following me? I thought we weren't speaking," she spat at him.

"That wasn't my choice," he smirked.

"Your memory is quite convenient," and she walked further to the edge, before the gardens started.

"Are you going to keep giving me the cold shoulder?" he asked again, trying to get close to her.

"It's less than what you deserve, and I swear if you don't leave me alone I'll scream and hex you into tomorrow!" she shouted.

He pulled her into his arms to kiss her, and just as his lips touched hers, she pushed him away, "I'm not that easy. If you want to get into someone's pants, Draco, go find Pansy. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to unzip just for you. Or Blaise for that matter, red seems to be your color these days."

"I think Blaise would rather do your brother," he smirked.

"Get away from me!" she sneered.

"Do you know what I gave up for you?" he spat at her.

"Like I didn't sacrifice too! If Ron finds out, or even Harry…" she started.

"It's always about the wonder boy, isn't it?" he continued.

"It isn't and you know it! You made your own choice this morning, so leave me alone. We're through," and she turned her back to him.

"I can't," he answered.

"You can't what?" she questioned.

"I can't stand up and make choices, do you know who my father is…"

"I'm not having this conversation again."

"Then when do you want to have it?" he asked her.

She exhaled and turned around to face him, "You made your decision already. Stick by it. If you can't stand this so much, why are you still here?" she lowered her voice and crossed her arms over her chest, " Because this relationship comes with decisions!"

"It comes with baggage too! You should know," he explained.

"Maybe you should clarify," she told him.

And for the first time in a long time, Draco Malfoy was silent.

"I thought so," she finally said, "when you decide to grow up, then come and speak to me. Until then, I don't think I care to ever see, or speak to you again. Good night Mister Malfoy."

Ginny left Draco standing there and made her way back to the common room; it must have been the first time a girl had ever left Draco Malfoy alone. Victory was hers.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. But it wasn't just that, she could have sworn she had another vision, only she didn't. Wasn't she supposed to have a dreamless sleep? But she didn't, or did she? Was it a dream? Or was it a vision?

She was there, Tom was there, Harry was there, and so was Ginny and Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy in a vision with Ginny? That was strange. And they were holding hands.

Did that mean something? Was she continuing to go mad? Or maybe she was just over thinking.

Over thinking.

Over thinking. Could be. But why?

"Have a good rest, my dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Where is Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Snape, is teaching classes this morning; as he is suppose too," the old lady remarked.

"Yes, Professor Snape," Hermione acknowledged her mistake of calling him by his first name.

"Your breakfast should be up shortly by Susu, and then, I suppose you should see Professor McGonagall. She requested that you come see her after you awaken. Eat and after that you are free to leave," said Madame Pomfrey.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Hermione. How are you feeling this morning?" Professor McGonagall asked when Hermione entered her office, "Tea?"

"Yes, please," and she sat down.

"One lump, or two?" the Transfiguration professor asked.

"None, thanks," Hermione answered.

"Severus is rubbing off on you I see," McGonagall added.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"And how are you feeling this morning?" the older witch inquired.

"I'm fine, thanks. I really didn't see why I had to stay in the hospital overnight," Hermione explained.

"Just to be on the safe side," McGonagall reminded her.

"I suppose so," Hermione commented.

"Hermione, I asked to see you this morning, because I think it's time we had a little chat," she continued.

"About what, professor?" Hermione asked.

"About relationships, my dear. More specifically, your relationship with Professor Snape," McGonagall told her.

Oh, just great, Hermione thought to herself, "What about us?" she asked out loud.

"Are you an 'us', then?" McGonagall questioned.

"No, I mean, what about our relationship?" Hermione wondered.

"Hermione, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm seventeen, professor," Hermione answered.

"And do you know how old Severus is?" McGonagall prodded.

"Thirty-five?" Hermione continued.

"Thirty-seven to be precise," the transfiguration professor said, "and, Hermione, what is the difference between thirty-seven and seventeen?"

"Twenty, miss," Hermione responded.

"Very good. Now tell me, what do you think was the purpose of our little number exercise?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Hermione told her in all honesty.

"Well, then, I'll tell you. Be careful," McGonagall put into plain words.

"Be careful, how exactly?" Hermione inquired.

"What I am about to say to you does not leave this room. Do we understand each other?" she ruled, before continuing, "When you were being born, Severus Snape was already a Death Eater alongside He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Before that, in his years here, he excelled in all classes, and was one of the top students in Slytherin. I was his Transfiguration professor, actually."

McGonagall watched Hermione's facial expressions and she continued with her story.

"Severus is a brilliant and bitter man," she went on, "he is no longer a boy, and has not been one for quite some time. Since the time of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's first rise to power, Severus has since, changed his ways. But Hermione, mark my words carefully, he is a haunted, dark soul. He has seen things you cannot even begin to imagine, and he has done them, too."

"I understand," Hermione told her.

"Do you now?" the older witch replied, "When Severus was here at school, there was a girl. A girl who was most similar to him; they got along infamously. They were, and still probably are, each other's undoing because they are so similar."

"Who was she?" Hermione asked.

"We'll get to that," McGonagall told her, "this girl, this woman, was very unique, shall we say. She was independent, strong-willed and some often called her the 'snake princess'."

"How come we've never heard of her?" Hermione queried.

"Oh, I think you have, but you know her by her given name," McGonagall explained, "Bellatrix Lestrange. Does that sound familiar?

Hermione nodded.

"Severus fears not pain, nor does he fear death, or he would not have leagued with the Dark Lord, but there are two things that unnerve him; Bellatrix and affection, shall we call it 'love,' for argument's sake."

Hermione's eyes widened as McGonagall's story continued.

"Bellatrix Black did not marry Rudolphus Lestrange directly out of Hogwarts; they were married almost five years after, actually; eight years after the Death Eaters came into power. Did you know, Hermione, that Bellatrix was engaged to another man before Rudolphus' time?"

Hermione shook her head and leaned in closer, "The Dark Lord chose his companions when they were fifteen? Was she really engaged to someone else?"

"Yes," McGonagall told her, "and yes. You do know, that the Dark Lord still believes Severus is one of his followers; you learned that years ago, so I will not bore you with trifle details. However, there is one interesting item I do believe you should be aware of."

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"Bellatrix Black was never supposed to marry Rudolphus Lestrange. In fact, after graduation, Bellatrix Black was supposed to indeed marry Severus Snape."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny was sitting in the Library studying alone in a corner when Draco showed up and sat down opposite her.

"What are you doing here," she whispered angrily to him.

"Studying; I thought you weren't speaking to me?" he asked.

"I'm not," she answered turning her face back to her book.

"Ever heard of a Morbis, Ginerva?" Draco asked.

That gained her attention.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes."

"Can you recall seeing one?" he continued.

"Of course I have, you were there. Wait, why?" she asked.

"Would you like to see another one?" he inquired.

Ginny stood up with horror written on her face.

"Sit down," he ordered her.

She was frozen in her position. A morbis should have been an unforgivable. It was certainly worthy of being one.

He stood up, "Would you like to see another one?" he whispered in her ears.

All she could do was shake her head.

"Good, now maybe you'll listen to me for a change," he added; she could feel his breath on her face as he spoke, and she felt his lips graze her cheek, before he continued to speak.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione couldn't believe her ears and she couldn't hide the shock from her face either.

"Not too many people are aware of that fact," Professor McGonagall added.

"Professor, why is she so unnerving to him?" Hermione asked.

"You have met Bellatrix, and yet, you still ask that question?" McGonagall stated.

Hermione nodded.

"When Severus turned twenty-one years old, he switched sides. That was seven years after being a full Death Eater; six years after being Bellatrix's other half and that was the day after a very particular event took place."

"Did something awful happen?" Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord accidentally killed his mother."

"You can't accidentally kill someone, just like that," Hermione interjected.

"Can you not?" questioned the old lady.

"Well what happened?" Hermione pushed.

"I think we need more tea," and McGonagall poured more into each of their cups, "It was a sharp blade of reality that hit Severus that day, what he didn't fear, and care about, struck down, the one person he loved more than his own life, or anything else for that matter."

"How did she die?" Hermione asked.

"No one actually knows; he does not speak of it. She was the one thing in his life he loved, loved truly and purely. He believes it was his fault she died."

"But surely, he wasn't there?"

"From what I understand, he came home after an escapade, found her in a pool of her own blood, in the middle of the drawing room, in front of the fire place, with the dark mark hovering above her head."

"That's awful," Hermione whispered, "is that all that is known about her death? Surely it could not have been an accident?"

"No one knows. Except a few, who do not and have not ever spoken about it."

"Who are they?"

"The Dark Lord, Severus, of course, as well as, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Alistair McNair, James Potter and Rabastan Lestrange."

"Wow."

"Hardly the term I would use to describe it."

"Harry's father?"

"He has only one."

"But what does this have to do with Bellatrix?"

"Severus believed that if hadn't joined the Dark Lord, his mother wouldn't have died. So he broke off all ties with Bellatrix, who married Rudolphus out of spite, and went mad with power shortly after that."

"Mad is an understatement," Hermione added under her breath.

"But, Bellatrix still adores Severus, married or not, they were each other. They know each other inside out, and their minds think so much alike, it's frightening."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm coming to that."

"Wait, how was he able to stay in the inner circle and break off his engagement to Bellatrix?" Hermione prodded.

"He was close to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and was granted the convenience of doing such a thing."

"I still don't follow," Hermione admitted.

"Severus may not show it very much, probably because he forced himself to stop having affection, but he feels something for you. Knowing what you have become makes you vulnerable to the Dark Lord, as well as, that of Bellatrix."

"Okay?"

"Severus is worried because he knows what she is capable of. What she can do to you, he has done in the past, they have done in the past, together, and had he not changed sides, he would probably do them with her."

"What kind of things?"

"Things we do not speak of. Unforgivables, with added curses, like no other."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Surely you jest in asking that question?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Because you're important to him. And he would rather have you fall at his own hand, than hers. It's his way of saving you."

"But I don't need saving," Hermione protested.

"Oh, my dear, but you do," McGonagall told her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mail's here, Harry," Ron called entering the boy's bedroom.

"Just leave it on the bed side table," Harry answered digging through his trunk for something.

"What are you looking for?" Ron asked.

"Just a book," Harry answered.

"Which one?"

"Uh, the muggle one I have on Scotland."

"Why are you looking for that old thing?"

"It has some stuff in it on plants, Neville wants it."

"Oh," Ron said flopping down onto his own bed, parallel to Harry's.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked out of Professor McGonagall's office bewildered, sick to her stomach, and worried.

It was almost lunchtime, and she had a Care of Magical Creatures class, and then she was off for a couple hours before her thesis class, which she was actually dreading. Knowing what he did, how could she face him?

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny ran from the library to the Astronomy Tower.

"Password?" the portrait on the wall asked.

"Shit, I don't remember the new one," she cursed aloud.

"That is not it, you may not enter," it answered.

"Pack Dec … ugh…. Pec Decoras… no Pax…Pax Decorum! Pax Decorum!" she shouted, and the portrait hole opened.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry flopped down on his bed, "Where did I put that bloody book?"

"Beats me," Ron answered, "Oy, check your mail. Grapevine has it, you got an Auror letter."

"Toss 'em over here," Harry called out.

"Aren't you lazy this evening," Ron joked, reaching to Harry's nightstand and tossing a couple envelops to Harry, who was lying at the foot of his bed.

Boom! The door swung open.

"What's the matter with you!" Ron shrieked at Ginny who bolted towards Harry.

She tackled the envelops away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry shouted.

"Give them to me!"

"Have you gone mad?" Ron yelled pulling her off Harry.

"You can't open them! Don't open them!" she screamed.

Ron had his arms around her waist; they were piled messily of Harry's bed.

"Why the hell not?" Harry barked at her.

* * *

_A/N: Due to the fact that J.K Rowling (May 2004) confirmed the fact that Ginny's name in canon isn't "Virginia", but rather, "Ginerva", I changed it in my story too. Sorry for the sudden change, if you didn't catch it. _


	21. Chapter XX – Possession, Shadow of a Man

**Chapter XX – Possession, Shadow of a Man**

* * *

"You can't open the letters!" Ginny shrieked.

"Okay, okay, fine. I won't open them – yet," Harry told her just to calm her down.

The girl flopped back in exhaustion, breathing hard against her brother's chest.

"You want to tell us why you've suddenly turned nutter?" Ron asked, loosening his grip on her as he felt her body relax.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. Against her better judgment she decided to skip class.

"Pax Decorum," she told the picture who looked unusually angry.

"It's nice to see someone with a little respect," she heard it say as the portrait hole closed behind her.

The walk up to her room was slow and tedious.

When she entered, the candles lit themselves. For the past couple of days she didn't want bright or natural light, it was too glaring for her liking. The candles were soft and easy on her eyes. They relaxed her and made her everyday, crazed, over complusive thinking process easier.

Hermione undressed and walked into her Head Girl private bathroom. Again, the candles lit themselves, and she slipped into a warm tub of water.

The water felt good, hot and thin. She slid under it until she couldn't breathe then she came up for air.

When Hermione came out of the bathroom, there was a package on her bed. It was wrapped in red paper with a card on top. She assumed the house elves left it there while she was bathing. Hermione opened the card, to find it blank, with the exception of one word: 'possession.'

That was odd.

She unwrapped the package to find a small brown box. She removed the lid and inside was a stemless rose. It was a dark, blood red, stemless rose. So dark it almost looked black.

"My day just keeps getting better and better," she thought out loud.

Rather than slipping into her school clothes to head out to lunch and continue the rest of the day, she slipped into gray, muggle, yoga pants and a tee-shirt. She hopped into her bed, and waved her hand, extinguishing all but one candle. She promptly fell asleep.

Why was she always so tired? It wasn't normal.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Would I lie?" she snapped.

"Don't go on getting all bitchy again; what did we ever do to you?" Harry butted in.

"Yeah, what's the matter with you?" Ron added.

"Nothing, just get those letters to McGonagall to look at before you do anything else," she covered.

"I'll go now," said Harry, getting off his bed and heading for the door.

When it closed and he was gone, Ginny got up to leave, "Don't you dare move." Ron's voice was an icy blade running sending chills down her spine.

She turned around and Ron was standing near his own bed looking none too pleasant.

"What?" she asked, a little angrier than she intended.

"Sit," he demanded, gesturing at the bed.

"Lunch, Ron, we have to go."

"You can be late."

"Fine," she threw herself heavily onto his bed.

"Break the box spring while you're at it," he commented rudely.

"I think I will," and she moved her body around a little intentionally.

"Well?"

"Yes? What?"

"Ginerva Cristabel Weasley-"

"Oh, here it comes."

"- talk."

"About what?" she asked.

"For starters, you can tell me how you know, or shall I say, believe, one of Harry's letters is a morbis."

"I just know, okay?"

"And how, exactly do you know?"

"Look, I don't have to answer to you. You're not my father."

"You should be glad I'm not and actually, considering your attitude lately, I think you do, or I'm writing mum and dad. I'm sure you'd much rather deal with sweet ol' mum than me."

She exhaled and dropped backwards onto the pillows dramatically.

"Come off it, talk."

She sat up again.

"Okay, I'll tell you. A friend told me," she answered.

"And who is this 'friend' you keep running off to meet?"

"I have lots of friends, Ronald. You make it seem like I'm hiding something."

"Are you?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry took his letter to Professor McGonagall, who was cleaning up her office with her wand, when he walked in.

"Yes, Mister Potter, good evening, what can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"I received some mail today, and Ginny has this insane, crazy notion that my mail has been tampered with. Can you take a look at it?"

"Just leave it on my desk and I'll get back to you in the morning."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Of course I'm not hiding something! Don't be stupid," Ginny shouted.

"Well, your actions lately would beg me to differ," he yelled back at her.

"And what would you know about me? Like you've paid me any mind in the past couple of weeks," she screamed.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, if you weren't so obsessed with your pathetic love life, and Quidditch, and just everything else, maybe you might have been able to answer that question yourself! But you don't notice!" she nagged at him.

"Notice? Notice! I'll tell you what I've noticed! You're turning into a bitter girl with nothing better to do than complain about others all day, rather than fixing her own problems!"

"Problems! What do you know about my problems?" she shouted.

"I know that you turn the littlest thing to the biggest catastrophe!" he screamed back.

"You're incorrigible! You stupid arse!"

"No need for name calling, Ginerva!"

"Shut up, Ronald!"

"What the bloody hell is your problem!"

"My problem!"

"Yes, you said you have many!" He barked.

"Fine, you want to know my problems! I'll tell you! I have no privacy! You want to know every little thing that goes on in my life!" she barked back.

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah? Wherever I go, you have to know, where it is, who I am going with - you're turning into Percy!"

"That was only once!"

"That was more than once! Bollocks, Ron!" she blasted.

"Why do you have to be so secretive, huh? For all I know, you could be going off to snog Malfoy for Merlin's sake!" He shouted sarcastically.

Ginny fell silent.

He got the picture immediately, "Are you?" he asked darkly.

Ginny was never scared of her brother; he wouldn't harm a fly. For the sake of Morgana herself, the boy was scared of spiders! But this was one of the moments when the look on his face made her feel a mixture of fear, anger, embarrassment, and self-pity.

When she didn't answer him; he walked out, "That's how you knew about the letters."

"Ron, c'mon," she ran after him.

"Don't touch me," he whispered taking her hand off his shoulder and leaving the tower.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Hermione awoke a couple hours later, it was nearly eight in the evening. She missed dinner, it didn't matter though, she wasn't hungry, and was late for her thesis lesson. Ugh, Snape would probably deduct house points or give her detention.

Without thinking, she put her school robes on over her clothes, found her shoes, tied her hair up, grabbed her wand and left her room.

When she finally arrived in his classroom, he was sitting at his desk grading papers.

"You're late," he observed, not looking up.

"I'm sorry, I over slept," she defended.

"15 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, there is a stack of papers on that table, you are to grade them."

"Shouldn't we be working on a potion or something?" she asked without moving.

"Do not question me," another low, very sour comment from him.

"Yes, sir," and she sat down.

After about ten minutes of silence he spoke, "You missed dinner."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked looking up at him.

"I do not believe you graced us with your presence at dinner," he stated again.

"I wasn't hungry," she said.

"Are you now?"

"No."

"You should eat."

"Why are you so concerned? I thought we had this discussion already," she asked.

"I was under that impression."

She looked away from him. There was, no sense in wasting her gazes, he never looked up once.

"Miss Granger?"

"What?" she asked frustrated, raising her head up once again.

In a poof of smoke, on the table at the side of where she was grading papers, appeared a plate of crumpets, and a cup of tea.

"Eat."

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"I won't have your death from starvation on my conscience."

"When I die, I'll make sure to leave a note, that specifically states, that you, Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 37 years of age, sinfully sexy, in dire need of an attitude adjustment, had nothing to do with my dying. Would that suffice?"

"Eat," he was trying not to laugh at her description and held a straight face.

"Aren't we," she was referring to him, "full of pleasant conversation tonight?" adding a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

"Shall I make you?" he finally raised her head looking at her.

"Make me what?"

He stood up and walked over to her, "Devour something."

Severus was crossing his arms over his chest, looking at her with his usual scowl; she couldn't help but laugh.

"What amuses you so?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Join me?" she pointed to the plate of food.

"I, as people are suppose to, was at dinner," he said dryly.

"Then sit with me?" she asked.

"I was under the impression that was what I was doing before."

"Sitting across the room, and not paying me any mind, does not constitute as sitting with me," she commented.

"I noticed you," he went on.

"I didn't say that you did not."

He twisted in head slightly to peer at her more.

"Sit with me, next to me, then? Please?" she asked sweetly.

"As you wish," he finally gave in, and took refuge on top the table next to the one she was at.

Severus watched her cut the crumpets into little triangles, with the utmost precision; what a perfectionist, he thought to himself.

"Crème? Sugar?" she asked.

He gave her a questioning look.

"I'm hoping it won't taste like the tar, you called 'tea', the last time," she told him.

"I thought you didn't remember that, and if I'm not mistaken, weren't you drinking your tea black, with Minerva earlier?" he smirked.

"I remembered it just now, wait a moment! How did you know I was with Professor McGonagall earlier?" she inquired, clearly confused.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny chased Ron all the way out to the edge of the lake.

"Will you talk to me? Please?" she asked.

He continued to walk away from her, in no particular direction.

"Ron, you're being stupid!" she called after him.

He kept walking.

"You're being rude!" she accentuated the last word, making it sound like she was whining.

She ran further. He paid no attention.

"Fine! You're just like him!" she sneered.

Quicker than she realized, he was spinning around with his finger biting into her shoulders. His nose almost touched her own, "Never, ever, in this lifetime, compare me to that bastard."

She thought her heart dropped to her stomach, his voice frightened her. Like an icy knife, chills ran down her spine.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry made his way back towards his dormitory to find it empty.

"Bloody brilliant," he cursed out loud.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Well?" Hermione asked, "Are you going to answer me?"

"I would think that you would know the answer to that question yourself," Severus smirked.

"No?"

"How could I not?"

She exhaled and decided not to push the topic.

"Can I ask you about something?" Hermione tried.

"Did you not just?" he answered.

"No, really, I was wondering if you could tell me about something," she verbally tugged at him.

"What is it then?" he conceded.

"I mean I know you don't normally talk about this, maybe you aren't suppose to-"

"I can speak about anything I choose, strings do not tie my vocal chords," he cut her off.

"Well, the thing is, I…"

"Do you, or do you not have a question?"

"I do."

"Then out with it," he prodded.

"Tell me about the Death Eaters."

If looks could kill, she would be dead. His face went pale, his eyes narrowed and he lifted his head slightly in angry superiority.

Be brave, Hermione, don't pull out now, she told herself silently.

"Do you regret leaving?" she dared to continue.

His lips thinned and she slightly bit her bottom lip.

"Don't do that, it's not genteel behavior," was his answer.

"I was only wondering if you-"

He snapped, "Yes, we know you like to wonder. Do not ask questions that you would not like the answers to. Not everything in this world is daisies and sunshine, Hermione. Some questions are best left unasked. Just as, some answers, are better left unheard."

"But-"

"This is the last time those words leave your lips. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," she stammered to get the words out.

He nodded slightly, walked back to his papers, and proceeded to ignore her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're not an angel, Ronald," Ginny squeaked softly.

"I never claimed to be one," he said icily.

"It's okay for Hermione to date a Slytherin, but I can't?" she asked.

"You aren't Hermione," he sneered.

"You aren't Hermione either," she shot back at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Blaise," one word and he let go of her shoulders.

Ginny rubbed her arms to loosen the pain.

"What do you know about that?" he asked.

"Enough to know you shouldn't be preaching about it."

"How did you find out?"

"Draco."

"Of course, why assume otherwise?"

"Stop being a prick," the words left her mouth with more animosity that she meant them too.

"He's named after a bloody Dragon, Ginerva," Ron tried reason.

"She's got a boy's name, Ronald," she answered.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked into the Great Hall, alone, sat down at the Gryffindor table and pulled out a copy to the Daily Prophet, ignoring everything else around him.

"Hello, Harry."

He looked up, "Blaise?" He looked around, realizing that they were two of maybe fifteen other people in the Great Hall, or else he doubted she would have taken the opportunity to speak to him.

Blaise Zabini.

Blaise.

Zabini.

Help the heavens.

Eyes, green as jade, outlined in the deepest black. No wonder she was a Slytherin. Forget the rest of her, with eyes like that, there had to be a dark streak.

"Is there something you wanted?" Harry asked, raising a brow, pretending to be disinterested.

"Did you give your mail to McGonagall?" she inquired velvety, letting her fingers roam over an emerald snake pendent around her neck. Yes, she definitely was a Slytherin.

The gloss on her lip gave a delicious, succulent look; lips that looked like they needed to be kissed and sucked on repeatedly. If not a part veela or succubus, what was she? She was not surely only a pureblood.

"What do you care about my mail?" Harry answered her question with one his own.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Good day, Harry," she walked away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus was looking for something on his bookshelf when she called to him.

"I'm finished," Hermione announced.

Severus turned to recognize her statement; she was talking to his back.

"Professor, I'm finished grading your papers," she said again.

"I heard you the first time," he answered.

"Well, least you acknowledge that fact," she muttered briskly.

He looked at her and then smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Do I amuse you now?"

"Slightly," he admitted sitting down on a nearby tabletop, with a book in his hands and his legs parted to a 'v'.

"Bollocks, and while we are on the subject," she reprimanded, "I don't like black roses; I like yellow, with a tinge of peach or pink on the outer tops. And furthermore, I'm not your 'possession'," her fingers made quotation makes in the air, "regardless of whatever you may think."

He arched an eyebrow with those statements, wondering what in the world she was talking about. And he didn't usually prefer flowers, though in roses, he happened to prefer, deep, blood red ones.

"Don't give me that look," she continued, "I know you know. And now you know I know you know, and I won't stand for it. It's so morbid and bleak. Do I seem like someone who appreciates morbid and bleak to you? Of course not!"

He parted his lips to speak, but her ranting cut him before the words rolled off his tongue.

"But you seem to think so! And I don't like this…this arrangement! I don't like running around and pretending all these things we do!"

"What do we pretend to-"

"I'm so very tired. You don't help much do you?"

"Help with-"

"You're always coming and going, and speaking in riddles, how am I suppose to ever cope with you?" with each remark she made she walked closer to him, probably without realizing it.

"You, cope with me?" now he was really amused.

"That _is_ what I said," and she took at step backwards when she saw that her toes were in between his legs, "Are you daft?"

His smile was irritating her, "I, daft?"

"And you repeat everything I say. You aren't a parrot; why must you behave like one?"

"Come here, Hermione," he commanded.

She folded her hands over her chest, "I'm quite fine right here, thank you."

"I ordered you to come here," he repeated.

She took a single step towards him.

"Closer," he beckoned.

She took one more step towards him.

"Closer," he put his book down beside him, clasped his hands and let them fall between his thighs, giving him a truly Sicilian Don appearance.

"I think this is close enough," she commented quietly, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I didn't ask you to think. Closer," he gestured.

She was standing between his thighs with an extremely uncomfortable look on her face, "Close enough?"

"For now," and his arms reached around her waist, pulling her right up against him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Something I've been feeling to do for quite a bit of time," he answered moving a hand to the side of neck.

"Are you going to throttle me for calling you daft?" she asked softly; when he laughed as his lips brushed hers softly.

He had forgotten how good she tasted. She had forgotten how good he felt against her.

Hermione's arms rested lightly on his upper chest, while he arched her back deepening their kiss. When he pulled his lips away and gazed at her, she left her eyes closed and clung to him. She placed her head on his shoulders, letting her lips rest against his neck.

"I can feel you heart beating against mine," she said suddenly. He smiled and kissed her shoulder.

Severus couldn't fathom how long he held her in his arms. It was already so late, she should be back in her room, sleeping, rest, whatever it was, and she should have been doing it.

She had asked him about Death Eaters.

She had asked him about himself, as a Death Eater.

He had not answered her.

"Can I pretend that you're beside me when I'm alone? In the darkness, you and me forever and forever…" her voice trailed off.

"I won't leave you; you should not need to pretend," he whispered in her ear.

"But when the night's over, or when everyone's asleep, when the world goes to bed, when I'm by myself, without you, living and breathing inside my head… thoughts…can I pretend that you're beside me? Until the morning when the sun rises?" she went back to her monotonously, far away voice that made him uncomfortable.

"Don't pretend, what happens when the world's abed?" he asked.

"I'm alone."

"We are all alone at some point."

"I'm left on my own…you're lips shine in the rain…I liked seeing you like that," she relaxed her grip on him.

"Do you now?" his voice was so soft it was almost out of his usual character. It was one of the few times she heard a caress in his tone.

"Raindrops shine like silver…turns the grass to emeralds… you're so perfect in that setting," she giggled. "You're Slytherin, and damaged and bitter. The cold rain looks like it was made for you. But it's okay you know?"

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I love you," she sniffled against him. "And I know you're not as horrible as you make everyone think you are. Actually, most of the time, when you're being yourself, I find you quite lovely."

He let out a small, low chuckle.

She was talking out of context now; he always understood her, even when she was younger. He always understood. Raindrops and the thoughts of her being alone, they were just her random thoughts of life. The things that mattered, the things that didn't, the things that she just interjected into moments at random when she felt like it.

"I think you need to return to you room now," he finally mustered to say.

She went back to clinging to him, "I don't want to leave you yet."

"Did I not say, 'you would come back to me?'" he let out a short, soft chuckle.

"Shut it," her voice cracked in sadness.

"What is it?" he asked letting her body's stance slowly move down as he stood up, still holding her.

She didn't appear to move or want to tell him. Her head was still turned the same way and now her arms were gently around his waist.

"I want to be with you," she answered.

"I know, and in the right time-"

"I want to be with you now."

"Hermione-"

"Don't flatter yourself; I don't want to sleep with you if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinking anything of the-"

"I just don't want to leave you. When you're with me, I tend not to dream…"

"You haven't had nightmares recently, I know."

"It's not that; it's not about nightmares, or just dreams…I…"

"Yes?"

She turned her head towards him; his heart burned when he saw the look in her eyes; he felt it down to his fingertips.

"I'm safe."

He brushed his lips over her cheek and rubbed her back a little.

"What would you like me to do?" he asked.

"Let me stay with you," she answered.

"Your night should be over by now, but mine … love, I have things to do…and you…you need rest," he said.

"Let me stay with you…regardless…I'm not at all tired," and a small yawn escaped her lips.

He smiled; he had to admire her determination; when she wanted something, she determined to get it.

"Alright," he separated from her, flicked his wand and his papers piled and made smaller to fit in his palm.

She watched him silently, letting one of her arms wrap around her waist and the other rest above her heart, fingertips grazing her neck. Hermione looked like she would be ill.

Severus walked away from her and made his way to the classroom entrance, "Go to your tower, and when you're ready, the floo password is 'Black Asp,' as in the snake." He was gone, robes swaying behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ron and Ginny finally made their way back to the tower; Harry was sitting by the window with Hedwig on his lap.

"Thank you for leaving me alone earlier," he snapped when they walked towards him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. We didn't realize it," Ginny told him sweetly.

"Yeah, sorry," Ron added.

"So are you going to keep looking at me liked I've gained a third eye, or are you going to tell me what's going on?" Harry asked them.

"We had an argument," Ginny explained.

"Yes, that much is obvious," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ginny has issues," Ron interjected.

She threw him a dirty look.

"Speaking of issues, the oddest thing happened to me today after you two blatantly left me. I was in the Great Hall when, of all people, Blaise popped up to inquire after my mail. Imagine that, Blaise Zabini was interested in Harry Potter's mail," he ran his hands through his hair.

"Well…I… you see…I mean Ron didn't understand either…and he still doesn't …but that's not the point and Harry…you wouldn't believe it…but…I… and…she…and …oh dear…" was all Ginny could muster out of her mouth.

Harry looked at Ron.

"What she means to say is that she's snogging Malfoy, and Blaise told Draco, and he told Gin, and she told us, well you know, that you were sent at morbis," Ron blurted bluntly and quickly.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Hermione arrived in the common room, Harry and Ron were sitting by the window playing Wizard's Chess.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, want to play?" Ron answered with a question of his own.

"Not really, I should turn in early tonight," she told him.

"And what exactly is early to you?" Harry asked, "It's almost half past ten."

"Earlier than other nights," Hermione commented.

Ron laughed, "Your move, Potter."

"Well then, goodnight," she told them.

"Night," they said in unison and as she reached midway to her bedroom, she heard Ron happily yell, "checkmate."

xxxxxxxxxx

It was almost an hour later when she flooed into his rooms. She ended up tumbling into his bedroom, but she quickly stood up and looked for him.

She was half expecting to see him sleeping in his bed, but he wasn't.

"Over here," she heard him say darkly.

She followed his voice and saw him sitting in a rather large, leather chair almost in the corner, next to the fireplace.

"Yes," the words barely were able to come out of her mouth.

He was in his night robe, legs crossed, the coffee table was filled with his papers and books, quill and paper in hand; he had an expressionless face.

"Are you almost finished? It's a quarter to twelve; are you grading papers or researching something?" she asked.

"What does the term 'long night' imply to you?" he asked dryly.

She smiled with his remark and walked towards him, she moved his hands aside, cupped his face in her palms and kissed him softly, "I could fall in love with you."

He didn't wrap his arms around her or pull her close, "I thought you already were."

She let go of him then, looked at him for a moment, and then made her way to his bed. She took off her robe and laid it on the chest that was at the bottom end of the bed. As her head hit the pillows, she dozed off.

Hermione had no idea how long it was before she felt him slide beside her. His cold hands stirred her slightly as they pulled her into his warm embrace. She felt him kiss her forehead and stroke her back. His legs trapped hers making her hips cradle his and as he relaxed his body, she felt his heartbeat. She wanted to ask him the time, but the scent of him and the rhythm he was making, drowned out any thoughts of that.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny couldn't sleep. She could never sleep these days. It was nearly two in the morning and she had been lying awake in her bed for almost five hours. At this rate she would never get to sleep and end up being a zombie the next morning.

She sighed out loud and sat up. The three other girls in her room were fast asleep and she envied them horrendously. She grabbed her night robe, slipped on her bedroom slippers and crept quietly to the boy's side.

Ginny opened her intended door to find Harry still awake reading and Ron fast asleep. He looked up when she entered; his eyes were looking magical tonight.

"What's up?" he asked.

She looked over to sleeping Ron, "nothing."

Harry nodded, and went back to reading.

Ginny closed the door as she stepped fully inside the room. The sounds of Seamus' snoring drowned out any other sound. She moved over to Ron's bed and poked him softly. He stirred and looked up at her face drowsily, "What?" the words came out harsher than he intended.

Ron moved over and let his sister crawl in beside him, "You haven't done this since you were ten years old," he whispered slightly sitting up.

She moved in beside him and the saline started to drop from her eyes.

"Aww, Gin, it's okay," he comforted her, "whatever it is, we'll fix it."

She snuggled closer to him, "Tell me Charlie's tale."

"I don't know if I remember it; it's been years. Besides, I use to embellish it to make you sleep."

"Please try," the sadness in her voice made his heart break. Something was bothering his sister, something that she refused to discuss.

"Okay, Charlie decided to study dragons when he was fourteen years old and an Egyptian black-scaled had almost taken a good chunk out of his…"

* * *

_"Come here, Hermione," he commanded …"Are you going to throttle me?" she asked softly, when he laughed as his lips brushed her softly…" – was based lightly on a scene from **Julie Garwood's "Ransom."** …… This is something totally random, but I'm Indian, so I watch Indian cinema, and I was on this website called IndiaFM that showcases lots of Bollywood stuff, and there is this model turned actress named Celina Jaitly, she was Miss India in 2001 for Miss Universe, anyways, the point is, I saw this picture of her in a green shalwar, decked out in jewelry and makeup, and all I could think to myself was "Slytherin", lol, go figure, thought I would share (/posters/celina/celina3.shtml) ... So if there was a Indian in Slytherin, in my head, she looks like that. Doesn't she have shocking eyes? And there is this techno-esq venus fly trap looking thing in the background, which just added to my Slytherin association. Oh and Celina doesn't look that shocking all the time… _


	22. Chapter XXI The Dreamers, The Liars and...

**Chapter XXI – The Dreamers, the Liars and Everyone in Between**

* * *

Hermione woke earlier than she intended. Severus was still sleeping soundly beside her. Without thinking twice, she slowly climbed out of bed, put on her robe and left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny was still asleep when Ron awoke. He almost fell off the bed too, she kept moving her arms and legs, throwing them in all directions; he could have sworn she smacked him during the night. Tired of fighting the space-on-the-bed-battle with Ginny, he left the room and headed for the shower.

When Harry walked in a couple minutes later, Ron was brushing his teeth.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked.

Ron narrowed his eyes, toothbrush in mouth, giving Harry his answer.

"Better she run to you then, though, right?" Harry continued. "For all you know, she could have run to share Malfoy's bed."

And Ron almost choked.

He rinsed his mouth, "Don't joke about that, mate."

Harry was washing his face, "I mean think about it, she ran to you first, something to be glad about. She's not forsaking you for ferret boy."

xxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast was as much of an event as it always was. Hermione was eating extremely fast, before running off to the library. While, Harry and Ron were reading the _Daily Prophet._ The Slytherins seemed to be genuinely jumpy around Ginny, who made no exceptions in throwing dirty looks and foul mouths to anyone who had anything to say to her.

Ron noticed that Hermione didn't even glance up at the Head Table. It was as though things were sort of finding a medium. But, his sister was still sulking, looking like someone died.

He glanced over at the Slytherin table and Malfoy was looking just as bleak as Ginny. Pansy was chattering in his ears about dragon-scaled luggage bags, while he stared into space, twirling his fingers in circles making the spoon in his teacup stir slowly. Blaise was a few chairs down reading a book. When she felt eyes on her, she looked up at him and gave him a little smile before returning to whatever it was that was keeping her attention.

Ron rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Blimey," he muttered out loud.

"What?" Harry asked, looking up from the paper.

Ron twisted his mouth and exhaled loudly, grunting angrily in the process.

Harry looked unamused and went back to reading the paper.

"Everyone's gone flippin' mad," another comment from Ron's lips.

Harry continued to read the paper and just nodded his head.

"Well, say something damn it! Don't just sit there and look and me and nod like you're a blasted mimic doll!" he shot at Harry.

Harry did not look up, "I'm listening; relax. You wouldn't want the entire school knowing what ails you."

Ron looked over at Ginny, who was sitting with her forehead resting on the table, covered by red hair, her arms outstretched to the other side, barely grasping her teacup.

"You look dead," Ron remarked.

"Let me die in peace then," she muttered against the tabletop.

"You'll spill your tea," he added.

"Pish posh, it won't matter if I'm dead. I'll haunt you for the rest of your days," another muffled, senseless comment.

"Will the two of you stop it?" Harry finally said, folding the _Daily Prophet_ and getting up to leave, "I'm going to the common room to finish my paper. You're both too bloody annoying this morning. It's too early to start this again." And he was gone, walking out of the Great Hall in a couple strides.

"What's his problem?" Ginny asked tilting her head up.

Ron shook his shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was reading in a little corner of the library near a window when he showed up.

"Is it not improper for you to fraternize with a student outside of the classroom?" she asked.

"Am I fraternizing?" he asked.

"I don't know, are you?" she countered.

"What are you reading?" he inquired.

"A book," she answered.

"I see that, what book?"

"'The Physics of Flight.' It was written by Susan Bones' uncle Frederick."

"Why?"

"Because I read, that's why."

"Aren't you cranky this morning," he wittily remarked.

"No."

"Yes."

"Whatever."

"Such is the tongue of the young."

Hermione turned a page and wrote something down. Before she could write more, Severus took the paper out of her grasp to look at it. He was stunned, it was filled with what looked like muggle mathematical equations and translated into wizard numbers. Why on earth would she be doing this?

"Because it's what I do," as if she read his mind, more like the expression on his face.

"Do you have class this morning?"

"Don't you?"

"I asked first."

"Herbology in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, the only class Neville Longbottom seems to succeed at."

"You shouldn't be so hard on him."

"Why must you defend that disaster so?"

"Because he's my friend, and he's not a disaster. He just requires guidance."

"Guidance that you seem to be more than willing to give him."

"Of course, I never let down my friends."

"Gryffindor loyalty. Is he your friend?"

"Did I not just say that?" she asked.

Severus gave a slight nod.

Hermione began to pack up her books, "I have run. Thesis lessons changed today right? Five to seven, before dinner, yes?" and without waiting for him to answer she ran out of the library.

She arrived at the greenhouse and took her seat between Neville and Ron, who Harry sat next too.

"Morning, Hermione," Neville remarked putting on his gardening gloves.

"Morning."

"What about me? No good morning, Ron?" Ron asked placing his goggles on his eyes.

"I just saw you at breakfast," she answered.

"Well if it isn't Weasel and Granger -" a voice sneered at the other side of the long table.

"Shut up, ferret boy," Hermione snapped before he could finished whatever crude remark was ready to slip out of his mouth.

"You surprise me, mudblood," he muttered.

"Not more than you surprise me," that came from Ron, "I didn't know Slytherins liked Gryffindor red. The burning's hot isn't it?"

Draco's exasperation and jaw dropping was covered nicely, by a upwards, superior tilt in his head, "Have you read the _Daily Prophet_ today, Pans," he muttered turning to Pansy who was holding a copy in her hands.

Hermione threw Ron a questioning look, but didn't have time to voice her question because Professor Sprout walked in and the lesson began.

Double Herbology was soon over and the Slytherins and Gryffindors left the Greenhouse in a rush, to head over to the woods for a double Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"That was brilliant Ron, you shut Malfoy up real good this morning," Hermione commented on the walk over to the woods. "I just don't understand," she continued, "What do you mean, Slytherins like 'red'?"

Harry who had been silent for the majority of the morning couldn't help but laugh.

"Is everyone in on some joke that's I'm unaware of?" she asked again.

"We'll tell you later," Ron told her, "better yet, Hermione, next time you see Ginny, ask her."

She nodded her head in complete puzzlement, "Well, alright, if you say so."

Upon arriving to the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, it seemed as if Hagrid's interests were tame for a change. Today's lesson seemed like it would be caring for baby unicorns, a sure first.

"No spiders, snakes, skewts or hippogriffs – the bloke's getting soft," said Ron to Harry.

"Hippogriffs were neat," Harry commented.

"What are you two going on about?" asked Hermione, who finished a conversation with Susan Bones, before joining them.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

xxxxxxxxxx

The dungeons were dark when Hermione arrived. Severus was sitting by the fireplace, watching a large, clear pot, heat over the fire. It had an aqua tint to it as it sprouted purple vapor, not smoke.

"What is that?" she asked walking towards him.

"Good evening to you as well, Miss Granger."

"Oh, you do possess a sense of humor."

He didn't answer her.

"What's on the schedule for this evening?" she continued.

"Come. Sit. Watch," he motioned to the large item over the fire.

"Do you know what I'm making, Hermione?" he asked her.

"To be quite honest – no."

He nodded for he knew she didn't, but the educator in him was compelled to ask.

"Have you ever heard of the ivory poison?" Severus inquired.

Hermione shook her head.

"It's very difficult and rarely ever made, because it's ingredients come from a place far out of reach." Once he awhile he glanced up at her, before continuing his stirring.

He continued, "the ivory poison has another name, however, a name you perhaps, might be familiar with."

She waited for him to tell her what it was, but he never did. Severus sat there in silence and continued to pine over the boiling substance.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Bloody hell, where in the name of Godric is that stupid book?" Ron thought out loud. He was in the library attempting to write, his would be many rolls of parchment, for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"You're looking in the wrong section," came a voice from behind him.

Without turning around, fully well-knowing it was Hermione, he screeched at her, "listen Hermione, this is the bloody correction section, and I've checked everywhere else – and don't bother giving me you're 'restricted section' lecture because I'm in no bloody mood to hear it and furthermore – Blaise!"

He jerked his head in complete surprise that it wasn't Hermione who was trying to help him, it was Blaise.

"Lovely to see you too Ronald," she smiled at him sweetly, "and I'm not Hermione by the way. I think we look a bit different."

"Dear god, I've internalized her," and he ran his fingers through his ginger hair looking a bit distressed by the fact.

Blaise let out a soft giggle, "come here." She pulled him by his tie and dragged his lips to hers giving him a little peck. "Darling, I have your book. Well, one of the copies anyway. I checked it out from that section," she pointed to the other end of the library, "over there, a couple hours ago. I'm finished and you may have it."

"May I? Really now…" he mocked her.

Twenty minutes later, Harry found them studying near the bay area windows.

"What time are thesis lessons suppose to be over?" he asked rather hastily.

"I don't know, maybe another fifteen or so?" Ron answered, "Why?"

"I need to speak with Hermione."

"Oh," that came out of Blaise.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Harry.

"I only sighed. Calm down," she told him.

"I am calm, quite calm really," he answered.

"Who are you trying to convince, us or yourself?" Ron asked, "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that, you've been in a bad mood for almost two days now. Harry, you're turning out to be worse than Ginny. I take that back - Ginny and Hermione put together … oh what a scary thought…"

"Shut up, Ron," and his sister appeared.

"Oh this is just fantastic, add another cherry to drowning sundae of distain and sarcasm," Ron commented.

"Ron, I would appreciate it if you didn't use my name so carelessly," his sister requested.

"So arrest me. Like you're any better than he is. What a lot you are, add in Draco and we've got ourselves a party," another drop of humor from Ron's end.

"Move over," she ordered and she took a seat next to him. "Are you going to study too?" Ginny looked up at Harry.

He looked anxious, "What? Oh, um, no. Not now. Ron, I need to speak with you," and he walked out.

Ron pushed all of his books into his bag and ran after Harry.

Harry was walking so fast, it took Ron a good couple steps to finally catch up with him.

They ended up by the statue of the One-eyed Witch on their way down towards the entrance to the dungeons.

"So what's up?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking…"

"That much is obvious."

"Very funny, well I was thinking do you remember what we read about in Aiken's book?"

"What part?" Ron asked.

"Well, the part about the signs of madness? And well madness in general?"

"Sure, what about it?"

"I remember there was something in there about time."

"Okay, so how does time have anything to do with madness?"

"Just like anything that goes untreated, it gets worse. But Ron, Hermione hasn't been getting worse. Why do you think that is?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione looked at her watch and her lesson was almost over and the classroom was ridiculously cloudy because of the brew.

If it were nicotine, she surely could have developed cancer by the amount of that vapor she already inhaled. Most of her lesson had been spent in stillness. Severus did not speak, and she did not bother to ask him any questions or induce him into speech.

She glanced at her watch again, time was up. He didn't seem to move.

"Severus?" she asked meekly.

"Yes, Hermione?" words finally escaped his lips.

"Are we almost finished?"

"Do you have somewhere else to be?"

"Actually I do, I have a lot of reading to catch up on, and, well, our thesis session ended five minutes ago."

"I see."

She waited for a further response from him. When none came, she asked, "You see what, exactly?"

"You may go," he stood up, waved his wand, the cloudiness in the classroom vanished and he walked into his office.

Hermione stayed where she was sitting slightly bewildered. She was tempted to follow him, but she really did have a lot of work to catch up on. So she grabbed her things and left.

Ron and Harry were walking towards her when she reached the top of the stairs leading out of the dungeons.

"We need to speak with you," Harry informed her.

"Can we walk and talk? I really need to get my Ancient Runes books out of the tower and get some reading done."

"Sure," Ron said.

They walked silently for about two minutes before Hermione imitated that they ask her something, "So what is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"Have you been drinking any, say, magical substances lately?" Harry asked.

"What? No. What are you talking about?" she inquired.

"Well I was just wondering, I mean, you've been doing potions all this time, maybe you and Snape mixed up something or made some sort of I don't know – something I guess – and maybe you've had a drink or two."

"Harry, you're talking a lot of nonsense."

"Well then, have you been inhaling anything particular lately?" he continued.

"Harry, Ron? You sound like you're asking me if I'm on drugs! What are you talking about? Of course I inhale…air!"

"Well, what Harry means is, has there been any smoke or vapor or mist, as of late, in your potions studies?" Ron ushered.

"You're both mad, of course I do. And you do too. With all the steam from the cauldrons and the fires, you're bound to inhale some of it. Ah, look now, we're here. If you two will excuse me I have some reading to do. I guess we can finish this discussion later. I think?" and she disappeared up the stairs to the girls end of Gryffindor tower.

"Well, that was helpful," Ron commented after she left.

"I think we need to speak with Snape," Harry added.

"I don't want to speak with him. Can't we go to Dumbledore instead. He's much easier to talk too. Snape's all Slytherin and old," said Ron.

"Better not let Hermione catch you saying that," Harry joked as they exited through the portrait hole.

xxxxxxxxxx

The cup of tea in her hands was cold. Bollocks, it was all his fault. Stupid, arrogant, cruel, blasted – ugh stupid Malfoy!

Ginny's eyes swelled up by the thought of him. She hated the stupid bastard. Oh, but he was so adorable when he was being vain. He had a sweetness about him when he toyed with her hair or when he wrapped his arms around her just because he felt like it.

Stupid boy. Stupid Draco. Mean boy. Mean Draco.

And the tears began to fall…again.

Mrs. Ginerva Cristabel Weasley Malfoy. Ginerva Malfoy. Ginerva W. Malfoy. Ginerva C. Weasley-Malfoy. Hmmm…

It wasn't like she could ever be a Malfoy anyway. Draco's parents would die. And how would holidays be? Their fathers would be at each other's throats. That wouldn't work. Her mother was definitely the polar opposite of Narcissa. Arthur and Lucius – that would be worst.

Oh this was horrible.

Ginny sniffled some more. Rising from her seat in the Great Hall, leaving her belongings behind, Ginny walked outside.

The courtyard was beautiful at night. The fountain shimmered in the moonlight. The sky was beautiful too. All the stars and a faint hint of moon.

She remembered the first time he kissed her. It was in the moonlight. They were arguing over a project Madame Hooch requested they do together, part of her inter-house-agreement idea, where different members of each house on the Quidditch teams, were paired up with another, and they had to work together, to win a two on two practice against another pair. Ginny remembered the urge to want to strangle him ever five minutes. Her eyes drifted to the clock tower at the edge of the courtyard. That was where they shared their first kiss. And she smacked him afterwards. And then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless. They had a long conversation after that, spending the whole night on the shore of the lake, keeping each other's company.

Absentmindedly, she walked over to the clock tower, tracing her steps to the lake.

Oh, it was gorgeous. One would have never thought it had all sorts of creatures living in it.

It was all his fault! Nothing ever worked out between them. If it wasn't the Death Eaters planning things, and informing him about it. There was always fear in the back of her mind. Fear of what was going on, fear or what could happen, and what could have happened in the many times they were in each other's company.

"Draco," she hoarsely whispered to the stillness of empty night.

"Yes?"

She could have died right there on the spot. There he was, as perfect as ever, watching her.

"Are you following me?" Ginny inquired.

"I'm only doing what you are doing. Besides, I was here first. I saw you arrive ten minutes ago," he told her solemnly.

She nodded, turned and walked back towards the castle.

"Ginny," he called after her.

She turned around and he was right behind her. There was an urge inside her, to tell him what a stupid boy he was, and how all boys were stupid, and how she liked spending time with him, besides her better judgment, and how much she missed him and how much she just wanted to hold him, and to have him hold her.

"Was there something you wanted?" there was a crack in her voice.

"You've been crying. You are crying," and his fingers touched her cheeks.

"I hate you," she whispered.

"I hate you too," he kissed her cheek and pulled her into his embrace.

"This doesn't mean I'm back to speaking with you," she let out a muffled statement on his neck.

"It does not mean that I am taking you back either," he added.

"You will have to beg me before _I _take you back," she answered.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that explains it doesn't it?" Ron commented to Harry. They had just left Professor Dumbledore's office, "He's been helping her."

"He's being noble," Harry added, "what a change."

"How do we know what is noble for him versus what isn't?" asked Ron.

"We don't," answered Harry.

"Should we thank Professor Snape? That would be so strange."

"Let's see what happens…" and the boys found their way back to the Astronomy Tower.

xxxxxxxxxx

There was another package awaiting her when she returned to her room. First black roses, now…now…a dagger?

Why in the world would someone send her a dagger as a present? There was another card this time, and rather than 'possession', this time it read something a bit more, well strange.

'_The flesh always reflects the madness.'_

What in the world did that mean? But it surely was a handsome dagger. Golden at it handle with a green gems lining it. It was beautiful, so lustrous and divine; she felt compelled to touch the blade and as she did it sliced into her skin.

She dropped it instantly and just stared at the object for a few moments before the pain in her hands told her she needed…that was her last rational train of thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus was laying in his bed when she appeared. He was actually ready to drift off to sleep.

Hermione looked different. There was some kind of wanting, mad, unnerving wanting, in her eyes.

She was wearing her uniform, but her robes were discarded elsewhere. Her hair was a mess, and she had dark circles under her eyes, or perhaps they were just puffy. She looked very, very strange. Severus couldn't put his finger quite on it.

He didn't move but rather waited for her too, and when she didn't, he got up. Hermione just stood there at the foot of his bed looking at something. He didn't know what though, it was like her mind was in the room with him, but yet she wasn't.

Severus reached for her, sliding his hand in between hers when she flinched. Almost like she flinched back to reality, only she didn't. Her eyes looked at his with the utter most clarity and then became cloudy and dazed again.

He looked at his hand holding hers and the blood was more than evident. There was so much. It was even on the cuffs of her blouse. It was alarming.

"Hermione?" he said gently. She gave no response.

"Hermione?" he asked again with a bit more force. She still did not respond.

Severus looked at her hands more closely. Had she lost too much blood? No. Definitely not that.

And then the screaming came.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus fell to the floor with her, covering her mouth with his blood stained hand. And when the screaming finally stopped, she was passed out cold on his floor.

He picked her up, placed her on his bed and bolted out of the room.

When he returned he opened her mouth and poured something down her throat. She choked, coughed and came back into regular consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dear god, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"You don't know?" Severus answered her question with a question.

She shook her head.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"I finished studying, and went back to my room to sleep. There was a dagger…and…" her voice trailed off.

"Yes?"

"That's all I remember."

He took a warm, wet towel and wiped her mouth. Her blood was gone. He then wrapped her hands in a few bandages and muttered something else which stripped her of her school clothes into one of his shirts.

"We need to talk, Hermione."

"About what exactly?"

"You."

She looked at him as if he struck her.

xxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't run fast enough, she needed to find him. Where the bloody hell was Draco? Blaise looked everywhere. She just had a fireplace, floo network conversation with her sister Alizeé - who just attended a Death Eater meeting.

Blaise finally found him holding hands with Ginny outside the courtyard.

"I need you," her voice was ragged and she was out of breath.

"What?" he looked at her as unconcerned as usual.

"Now," she rasped. Her chest was heaving.

"Blaise, you really should stop running around, it isn't becoming of you. The sweat will dampen your scalp and flatten your hair," a typical, sardonic Draco response.

"I just spoke to Alizeé, and you need to come with me now," was all she said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Who is Alizeé?" Ginny asked when she saw Draco's face turn hard.

He turned to her and stroked her cheek.

"No time Draco, we need to go now!" Blaise screamed, she grabbed his wrist and he let her nails dig into them.

Draco quickly brushed his lips against Ginny's and ran off into the night with Blaise.

When they finally reached the Slytherin common room their robes were waiting for them, and standing in the floo fire was none other than Draco's aunt, Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

* * *

_"Dear god, I've internalized her," and he ran his fingers through his ginger hair looking a bit distressed by the fact._ -- BBC Coupling Season 3, Steve said something similar about Jeff. And he was quite disturbed about it!


	23. Chapter XXII Wicked Loathing

**Chapter XXII – Wicked Loathing**

* * *

"Draco," Bellatrix purred softly.

He was surprised when he saw her, she was beautiful, or at least there was the illusion that she still was. He hadn't seen her looking like that in his entire life, save old photographs. Her hair was parted down the center and draped around her shoulders like long strands of black silk; an old medieval crown adorned her head. The crown, he could tell, was an old Malfoy family heirloom; his mother had a similar one. It was in the form of a thin, gold band that graced the center of the forehead in a 'v,' with a single gem hanging from it. His mother's was a ruby and it was only worn for rare, special and highly important occasions. Tonight, Bellatrix's was an emerald.

Draco stepped into the fireplace and kissed his aunt's cheek. Blaise followed him into the darkness.

They entered Malfoy Manor to find _some_ of the Death Eaters in their formal ceremonial robes, conversing in the solar.

"Upstairs," Narcissa Malfoy instructed her son.

He looked over to Blaise, who was searching the room for her father and mother.

"They are in the study with Mister Malfoy," Narcissa answered Blaise's unasked question, "Pansy, Marcus and the others are already upstairs," instructed Narcissa, furthering them up the stairs.

When Draco and Blaise reached the top, she paused. There was a sinking in her middle, something was not right.

"What is it?" he asked her, "We can't stop here they can still see us."

He ushered her towards the east wing of the house. It was where the guest bedrooms were, and probably were their peers were waiting to be called.

Blaise found a few other Slytherin girls in the room she was led into.

There was a dress waiting for her on the bed. It was a simple, deep green and gold, lady's Grecian robe.

There was to be ceremony tonight.

When she emerged out of the bedroom, the other girls fled down the stairs to meet their parents and escorts anxiously. She lagged behind and waited for Draco.

"Have you seen Alizeé?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered, "she's fully marked now." He meant, that now, Alizeé was a full-fledged Death Eater and Blaise was soon to be next.

"I can't do this tonight," she admitted to him. He could hear the choking in her voice.

"We all have too," he told her.

"Draco," she stopped and held him back.

"Yes?" he answered.

"It's not that I don't think tonight is the night, it's that I can't do this tonight," Blaise said.

"Another night, isn't an option," he told her.

"I know. Draco, I don't think I can do it…at all."

xxxxxxxxxx

"What about me?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know how to tell you…" Severus' voice drifted off, while he was trying to find the right words to say to her.

Hermione waited in the darkness. She looked down at her wrists and she began to think about the events that had taken place over the past couple of months. Things were definitely crazy. Insane was more like it. And yet everything seemed to go wrong with her, no one else but her.

Her thesis lessons started with Professor Snape in order to teach her the art of potion making and it's relevance to life, and art and magict. But then there was Lucy, dear, sweet, young Lucy. Dead Lucy. And then there was the funeral where everything seemed to fall apart.

There were random moments she couldn't remember, enough of her blood spilt to make her wonder how her heart ever found the strength to produce more. Then there was Severus. She went from wanting him so badly, to just wanting to be next to him, to hating him, to wanting his closeness all over again. What did she want now?

"Hermione, are you listening to me?" he asked, noticing the far away look on her face.

She blinked herself back into reality out of her thoughts, "What?"

"Why aren't you taking this seriously? You could have died, you are behaving like a stupid little girl," she wasn't paying him any mind again, "Hermione, are you listening?" he asked again.

"Do you love me?" she asked out of the blue. Without waiting for an answer, she took all the energy she had left and hauled herself at him, pressing her lips against his.

His lips were just as wonderful as she remembered. She had forgotten how amazing his hard body felt as she pressed herself closer to him, feeling his body heat burn through her skin.

Severus didn't fight her off, but didn't advance her further either, he just let her do whatever he felt she needed to do.

He gently placed her back on the bed, easing the stress on her body.

"You feel good," she murmured. He stopped and laid himself at her side, almost separating himself from her.

"You could have died," he repeated placing the back of his hand against his forehead in a mix of frustration and anxiousness.

"And you know how to ruin a moment," she responded getting irritated. He was always making her irritated.

He rolled over and off the bed finally, waved his hand, and a chair appeared at the side of the bed. Another wave and a tray with two cups of tea and croissants appeared. Severus sat down on the chair, he sighed, rain his fingers through his hair in agitation, before getting back up again.

"We need to talk," he said.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Have you lost your mind?" Draco asked Blaise, "You have too!"

She looked like she was ready to vomit and her skin had turned pale. Her eyes glazed.

"I can't feel the floor anymore," she told him.

He grabbed her by her shoulders, and gave her a hard shake, "You listen to me, you get through this tonight, and get sick later. You cannot back out tonight, do you hear me Blaise?" he was whispering knives into her ears.

"If you don't want to fall tonight, you need to suck it up, and take it," he moved his hands around her waist to support her. She looked like she was ready to pass out.

"I'll be right next to you, grab my hand if you need it," and he escorted her to the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, waiting to escort her to the ceremonial room, was none other than Alizeé's husband, Davian. She gulped when he touched her. He made her feel even sicker. She loathed him with a passion. He had just married Alizeé too. It wasn't a love match either; Alizeé could care less for him. He was a vile, handsome, but dark, excuse of a man, whose sole purpose in the marriage, was to aid in the production of heirs and protect the pureblood line.

Alizeé, unlike Blaise, did not care about relationships and love, her one purpose was to serve the Dark Lord, keep up her family name, and die with honor. Davian was a hateful creature; he always made these crude glances at Blaise, found disgusting ways to touch her and excuses for being alone with her. She hated him for it.

"I won't bite," he whispered to her, "hard," the tip of his tongue flicked her ear.

Blaise looked at Draco. He urged her on. She turned back to Davian, smiled, and was escorted away.

Once inside the ceremonial room, the Death Eaters-to-be lined the walls in a circle, each wearing the same ceremonial attire, their escorts behind them.

Where was Alizeé? Blaise was sure she would have felt less disgusting had Alizeé been her escort, rather than her vile brother-in-law.

"I vow to honor, I vow to accept," the oaths went around the circle. When it reached Draco, Blaise grabbed his hand for balance; she was next.

Davian noticed.

"I…I vow to honor, I vo-w to accept," she barely got the words out of her mouth.

When it was over, they were ushered into the solar, but Blaise and Draco joined their parents in the Malfoy main study.

"Hello father, mother, Mister and Mrs. Zabini," Draco greeted when they walked in.

Blaise smiled, while Draco undertook the formalities.

"Will you be ready soon?" Mister Zabini asked Draco, pouring warm brandy for himself and Lucius.

"Whenever my family deems me so," answered Draco.

"And you, my lioness?" Blaise's father asked her using his pet name for her.

"Whenever you wish, father," she answered. She wasn't ready to be a Death Eater. She couldn't bear it.

"It's getting late, darling," Narcissa reminded Lucius, looking over to Blaise's mother Katya.

"What? Yes, yes it is. You should be heading back," and they were dismissed.

Blaise's father kissed her forehead before she headed out the door. Draco lagged behind for a quick word with his mother before they left.

Once out in the hallway, Blaise let out a hard breath and leaned against the wall for support. This was going to be harder than she thought.

But she wasn't against the wall, was she? No, she was against someone, someone whose fingers were digging, painfully into her ribcage.

"Miss me?" a hiss in the darkness, "Does the young Malfoy satisfy your needs?"

"Davian, let go of me," she stated calmly. She didn't know how she got the words out.

"Oh, but I do not wish it. Let me make you scream, I can do a much better job that silly Malfoy junior," he asked crushing her ribs with his fingers, while his other hand found it's way up her leg.

"Let me go," she requested again.

He turned her around and crushed his lips to hers. His hands roamed her body as he pressed himself further against her. Blaise panicked and reached around her for the easiest thing to grab. There was a small picture frame against the wall, she grabbed it and hit him on the skull.

"You bitch!" he grabbed the frame out of her hands and struck her.

She screamed.

The door to the study opened, Lucius Malfoy and Eros Zabini were standing at the foot of it.

Blaise was struggling to stand up, moving away from Davian and bleeding, with her dress partly torn off her shoulders.

"What's going on?" Blaise's father roared.

"Nothing, Eros, nothing. She stumbled," Davian lied.

Draco appeared behind his father, and rushed to aid Blaise. He crouched over her, "Did he do this to you?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry, he…he…" she couldn't get the words out. Before she could even muster out anymore, her father's threw his hands around Davian's neck pinning him to the wall.

"How dare you touch my daughter," Eros yelled.

"I didn't touch her, Eros, please, who are you going to believe? Me or this scrawny little thing?"

The grip tightened around Davian's throat.

"Take him into the study," Lucius ordered McNair and Nott, who heard Blaise's scream and ran down the hall.

Narcissa and Katya stayed in the doorway watching as the events unfolded. When the men were gone, Katya was at her daughter's side.

"Mum, I'm sorry…" her chest was heaving, "I can't…"

"Shh, my petite one, your father will deal with him," she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Draco, use the fireplace in my bedroom, take care of her," Narcissa instructed and the wives disappeared into the solar to keep the oblivious guests none the wiser.

"Can you walk?" Draco asked her, helping her up.

"I think so," and she moaned in pain and grabbed her abdomen.

"Did he hurt you badly?" _stupid question_, Draco told himself after he asked it. He knew very well that Davian did her hurt. But if knew Blaise, which he did, she would take it like a real solider, a real Death Eater, she would take the pain, bite at it, and try to move on.

He knew it and she knew it. This was exactly the reason why they were paired together at events and gatherings. They were too much alike. And after the final initiation, they would be paired as partners, a brotherhood so to speak, just as Severus, Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Lucius had once been.

Blaise had a high tolerance for pain and was smarter more than half the male Death Eaters. She was what Alizeé could never be, what Alizeé wished to be. The difference was, she did not want it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You need to listen to me and listen to me good Hermione, do you understand me?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

He nodded, and handed her a teacup.

"You are in danger."

"How so?" she asked.

"The Dark Lord," he started. She recalled that only Death Eaters ever called Voldemort the Dark Lord and it reminded her that he was a one of them.

"The Dark Lord, or should I say Tom Riddle, created something when he was at school here. He created a way to see, where he couldn't physically be, he created a way to control, what he couldn't physically control and he created a mask to hide it under."

"Okay?" she asked quietly, unsure where he was going with this. It was really rare that Severus ever spoke about Voldemort or Death Eaters, and she thought it best to keep her mouth shut.

"There was a girl who was here, Lisel. She was a Ravenclaw and an orphan just like him; some even think he might have even had some feelings for her. But she had a sister. Katie. A Slytherin. You've heard of Katie. Katie Ann Aiken. Does that name ring a bell?"

Without letting Hermione answer, he continued, "Katie wrote a book some years back, 'Behind the Mask: Life with the Dark Lord' before he killed her. Hogwarts has one of the only remaining copies I believe. It contained a lot of what Tom Riddle discovered, created and manipulated in his years here."

"Why did she write it if she was a follower of his?" Hermione asked, and almost wished she didn't. She didn't want to interrupt Severus with her questions. She wanted him to open up to her, and this seemed like the first time that he actually was.

"She wrote it after discovering how twisted he really was," he paused and thought out what he wanted to say.

"Katie and Lisel's parents had a mixed marriage. Much like Tom, their father was a muggle and their mother was a witch. Marie, their mother, died in childbirth, and their father, Christopher, died from grief – he killed himself, how was he going to raise bewitched children? He believed they killed his wife. He was as deluded and selfish as Tom's father."

"These girls, had much in common with Tom, as very few did. Katie saw herself as his near equal and believed in everything he wanted. Lisel on the other hand, I mentioned she was a Ravenclaw, didn't believe in the revenge and lust for power that her sister and Tom possessed. But she was giftedly intelligent, and their pasts bonded them together. She was one of the few non-Slytherins Tom associated with. He loathed in her what happened to him, but sympathized with her, what he felt. It helped that Katie was one of his biggest supporters."

"Sometime after graduation, when things picked up, Lisel began to see what was really going on, and confronted Tom in front of Katie. She was so angry. It was the first time, someone Tom felt genuine feelings for, went against his wishes. She was so different from him in her beliefs, but so much like him in so many ways, he almost cared for her. She had even helped him devise some of the spells and creations that he is given credit with."

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked.

"I'm coming to that," he answered, "Katie still believed everything Tom believed in, but it wasn't until a couple nights after Lisel's argument with Tom did everything really, truly change. Death Eaters had not come into existence yet. Most of us were in our second year when it happened."

"What did?" Hermione asked eager to find out the rest of the story. She had never heard anything really true about Voldemort's life and was genuinely interested.

"Tom went to see Lisel unannounced and they got into a heated argument. He was so angry, so full of rage, he killed her. I don't think he meant too, however. I think the magic just built up inside of him, and seeped through his body too fast for him to control it. Katie was upstairs in the house when she heard Lisel's screams. Upon finding her sister's body, the dark mark was invented. It was branded across Lisel's heart."

"That's terrible," Hermione whispered.

"Lisel had helped Tom invent something else though. Something that had a similar symbol, it was a tongue, no skulls. The full Dark Mark was his way, most supposed, of completing her work. If she wasn't with him, she was against him, and he wouldn't have her be any other way. So the Dark Mark was his homage to her, in a sense anyway."

"It never occurred to me, that the dark mark could have been created out of love," Hermione thought out loud.

"Was it love? Or was it not? Hermione, the Dark Lord does not know how to love," Severus continued.

"What was the other mark?"

"That is the material point. Lisel helped Tom to create something called a Jadelisk. Do you know what that is, Hermione?"

She nodded her head, "How did Katie die then?"

"Katie, complied all of the Dark Lords secrets, notes scribbled by Lisel, and she wrote a book. As a way of trying to demise him, she fell out of his circle and seemed to go mad with grief. She locked herself up in that house of theirs, and most thought she was grieving. She was writing and compiling, the grief just facilitated it. Well, after the book came out, he killed her, and almost every copy was recovered and burned."

"What does this have to do with me?" Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord has not used a Jadelisk in a very long time, no since the days of Lisel and Katie. But recently he decided he wanted one again."

"And who might this Jadelisk be?" she asked.

"You."

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco and Blaise found themselves back in the Slytherin common room.

"Oh, back so late?" Pansy asked sleepily emerging from the girls' wing.

Neither Draco, nor Blaise said anything.

"What took so long?" she prodded and moved over to the couch of which they occupied.

She couldn't make out Blaise's full profile, but Draco looked hard, angry and deadly.

"What happened?" she asked again, "Blaise? Are you okay?"

She saw the single tear run down Blaise's cheek.

"Draco?" Pansy asked. He remained silent.

She walked over to Blaise who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Blaise?" Pansy asked yet again, and this time Blaise turned to her, to reveal a dried, bloody, cut on the other side of her face.

"Good gods, what happened?" she shrieked, "Draco, get me a towel!"

He didn't move.

"Draco, what the bloody hell's the matter with you? Go get me a towel, she's bleeding for Merlin's sake!"

He turned to her then, "Leave us Pansy. I'll take care of her."

"They didn't, did they?" Pansy was anxious, "Put out your arm Blaise, did you get one?" and without waiting for a response, Pansy pulled out Blaise's arms, looking for a dark mark.

But none was to be found.

"Pansy, leave," Draco instructed again.

"Did you get one?" she asked excitedly.

"I won't ask again, leave us now," he requested.

"Fine, be that way," and she stalked off back to her room, "I was only trying to help."

When she was gone, Draco, slid over to Blaise's side of the couch, turned her face and looked at the cut.

"A simple healing charm will get rid of that easily," he said comfortingly, "Does it hurt badly, Blaise?" he touched the area around it and she winced.

"Draco," she could barely get his name out of her, she was having trouble speaking.

"Yes, love?" he did always call her 'love' didn't he? It was his pet name for her. Ginny probably wouldn't want to know about it though.

"I can still taste him," Blaise told him, her eyes wide in fear and disgust.

"Not anymore," he leaned in and kissed the taste of Davian out of her. They both left their eyes open.

"Better?" he asked slipping his tongue out of her mouth to lick her bottom lip.

"What are we going to do?" she asked quietly, her eyes fixated on the lit fireplace.

"What we are supposed to do," he answered.

"Draco, I don't think I can," and a second tear escaped her eyes.

Blaise never cried.

"I'll kill him for hitting you," he promised her.

"No," she said softly still watching the fire.

"No?" he asked.

"Let me do it," and her eyes met his in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Me?" Hermione asked in disbelief. Things were beginning to make sense. She had thought about it.

"But you won't be for long," he reassured her.

"What?"

He didn't know how to answer her question.

"I haven't the markings," she thought outloud.

"You do," he took the covers off of her, lifted the shirt she had on, and exposed her hip.

"That's a silly scar. It's a mark from a bruise, a scar, everyone gets them."

"No, Hermione, it's a tongue."

She fell quiet looking at the mark. _That would explain everything, now wouldn't it, _she thought to herself.

"You knew?" she thought out loud.

"What?" he asked, unprepared for her throwing something back at him.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Hermione, I couldn't have told you, think about it, you know that," he tried to reason.

"If you love someone, if you trust someone, you tell them everything, it's what relationships are based on," she was getting angry, not at the mark, at him.

"What relationship, Hermione?" the old Severus was coming back "This? What is this? The sharing of saline here, and play there? This isn't a relationship."

"If you love someone -" she started again.

"What love Hermione? You call this love?"

"You love me," she told him.

"I never said I loved you, you just assumed that I did because I kept silent. A silly little school girl crush, Hermione, that's all it is."

"You made me believe…"

"I didn't make you believe anything. You believed what you wanted too, and nothing more, nothing less."

"You're vile," she tired to get off the bed and leave, but her body was too weak, she winced in pain at the shots of pressure stabbing through her body.

Instinctively, he bent forward to help her, letting her fist meet with his jaw, again. The girl was something else.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny was in the Gryffindor common room studying when Ron appeared, apparently flustered.

"Have you seen Blaise?" he asked.

"She left about an hour ago with Draco," his sister answered nonchalantly.

"Where did they go?" Ron prodded.

"To see someone named Alizeé," Ginny answered.

"Her sister?" said Ron, apparently very surprised.

"She has a sister?" asked Ginny, now curious.

"Yea, a Death Eater of a sister."

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was calm now. Severus had pinned her down on his bed, her hands above her head, so he couldn't be assaulted again, carefully avoided her slit areas, and his legs pinned hers together, so he couldn't be castrated either.

She cried, she screamed, and she attempted to bite him more than once every single time he spoke.

Her attempts to fight him off eventually ended up in soft whimpers, and coughs.

"You are so violent. Is that a Muggle trait? Good gods, you're killing me," he hissed.

"Let me die then," she finally spat at him.

"You aren't going to die," said Severus harshly.

"What are you going to do about it then? Save me?" she asked sarcastically.

"I already have," he answered and he removed himself off of her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco did the healing charm on Blaise's face and the bruise disappeared. Her skin was as flawless as it ever was. Her beauty was back.

"Thank you," the words came out of her mouth meekly.

"You need not thank me," he told her.

"Not for the charm, for tonight," she continued.

"My father was not pleased," he admitted.

"Neither mine," she added.

"He was quite angry when that filthy bastard struck you though," Draco patronized.

"As was mine," she added again.

"One should never strike a lady," he was going off of formalities.

"What will Lucius do?" she asked.

"Maybe kill him," Draco honestly admitted.

"I…I want…"

"You don't have it in you to kill Blaise, I know you can't. You should not have too," he touched the place where the cut had been, and she closed her eyes remembering the blow.

"Did he touch you anywhere else?" he asked, ready to fix up the rest of her.

She nodded and dropped the top of her dress, leaving the upper part of her in the nude to the waist.

And right there under her right breast, on her rib cage was a large purple mark, resembling a handprint.

"Salazar!" gasped Draco and there was venom in his eyes.

"I can't breathe," she choked when he touched it.

"Lay down," he instructed. Once she was flat on her back he covered her breasts with her dress, picked her up and carried her to his room. This was a job that Madame Pomfrey simply could not be aware of.

He laid her on his bed, went into his trunk and found a fist size, silver stone. He placed his wand over it and whispered, "donne."

Draco then placed the stone on her body, in the middle of the mark. Blaise inhaled sharply from the pain. Draco placed his wand over the stone again, and watched, as the silver stone turned black, taking the bruise off of her body sucking the pain into the stone. When the process was complete, there were beads of sweat on her forehead and chest. She never cried, she never screamed, and he knew that the process was painful. Most men couldn't handle the pain of the stone.

It was a magical remedy very few used, because very few could handle the intense plunging effect it caused. Most of the people he knew, who used it, passed out from the initial contact of the stone. But she did not, no, Blaise was strong, there was no one else like her.

He took her dress off, and wrapped one of his shirts around her.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Weak," she answered.

"You'll never be weak."

"I feel empty, dirty, he touched me, I can't move," she tried to get up, but the after effect of the stone, caused her body to become stiff.

"Then don't," he pulled the covers over her. She watched him change into his night trousers and shirt, and climb into bed next to her on top of the covers, "you won't know his touch anymore. That I promise you."

"You don't know that. Hold my hand," she requested.

"It won't make the pain stop," he told her.

"I know, but it's how I can justify it," she reasoned.

She slid her hand out from under the covers for him to grasp.

He kissed her palm, and rested her hand on his chest, before getting ready to fall asleep.

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"You won't know his touch, you'll know mine."

xxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you have?" Hermione asked, not moving from the positions he had held her up against.

"What do you think your thesis lessons turned into? Random flask drinking? Please, tell me you have more common sense than that?"

"That's what Ron and Harry were speaking about, oh my Merlin," the words slipped off her tongue slowly as the realization began to hit.

"What the devil are you talking about? What would your pathetic friends have to do with this?" he asked getting angry.

"I need to find Harry," she stated, but the pain from attempting to move, reminded her differently.

"You aren't going anywhere tonight," he told her flatly.

"You really are a bastard, you know that?"

"Enlighten me to what I know not," he responded.

"Why are you always so difficult?"

"What are you always in a rush to fix everything, even if it isn't yours to fix?"

"And it's yours to fix then? Am I yours to fix?"

"Yes," he answered her quicker than she anticipated.

"You really are daft then," she said, "If you don't want the entire cake, you cannot have a bite."

"We aren't talking about cake," he told her clearly agitated. She never got him to the point of real, dangerous anger, anymore, it was more along the lines of frustration and the feeling that reason wasn't coming through.

"You are right, we are talking about you and I," she told him.

"There is no you and I," he interjected.

"You didn't seem to think so a couple hours ago," she retorted.

"How could you know, what I think," Severus said.

"Is that the game then?" Hermione asked, "I never thought anyone could make me feel this way, but you know what?"

He didn't answer, Severus didn't like where this was going.

"You're cold, and you'll always be cold, blame me, I don't care, but this is the end of you and me. It's too late, and I can't wait for this to be over. Gone, all gone, and thrown away."

"How poetic-"

"Oh, don't bother," she said, "I forgot, there is no you and I. This is the way it is, no more tears am I going to shed for you, Severus Snape. Surely, you don't think you deserved them?"

"Hermione," he started.

"Don't start, so what if you're the one I wanted to chase? I one I want to hold me? I'm not loosing anymore of my time."

She watched his expression, and she could see his anger venting up. His eyes became dark and his jaw hardened.

"A waste of time," she whispered the last words, before he hauled himself on her and kissed his craving.

His heavy body was pushing her further into his bed as he rode her mouth. His hands began to roam, and they found their way to the buttons on her blouse. Hermione's fingers undid his shirt and hugged him around his waist, letting his chest press into hers; skin to skin. He suddenly stopped, got up and removed his pants, before coming straight back to her. She curled one of her legs around his waist as she deepened their kiss. It went from hard demanding kisses, to soft promises, to a hunger neither one of them could stop.

She was naked under him.

He trailed kisses down her neck, between her breast, flicked her belly button with his tongue, before dragging it back up to her mouth lazily.

She moaned softly, "I love you so."

Her fingers played in his hair, as their bodies stroked the other. Hermione moved her lips from his and took a moment. He wondered what she was doing.

"Do you want this?" he asked her.

"Only, if you want me…this time."

"I never stopped," and his tongue slid on to hers.

When he reached her entrance, he paused, his is her first _real_ time, and he was going to do it right.

"Forgive me," and he pushed into her fully. He gave her a moment before moving. And when he did, she moved with him, arching her back taking him deeper into her.

He loved the moans she made, and the soft little whimpers that came out of her mouth as her eyes closed.

His movements picked up and her nails dug into his back. She screamed his name; he growled hers.

They remained still for quite some time. He softened inside her. Hermione stoked the back of his neck and caressed his hair, dampened from their rendezvous. Severus held her tight, and rolled on to his back, taking her with him; their bodies still one.

When he was drifting off to sleep, he heard her muffled sound, "Did I please you?"

A faint smile crept to his lips, one she couldn't see. "You always do," he answered.


	24. Chapter XXIII Defied Hush

**Chapter XXIII – Defied Hush**

* * *

_Davian was carrying her, his touch made her skin crawl. His fingers caressed her cheek and Blaise couldn't stop him. He rested her down on a rather large sofa. She suddenly felt cold. He was standing in front of her. She looked up and his lips were getting closer to hers. She felt his hands circle her waist, move slowly up her abdomen and dig in to her ribs. He held the blade above her head and then he sliced._

Draco woke up to hear her screaming.

"Blaise," he shook her, "Blaise, love, wake up," he shook her again.

When her eyes opened, she leaned over the side of the bed and threw up in the bin he had set aside for her. He muttered a spell to get rid of the vomit, and another cleansing spell over her mouth. She was grateful he did it, she didn't think she had the strength too.

"Are you ok?" he asked handing her a glass of mineral water. She took a sip and exhaled deeply.

She lay back on the bed, sweating and pale, "He was there. Draco he was there."

"Shh, love, I'm here now -"

"Draco, he was there…again," she cut him off.

"Blaise, has Davian done something to you before? Before tonight?" he asked.

She began to shake her head 'no', "Blaise," he prodded, and she nodded 'yes'.

"What did he do to you?" asked Draco.

And for the first time in years, teardrops fell from Blaise Zabini's eyes.

"Don't cry," Draco rocked her back and forth.

"I'm not crying," she said meekly.

"He didn't rape you did he?" Draco asked tensing up. She could see the anger in Draco building up, something she hasn't seen in him very often. It was the beginning of pure, unadulterated, passionate rage. She'd seen in him like that before, and once he got built up, it was very hard to bring him back down. Draco was going to be a perfect Death Eater just like his father.

"No," she said and felt him relax again, "But it's not like what he did was any better."

"Blaise, why didn't you tell someone, what did he do to you?"

She shook Draco off of her, brought her hands up to her neck and removed the necklace she was wearing.

It was a one-inch wide, lightweight, silver choker, with a long emerald snake around it. It brought out the green in her eyes. In the past couple of weeks, he couldn't remember her ever taking it off.

"Dear gods," he muttered.

There was a thin scar on her neck. It was similar to Harry's scar, only it wasn't cause by magic.

Davian had cut her throat; he tried to kill her.

Draco traced the scar with his finger, "Has anyone seen this?"

She shook her head.

"You should have told someone, when did this happen?"

She gulped before continuing, "It was about two months ago, when we went home."

"Wait, I was there, we stayed at your place, I saw you all the time, when was this?"

"One night, I couldn't sleep and I went to the kitchens to get something to drink, maybe a sleeping draught. On my way down there, I saw lights coming from daddy's library. I thought daddy was up late, so I was going to keep his company until I felt sleepy."

"Only Eros wasn't there, now was he," Draco inferred.

"No, daddy wasn't. I'm not sure what, but Davian thought I saw whatever he was doing. Only I didn't. He saw me, and well, you see what happened next…" her voice trailed off.

"Blaise, I'm glad he got caught tonight," Draco stated.

"Draco, I can still see that dagger, that blade, I dream about it," her expression dripped in sadness.

"What does it look like? I mean a blade is a blade Blaise," he tried to ease the situation.

"Golden at it handle with a green gems lining it, a perfectly sharp Slytherin dagger. I should be dead now hadn't…"

"Hadn't what?"

"Hadn't Alizeé showed up. He wasn't able to cut deep enough, it just grazed my skin," Draco couldn't believe she was talking about it so calmly.

"That night…oh Draco, that night…" her voice choked.

"He must have really been up to no good," Draco commented.

"What else is new," she said. He noticed the sadness in her voice, she was trying to laugh it off.

"Blaise, why didn't you tell me? Tell someone? He's horrid," he pleaded with her.

"I do not need you to save me," she lied.

"Has Ron ever seen this?" he asked.

"No, no one has."

"Why didn't you use a healing charm on it?" he inquired.

"I did. But it didn't help. That dagger, Draco, was…different."

"Love," he stoked her hair and held her close.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

"Don't apologize, you shouldn't have too," Draco said, "Besides, after tonight's little fiasco, I doubt he'll come near you again."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Only if there is a need," and he left the option open to his discretion, "and one more thing, while we are on the subject," he added.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"I choose who I wish to and _not to _save, and at the moment, I want to save you."

She smiled at him. Her eyes were warm and Draco Malfoy was one of the few people in this world Blaise ever trusted.

They spent the greater part of the night talking, and before they knew it, dawn was coming up outside Draco's room.

Blaise let out a soft yawn.

"Staying in?" he asked. She nodded as he got up out of bed.

Blaise was halfway asleep when she felt him near her, "I'll be back to check on you later," and he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione awoke in Severus' arms. He felt her stir and held her tighter. She liked the feeling of his on her, inside her, with her. Hermione snuggled next to him and closed her eyes. If this was to be the one and only time they were going to be together, she wanted to remember it.

He felt her stir, "Did you sleep well?"

She snuggled against him, but did not answer.

"Well?" he asked dryly. The man had no concept of 'silence' apparently.

"Shhhh," she ushered looking up at him. She brought her fingers to his lips silencing him. Severus let her fingers linger there for a few seconds before entwining his hand in hers and moving it to his chest.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she said.

"What?" He couldn't help the surprise in his voice, she had caught him off guard.

"When I'm gone, I'm just going to miss you so much. You are like my Heathcliff, you know that?"

"Is that a drink?" he asked. _What in the world was a 'Heathcliff'?_

"Oh I forgot, you don't know about Muggle literature, or music. How shall I describe it to you?" she pondered out loud.

"I'm not entirely sure I would wish to know." It was one of the few times she could think of where he wasn't being difficult or had his guard up. He was _actually_ speaking with her…genuinely.

"Can I tell you something?" She propped herself up against him, chest to chest, so she could look into his eyes, and just be honest.

It was time, she ended the game, at least, ending it from her end.

"You do always speak your time to me, do you not? I find it rather difficult to get you to even consider biting your tongue. So as you wish. Speak."

"Severus," she started, and the words didn't quite make it out.

"That is my name," another dry comment.

She started to pull away from him to get up. Hermione wasn't going to tell him anything. _Stupid man,_ she thought.

He pulled her back to him. "No, don't."

"You wished to tell me something, and I prevented it. I _want _to hear you."

She shook her head 'no.'

"Please." It wasn't a request from him, it wasn't a question, it was a statement, whispered through his lips like frosty air in the winter.

She inhaled, and the words barely made it out of her mouth, before his lips met hers.

"I love you."

xxxxxxxxxx

It was almost noon when Draco excused himself from lunch, at an excited Slytherin table, to return to Blaise. Most of his fellow Slytherins were discussing the upcoming final initiation into becoming full-fledged Death Eaters. There were always large parties held after the initiations and most formal gatherings the Dark Lord ordered. Many of the Slytherins were excited about the parties, moreso than they even cared about what the parties were in honor of.

Her eyes opened when he walked in. She did have excellent senses, she was a real lioness.

"I brought you tea," he ushered the saucer next to his bed.

"'Raco, my hero," a faint smile crept to her lips.

"Ron asked for you."

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. I don't need to tell Weasel anything," sardonic Draco was back.

"Play nice, Draco."

"You sound like my father," he noticed, and she laughed.

"Let me see your bruise," he peeled the covers off of her and unbuttoned her shirt; his shirt.

"I think the redness should be gone," Blaise told him.

His fingers pressed the region below her breasts.

She groaned in agitation, "I guess it's not fully healed yet." Blaise would never admit it was hurting.

"The after effects of the stone, should be wearing off soon."

"How much longer?"

"A couple hours, most of the redness is gone, it's just reworking the bones, that's what taking so long," he pushed harder on her ribcage. "I can't believe that son of a bitch fractured your ribs. I hope father killed him."

She flinched but didn't say a word.

"Blaise, you are a true solider," his lips caressed the red spot below her breasts.

She smiled, but said nothing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco left Blaise and was heading to his afternoon classes, when he ran into Ginny.

"Hi," she said.

"Um, hello," he greeted her a little taken back.

"Are you alight? Where's Blaise? I haven't seen her since last night," she asked.

"She's in the dungeons, not feeling well, caught a bug last night," he lied – sort of.

"Oh, maybe I should go see her," Ginny offered.

"You aren't a Slytherin, thus, the dungeons are off limits to you," he pointed out.

"Yes, yes I suppose that's true," she took heart to his silence and continued, "you don't look to well, did something happen last night?"

He took her hand and led her to an empty hallway where they could be alone.

"Ginny, I need you to listen to me and trust me, can you do that?" he asked.

"I suppose so, what's going on?"

"It's not my place to say, but don't ask about Blaise okay? She'll be fine. And don't ask about me and Blaise, either. Just understand that I'm helping her. She needs to get well and right now I'm the only person who is going to make that possible."

"Draco, if she's really that sick, she should see Madame Pomfrey-"

He cut her off in mid-sentence. "This is the kind of illness that Pomfrey doesn't need to know about."

Ginny's eyes widened in understanding, "So something did happen last night. Draco?"

"Yes, what is it?"

She leaned closer to him and barely whispered it, "Why didn't you tell me Blaise's sister was a Death Eater?"

He didn't look surprised when she confronted him.

"How did you find out?"

"Ron."

"And I suppose Blaise told him about Alizeé."

She nodded.

"Ginny, you gave me your word. I cannot discuss this further, it's water you don't want to tread. It's water _I_ don't want you to tread. Do not discuss last night with anyone. Just pretend like you know nothing."

"But I want to help-"

"If you want to help, pretend like you know nothing. That's the only help _we_ need right now."

"Was last night really that bad?" she asked him lightly, hoping her would give her at least some more information, "Surely it cannot be so horrible that you need all this secrecy?"

"It was that terrible and worst," he lightly kissed her lips and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up and it was the late afternoon. Severus was gone and she assumed he was in classes. So she got up, and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

Walking into the common room, few people were there, not seeing Harry or Ron, she walked upstairs and cleaned up a little, when Ginny came in.

"Hey Gin," she said, packing away one of her clothing drawers. Ginny didn't answer Hermione, but rather just sniffled.

Hermione turned around to find Ginny crying and looking rather miserable.

"Oh what's wrong? Don't cry, it's okay," Hermione said, and handed Ginny a tissue.

"Look, Hermione, I know we haven't always been the best of friends," she hiccupped. "But I need advice, and I really need it."

They sat down on the bed together.

"Yes? Well, I'll help you as much as I can. I don't know…I don't feel like I know too much about anything these days," Hermione admitted.

"Could you ever love someone enough Hermione? I mean love them enough to just let them go?" Ginny asked. "Would that be true love?"

"What?" she asked. "Gin, I don't understand. What do you mean enough to 'let them go'?"

"I…." the words failed her and her eyes found her lap.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Yes, if I love him enough, to think that he needed to be free of me, I would just let him go."

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco brought Blaise's dinner to her that night.

"You're so sweet, you should be a Gryffindor," she teased him.

"That isn't funny," he was not amused.

"You are dating one," she teased some more.

"I see you're feeling better," he smiled.

"A little," she told him.

"Oh, before I forget, mum sent me an elixir to use with the stone, it'll make the soreness go away quicker. You should be fine by tomorrow."

He handed her the green bottle.

"Ugh," she spat, "it taste terrible. Whoever said medicine was supposed to taste good was sadly mistaken."

"You didn't have to drink it," he pointed out.

He took the bottle from her and took a seat on the bed next to her.

"Blaise, you know what I was thinking?"

"You're going to tell me anyways, so I shall not object to hearing it. And no, I do not know what swirls around in that well gelled head of yours," she told him sweetly.

He laughed. No one ever spoke to him that away. She was allowed. Not that he was any different, he played the same word games with her.

"Well?" she prodded.

"Wanton aren't we?" he asked.

"Very," she answered going along with his play on words.

"How much?" he inquired further.

"Too much," she pretended to bat her eyelashes like a silly, schoolgirl.

Draco chuckled at her expression, "Damn it, Blaise, why can't more women be like you?"

"Then I wouldn't be so special, would I?"

"Now what would dear old Ginny think if I answered a loaded question like that?"

Blaise shrugged her shoulders delicately and sunk back into the bed, "Well, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Um, oh, yes. I was thinking about that dagger you mentioned."

Her eyes became serious again, "What about it?"

"It wasn't the Jadelisk dagger was it?"

"What do you mean? Of course not…well, no…Davian, doesn't, well he couldn't…besides, that spell would not work on me. It's only meant for her."

He was silent.

"Why do you ask?" she posed.

"Blaise, this," his fingers traced the scar around her neck, "should have healed by now. If not from time then from the stone. The stone is certainly powerful enough to bring you back to full health."

"What do you want me to tell you? I wasn't exactly paying attention to the knife in the hands of the man who nearly raped and killed me," her last couple of works drove wounds into him. That was the reality of it wasn't it. He didn't want to think about what could have happened to her.

"Forgive me," he caressed her cheek, "it's nothing."

"No, I want to know, why would you think that it was the Jadelisk dagger?"

"Well, I've been hearing things from Ginny about what's been going on with, well, you know, Hermione. I hear things from home too, you know that, and you very well know what Davian was up too…"

"So what do you think he was doing with the knife? Enchanting the damned thing further?" she had a harsh tone when it came to Davian.

"I don't know Blaise, but something isn't right."

She looked worried.

"Don't fret, my pet," he attempted to make her smile, "I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, I'm sure it's nothing."

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione found Severus in his room, on his bed, reading when she walked in. He looked up at her, but did not move, and continued to read. Hermione took off her shoes, her robes and moved into bed beside him. She was only wearing pajama shorts and a tank top. She planned on sleeping next to him tonight.

Instinctively, he opened one of his arms, to scoop her towards him, without taking his eyes off of his book.

"I missed you, when you left," she told him.

"You already knew I could not stay. Not all of us have the luxury of being away from our duties without consequence," he rebutted dryly.

"Perhaps," and she moved one of her hands over his novel.

"I can't read your hand, my dear," he stated.

"I want to talk to you."

"Again?"

"Yes, Severus, that is what civilized people do, we talk, we discuss!"

"Oh I see," he muttered. "So talk."

She was about to start speaking, when he silenced her. "Wait, let me guess. Shall I?"

Hermione gave him a confused look.

"You love me," he told her.

Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned, "No, you idiot!"

"You don't love me?" he gave her a quizzical look.

"Yes! No, I mean 'no' that's not what I was going to tell you, but yes, I love you," she spat at him.

"I love it when you're feisty," he nuzzled into her hair.

_This is hopefully. Who would have ever thought – Severus Snape, incredible sexual being._

"No, darling, I have a _real_ question for you," she told him, pushing him a bit ways away, to actually speak to him. "I need to know about the _Snake's Breath_."

That seemed to have secured his attention.

"Yes?" his tone dry and he seemed to have fallen right back into himself.

"I really _want_, no, Severus, I really feel like I _need_ to know more about it," she pleaded with him. "Please?"

He nodded, sighed and said, "Aiken describes something called the _Snake's Breath_ which is, in all actuality, Nagini's unique, but poisonous venom, mixed with the extract of a rare flower, found in the mountains of Switzerland in the pure virgin snow, called the White Lotus."

"What is it? What – I mean why?"

"The two have to be heated over a small but concentrated fire, where the vapors can be inhaled, sent into the blood stream and literally, burn off, in a sense of the meaning, the Jadelisk mark off its inhabitant."

"Why can't the person drink the potion directly?"

"Because it is too strong, the slightest miss at the precise brew, can kill. The virgin extract and the dark venom cancel the other, thus neutralizing whatever they come in contact with. Do you understand?"

"And me? Am I, _healed_? Did you heal me?" she asked.

He looked away from her and straight toward the other end of the room. Severus straightened his shoulders, and became rather stiff.

"In a sense," he paused thinking of the right words to use. "I have."

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco left Blaise sleeping in his room while he went out for Quidditch practice, when he returned she was still sleeping.

He didn't want to wake her, but he was keen to find out if his mother's elixir was having any effect on her.

"Blaise?" he shook her.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Wake up," he ushered softly.

"Why?"

"I want to see your mid section," he requested.

"My mid section was sleeping like the rest of me," she grumbled moving her body into a position where he could look at her.

His hands were cold from outside, and her skin was so warm.

"You're hands are cold," she muttered.

"Deal with it," he replied.

"How does it look?" she asked sleepily.

"Better, actually, a lot better," he told her. Had his mother known what was wrong? That elixir did the trick, but still, the fact that it was what did the trick disturbed him.

"That's nice," she smiled faintly up at him, "You look adorable all muddy."

"I thought I was adorable all the time," he smirked as his fingers subconsciously stroked her stomach.

"You're so hot right now, so hot," she teased him.

"Hmm, that makes me a little angry, I was hoping for kisses," he told her.

"Really?" she played along with him, in her sleepy state.

"Yes, really."

"Where?" she asked him pulling him closer to her.

"You know where."

"Do I now?" she smiled faintly.

"As always," he told her.

Blaise kissed Draco's cheek, and slid her arms around his waist, letting him hug her.

He rested his elbows on both sides of her head and looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Why do you look so sad, 'Raco my hero?" she asked him.

His thumb glided across her lips, he quickly brushed them and stood up.

Draco said nothing as he took off his clothes and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

Blaise went back to sleep when she heard the running water and she fully knocked out when he emerged out of the shower. Draco got dressed quickly; he needed to speak with his mother about that elixir.


	25. Chapter XXIV Delivered

_**SUMMARY: **__SS/HG, Dr/GW, RW/BZ (in this story Blaise is a GIRL) tangled in a web of lust & loathe, romance is bittersweet - love & could there ever be trust? __**WARNINGS**__ (I don't write disturbing things, but it's better to warn you anyway, just in case): Mental/emotional torture, one attempted rape and some medium violence. __**COMPLETED/EDITED/EPILOGUE ADDED – A/U **__– started after the release of GoF, contains some OotP, most everything after is disregarded in order to preserve the ongoing story. _

**Chapter XXIV – Delivered**

* * *

"Hermione, we have _had_ this discussion before, and I have said 'I have' before," Severus told her. "Do you keep forgetting?" he asked her.

"No, no. Just making sure." She answered.

"Making sure of what exactly?" now he was rather curious.

**"You _delivered me_."**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Draco, darling, what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked as her son entered her bedroom. Narcissa was laying out various dresses on her bed and tossing other ones into what seemed like a rather large pile at the foot of the bed.

"I have a question mum, it couldn't wait," he told her.

"Yes, my little love, what is it?" She wasn't really paying attention to him.

"It's about Blaise."

That got her attention. Narcissa's eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"Mum?" he prodded curious about the look on his mother's face.

"Yes, my darling, let's have a cup of tea shall we?" and she led him down to the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I beg your pardon?" Severus said dumbfounded and very out of character.

Hermione pulled herself back towards him and kissed him; long, soft languid kisses.

"Severus?" she asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hmm," he muttered.

"When you say, 'I have,' does that mean 'yes'?" she confirmed.

"It means whatever you want it to mean," his lips nipped below her ear lobe. He stopped for a moment and moved his fingers through her hair. "_My_ darling, darling girl."

She closed her eyes and let her body just feel him.

"Enough," he whispered to her. "I must tell you." Severus closed her eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "Let me tell you. Allow me," he said.

Hermione opened her eyes and shifted her head to look up at him. "What is it?"

He kissed her, "I love you. I always have. And 'yes' you are cured."

The tears welled up in her eyes and she threw herself unto him knocking him to his back on the bed, hugging him and placing soft, sweet little kisses over his face.

Severus let out a deep chuckle.

"Marry me."

Hermione stopped dead. "What did _you_ say?"

Severus shifted below her, and reached one arm out to his nightstand next to the bed. He opened the drawer and grabbed something from inside of it.

Hermione let him up and sat silent on his bed in completely shock.

He got up and moved towards the fire place at the other end of the room. It was beautiful and glowing brighter than she ever noticed it too.

"Come here," he ordered.

She walked towards him, and as she approached him, he dropped to his knees and produced a ring.

Hermione's hands flew to her heart and then covered her mouth. She was hyperventilating. In all her wildest dreams, _this_ of which she had wanted, she never expected to happen.

"Hermione, _my_ darling, beautiful girl, marry me."

Words, _what were words_? She couldn't find them. Hermione just nodded her head 'yes' and collapsed to the floor in front of him throwing her arms around his neck kissing him.

Her kisses were soft, short and flowing.

"I take it that's a 'yes,'" he asked finally, when she let him breathe.

"Yes. Yes! Oh, Severus," she hugged him resting her head on his shoulder, letting her lips brush his neck.

"Let me put it on you," he whispered removing her hand from his chest, and placing the ring on her finger.

She looked down her the ring on her finger and grinned at him. It was in the shape of a snake, on its head were two rather large emeralds, and its tongue was a protruding ruby. The snake's body was made of platinum, engraved in Celtic knots.

"It's beautiful, absolutely beautiful," she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. He took her hand in his and glanced down at the ring himself. "You know," he laughed, "I was worried you would be angry about the snake."

She giggled, "I love it. Severus, it's truly beautiful. I love you so much."

He laughed and brought her towards him, claiming her mouth. "Mine," he whispered.

Hermione held him close to her pushing her body against his.

"I want you," she whispered in his ear.

"You have me, all of me, I'm yours," he reassured her.

"No, Severus," and she started to unbutton his shirt. "I _want_ you."

He smiled into her kisses, scooped her up and carried her back towards his bed. Laying her down, he hovered over her. He stared at her waiting for her to show him what she wanted him to do. Moving her hands behind his neck she pulled him down for another kiss.

Severus kissed her softly taking his time with her. Impatient, she began to move her hips against his trying to tell him that she wanted more of him. She moved her hands down to the front of his trousers and began to massage him gently.

Pulling back and breaking the kiss, Hermione smirked as Severus was breathing rather heavily. He was beginning to feel the tension build within him. He grabbed her hands and trapped them above her head in a lethal grip with one of his hands.

He needed to be in control.

"Let's try something," he whispered. "If you want me to do something, _ask_ me." He nuzzled her neck. "If you like when I do something to you," his tongue found the sensitive spot behind her ear, "_tell_ me." He nibbled on her earlobe and his free hand roamed down towards her thighs. "And darling, if you want me to do something to you again," he began to stroke her core, "_beg_ me."

Never had anything sounded that sexy to Hermione. His voice was just like hot velvet, drawling over her body, covering her with each syllable. The look in her eyes told him she was lost, lost completely in him.

She left her hands above her head when he got up to hover over her once again, gazing down at her half naked body. She watched him get off the bed, and take off his clothing before returning to her. He beckoned her to raise her body off the bed so he could tug her top off. Hermione let out a little gasp when the cool air hit her breasts. She saw him smirk. He moved his hands to her breasts and rotated his thumbs around her nipples, before snaking his hands down the rest of body to the waistband of her shorts. "Lift your hips for me," he said gently, tugging off her shorts completely. She saw him raise an eyebrow.

"No knickers?" he asked, slightly unnerved, but mostly amused and enticed.

"I prefer not to wear them to sleep," she blushed.

"But all those times you were here with me…" his voice trailed off.

"Well, I wasn't in the comfort of my own room, now was I?" she grinned quite embarrassed at her honesty.

"And what about tonight?" he whispered, bringing his body back down to hers. Hermione had come down to his rooms tonight with the intention of spending the next with him. It was a wordless admission that she trusted him completely.

She let out a little whimper when his chest hairs came into contact with her nipples.

"I'm completely comfortable," she barely got the words out, when his lips descended on hers.

"Good girl," he said softly between kisses. He moved his fingers down towards her thighs, continuing to kiss her. He felt her wiggle against him, when he slid his fingers between her nether lips. "Patience," he said sarcastically.

"Severus, I want…" her voice was wavered. She let out a moan when his fingers entered her. His movements were skillfully played. Hermione bucked her hips in frustration. Severus' movements felt so incredible, she wanted more. She just wasn't quite sure what part of him she wanted most.

He nuzzled her neck, continuing to play her with his fingers. "Remember, my instructions, love," he whispered.

Instructions? What instructions? Dear Merlin, he was amazing. Her body was on fire, if he made her any hotter she was sure she would explode.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Please, what?" he added some of his firm, classroom voice when he spoke to her. Hermione's eyes were closed and her breathing was very heavy and ragged. He smirked at the naked woman below him as he let his fingers continue their tormenting strokes.

"Open your eyes," he urged softly, "I want to see your reactions to me."

She fluttered her eyelids open slowly, "I want you to love me." The words barely came out of her mouth. He removed his fingers from her, and kissed her chin.

"Oh my dear, but I do love you," he said with a small chuckle.

"No, Severus, please," she let out a ragged whisper, "make me yours, again."

He moved his body to position between her thighs. Severus moved the head of his erection against her making sure she was ready for him.

"Severus, don't make me beg," she whimpered.

"Oh, but I like it when you beg for me," he said before thrusting, swiftly into her. He watched her roll her eyes back, and moan at his impalement.

"Do it again," she whispered quietly.

He pulled out slightly, and thrust into her again. She reached out to kiss him. He bent closer to her, hungrily claiming her mouth. His primal instincts soon overcame him, and he began to thrusting into her hot core. He let out a low hiss and increased his movements against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and began to raise her hips to meet his. Hermione was taking him deeper inside of her body. That was his cue to pound into her harder. He felt her fingers clutching on to his shoulders, and she raked her nails down his back trying to pull him closer to her. The climax building up inside of her was beginning to reach its peak. He gritted his teeth, waiting for her. Severus watched her cry out his name and shudder under him. He held her tighter and pushed himself into sweet oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco sipped his tea, "Mum, how did you know what to send me to help Blaise?"

Narcissa looked around the room uneasily, as if she was checking to make sure they were alone, before she answered him. "I did not," she finally said quietly.

"Mum, seriously, that worked instantly," he was eyeing his mother's every move.

"Is Aunt Bellatrix here?" He asked rather confused.

Narcissa snapped her head to look at her son, "No, no, dear, why would she be. She's off with Rudolphus, and your father somewhere."

"Mother, about Blaise?" Draco prodded.

"Your godfather," she finally answered. "Your godfather gave it to me."

"Uncle Severus?" Draco said taken aback, as if he didn't believe her.

"Damn it! Draco, how many godfathers do you have?" she hissed. It was one of the few times in his life, his mother said something in a very Slytherin way. "Severus Snape!"

"Does father know? Does _he_ know?" Draco asked further.

Narcissa moved a loose strand of wet hair out of Draco's eyes, "No."

"How? Why? Mum, I don't understand."

"I always knew that Davian was up to no good. And well, it was all quite fluid after he attacked her. When you told me about the symptoms, the conditions, and that scar on her …neck," the last few words were difficult for Narcissa to say.

"Draco, I was worried, that _could_ have been_ you_," she whispered hoarsely, and took another sip of tea.

"Mum, don't be silly, that could have _never_ been me. I'm stronger than that oaf Davian," he reassured his mother.

She was shaking her head at him. "I asked Severus to watch over you. And after, Blaise, I called upon him to fix _it_."

"Snape?"

"Yes, Severus bloody Snape!" she screeched at him.

"Mum, calm down, I'm sorry," Draco started, shocked at his mother's sudden outburst.

Narcissa started to smoothen the lines in her dress.

"It's alright my dear, it's alright."

And there was silence between them.

"More tea mistress?" said a little voice, coming from the doorway. A house elf, dressed in a little black, silky, but puffy dress was standing at the doorway.

Narcissa beckoned the elf to bring more. "Thank you, Brinny."

"What else can Brinny bring for mistress?" the little elf asked eagerly. "Nothing, that is all for now."

The little elf was just about leaving the room, when Narcissa spoke quickly, "Brinny, I do not want to be disturbed while Draco is here. If anyone calls, tell them I am not to be disturbed. If, they are Death Eaters, show them to the library and come get me immediately."

Brinny bowed, "And Master Lucius?"

"Warn me before he approaches."

"Yessus, Misstress Cissy," and the little elf was gone.

Draco and his mother continued to sip their tea in complete silence.

"Is that it, then?" Draco asked suddenly. "She'll be okay. It's over?"

Narcissa stood up and ushered her son towards the fireplace.

"Mum?"

Narcissa smiled softly and sweetly at her son. "My little Draco, how you've grown."

She placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Yes, it's over," and she motioned for Draco to Floo back to Hogwarts.

"And love," she said tugging him back before he entered the fireplace.

"Mum?"

"Not a word."

Draco nodded.

"I don't think your godfather would be to happy if anyone found out. Much less, the condition and predicament the rest of us would be put in," she explained.

Draco noticed the pain in his mother's eyes for the first time. He hadn't really looked at her in quite some time, and she seemed skinnier than usual, paler than usual, and he noticed she was shaking.

He hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek before he went into the fireplace, "I love you, mum."

And he was gone.

As he left, Brinny came rushing in, "Mistress Cissy, Master is home! Master is on his way to see his family, Master says. Mistress he is with the Dark Lord!"

Narcissa took a deep breath, "Thank You, Brinny, you may return to the kitchens, and I forbid you to speak of this."

"Yes, missus." Then the little elf disappeared.

"Where is my son?" came a voice from the doorway.

Lucius strode towards his wife and moved his arm around her waist pulling her towards him. He kissed her temple and looked around the room.

"You just missed him. He had to go, study for an exam tomorrow," she lied.

"Hmm, sorry I missed him," Lucius said looking into the fire place. He kept one of his arms around her, and stroked her hair with the other. "I love you so," he whispered in a low, sexy hiss as he gave her a little nuzzle on her neck.

Narcissa didn't respond to him, her eyes fixed themselves to a blank space on the wall.

"Darling?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Cissa?" he asked again.

"Hmmm?" she looked up at him.

"You look ill," he observed. "Are you all right?" Lucius continued to rub her back.

"Yes, my love, why wouldn't I be?" she lied again. "I just miss him, that's all. He's my only little baby."

"Draco is hardly a baby, Cissa," Lucius let out a deep chuckle, mocking her slightly.

Narcissa scowled at him, "He's my one and only son, don't you forget that! And I will _never_ see him harmed."

Lucius' eyes became fierce, "Narcissa."

She pushed him away and weaseled herself out of his embrace. Narcissa ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, slowing regaining her composure.

"Yes, Lucius?" she asked.

Lucius softened for a moment.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I know you miss him. He's not in danger. He'll be fine. Come," Lucius said, grasping her hand. "The Dark Lord awaits us in the Library with some Death Eaters."

As he pulled her towards the doorway, she pulled away.

"Narcissa, come on," he pushed narrowing his eyes at her.

"He'll be okay, right?" she asked. "You won't let anyone harm him?" And Lucius noticed it for the first time too, Narcissa was shaking.

Lucius hadn't seen his wife with a sense of propriety or composure in a very long time. She didn't bother questioning him about the Dark Lord, and as he did, she always did as she was told.

At once he softened his entire body language towards her. For the first time in a long time, Narcissa looked as if she was getting ready to break into pieces. Most of all, he needed her composed to face the Dark Lord. He needed her to be able to block her mind against everything laying in the other room.

He grabbed her roughing and held her tightly against him, stroking her hair. Lucius gently kissed her forehead and whispered words of comfort to his wife.

"Your baby boy is safe, my love. You have my word," he said gently.

Lucius lowered his head to kiss her lips, and he felt her wet tears.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco found Ginny at their spot by the lake.

"Hi," he said meekly to her.

She looked up at him, and nodded.

"What's up?" he asked casually walking over to sit beside her.

"I have something to tell you," she said.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Shoot. Tell me anything," he urged.

"If you want, if you _need_ to," she gulped. "Draco, I release you. We don't have to be together. I respect the fact that you have a lot going on, and I've been thinking about it."

"Gin, stop talking foolishness," he snapped. "I'm not going to leave you."

"I can't do this anymore. The secrets, the things you can't tell me…I _need_ to let you go," she told him.

"And what if I don't want to let you go?" he asked.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, and they sat there, staring out into moon reflected lake.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ron was in the Great Hall when Blaise appeared and sat next to him. He was playing wizard's chess against himself.

"Hiya," she muttered.

"You okay?" he asked not looking up.

"Yea, I'm okay," she answered.

"Good."

She sighed, and moved one of his chess pieces.

"Check."

He looked up at her and she could tell he was rather irritated.

Blaise placed a little kiss on his nose, "Weasel, let's get out of here. There are more fun things for you and I to do than play wizard's chess."

She pulled him out of his seat but he didn't start walking away with her.

"Where's Malfoy?" he asked suspiciously.

"Probably snogging your sister somewhere, now let's go!"

Ron laughed and walked off with her hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxx

Severus held Hermione close to him, resting his chin on the top of head. He was beginning to drift off to sleep when he felt her wiggle.

"You're awake?" he asked moving his head to gaze at her face. Hermione's eyes were still closed.

"Yes," she answered softly, "I can't stop thinking about you."

He laughed, "I'm not going to leave you. I am afraid you're stuck with me."

She looked up at him and kissed his grin.

"Severus," she whispered, "I thought this was supposed to happen on the wedding night?"

"Oh my dear, we passed that a long time ago," he answered in a silky drawl to his voice. He was beginning to feel heated up by her again.

"Is it always going to be this good? The sex I mean?" she blushed when she saw the hunger in his eyes. He wanted her all over again.

"Oh yes," he hissed licking her bottom lip. He started laying kisses down her chest. He moved his tongue to her breasts and sucked gently. She could feel a warm jolt shoot through her body. "It's going to be this good, and better," she heard him whisper. He entered her without teasing her this time. He knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted to feel her again.

As he entered her, a soft moan escaped her lips. He started to move and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. "Harder," she told him.

It was as if that was all he needed to hear, and he was all too happy to oblige. His thrusts because harder and quicker, more forceful with each stroke.

"Sev-er-us," his name escaped her lips as she gripped the sheets below her fingers. He growled and crushed his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, mimicking what the rest of their bodies were doing. She moved her arms around his waist and tried to pull him closer.

The torment was building, higher and higher and Hermione arched her back beneath him, meeting him with every motion. "Argh!" she screamed, and bit his shoulder. And with that he growled, and collapsed on top of her, fully spent.

The made love until the sun came up.

"You're killing me Granger," Severus teased cradling her to his chest sometime after sunrise.

She smiled into his chest. "I think I'll name our first son, Harry."

"What?" he snapped.

"Perhaps, Ronald," she teased some more.

Severus twisted his mouth into a small smile.

"I will not be having any of that, love, none of it!" he cautioned her.

She yawned and pulled the covers higher up against them.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"I could never be cold when you're around," she said.

He kissed the bridge of her nose.

"I love you," he said whole-heartedly.

"I love you too, my prince," she said quietly.

"Sleep my princess," he whispered, falling into slumber with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N --** I started writing this story a very long time ago (2003), and at some point around Chpt. 21 I stopped writing and never updated. A few people kept encouraging me to finish the story, and I eventually did. It's not the epic ending I was originally planning on writing, nor it is drawn out into a larger epic story, as I was originally planning. Somewhere in the middle of my writing, my plans changed and I just decided to keep the story focused on SS & HG; that's how I ended it too. The writing style changed over the course of the story too, and this is mostly due to the fact that I matured as a writer, and a story I started five years ago in one distinct style, turned into another. I hope you have enjoyed what you have read, and are happy with the outcome. _

_Also, I recently (2008) decided to go back to the very beginning of the story and try to make everything flow more, by editing and BETA-ing a whole lot more.  
_

_Thank you for the lovely reviews, and encouragement to finish the story._

_  
xx._


	26. Epilogue

_**SUMMARY: **__SS/HG, Dr/GW, RW/BZ (in this story Blaise is a GIRL) tangled in a web of lust & loathe, romance is bittersweet - love & could there ever be trust? __**WARNINGS**__ (I don't write disturbing things, but it's better to warn you anyway, just in case): Mental/emotional torture, one attempted rape and some medium violence. __**COMPLETED/EDITED/EPILOGUE ADDED – A/U **__– started after the release of GoF, contains some OotP, most everything after is disregarded in order to preserve the ongoing story. _

**Epilogue**

* * *

Lucius looked down at the baby sleeping in the crib as he hugged his wife close to him.

"I would have never believed it," he whispered softly to Narcissa, trying not to wake the baby.

She gave him a small laugh and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lucius, she's lovely," Narcissa said. "But can you believe it? A Malfoy with red hair!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't remind me," he replied sharply, "at least she's a pureblood though."

"My beautiful little granddaughter," Narcissa cooed at the sleeping baby.

Narcissa looked up at her husband and gave him a light kiss over his lips, "Don't worry about it Lucius, Scorpius has your lovely blonde hair, my dear."

"Our beautiful little Corona Borealis," Lucius smiled looking down at the infant once more.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are your parents still with our daughter?" Ginny Malfoy asked her husband walking into the study at Malfoy Manor.

"I assume so," he replied glancing up at her from his desk.

Ginny walked over to Draco and sat on his lap. "I do wish they would spend some time with Scorpius right now instead, he's wearing me out."

Draco laughed, "Like father, like son. Where is my little boy?"

"If you must know, he's chasing Brinny around in the other study on his toy broomstick," she said rather sadly. "I hope he doesn't make too much of a mess."

"That's what house elves are for, dear," Draco told her.

"Don't say that, that's so pureblood of you," she snapped.

"Would you expect anything less of me?" he inquired pulling her down for a kiss.

"Hardly," she answered as his lips brushed hers.

He smirked, "Let's go spend some quality time with my boy."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Rose Weasley, you get back over here right now!" screeched Blaise Weasley.

A small little girl, with flaming red hair, jade eyes, outline in the deepest black, with a small amount of freckles across her nose appeared in front of her mother.

"Yes, mummy," the little girl squeaked.

Blaise put her hand on her hip, and beckoned her daughter in the direction of Rose's brother Hugo. The little boy was sitting on the kitchen table and crying.

"Are you going to tell me what you did to him?" Blaise asked firmly.

The little girl twisted her mouth and wrinkled her nose. "Well," she said quietly, "he started it."

"I don't care who started it," Blaise said, "how many times have I told you, it's impolite to hex your brother!"

"I'm sorry, mummy," Rose said half-heartedly.

"Sorry for what?" Ron asked, walking into the kitchen to find his wife scolding his daughter, and their son crying on the kitchen table.

"Merlin's Ba—Merlin! What happened in here?" Ron asked speculatively.

"Your daughter hexed your son!" Blaise snapped.

"He looks fine to me, what'd she do?" Ron said not comprehending the situation.

"Rose, why don't you tell your father what you did," Blaise urged.

Rose looked at her feet, "no."

Ron bent down to his daughter's height, "Rose, darling, what did you do? I promise I won't yell, just tell me what happened."

She gave a dainty little shrug, and started to retell the story to her father.

"I was playing on Hugo's Nimbus, and he came over and told me to get off. So I told him 'no,' and then he said girls could never fly as good as boys. And daddy I got mad, you know I'm a better flier than him," her little voice had a hint of venom in it.

Ron arched an eyebrow and prodded her to continue. He did know his daughter was an excellent flier, much better than any of the boys her own age that was for sure.

"Well, I started thinking about how it's not fair that boys think that girls are bad at flying, and I thought about how it wouldn't be possible for Hugo to fly anymore," she said rather pleased with herself.

"Rose, go on, tell your father what you did," Blaise urged.

"Well, I thought about it hard enough, and Hugo…" her little voice trailed off.

She smiled devilishly, "Hugo, grew a tail!"

Ron's eyes widened and he looked at his wife flabbergasted. Blaise was now sitting on a chair by the table with a crying Hugo in her lap.

"You mean to tell me, she used wandless magic to hex her brother?" he said incredulously.

"Yes," Blaise replied, "I'm as astonished as you are."

Blaise saw Ron smirk before turning to their daughter.

"Go apologize to him, _now_," Ron told his daughter firmly.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her father. "Daddy, he started it!" she squealed.

"I don't care who started it Rose, no more hexing your brother, now go apologize," Ron told her again.

Ron watched as Rose approached Hugo and muttered an apology.

"And?" Ron pushed.

Rose tip-toed to Hugo and gave him a kiss on the cheek to show that there were no hard feelings. Though her parents doubted she meant it _that_ much.

Blaise looked over to her husband. "Go on," she told him.

With a swish of his hands, Ron made Hugo's tail go away.

"I'm so glad I have an Auror for a husband," Blaise laughed.

"Me too," he responded sheepishly before picking up Rose and whisking her into his arms.

"Am I going to be punished?" she asked.

"For something _that_ bad, you know you will be," Ron told her.

He smiled at her and said, "I think spending tomorrow at Hogwarts helping Hargid give Fluffy a bath, is more than punishment enough."

"No!" she screeched.

"Yes," Ron said, trying not to laugh. He was remembering the last time she hexed Hugo, and was sent to give Fluffy a bath. Fluffy not only enjoyed Rose's company, but told her so by drooling all over her and licking her from each one of its heads. By the end of Fluffy's bath, Rose smelled worse than the three-headed dog and needed a bath herself. Being her mother's daughter, Rose hated to get dirty and had a fit.

Hugo finally stopped crying, and his mother ordered him and Rose to their rooms to get clean up and get ready for dinner.

Watching them go, Ron started to laugh.

"What?" Blaise asked not amused at all by the situation.

"I was just thinking that there is no need to wait for the Sorting Hat to figure out where Rose should be placed," he said.

"Why is that?" Blaise questioned again, walking over to him. Ron put his arms around her waist and pulled her closely to him.

"She's definitely her mother's daughter," he joked, "we have a little Slytherin on our hands."

"True," Blaise paused and thought about it some more, "I must tell you though, I think Hugo's going to end up in Gryffindor though."

"Yes, I would imagine so," Ron agreed. "Why do you think so?"

Blaise laughed, "You should have seen him earlier, and he refused to tell me she hexed him. He was trying to be all brave and noble about it. He swore it just happened. I think he was trying to save her from another bathing session with Fluffy."

"Always the noble Gryffindor," Ron smiled bending his head down to kiss his wife.

"Always the cunning Slytherin," Blaire smirked kissing her husband.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione Snape found her husband in the main library of Snape Manor sitting on the floor teaching their youngest child, Ptolemy, about constellations.

Ptolemy was a slender, tiny boy. He looked everything like his mother, except he had the deepest black hair, and the deepest black eyes like his father.

"To what do we owe this pleasure" Severus said glancing up at his wife who held a stack of mail in her hands.

"Well, Severus, I've come to tell you and Ptolemy that we are invited to a Quidditch themed birthday party this weekend," she smirked knowing how much her husband hated parties, much less children's Quidditch themed ones.

It wasn't that Severus hated Quidditch, or parties, he just didn't like the social aspect of it. He absolutely hated, what he called, parading around like a sappy buffoon and complimenting ridiculous parents on their insufferable children; many of the parents of whom he had taught at Hogwarts.

Severus groaned and Ptolemy clapped his hands in delight.

"Can I take my toy broom, mummy?" he asked expectantly.

"Yes, darling of course. You know Uncle Harry will be very excited to see the latest enchantments we've put on it," Hermione said sweetly.

Severus arched an eyebrow and glared at his wife. He had quite the idea of just whose birthday party it was.

"And whose party is it?" he asked.

"Albus Severus' of course," Hermione smirked.

"Oh he's a darling boy!" Came an exclamation from the doorway. A tall, pale, and exceedingly exotic looking, but beautiful girl came walking through the door. She had long straight black hair. She was closely followed into the room by a boy. He was taller, and looked nothing like her. He had thick curly, short hair, light brown eyes and a very pleasant demeanor about him.

"I love cousin Albus Severus," she said, "he's simply the cutest."

The older boy rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Oh please, Gaia, you're just saying that because he adores you," the boy huffed.

"You're just jealous, Apollonius, that children don't flock to you as they do to me," she scoffed back at him.

Hermione watched her two oldest children argue, and smiled at Severus. Their two oldest children, Apollonius and Gaia, were fraternal twins. Gaia ended up in Slytherin, just like her father, and Apollonius ended up in Gryffindor as she did. Their temperaments, however, were very different.

While, Gaia enjoyed reading immensely, and was rather pleasantly talkative, most of the time, Apollonius was the opposite. He was on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts, and Hermione had often heard him described by others are the 'strong, silent type.' To her understanding he had many friends, including Victorie Weasley and other Gryffindors like Teddy Lupin. And for every topic Gaia would rattle on endless about and bombard anyone within listening range with questions, Apollonius, would tell her to shut up. The strange thing was, to the unseeing eye, Gaia had the appearance of a strong silent Slytherin, while Apollonius had the appearance of a outgoing Gryffindor.

In the case of Ptolemy, however, he seemed to be the perfect blend between his mother and father.

Severus continued to watch and listen to Gaia and Apollonius argue getting frustrated. "Will the two of you please cease that despicable banter," he hissed.

Ptolemy jumped at the sound of his father's stern voice, but was calmed down when not a moment later, Severus rubbed his youngest son's back. It was Severus' way of letting his youngest know, that Severus hadn't lost his temper. Ptolemy was still too young to understand the different types of emotions around him.

The twins fell silent, but continued to glare at each other.

All of a sudden Gaia's mood seemed to pick up, she turned to her mother with sparkles in her eyes.

Knowing that look all too well, Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Gaia," she prodded.

Gaia smiled wickedly, "Well, since you asked."

Apollonius exhaled loudly and cocked his head towards his sister.

"I know the real reason Apollonius is cranky about going to Albus Severus' party," she stated triumphantly.

"Do you now?" Apollonius snarled crossing his arms.

Severus and Hermione exchanged looks and Ptolemy giggled. Apparently, their children were in a little secret together.

"Well, it's because Lily's going to be there," Gaia said giving her best Severus-like smirk.

"Oh please, Gaia, I can't stand Lily Potter. And besides, you're just excited about going because you can't wait to snog James Potter again!" the words flew out of Apollonius' lips faster than he would have liked them too.

"What?" Severus bellowed at his daughter.

"Apollonius, I loathe you," Gaia snarled at her brother.

Apollonius smiled arrogantly.

"Daddy, you know we're dating," Gaia said.

"Yes, but dating shouldn't mean he's touching you!" Severus hissed.

"Oh c'mon daddy, it's not a big deal," Gaia said nonchalantly.

"Did you know about this?" Severus hissed at Hermione.

"Severus, please," Hermione said sternly, "You were their age once."

Severus glared at his wife, then he glared at his daughter. His daughter may have had most of his looks, been in his house, and had his intelligence, but Gaia certainly had her mother's personality. Hermione and Gaia were both glaring back at him.

Severus' glare turned into a smirk, and made a soft chuckle shaking his head. He watched the two women's faces go from anger, to confusion at his sudden change in demeanor.

Pleased that her father dropped the subject, Gaia smiled sweetly at Apollonius.

"You're impossible," Apollonius said silkily to his sister.

"Come Ptolemy, let's go into the garden, we can work on your flying skills," Apollonius continued, taking his little brother by the hand, and guiding him out of the library.

Gaia gave a dainty huff, turning to her mother, "You know he's just mad because Lily is always trying to get his attention, and he secretly likes it."

Gaia turned on her heels and strolled out behind her brothers.

Severus arched an eyebrow at his daughter's remarks, but stayed silent. He beckoned Hermione over to sit with him on the floor. He had been sitting by the fire reading with Ptolemy when the rest of his family had slowly poured in. It was midwinter and the grounds of Snape Manor were covered in snow. He had made an enchanted piece of land in the garden, which remained warm and green, for his boys to use recreationally, so he wasn't at all worried about them going outside to practice Quidditch.

Severus conjured up, another blanket on the floor and a few more floor pillows as Hermione joined him.

"Interesting stuff, eh?" she remarked snuggling to Severus' embrace.

"Indeed," he said dryly.

"I've missed you," she said quietly against his neck.

Severus looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I know you have to travel for business every once in awhile, but this time it was too long Severus," she continued. "With the children away at school, and Ptolemy taken care of by the house elves for most of the day, I'm lonely when you're not here."

He pulled her closer to him. She wished he would say something.

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, love?" he answered as they both continued to gaze into the fire.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

He knew all too well where this was going, some things never changed.

"You may always ask me questions, as you know I never deny you anything," he said silkily. Severus turned to her and removed her hair from the nape of her neck. He laid her down further on the pillows and nuzzled the spot under her ear which he knew drove her crazy.

He heard her moan and melt against him. Severus smiled and kissed his wife on her mouth.

"Hermione," he said softly.

She looked up at him under lidded eyes, "Hmmm."

"You wished to ask me something," he stated, moving his free hand down her body.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Severus, don't do that! What if the children come back?"

He smirked and moved his face closer to hers. She felt his cheek graze hers as he whispered to her. "I think they know how they were conceived. Well, two of them anyway," she felt his tongue flick her ear.

He could fell her body stiffen in outrage at his remarks.

"Severus!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled deeply and kissed her nose. She was still rather adorable when she was angry.

"Darling, I have an idea," he said softly.

Hermione continued to glare at him, her lips thinning.

"Next time I travel," he said, "why don't you come with me?"

Severus felt Hermione's body relax against his, but he knew her too well, to know she wasn't completely placated just yet. He could almost hear the wheels turning in her head and he knew exactly where her next set of thoughts went.

"Ptolemy will come too, of course," he said. "Hermione, you know I wouldn't leave my son in the care of house elves for days at an end. No he will accompany is, I would not have it any other way," he continued watching her face soften and a smile creep to her lips.

"Oh Severus, I do love you so," she murmured pulling him down towards her for a kiss.

"Who knows," he said between kisses, "on my next trip, we might just make another Severus Jr., except of course, this time, actually get to name him Severus Jr."

Hermione giggled against his lips.

"I think Harry took care of that for you," she said, "besides Albus Severus absolutely adores you. And you're so good with him, darling."

Severus smiled. Yes, though he had some to some sort of mutual respect with Harry and things had worked out for the best. He must admit, it was Albus Severus who caught his eyes. Harry's son was the same age as Ptolemy and Severus enjoyed spending time with the two boys. Severus hated to admit it, but even Harry knew, Severus loved Harry's offspring as if they were his own, especially the youngest.

"Does that mean 'no,' to making another Severus Jr. on my next trip?" he asked his wife gently.

"Well, Severus, if you ward the door, we could start now," Hermione said huskily, letting her tongue dart out of her mouth to lick his bottom lip. A technique he had taught her many years ago, and it always was his undoing after.

"Yes," he growled lowly, "but not now. I foresee Ptolemy walking through those doors any moment asking for dinner."

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I foresee that too."

Severus laid back into the pile of pillows bringing Hermione with him to cuddle.

"Love," he whispered snaking his hands down her body again, "after dinner however, that's another story."

He roughly pulled her against him, so that her hips were in line with his. "See darling," he sexily hissed, "I'm always aching for you."

Hermione moaned and kissed her husband soundly.

They snuggled closer together and continued to watch the fire. Hermione could feel her eyes closing on her. Between the warmth of the fire, the warmth of Severus' body, the softness of the many blankets and pillows, not to mention her husband's amazing scent she could never get enough of, Hermione felt very comfortable.

She felt her eyes getting heavier, as she felt Severus adjust his body's position to accommodate her soon-to-be sleeping-self. He did know her too well.

"I love you," Severus said softly cradling her to him.

"I love you too," she muttered falling asleep in his warm embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Fin._**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N** -- I started writing this story a very long time ago, and at some point around Chpt. 21 I stopped writing and never updated. A few people kept encouraging me to finish the story, and I eventually did. It's not the epic ending I was originally planning on writing, nor it is drawn out into a larger epic story, as I was originally planning. Somewhere in the middle of my writing, my plans changed and I just decided to keep the story focused on SS & HG; that's how I ended it too. The writing style changed over the course of the story too, and this is mostly due to the fact that I matured as a writer, and a story I started five years ago in one distinct style, turned into another. I hope you have enjoyed what you have read, and are happy with the outcome. _

_Also, I recently decided to go back to the very beginning of the story and try to make everything flow more, by editing and BETA-ing a whole lot more.  
_

_Thank you for the lovely reviews, and encouragement to finish the story._

_  
xx._


End file.
